Feral
by Shadoobie
Summary: ** Alternate Universe ** A vice ridden cop, a wealthy philanthropist with a dark secret, a trained killer...who is the monster and who is the victim? Eventual romantic FLight
1. Chapter 1

**Feral**

**Chapter One**

If it barks like a dog...

...smells like a dog...

...sics like a dog...

It's a dog.

You give a dog a name, it responds to you after some training, and in time it grows to be obedient and loyal. You feed it, you bathe it, treat it like family.

So it's still a dog, right?

But what if that dog stood upright, walked on two legs, and responded to human words as if it clearly understood? Then what is it? It's still a dog, isn't it? And what if you teach the dog how to fight, to bite on command, to snarl at the slightest gesture or provocation? What if you beat it into submission, making sure it knows its place?

Still...a dog is a dog.

And here, in the underground of Eden's crime world, dogs were only good for one thing.

Making money. Disgusting amounts of money.

Every Saturday night, the worst of the worst and the best of the worst gathered in the city's steely, secluded under guts to get a chance at that money, bringing their best dogs to ensure victory.

But these weren't just your regular, run-of-the-mill dogfights. Those fell out of vogue decades ago. They weren't what was _in_ anymore. The sport has since been reinvented, redesigned to suit a new breed, and even bigger stakes. Million dollar wagers were commonplace at these events, the who's-who of society would throw stacks of bills around like chump change. Never mind that if word of them being involved in such activities got out it would cost them their pristine reputations. Pimps brought their hookers, pushers brought their product, everyone brought everything to the table to get their fingers on the green.

And not a damn one of them cared for the dogs.

But why should they? It wasn't like they were people.

Then again, that was the kicker.

Real dogs weren't popular anymore because they were boring. You could expect the same thing time and again. Lots of noise and biting, blood everywhere, but in the end it was all the same show. So, as I said, they needed to reinvent the game. Humans were found to be far less predictable than dogs, much more able to wow a crowd. If trained right, they could do anything and everything. And those who were aware of that simple fact made the most cash.

Like one fellow in particular.

His name was Cid Raines, everyone knew him for his sleek black hair, nice suits, and fat rolls of hundreds. He had been a dog breeder as a hobby. He'd had many actual dogs in these fights, most of them real winners. But, just like the spectators, he got bored with it. Once talk began to circulate of changing things around, he jumped at the opportunity. Now, some ten years later, he once again was the master of a champion. His dog was easily one of the best the fights had ever seen.

His dog's name was Lightning.

And thanks to Cid's diligent training, she was a dyed in the wool killer.

144-and-O. That was her current record, all victories by death or submission. Though he had only been fighting her a few short years, she had garnered him a small fortune.

Tonight would be no different, never mind how much he had heard about his opponent. Sure, her dog was bigger, pumped full of 'roids and God knows what else, but he was not concerned. His Lightning was small compared to most dogs, but she was faster, and by far more ferocious.

"You be a good girl, and win this one for me, yeah?"

Cid paced around her, whispering, in a small concrete room often referred to as the Pen. A single light bulb burned in the ceiling, making everything gray and washed out. You could just hear the surging of cries and applause from outside.

Lightning was small, one of the few bitches in the circuit, standing at just a bit more than five-five. She was lithe framed, but muscled, Her clothes were tattered, enough to cover her nakedness, and only somewhat clean. Brown stains of old blood and rips and holes dotted the cloth. Boots with broken down soles covered her feet simply for the protection. A steel collar, tarnished and scraped, rested about her neck, a button designed for quick release on its side. Hair hued like faded roses messily framed her face, the features soft, bright aquamarine eyes peering through the uneven tresses. She stood perfectly still, like a good dog.

_Be good...win._

Her thoughts were simple. She was a good dog, just like master wanted. And if master wanted to win, he would get that.

She was a good dog.

The door of the Pen opened up, two men who need no mention dragging a body from outside, blood smearing across the cement floor as they went. Lightning was unaffected, didn't track the movement at all, all the while her master smiled.

"It's your turn now. Let's make a good show, yeah?" and he patted her back, giving a gentle push so she would walk with him.

They left the Pen and entered another concrete enclosure, walls twelve foot high and lined with strings of razor wire, and an open ceiling that let all the teeming masses above look in. Lightning's eyes tracked those movements, the frantic waving of arms and the jumping of bodies. Cid's hand tightened on her shoulder and her eyes set forward. The loud cheering made her ears twitch slightly, tracking sounds as they came and went.

Cid looked coldly at his opponent's owner, grinning as the woman walked over to him. She peered over her glasses at him, pushing a stray mess of blonde hair over her shoulder. Her tits were threatening to spill out of the slutty white secretary's suit she wore, and her skirt was too damn short to be considered decent.

"You really think you're going to win this?" Jihl Nabaat laughed as she looked over Cid's dog. "You're either crazy or a fool."

"I've been called both." he chuckled. He then peered over her shoulder. "That's a big one you've brought with you. That isn't the same from last week, is it?"

"No, afraid not." she adjusted the rectangle frames. "The last one needed to go back to obedience school."

"Really? Can't say I believe that."

"Believe it. And believe you're little bitch here is in for a world of pain."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Cid sounded so confident it was sickening.

"Indeed. Get ready to empty your pockets, Raines." and she turned away from him, walking.

Cid could only laugh. He knew Jihl knew better than to think she could win. She had seen Lightning in action before. Still, it would be fun to see her face when her brute got slammed to the pavement. And he was a brute.

Easily six-foot-something, maybe on the heavy side of a hundred and fifty pounds, most of it surely from muscle. Platinum silver hair and intense blue eyes. He really was massive for a dog, and he looked more than ready to throw his weight around. But Cid wasn't worried. Lightning could take him.

"You ready, girl?"

She didn't respond, as the only answer was yes. And he knew it. Good dogs don't say no. Cid reached around her neck, his thumb resting on the release switch of her collar. Her eyes had settled on the other dog, and that assured him she was ready to go.

"Kill him, Lightning, be messy." and he pressed the button, the collar coming undone. "And take a little time with it. We want to entertain them."

_Cha-click_.

It was like flipping a switch. Her face scrunched, her eyes narrowed, and she lunged for the other dog. She moved in a flash, lips curled back in a snarl. Her first target was his face, leaping in the air to lock his head between her knees so she could pummel him with a volley of quick punches to the temples.

The crowd roared with a mixture of disgust and delight.

Hard, muscled arms wrapped around her, yanking her down and squeezing. Damn near crushing her. But she kept on beating his face in, busting his nose, blood spattering from impacts against a split lip. He twisted hard and shoved her against the wall, the razor wire ripping into her flesh as he pushed and pulled her from side to side.

She just kept going. She wouldn't stop. The pain was fuel.

Good dogs don't stop.

Lightning shoved both feet forward, kicking him in the stomach and driving him back. She landed on her feet and went right to the offensive once again. She drove her knee with a running start into his chest, over and over. She was a machine, all movements pre-programed and second nature.

_Wham-wham-wham-wham_.

Blood started to ooze out of his mouth, dappling the floor in crimson blossoms. He grabbed her knee as she lunged at him again, shoving it down before delivering a hard kick to her jaw, sending her to the floor.

Another rousing blast of commotion from above. The crowd was loving it. Bets were going wild and in both directions, though most were convinced the big fella was going to win.

Blood was coming out of her nose, a red rivulet splitting in twain as the fluid diverted around her mouth. But she didn't quit, her eyes still wild and shinning with violent purpose. Lightning rolled out of the path of his stomping boot, twice more as he repeated the action, then leaped up and returned the assault with another flurry of bunches to the body. She jumped and kicked him in the throat, crushing the windpipe, but didn't give him the chance to reel. She took out his knee next, the snapping of bone almost audible over the din overhead. He tried to fight back, launching one fist towards her. She caught it at the wrist, then broke his arm at the elbow.

One leg rose, straight and rigid, then came down so that her heel connected with the top of his head. He hit the floor, barely moving.

"Kill him, Lightning! Kill, girl! _KILL_!"

She could just hear her master's voice.

What master wanted, master would get.

He tried to get up again, stupid dog. He got to his knees before she kicked him over, putting him on his back. Gasping for air she stood over him, body thrumming with adrenaline and throbbing pain.

"_KILL HIM_!"

There was no hesitation. She jumped upward, both feet tucking, then came down with both of them onto his skull. It was like a water balloon breaking against the floor, if the balloon was full of blood and gray matter and bits of bone.

The crowd groaned, but then they cheered.

As always.

She knew he was dead, but was still ready to fight, her body tense and expression savage. And she stayed that way until Cid came and slipped the collar back on. Then the fury faded, the snarl softened.

"Good girl." he said. "Good girl."

Cid collected his money, gathered his men, and took his dog back to the van that was waiting outside the alleyway entrance.

"This isn't over, Raines." Jihl warned him, her eyes thinned behind the rectangle frames.

"It's over for tonight. But better luck next time." he laughed.

And she cringed as she watched him drive away, out of sight into the neon night of Eden.

Lightning was in the back of the van, quiet, calm, tired. She laid down on the blanket that had been spread out for her, curling tightly.

Master had been pleased. She was a good dog.

Lightning listened faintly to the almost soothing hum of the tires rolling over asphalt beneath her. The fight was over, master was happy, and now she could rest a while. Then again, who couldn't fall asleep in a car, especially after something like that and it now being nigh on three in the morning?

The van wove casually and with intent through a baker's dozen of back streets and poorly lit avenues until it whined to a halt at its destination. Cid stepped out, waiting nearby as his driver did the same and then came around to open the sliding side door. Cid called to his dog, "Lightning, _come_," in a firm yet strangely affectionate tone. It was but a second before the dog stepped out, the driver sliding the door closed again once she stood beside her master.

"Good night, sir," the driver nodded towards his employer.

Cid only returned the gesture with the tipping of his chin as he turned, snapping his fingers so Lightning would follow as he walked.

He stayed to the secluded thoroughfare, following it to its middle where a heavy steel door was illuminated by a single bulb at its top right corner. Cid fished for the key, pulling a noisy ring full of brass and steel tokens from his long black dust coat. The door cried in the hinges as it swung back, Lightning waiting obediently until Cid had stepped inside before moving in behind him.

Master goes first. Always goes first.

The room they entered was black but their steps echoed. Cid didn't need any light, he knew this place well enough to get about without it. And Lightning could just listen for his footsteps and follow. Tucked in one of the far corners of what I'll reveal as a storage room, was a flight of stairs that was too easy to miss. Down the pair went, the sound of steps dying but echoing still in the chamber that lay beneath them. At the landing, Cid paused, finding and flipping the only switch without so much as a thought. Light bled into the room, a large cluster of rectangular sheets of glass cradling the same kind of bulbs you would see anywhere, in any business you could visit. Though they flashed bright white after a tense flickering, the concrete room seemed to be gray and green at the same time, desolate and dismal. Though it was not entirely empty.

Along one wall rested a mess of well used training equipment; free weights of various size (seemingly massive with so many disks of steel lined up on them), a treadmill, and a hanging punching bag that looked one good sneeze away from falling to pieces. It was wrapped in layers of duct tape, some of it fraying with age, some of it still shiny new. There were traces of sand on the bare, cement rough floor from what had already leaked out of it. In comparison, the other wall was bare, save for the first-aid cabinet, a small steel hatch with a red cross painted on it.

Cid took off his coat as he stepped into the illuminated room, letting it hang in the crook of one elbow as he rolled up the sleeves of his pristine and pressed white shirt. Of course Lightning followed, like his second shadow. He went to the first-aid cabinet, twisting the handle and pulling it open with a whistle of the hinges. He gathered a small selection of things, things he realized he was starting to run a little low on. Iodine, bandages, tape, things of that nature that he never noticed having used so much of. Cid then set his coat on the floor in a lump.

"Show me," he said in the same tone he used to get his dog out of the van.

Lightning reacted immediately, as she was trained to, and began to take off her tattered clothes, starting with the boots. Cid watched with a gaze of indifference, thinking briefly that it might be time to get the dog something new to wear, something with less holes. And I say indifferent and mean exactly that. Cid Raines was a man, yes, but he didn't see Lightning as a woman. She was his dog, a very beautiful dog, but still a dog. Hell, even I like a finely groomed sable Collie, but I'll be damned if I start to drool over one. Excuse the pun.

Now one could see Lightning's strength, the physical power that seemingly tiny body could produce. Lean muscles, whipcord tight, bulging in some places even now as she just stood there. There couldn't have been an ounce of stray weight on her with the natural exceptions of her pert breasts and firm, rounded backside.

Lacerations, both superficial and very deep, reddened her back between the molded shoulder blades, blood smeared all around as her stained shirt had rubbed against them. Cid began to clean around the wounds, systematically, without any investment of genuine care. And though that was the case, Lightning would think he cared. That was how this worked. Give the illusion of a damn, just enough false affection to garner trust, coupled with the right amount of genuine discipline, and they got along just fine. Like a well oiled machine.

Lightning didn't wince, show any sign of pain though it hurt. Pinches, stinging, throbbing that was only now just starting to fade. Yes it hurt, but she wouldn't show it. Couldn't show it. Not in front of master.

Cid assessed the damage quietly, his gaze scrutinizing with a tightness around his eyes. None of the cuts were so serious. Though deep, they were thin and would heal just fine without any assistance.

"Turn around." he ordered, and she did so. There was a bruise forming on the bridge of her nose, bright red and splotched with accents of purple. He cleaned the copper crust of blood from her face, and found silent relief in that her nose wasn't broken. Even small fractures could be such an expensive setback.

"Good girl," he nodded after a final once over, now satisfied that she had been fully cared for. "Time for bed."

That command now allows the relevance of my revealing the only other structure in the room. The crate. At least, that is what Cid called, that is what Lightning knew it to be. It was no more than a cage, steel bars embedded in the floor and walls, light piercing the grid and making a checkerboard of black and white across what lay within. And it was peculiarly arranged, erected in the shape of a somewhat stunted "L". At its tallest the crate was maybe six feet high, and only two feet at its lowest. This is where Cid put his dog to bed, with just enough space in the larger portion for a toilet and sink, and the bedding in the smaller area. And the bedding only consisted of a blanket. Otherwise it was concrete.

Now, usually the crate had a timed lock on it, opening in the early morning and locking again around ten o'clock. But Cid switched of the timer on nights like these, when a fight was scheduled, as there was no telling when he would return. Otherwise, however, Lightning was very much accustomed to waking when the door opened, and lying down as it was scheduled to close.

Cid watched as Lightning stepped into the crate, into the criss-crossing light and crouched down, ducking under the low hang of the foot of the "L", and pulled the blanket tight around her. With a small smirk he shut and lock the door, the collision of metal on metal echoing briefly through the space. He picked up his coat, and as he reached the stairs he switched off the light. Then it was quiet again, and pitch black.

She lay awake in the darkness for but a short while, the familiar scent of home already lulling her to sleep. She clutched the blanket tighter, the only thing that was really hers. It was warm, soft, it brought comfort in spite of its tatters. In that darkness her wild blue eyes eased shut, the dog falling into a deep sleep and dreaming of things she wouldn't remember come morning.

_(II)_

During the daylight hours, and the night ones depending on the day of the week, Eden hustled and bustled like any other city of its size. Most of those that preferred the nights over the days often ended said nights on the toilet, or I should say, on their knees in front of it. I'm sure you're wondering what that has to do with any of this. I'm getting to that.

While many of Eden's citizens ended their evenings in such disarray, a small handful of them, a cult like following even, would _start_ their days in such fashion. Those like Officer Yun Oerba of Eden's 163rd Precinct.

_Just a little too much is all_. She groaned mentally, burping with a whine of discomfort as she sat against the wall of the bathroom stall, her backside on the floor. _Just a little too much._

It was always a _little_ too much. Every time.

She wiped slowly at the beads of sweat dappling her forehead, skull pounding, hoping now the retching was over. Mostly due to her sympathy towards the good scotch she was yacking up and sending down the tubes. She felt like Taps needed to be playing. That shit was expensive too, so her billfold wasn't too happy either.

The officer, sitting comfy in her mid-twenties, wouldn't stand to be labeled an alcoholic. That was for the poor saps that couldn't even walk home, taking their mess out in public and pissing on the subway because they're too shitfaced to realize they're not on the john. "Alcoholic" was for the ass-showing bastards that beat their spouses and cry about it when they sober up, never mind they would do it again come tomorrow. "Alcoholic" wasn't for her. She functioned. She got up every morning, not always bright eyed and bushy tailed mind you, but she would get up anyhow, and be to work on time. Every time. She could drive, take a full day on duty, come home and not slap around a soul.

_I just love the bottle_, she would often use to excuse herself. _Warmer and more dependable than any man_.

Finally she stood up, back pressed against the stall and one hand pushing from its perch on the toilet. She slumped on the handle to send the water swirling, and lumbered out towards the sinks across the room. Yun twisted on the faucet and cupped her hands beneath the frigid flow, pressing it to her heated face. With a gasp she turned the water off, reaching for the paper towel dispenser just beside her, mounted on the wall.

That was better, she thought. _Just needed to cool down a bit. I'm fine._

Once the world stopped spinning she straightened up, daring to take a look at herself in the mirror over the sink. She was still a little red in the face, but that wasn't such a big deal. She righted her hair, which she could only do so much with as it was about as wild as she was, and straightened her clothes. There weren't any stains on her navy button-down shirt, or her black blazer. Her sidearm hidden away in its holster beneath it. And her pants were clean, not even a drop of sick on her jump-boots. Oh, but there was one thing...

Yun fished into the inner breast pocket and fished out her badge, the large golden shield tangled up in a ball-joint chain that she eased over her head to dangle about her strong, slender neck. She tucked the chain under the collar, not wanting the pulling and pinching of it on her bare neck. Though she wasn't a full detective, not just yet, she was able to be on duty without that stuffy, gods forsaken uniform that made her ass look fat. Perks like that come with being such a damn good cop.

And she was a _damn_ good cop.

But maybe that was why her co-workers and superiors seemed to ignore her...vice.

She strode out of the bathroom and into the hallway, not looking at all like she'd just been on her hands and knees praying to the porcelain god.

"Out late with the boys again, huh?"

Yun's head snapped to the side, curiosity hiking her eyebrows, but then they leveled and she smiled with feigned smugness. She started walking, knowing her fellow officer would follow, his arms crossed and his shoulders hanging slightly.

"A little bit."

"A little bit? You're a bad liar."

Detective Katzroy was a tired, single father who had been with the 163rd for as long as Yun could remember. You could see the years on the force in the dark bags under his eyes and the creases in his aged face. Though his dark skin did well at hiding. He and Yun worked together all the time, spending many a late night side-by-side in a patrol car on stake outs and escorts and so on, so forth. She knew him, and loved him, like a brother. But that counted the same for him. Sazh knew Yun better than she was ever willing to admit. And when he says "the boys" he means Jim Bean and Jack Daniel.

"You're here early, detective," Yun tipped her head back a little, still grinning. "They let you sit at the front of the bus this mornin'?"

Sazh laughed. It was the usual routine of kidney punches. No malice intended. "Oh yeah, right behind the driver."

"Christ," she breathed a laugh. "What's the world comin' to, I tell ya. Ya know, every time I look at ya I think of a glass of Bailey's. Speakin' of which, I'm thirsty."

"Leave your flask at home?"

"Of course I didn't," she laughed a little louder as they turned a corner, passing the break room and through a cloud of fresh coffee smell. "But it's empty."

"Aww, that's too bad," he shook his head with a mocking smirk.

"It's all right," Yun sighed, "I left a bottle of Wild Turkey in the cruiser."

"Yes you did." he nodded.

She whipped her head to him again, looking a bit more serious. "You didn't."

"I did."

"You owe me."

"The hell I do." he chuckled. "Honkey."

"I'm not white." she defended.

"That's true," his face scrunched in curiosity. "Which makes me wonder; just what the hell are you?"

"I'm awesome."

And the two shared a laugh. Every morning, and all day long. Picking at one another for no other reason that to laugh at and with each other.

As the two drew closer to their destination, the briefing room, more officers started to crowd to corridor, nearly twenty in total, going the same direction. Some in uniform, some in casual dress, a fair mix of officers and detectives. The whole lot of them filed in, one after the other, taking a seat around the long rectangular table. And one came in last, seemingly in a hurry, his face red from having to run to get there before the door shut.

Clearing his throat he rounded the table, silently swearing under the wheezes as every seat he had his eyes on was taken. Finally he spotted one.

"Move your fat ass, Oerba,"

"Testy, testy, I was saving it for you, Mahoney," she straightened, having been leaning on the chair next to her. "Just wanted to be sure you and your spare tires were comfortable."

And Officer Damon Mahoney was indeed a portly fellow with a bright red wooly-booger mustache. Just by glancing at his uniform you could see a messy sewing job on many of the buttons going down the front. Remnants of repairs to them having popped out. How he managed to get by the annual physical in his shape was a marvel. Would've had to roll.

He turned the chair around and leaned against the back of it facing the end of the room, his bitch-tits and extra...self, pressing and spilling out around the hard plastic formation of the chair. The whole thing groaned in protest to his weight.

"Choke on a cock," he wheezed in response.

"Sound idea, know anyone with one o' those?"

Mahoney smiled with the shake of his head. "You can suck mine,"

"Okay, ya know anyone with one _big enough_? I mean, when was the last time you even saw yours? Isn't it about time to declare the little fella legally dead?"

Snickers erupted throughout the room, even from Sazh who fought to hide them behind his hand.

"Dyke,"

"You're just jealous 'cause my tits are perkier than yours,"

That snickering became full laughter.

"All right everyone, shut the hell up," A loud voice ground out, drawing total silence and undivided attention. The Chief of Police of the E.P.D. was a tall, stout fellow that was pushing fifty-something and went by the name of Moors. A little pudgy in the face, Chief Moors wore large, squared glasses that seemed to perfectly compliment his white, thinning hair, and well kept white mustache. He always wore his fine, navy blue uniform, never smudged and always perfectly pressed.

"Got a few small things to go over before we get started." he had a manilla folder spread out at the far end of the table. "Got the Twenty-fifth Annual E.P.D. Barbeque and Benefit on the seventeenth, all of you are expected to be there to talk to the press. With the formation of the new task force those vultures are looking for a few hearts to eat."

"Oh joy," Sazh grumbled.

"And don't bring any alcohol, we're expecting a horde of kids to be there too."

"Christ, there goes my reason for living," Fang rolled her eyes.

"Also, Oerba you've been voted to take charge of doughnut duty this week."

She only nodded. She was voted in _every_ week. Then again, she always got the best. Something none of her co-workers seemed able to figure out.

"What else," his thick, calloused finger traced down the paper, "oh yeah." and he cringed, as if not wanting to address it. "And this is gonna be the last time I ask; _please_, whoever you are, _please_ stop writing 'the chief's daughter takes it up the pooper' in the men's bathroom."

The snickering emerged anew.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack, gentlemen." and he scowled at all of them, but that didn't stop the small noises. "I am not happy, and I will not tolerate this behavior any longer."

"What's the matter chief? I don't see why this would bother ya," Yun did have trouble shutting up sometimes. "Unless, of course...it isn't true, is it?"

"Have I fired you yet today, Oerba?"

"Well," she pulled back one sleeve to reveal a watch, "it's only nine...I don't believe ya have."

"Keep firing off that mouth then." Moors face had reddened with well stifled anger, his hands fumbling to sort through the other sheets of paper in front of him. "Now let's get down to business." he grunted.

"Got a call around seven this morning from a realty agent down in the harbor district. He was opening up one of the large storage compounds on the south pier to show to a client and found some unannounced renovations as well as what he thought to be large amounts of blood spatter on the floor. Forensics hasn't come back on whether it's human or not."

"Renovations?" one of the other officers asked. "What's that got to do with us?"

"These so called renovations fit the M.O. of many of our other cases." he held the paper up, adjusting his glasses as he read matter-of-factly. "'Looking to have a portion of the floor removed to form a deep pit.' And that doesn't take into account the numerous articles of paraphernalia that were recovered from the scene. So, in short, we think our realtor may have stumbled on another one of the dog rings."

Quietly all of the officer's exchanged glances.

"I need four officers to go down to the harbor and do a secondary investigation of the scene, maybe forensics missed something. Two of you need to stay and watch the place overnight. Any volunteers?"

The room was quiet, like a tomb.

"Fine, I'll volunteer you." he shook his head, closing the folder. "Katzroy, you and Owens take your partners down to the harbor. I'll let you bitch amongst yourselves over who's sleepin' over. Callahan and Mahoney, I need you lot to go door-to-door in the surrounding neighborhoods. The rest of you have shit loads of phone calls to make."

_Christ_, Yun pulled her hand down her face, grumbling. "Last thing I wanted to do tonight."

"That's what you get for coming in hung over," Moors gruffed behind his mustache.

"I'm not hung over, chief,"

"Then what day is it?"

Yun stood up, pushed the chair in, and thought a moment. "Tuesday?"

"Swing and a miss," Sazh shrugged under his breath.

"Wrong answer. That'll teach you to get shitfaced on a Sunday."

"Hey, chief, when are you gonna fire Oerba for comin' into the station like this? She's an embarrassment."

Moors looked at Mahoney with all the severity of a gun to your head. "The same day I can _your_ sorry ass for being a colossal prick."

"And the sad part is, with his ass, you'd have to fire him twice," Yun sniggered on her way out the door.

Mahoney opened his fat mouth to protest.

"Get out!" the chief screamed before anyone else could squeeze in another word.

Stepping out of the precinct and onto the pavement, Sazh was still shaking his head.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?" Yun was smirking as if nothing had happened.

"Everyone and their mother already knows you and Mahoney don't get along. Why you got to push it?'

"Because fuck Mahoney, that's why."

Sazh's expression quirked into something to show he was less than impressed with her answer. "Just get in the car."

The two stepped around to the respective sides of Sazh's car, a fine old thing that was painted the color of wood varnish and had navy blue suede interior. The upholstery groaned beneath them as they settled in, two clicks of seat belts fastening and the jingling of keys.

"Why can't I drive?"

"You kidding? You never get to drive on a Monday."

"It's Monday?"

Sazh shrugged hard as he turned the keys. The engine rolled over and the vehicle rumbled to life. He started forward slowly, waiting for a clear opportunity to enter the thoroughfare. "And you wonder why none of the other detectives wanted you for a partner."

"No, I know why. It's because they're intimidated by the awesome power of my ovaries."

Almost laughed, having to hit the breaks as he tipped his chin too low for him to see the road. "No, it's because of your sipping. That, and the biting thing."

"Biting thing?"

"Yeah," he chuckled again, finally entering traffic, "Fang."

"Son of a bitch. You still remember that? That was months ago."

"Still funny. Did you really have to bite the kid, though?"

"He called my mom a whore." she protested, her hands behind her head as she cocked the chair back a little, sliding a pair of aviator's onto her face.

"Is she?"

"That's beside the point. It was the principle of the matter."

"You're so full of crap."

"And you're black."

Sazh gave her a sideways glance, catching her gaze towards him over the rims of the sunglasses. "What? I thought we were playing 'state the obvious' again."

He could only laugh and shake his head, reminding himself it was dumb fucking luck that Fang was a natural officer, or she wouldn't have even made it out of the academy with her attitude.

Most of the trip to the harbor was a quiet one, thanks in great part to Fang having fallen asleep only minutes from having started. It was the sudden stop, the jarring as the brakes were pressed that woke her up some hour later. Traffic was a bitch. She straightened, stretching first, and then corrected the angle of the seat so she could sit up. Fang rubbed her eyes.

"Suppose we'll wait for Owens to get here first?"

"Yeah, I suppose." He turned the keys until the engine cut off, but then once more so the radio was still on. It was a station that mostly played big-band jazz. He glanced over, watching his partner yawn. "You gonna make it? We gotta long night ahead of us."

"I thought we were gonna bicker about it for an hour before Owens eventually just left anyway." she mused sarcastically, rolling down the window to let a cool Spring breeze rush in. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Could always take a long walk off a short pier if I get too tired of lookin' at ya."

"You make it sound like this is going to be a picnic for me."

"It's always a party when I'm around, old man."

"Yeah, the kind you don't remember and wake up half naked on someone's lawn."

"It only happened once." saying as if they'd had this exact conversation before. "I've gotten better."

"Not much." He narrowed his eyes on her. "In any case, better call home and let Dahj know I'll be late."

And Fang realized she needed to make similar call, reaching into her blazer for her phone. Though she paused a moment to watch Sazh struggle with his cellular a moment.

"Too modern for ya, gramps?"

"Stuff it."

Fang chuckled as she pounded out the numbers with her thumb, putting the phone to her ear in time to hear the customary buzz of the dial tone. There was a click, then a sweet, feminine "Hello?"

"Vanille, it's me."

"Hey, what's up? You okay?"

"Just fine. Needed to call and tell ya I'm not gonna be home for dinner."

"I had a feeling. It's okay, we can reschedule."

"Sorry, hate to miss it." and she really did. It was physically painful to have to turn away from a steak dinner at her favorite roadhouse.

"I know." there was a disappointed sigh that you could easily miss if you weren't paying attention. "Just be safe, okay? Catch some bad guys for me."

"You got it, kiddo. See you tomorrow." and then there was a click, ending the brief conversation. Little did she know that Sazh had hung up just as she did, the two of them mimicking each other's movements to the letter, right down to putting the phones back in their respective pockets. And a customary shrug. Almost a ritual at this point.

Sazh turned his head, looking up with a slight squint to his features. "There's Owens."

Fang groaned faintly. Her headache having gotten suddenly worse. "Do we have to?"

"It's our job. Serve and protect." he unbuckled the seat belt.

Fang merely stuck out her tongue with a feigned "blech" as she slid out of the car.

Author's Note: So it begins anew. So let me get a few things straight. I'm doing this for fun, to hone my skills as a writer. You don't have to like it, and you sure as hell don't need to rant and rave to me if you don't. This is going to be a romantic FLight, my first primarily homosexual pairing. Give me a little margin for error. Otherwise, please enjoy, and any questions or comments (if any) will be addressed as promptly as I can manage to do so. And don't bother complaining about the racist jokes, because I won't be listening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Feral**

**Chapter Two**

It was a rare time when Cid would take Lightning out during the day. But it was always out that steely back door, and always in the black van.

You see, Cid was a businessman of a very high caliber. Something I'm sure most of you have guessed by now considering the monetary strain of his clandestine activities. Cid Raines was the acting executive of Raines Communications Corporation, and had inherited the business from his father, who inherited it from his father. Several generations back, plenty of time for a once tiny company to blossom into a global presence. They had their fingers in everything by now, from home cleaning products to bank vault locks. Almost every other business in Eden, and all the other cities, were either selling or using their products. With that being said, it shouldn't come as much of a surprise to mention that there was also a banking division of the company.

The banking division mostly dealt with corporation wide payroll and financial management, but it also worked in loans. And like any establishment such as this, it was very wise to be punctual on your payments.

Or else.

And "or else" was sitting quietly in the back of the van, her master with aims on collection of an outstanding payment in the front passenger seat. He was quiet as well, so was the radio, and he propped one elbow on the hem of the window, his hand curled as he rest his chin against his leather gloved knuckles.

They were off to the packing district that was maybe a fifteen minute drive from the harbor. True, his company owned most of what was out there, but there were a few independent complexes, and many of their founders had borrowed start-up capital from him. The client Cid was currently concerned with was a man named Jerome Crast. He was a balding, self-proclaimed body builder that had a thing for jewelry, and the owner of Pioneer Freight. And he was more than two months overdue on a sizable loan. Cid's banks could handle the property loan, but he wanted the money he had given out of his own pocket back. With interest.

Jerome was in his office when Cid arrived, on the phone with someone or another, his thick, gold adorned fingers clicking against the plastic of the receiver. His other hand rested atop his desk, cradling one of the fattest cigars God had ever seen, lit and shedding coils of gray smoke. He was a big guy, his biceps about as big as his gut, and he wore a sweat stained wife-beater that allowed the copious amounts of salt and pepper hued chest hair to stick out. I suppose after it stopped growing on his head it went to the rest of him. Don't even start to imagine what his back looks like.

He was going on about having what sounded like an irate customer's order on a truck and on the road by the end of the day when the intercom on his desk lit up, a little green button flickering. He hung up the phone and jabbed the button with his sausage shaped index finger.

"Mr. Raines is here to see you, sir." came the receptionist.

Jerome swallowed. "A'ight, send 'im in." and then shoved the cigar between his teeth as he took a deep breath. He knew what was coming, but he was ready for it. Mr. Raines, by any standard, was a wiggler of a fella. Jerome was convinced he had nothing to worry about. Still he watched the doorway like a hawk, feeling a fresh sheen of sweat forming on the back of his neck.

The door opened as he expected, but what puzzled Crast was what he thought to be Cid saying "wait" just before he turned to face him from the threshold.

"Afternoon, Jerome," Cid greeted casually, tugging at the hem of his leather glove as he approached.

"Raines," was his response with a curt nod. "What'cha needin' t'day?"

"I _do_ hate to be pushy, but I wanted to ask if you had come by my money."

"Can't say I have. Sorry, man. I'm doin' my best."

"I'm sure you are." Cid nodded, seeming to understand. "Couldn't you give me even half of it?"

He shook his shine-top head. "Can't do it. You can be sure to see the check in the mail as soon as I have it."

"Hmm," Cid spied the numerous ring's on Jerome's fingers, his expression unchanging though he knew the man was lying through his teeth. "Well, if that's the case, I'm afraid I can't give you any more chances."

"I got nothin' to give ya, Raines." his jaw tightened around the cigar, threatening to bite the end off. One of his massive hands drifted out of site, towards his lap, a pair of his fingers touching the handle of the pistol he had hidden in the front of his ill-fitting jeans, the barrel in his crotch. "Or ain't that plain enough English for ya?" He was starting to sweat more.

Cid grinned, laughing a little. "Oh no, you're being quite clear. But I won't be leaving. Not empty handed."

"I think ya will." Jerome stood up, one hand resting on the bend of the gun's grip.

Cid was still grinning as he cocked his head back, half turning. He couldn't care less what the oaf was packing. He always had something better. "Lighting, _come_."

Jerome watched, baffled as he saw the tiny thing stroll into his office to stand at Cid's side. "What da hell is _this_ shit?"

"I thought we'd play a little game, Jerome." he had one hand on Lightning's shoulder now, squeezing gently, his silent command for her to target. "If you can draw that gun before she reaches you -and subsequently causes you a great deal of pain- I'll forgive your debt entirely and call it a day. How's that sound?"

Jerome started laugh, puffs of smoke bursting from his mouth. "You've gotta be jokin'," he lifted one mussed eyebrow, disbelieving. "You're serious? Christ, I knew you was crazy, but I didn't think you was stupid."

"I'm full of surprises. So are you in?"

"Hell, sure, I'll humor ya. Though I think yer gonna end up missin' that money."

"Count of three?"

"It's your ballgame."

Yes, indeed. It was. "One..."

Jerome's fingers drifted away from the gun in a sportsmanlike fashion, fluttering as his heart rate climbed.

"Two.."

Cid's thumb reached for the release on the collar, taking a step to stand behind her.

"Three"

_Cha-click_.

The air shivered with an explosion of movement, and Lightning threw herself nearly half way across the room, over the desk, and latched on to the stocky man. His hand hand barely began to move towards his gun as he screamed a pig-like squeal, tumbling to floor with all of Lightning's weight on him. His chair toppled over, his head hit the wall, and the rest of his body hit the carpet. Then a fist collided with his face. Again and again, with the force of wrecking ball at the speed of a bullet. Again and again. The first two blows completely crushed his nose and the surrounding bone of his cheeks and upper set of teeth. Blood spattered as it poured out of his mouth, his cries and groans gargling. And what little he could see from the percussive haze of pain were dilated and wild blue eyes, and a full snarl.

"G-gods, make it stop!" he pleaded, his breath wet. "Get 'er off!"

Cid appeared with no great hurry, bending down to slip the collar back on. He only had to tug in a gentle way for his dog to back away, docile once again. Blood dripped heavily from her fists and crimson blossoms spattered her new clothes. There were even some droplets smeared on her face.

Cid crouched down, smiling, though not in a smug fashion. He reached for the pistol that hadn't left its cradle and looked it over, checking the chamber to find it already loaded, the safety off.

"P-please," Jerome sputtered pitifully, his eyes closed and his hands up and trembling. "I got a wife...a-and kids."

"That so? Hm." Cid mused. He put the pistol in his own pocket, marking off the dollar amount it was worth in his head and crossing it off his mental list of what this pig owed him. Then he proceeded to slide each blood smudged ring from each of his fat fingers. Still he mentally counted. "That's good to know. Now, as it stands, Mr. Crast, all this counts for about half of what you owe me,"

The rings alone, combined, were easily worth more than twenty grand.

"I'll be expecting at least half of that within the next month. If I don't get it, well," he stood, brushing the creases out of his coat with one hand, rings jingling in the other. "I certainly hope your children like dogs, as our next meeting will be a house call."

Jerome winced and whimpered pitifully. His cigar lay on the floor, the smoldering extinguished by his own blood. "Okay, okay," he sobbed.

"There's a god lad. You have a nice day now." and he started to walk, Lightning in tow as always. "Come along then," he said to her over his shoulder. "We've still got work to do."

And there was, at least four more meetings just like this one. But for now they were on their way to see an antiques dealer.

_(II)_

The sounds of the harbor bounced off the hard aluminum siding of the storage building, seagulls wailing, the ripple and splash of the choppy waters, and the hum of heavy machinery a couple complexes over. The massive steel doors were rolled up onto their metal spools and let the mid day sunlight in. Everything seemed gray, the concrete floor seeming to stretch on forever beneath the shadow of the bird-shit dappled roof.

Fang had her arms crossed over her chest, slowly walking the place and looking about. Sazh and the other two officers weren't too far away, in other corners of the vacuous space. She kept looking back to the barrier of neon yellow police tape that surrounded the large opening in the floor. The chief wasn't lying when he said it resembled some of their other cases. It was a large rectangular opening, about twelve feet deep and with the now copper stains all over the inside of it. Already she was contemplating stepping down into it, having the faintest hunch she would find something the other investigators might have missed. She had a habit of that. Though she was also considering that to be the last thing she checked. There was too much ground otherwise before focusing on just that.

Fang had a routine, and once she felt comfortable and fully aware of what she was looking at, she settled into it. She started at the threshold of one of the large entryways and started walking along the hem of the walls, taking very close looks at the seams, where metal met cement. She would stop systematically, crouching down and touching, feeling around any tiny spaces or cracks, half expecting to come upon something. Anything. But there was nothing of note to be found by the time she found herself where she started.

"You come up empty too?" Sazh asked as he stood behind her, lifting his brow quizzically when she straightened and looked at him.

"Unless balls of lint counts for something. Oh, and I found some rat shit too." she laughed cynically. Fang then put her fists on her hips and took a deep breath. Both of them were looking at the same thing now. "You wanna go in or should I?"

"I'm too old to be jumpin' in holes. Might break a hip."

"At last you admit it." she nodded with a particular smirk. "Still got that tow cable in the trunk?"

"I do."

"Best get it hitched up then." she shrugged. "Where the hell did Owens get off to?"

"Broke away for lunch, he said." Sazh answered as he started back towards his car.

"Figures." and she shook her head. They would have to wait for the others to get back before they could go anywhere.

Sazh pulled the car into the building, letting it coast within a few feet of the police tape before putting it in park. Before he got out he pulled the lever by the steering column to release the trunk. It popped up, Fang grabbing the lip of it and helping herself to what lay inside. The cable was a twenty foot coil of braided steel fibers with a chunk of metal fashioned to a hook on both ends. Together they hefted it to the front of the car, dropping it there and hooking one end to the front axle, and tossing the other end beneath the tape and into the pit. There was an echoing _CHAM_ as steel met cement.

Fang took off her blazer and laid it across the hood and tucked her badge down the collar of her shirt. Then she rolled up her sleeves as she stepped across the yellow plastic and crouched down.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes-,"

"I'll just wait longer." he nodded knowingly, having heard this schtick before. "Get your pasty ass down there already."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." and she smiled all the way down.

Fang allowed herself to fall the last stretch of footage, landing gracefully on her feet with a slight bend of her knees on impact. She stood straight, looking up. "Oi, can ya toss a torch down here?"

And within seconds she could see Sazh leaning over the edge, a flashlight in his hand, gesturing he was about to drop it. Down it came and into her hands.

The old bloodstains stood out in the light with a dull morbidity. It was appearing all too familiar. The task force had found more than a dozen such pits, all of them stained this way, some worse than others. Though all of them were hard to look at. And down here, like up there, Fang went about her routine of checking all the tiny places she could reach, particularly those within the blood spatter. She started in the lowest creases of the space and then worked her way up. She paused at one of the large copper stains.

"Think I got something,"

"Two minutes...new record."

"Praise me later. Grab me a couple baggies, would ya? And that thing of Post-it's." she meant the small plastic bags most task force officers kept on them to keep any evidence they found on duty. Her request was fulfilled in no time at all.

"What is it?"

"...Looks like hair," she said after a moment, just before pinching the butt of the flashlight between her teeth to free up her hands and still have the light she needed to see properly. "How could they miss this,"

She used the adhesive side of a pulled Post-it to lift the fibers from the concrete, some flecks of dried blood coming with it. She stuffed it in the little bag and folded it carefully before sliding it into her back pocket. Driven more now than only moments ago, Fang continued her search, beginning to wonder if the forensic department was either getting lazy or just plain stupid.

Fang would spend the next hour combing over the pit, finding very little else that piqued her concern. After that, she stood in the middle of it, fists on her hips, and shrugged heavily. She shook her head too.

She tipped back her head, "Owens back yet?"

"Not that I know of." her partner replied.

"Gonna strangle that wiggler." and she wanted to. He was never back from his lunch break on time. With a tight jaw she went to grab the tow cable, starting up the wall to pull herself out. Sazh was at the top to meet her, taking her hand and helping her onto solid ground. The two gathered the cable and lugged it back into the trunk.

"I'm gonna walk the outside." she said, gathering up her blazer to fold over one arm.

"You do that," he nodded. "I'll make a few phone calls." now was a good time to touch base with the other officers. Maybe they'd found something.

The wind coming in from the bay was against he now, pushing her wild hair all around her face as she walked around the building, hands in her pockets and eyes to the pavement. She would find the usual suspects, more bird shit, chewed gum pressed into odd puddles on the concrete, nothing out of the ordinary. Though she looked, and it would take an act of the gods for her not to find anything.

Some of the edges of the heavy duty aluminum had curled up, be it from vandalism or natural causes, and Fang would crouch down and take a closer gander when she came across them. And as thorough as she was, she wouldn't come across anything of note until she reached the far side, almost back where she started from. It was the facade of the structure that faced what could be considered the parking lot, a large span of pavement. Just at the edge of the first entryway.

"Hello," she mused with interest. Fang bent her knees, keeping her balance on one hand as she lowered herself.

Looked like a pair of pills, little white ones, and one of them half crushed. The powder that had to have been left after had been blown away by the sea side winds. Fang withdrew a pair of small bags from her pocket, putting the whole tablet in one, and the broken one in the other. The complete capsule she put in her blazer, and the partial went right beside the hair sample.

The guys down at the lab had a bad habit of losing track of things. She would hang on to some of this evidence, you know, _just in case._

"Find anything else?" Sazh was now standing just behind her, apparently having finished with his phone conversations.

"Would you be surprised if I had?"

"Not really, no," he laughed a little. "So what is it?"

"Some kind of medication," Fang explained as she stood, pressing on her thighs. "Looks like aspirin to me, but we'll know for sure once the lab gets it." _If they can hold on to it long enough_.

"Any idea as to what it could be?"

"It could be PCP for all I know." and Fang scowled at the idea of all the crap going about on the street nowadays. It really could be anything, or even nothing at all. It could even be a placebo. "Wanna test it?"

"Hell no," and Sazh shook his head when he noticed her sudden smirk. "So what now?"

"I guess we could go speak with the harbor master, though I doubt he'll know anything. I'd be willing to bet my wisdom teeth that this place was locked up when this mess was made."

"You're probably right. But don't places like these usually have security cameras?"

"I would think so." Fang pulled her blazer back on and revealed her badge from her shirt. "Let's move along then."

"What about Owens?"

"He can suck a sewage pipe for all I care. I got better things to do than wait on his lazy ass, like my job."

"Well said." and she was right of course.

_(III)_

Lightning always guarded her food when she ate. But that was all right, it's what Cid wanted. All of her behaviors were of his making, even those that were looked down on in real dogs. It was actually kind of amusing to watch; huddled in a corner of her crate with the metal bowl full of super-nutritious dog slop pressed to her chest and shoveling it down by the handfuls. It was entertaining. Though, he would admit, he didn't like how she would tense and glare at him if he took one too many steps towards her while she ate. He really didn't like it. It gave him the idea that...

Lightning could bite _him_ if he tempted to take what she perceived to be hers.

But it wasn't a worry for him. Cid wasn't that stupid. In any case, it gave him a contradictory sense of confidence. Confidence in her ferocity. Not that he needed the reassurance.

When Lightning had finished, the bowl empty, she set it aside, remaining still to patiently wait for Cid to take it away as always. And he did just that, laughing to himself at the sight of the bowl being bone dry. How anything other than an actual dog could stomach that flavorless sludge was beyond him. He started for the door, pausing just as he grabbed the heavy steel handle. He half turned and called to Lightning, making sure he had her undivided attention before giving the command to "Work."

And that was very clear, and once Cid was gone Lightning did as he said. She emerged from her cage with a lackluster expression of intent, eyes firm but seemingly dim with the boredom of repetition. Lightning stretched her neck and shoulders, her arms, and then jumped to grab the steel bar that was raised some five or six feet from the ground. And she did chin-ups. Dozens, even hundreds of them until she could do no more. She dropped to her feet and went on to the next portion of her daily work out. The treadmill.

Cid had it arranged simply, not having grand expectations for his dog as far as brains go. All Lightning had to do was hit a button and the machine started into a particular regimen. It began at a steady speed, no more than a jog, and worked its way up to a grueling seven minute sprint. Not that it was difficult for her, mind you. She'd been doing it for years, it was like a stroll in the park now.

With that completed, sweat rolling down her reddened face, she went on to the next set. And it went like this for the next hour or so. Chin-ups, running, free weights, hanging bag, and the circuit repeated in this fashion typically three to four times daily. With the exception of Sunday. The day after a fight was allotted for her to rest, recover if needed.

When Lightning was simply unable to continue, she would wait. Cid would be around shortly to give her some water and a bath. And by a bath I mean a solid spray down with a hose, enough of which to keep her from stinking with sweat. The water was always cold, something she didn't like but never dared to say so aloud.

Dogs don't talk back to master. They don't talk to master at all. They simply do as they're told.

It had always been this way, and it was never going to change.

The afternoon had lulled into evening by the time Cid had her cleaned up and dried off. He decided to put her to bed early, giving her the command though the timer on the cage's lock wouldn't trigger for another couple of hours.

With the dog down for the night Cid casually returned to his manor, the older, more elegant structure that was nestled atop the storage room that kept Lightning hidden. It was one of the oldest residences in Eden City, easily four stories high, and right on the corner up the street from a police station. It had a weathered stone facade, lion statues at the gate, and big wrought iron handles on the hardwood double doors at the entrance. It was a fancy place, doubly so on the inside, a home very few could afford. And Cid Raines was at the very top of those privileged few.

He went in through the back door as always when he was returning from below, and a secluded hallway greeted him. It led him to emerge on the ground floor of the manor, onto polished hardwood floors and animal skin rugs. Cid Raines did enjoy his finery, let me tell you. His father, Cid Raines Sr., had been an avid hunter, and much of the house was decorated with his trophies. The Raines patriarch before him was an art collector, thus there were tapestries and paintings and other oddities galore about the rest of the house.

Cid was a collector in his own right, mind you. First his prized objects were books, first editions if he could find them. His library was large even by city standards. But that fell out of his favor after a few years. That was when he started on dog breeding, actual dogs that is. He found it a natural endeavor and amassed quite the bit of scratch through it. He enjoyed it to the point of aligning a division of his company solely towards veterinary pursuits. But once he grew tired of that, having found something _else_ -that something you're all very well aware of- he sold the controlling shares to the manager.

Up the winding staircase he moseyed to the second floor, one hand in his pocket as he aimed for his study. He met with his elderly butler, Mannheim, as he reached the door, who paused for but a minute to tell his employer of the impending readiness of dinner. To which Cid only nodded gratefully before disappearing behind the door.

The leather of his favorite chair groaned under his weight, and one wheel on the legs screeched as he pushed himself closer to his desk. The press of one finger turned on his desktop computer, and he waited patiently to put in his password and go about his usual evening routine. He would check the world news, the stock market, the company's daily product reports...the rudimentary things all business moguls seem so obsessed with.

While perusing through an article about some sort of hurricane crisis abroad, his cell phone rang. Or, more so, buzzed as it rested near his hand. The number was not listed, but he answered it all the same. Someone who indulged in activities as he did didn't save certain numbers.

"Raines speaking." he greeted casually.

"Cid, good evening,"

"Ms. Nabaat, what a surprise." Cid rolled his eyes, not amused in the least. "Something I can do for you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." came that sickeningly sweet voice on the other end. "I was wondering if you would be willing to meet some time and talk a little business."

"Just what business are you referring to?" he didn't like the sound of it very much. Jihl wasn't a businesswomen, not by any stretch though her family was deeply rooted in the precious stones industry. And she was about as subtle as a cow with Turret's. "I own so many."

"That you do. But I'd love to pick your brain about your media sector. I've finally convinced daddy to get his fingers on some television spots to advertise for the company."

Jihl Nabaat's father was Galenth Dysley, though she took her mother's name. He was Cid's only real competition in the corporate arena. Though that wasn't what he noticed most. Jihl had used a certain phrase that typically only owners of dogs used when they wanted to discuss the fights.

Pick your brain. Simple, innocent, and those out of the loop were none the wiser.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. Time and place?"

"What about tonight?"

"No, no, sorry, I'm about to sit down to dinner, actually." which was true, but he would have said it anyhow.

"Oh, well how about Friday night then? About seven thirty?"

"Very well," he nodded, though he was threatening to roll his eyes again. He was only humoring her really. "Where?"

"Why don't you choose?" and she laughed, a nigh on sadistic little giggle.

"Awfully generous of you," Cid lounged in his chair, thinking a moment. "Why not the Banori Grill over on Crenshaw and Ninth?"

"Sounds wonderful. My treat."

"Heavens no, my father would roll over in his grave if I let a woman buy _me_ dinner. Consider it a gesture of good faith."

"Have it your way. I'll see you then." and there was a click on the other end, signifying her having hung up.

Cid gagged loudly as he set the phone down and went back to his news.

_(IV)_

It was late, some time after eleven, and rain was pouring down over the harbor on its route inland. Fang and Sazh listened to the weather on the radio through a haze of static, both of them cringing at the news that it was going to rain off and on like this all week. Heavy drops of frigid water pounded the roof of the car and cascaded in waves over the windshield.

"Have I told you how much I _didn't_ want to be here?" Fang grumbled, her arms crossed as she lounged in her seat.

"At least three times." Sazh was working a crossword puzzle, bearing on the steering wheel and trying not to honk to horn. The harbor's security lights had come on, so he didn't have trouble seeing as the halogen glow came right through the window. "Don't suppose you'll tell me again?"

"Nah, the night's still young, wouldn't want to irritate the piss outta ya too soon."

"You're so kind. Got a four letter word for nuisance?"

"Pest." though she had a feeling he was aiming to pull a joke at her expense with that one, as he shook his head when he realized how valid her answer really was.

And it was quiet a while, at least, as quiet as it could be with the first few peals of thunder rolling outside. The wind whistled and moaned, the water tumbling down through it.

"Least we don't gotta walk about out there."

"Hmm," Sazh nodded, crossing off another word. "I honestly can't tell you what we're supposed to be lookin' out here for."

"Me neither. Still...it's hours." she said in passing, putting her hands behind her head. "More vacation time for yours truly."

"Like you'd ever take it."

"I have every intention of taking it." she defended with her eyes closed as if she were settling in for a nap. Less than convincing to be sure.

"When? You haven't taken one since you joined the force." and he gave her a certain look, one that called her bluff, cried "bullshit".

"When I'm damn good and ready, if you _must_ know. Don't want to waste it going by myself, and I haven't found anybody worth takin' it with."

"What about your sister? You guys don't seem to spend much time together anymore,"

"Listen, there's a home for your nose and it ain't in my business. Anyway, she's got school to worry about."

"Almost forgot." he nodded. "Well, don't you have a boyfriend? That...that Jeremy guy?"

Fang laughed a little. "We broke up two years ago. He's even married now...with a kid I've heard."

"Oh...well...never mind then."

"Like I said, watch your nose." and she nodded with smug satisfaction.

And the quiet settle in again.

Fang's mind began to whirl with questions and inquiries. A lot of things she had asked herself before but still had no answer for.

Why did it seem like the folks at Forensics were about as useful as a fart in a windstorm? Why did they always miss things that were practically right in front of them? Honestly, Mahoney could have found some of the crap she had stumbled across going in after those cluster-fucks.

And it wasn't just that.

Fang was anxious to figure out what the pills were. Maybe, if it were something particular, they could cross reference anyone who took the prescription and finally make an arrest. Or, at the very least, bring someone in for questioning. Since the formation of the task force some six months ago, Fang became accustomed to the feeling that the whole lot of them were just jerking off.

But she couldn't quit. Good cops don't quit.

Long before she put on the badge the dog fights were going on, but that was before the..._sport_ had evolved. It wasn't until after her second year that the first body was discovered. Well, what was left of it. It was partially decomposed, but what parts were still intact told a gruesome story of bodily harm. Then the newspapers were screaming about it by the end of the week.

At the time there was so little evidence that there wasn't much the E.P.D. could do but wait. Then, about half a year ago -roughly seven years later- the mayor demanded the task force be made an active unit in the department.

Fang only vaguely recalled her feelings upon seeing the body. It was some years ago and she was already a steady drinker by then. _Drinker_, not alcoholic.

All she knew for fact was that she wanted to do whatever it took to keep that from happening again. It was a fire in her gut that burned hotter than the liquor down her throat. It became a quiet, but personal crusade.

Though it wasn't nearly as easy to explain why she took this assignment so seriously. But that's for later.

"You're not dozing off on me already, are ya?"

"Huh? Nah," Fang protested just before she yawned. "It ain't even midnight and I'm somewhat sober. I'll be damned if I'm sleepy. Got the munchies, though."

"What, you huffin' the green too?"

"Christ no, that shit's illegal." momentary lapse of topic. "What about you, you hungry?"

"I could stand to chew on somethin'." he nodded, still absorbed in his word puzzle.

"Well, there's a bag of Jolly Ranchers under the seat...though I'll admit I ate most of them. Left you the grape and watermelon ones."

Sazh laughed, knowing she was dead serious.

"How about the Doughnut Truck?"

He shrugged, "When are you gonna let that stereotype die?"

"But you said ya _liked_ the grape and watermelon ones!"

"Not that...okay, that too, but, I mean the whole 'cops and doughnuts' thing."

"Can't help myself. Besides, it isn't a stereotype if it's true."

"True. Still, the Doughnut Truck doesn't stop around here, you know that."

"The hell it doesn't. If fact it," she leaned forward in her seat, squinting to try and see through the fogged window on the far side of her partner. "There it is."

"Bullshit," Sazh lifted his head, a sharp snap to attention, and he refused to believe that he could see the pink neon glow of lights blurred on the other side. "I say again, bullshit."

"Oh hush ya yap or I won't get you any. I'll be back in a tick." and out Fang went into the rain without even a fold of newspaper to help keep her dry.

Sazh was shaking his head the entire time she was gone, swearing under his breath as he pressed the pen hard into the paper of the crossword. He swore under his breath. How in the hell did she always know where that damn truck was going to be? Without fail she could call it, like a preordained urban miracle.

The passenger side door squeaked and then slammed shut again, the squeal of wet cloth on upholstery just as loud as Fang settle back into the seat. She was thoroughly soaked, but that didn't seem to be a detail of importance when the interior of the vehicle began to smell like fresh doughnuts. Deep fried heaven.

I don't know about you readers, but my arteries are crying with joy. And by joy I mean caloric terror.

Sazh put the puzzle down as he took a deep breath through his nose. "Mmmm," came a drawn out groan. "What kind did you get?"

"Just a variety box." she smirked knowingly.

"Is there a maple bacon one in there?"

"Maybe," and Fang clutched the box closer, as if to ward him off. Then she flipped open the lid to reveal the confectionery treasures inside. "Go on, before you go off in ya pants."

"Hush yer hole." he protested, reaching with his fingers like pincers to snatch one of the dozen cake circles. "Oh yeah," and he had selected the exact one he had inquired about. "Smells like breakfast."

"And yet it's the middle of the night," she giggled, fishing through the treats for her own personal favorite. It would be covered in powdered cinnamon and have apple cider as part of the batter recipe.

"Hey, it's eight A.M. somewhere."

She gawked at him. "You get up at eight A.M.?" Personally, it was a tradition for Fang to not even dream of opening an eyelid until after nine. Unless, of course, duty called.

"That cotton don't pick itself."

For a long moment Fang only watched him, gaping as he ate his doughnut without so much as a flinch in regards to what he said. Then all she could do was laugh.

"I can't believe you," she almost couldn't catch her breath enough to eat.

Sazh only grinned knowingly.

"Can I use that sometime?"

"No."

"You're no fun," she pouted as she brushed her sodden hair back. "Why not?"

"'Cause you're ruinin' my fine interior with you wet rump. Now hush up and eat before I don't leave you any."

"I'll cut you, Katzroy, I swear I will." and the officer held the box that much closer to her, defensive of any attempt to snatch them away.

_(-)_

Across the city and in the darkened underneath of Raines Manor, the dog drifted between asleep and awake, just able to hear the pounding rain and rolling thunder. She lay quiet in the dark, clutching her blanket as always, and she dreamed.

Lightning dreamed, while both asleep or awake, though you wouldn't know it if you looked at her. Though her gaze always appeared so fixed yet so distant, she dreamed of the sunshine. Of how warm it was on her skin during the brief moments in its glow, and she dreamed of the breeze coming in from the north. Cool during this time of year.

Lightning dreamed of the outside world, as grand and wild as it seemed to be.

She dreamed of life outside of a cage, dreamed of someday having such a life.

And if the master ever found out, he would be sorely displeased.

Author's Note:This is moving just a tit slower than I hoped it would, but I'm still on schedule considering this is week two working on this fic and chapter two is already finished. Now it's off to chapter three. Some of you will have to forgive the pace, as I'm trying to build an alternate universe and flesh out a believable drama. The rest of you will have to forgive the voice of this story as I have no intention of changing it to spare anyone's feelings. If jokes of a certain color chap your ass, then go read something else. And be sure to keep your whining about said jokes to yourself as you'd just be wasting you time telling me about it. Otherwise, if you fall in that most previous category, and have no grievances to speak of, I will see you again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feral**

**Chapter Three**

Fang wouldn't return home until the dwindling hours of Tuesday afternoon. She and Detective Katzroy were on the watch until nine A.M., but even then their work was not yet finished. They had to return to the station to write up a report on their findings, plus turning _most_ of said findings in to be cataloged. She still had the complete tablet in her blazer pocket as she sat at her desk, tic-tacking away at the keyboard.

Yun's reports were always very much to the point, no flourish. She told it like it was, even leaving some things out if she thought it frivolous enough. Anything involving the Doughnut Truck was immediately cast aside. But I'm sure you would've figured that out all by yourselves.

Another thing she did out of typical procedure was the number of print outs she made. Normally the station only required two copies of an officer's report, one to be handed to Chief Moors and the other to go in the task force's filing cabinet. Just in case one came up missing. Fang would make three copies, taking the third one home with her. She had a steel filing cabinet of her own, now nearly full with numerous cases both related and unrelated to the dog fights. It was a lingering suspicion she had since day one that she would need them, and she was one to obey her instincts.

With all that done she and Sazh were finally able to go home. With him being too tired and Fang now cold sober, he allowed her to drive him home, saying she could keep the car and pick him up in the morning. She had watched the old fella drag himself through the door before driving away.

Fang parked on the curb in front of her own home, turning the keys and taking a cleansing breath before climbing out of the car. Keys jingled as she shoved them in her pocket, and as she searched for her house keys. Then she remembered stuffing them in the hidden breast pocket of her blazer. She shoved through the door, greeted by the chill of the air conditioning. She took a deep breath through her nose, taking in the scent of home. Damn it was good. Though no one else, it seemed, was home yet. The typically teeming two-story was quiet as a tomb.

Fang put her blazer over her arm, unceremoniously unbuttoning and unzipping her pants right there before starting through the house. She started for the kitchen, passing the sofa, and the gray cat snoozing on the cushioned arm. She stroked its head, it purred loudly but didn't move otherwise, content to continue its nap with only the most basic greetings to one of its humans.

Fang rummaged about, looking for little things to quiet her grumbling belly. She had plans to take a long nap, so she didn't want anything heavy on her stomach. There were some grapes in the crisper drawer, so she snatched a handful and stuffed them in her mouth. She needed a free hand for her next stop on her way upstairs.

The liquor cabinet.

It was part of her routine, never mind that she had been jonesing for it for a few hours now. It was her great comfort after a hard day on duty, be that two days in this instance. Whiskey was her favorite, though she was low on the more expensive stuff so she reached for the bourbon. She just took the bottle, no point in a glass. Tiredly, one foot at a time, she worked her way up the stairs, boots thumping on polished hardwood. At last she made it to her bedroom, second door on the left, and shut the door as she dragged herself inside.

The blazer went on the hook beside the door, her full holster onto the one beside it, and her boots were kicked off where she stood. Her badge went on her small desk next to the bourbon, light from the window striking it and casting bronze fire across the floor. Fang systematically dressed down, everything being discarded to the floor. She went to the dresser to retrieve her usual lounging ensemble, a tank top and boy shorts of any inconsequential color. With that done she slumped to sit at the desk, screwing the top off the bourbon before switching on her laptop. For the next hour she browsed the news, watched an episode of her favorite cartoon series, and eventually settled into her daily decompression ritual of listening to Jefferson Airplane for a half hour. All the while nursing the bottle of bourbon.

It was when her drink of choice was nearly gone that she felt loose enough to go to bed. She was always curious to find her bed tidy when she was gone over night, fairly certain it was Vanille who made it. I suppose the only thing curious about it was why her sister insisted on doing it when she was just going to twist it up again upon her return. Ah well, it was a nice gesture all the same, one she was grateful for but never said so aloud. Though she always tried to tell herself to.

Fang pulled the sheets back and dove in head first, wadding a pillow up underneath her head as she settled on her stomach. The sheets were cool, soothing, and lulled her to sleep in an instant. She didn't even have a chance to pull the blankets over her before she was gone in a dream. And Fang snored. Good gods did she snore. How the rest of the house managed to get any decent sleep was a mystery. She would lie completely still, in the same position she started in when she woke again with a loud snort and her head snapping upward. Someone had called for dinner, and she was most certainly hungry now. But Fang also felt gross, like she'd been stewing in her own sweat and daily filth for an eternity and needed to be clean. Shower first, then food.

Afterwards, feeling human again, Fang pulled on a pair of plaid pajama pants and snatched the remainder of the bourbon from the desk, downing it in one hard chug and tossing the empty bottle into the wastebasket before leaving the room. Down the stairs she plodded, taking a sniff of the air. Oh yes, food, real food. Not doughnuts, not days old candy that had been stashed under the seat, but real food. Some form of dead animal flesh cooked to perfection no doubt. Oh joy.

"Evenin' family," Fang greeted as she came into the dinning room, a gesture everyone returned. There was Vanille, sitting beside an empty chair that was typically set aside for her elder sister, and across from her were Serah and Snow, the young married couple whom they shared the house with.

Serah was a twenty-something guidance councilor working towards her National Accreditation in Psychiatry, a small framed beauty with a sort of strawberry blondness to her hair. Though I'll admit, she had a pair big enough for two men. Big enough to keep her husband, a man easily four times her size, in line. And Snow was a brute of a man, six-foot something or other with straight blond hair, and _ripped_. But he was a gentle fellow, at least with his wife, and rather soft spoken. He was a higher-up at the IT division at Raines Communications. In short, he was the one they called when something was broken, and they paid him a pretty penny to fix it.

Then there was Vanille, Fang's red haired, green eyed younger sister. On the cusp of twenty-two, Vanille was one of only a half dozen interns at the local hospital getting put through the ringer for a nursing license. She had flown through Pre-Med at Eden City University, getting the second highest marks out of the whole class, and the First Responders program she could've completed in her sleep. Though this was turning out to be much more than she expected, as she filed to specialize in Neonatal care. With that being said, it should come as no surprise that the younger Oerba adored children.

"When did you get in?" Vanille asked as she pulled out Fang's chair.

"This afternoon." she answered. The chair squeaked as she edged it towards the table. She saw the spread before her and couldn't resist a gasp of wonder. "Pot roast, thank Christ." Fang started to pile the goodies onto her plate with a shoveling motion by way of the large serving spoon sticking out of the pot.

"Anything big happen?" Serah wondered, pushing the potatoes and carrots away from the beef with a dainty prodding of her fork.

"Not really." Fang already had food in her mouth, though tucked in her cheek at the moment so she could answer. "Same shit, different day. Spent all of last night at the harbor in the rain."

"How come?"

"Someone actually found one of the pits."

Everybody at the table paused a moment, exchanging glances with one another before looking back at Fang.

"No joke?" Snow's brows were near his hairline, gravy smudged on his lip.

Fang shook her head, swallowing.

"Well...is that it?"

She shook her head again. "And forensics is full o' dip shits. Speakin' of which," Fang turned to her sister, "you still got that medication encyclopedia?"

"I do," Vanille nodded once.

"Could ya check somethin' for me?"

"Of course."

"I got it up in my room, I'll give to ya after dinner."

"What is it?"

"Just a pill I found at the scene. Don't know what it is, so I thought I'd ask you."

Vanille laughed vacantly. "Don't you guys have a lab for that stuff?"

"And I repeat, dip shits. They keep '_losing_' things."

"You still think something's up with them, don't you?" Snow smirked. "Don't you think you're just being, I don't know, a little paranoid?"

"Maybe," Fang nodded, having stabbed a chunk of meet onto her fork. "But you said the same thing when I told you someone was stalkin' Serah."

"She's got you there, hon," Serah said without looking up from her plate.

His expression flattened, mild disgust lingering in an unseen cringe. "Oh yeah. But still, everyone makes mistakes."

"Not as consistently as these guys. Seems like it happens every time I bring something in. I dunno,"

"Maybe they're just jealous that you're doing their job for them."

"That is a distinct possibility," now Fang was grinning. "If that's the case then I suppose I should be used to it. Gods know I'm the best there is,"

"It's getting awful deep in here," Snow chuckled.

"Hush up," and Serah slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"Yes, dear."

The remainder of the meal passed in similar fashion, and in time it was consumed and one by one they took their soiled dishes to the sink. Fang and Vanille offered to get the last of it, the two together in the kitchen and quiet for a while.

It was rare for the sister's to discuss Yun's job. Vanille confessed that it frightened her to think of what her older sister could be getting into, terrified her to consider the danger of her occupation. So, whenever Fang _did_ come home, they just didn't talk about it. Fang was well aware that all that mattered was that she was home in one piece, and that's all her younger sister needed to know. That's all she cared about. And that was okay.

Just as Fang put the last washed dish on the rack to dry, she felt a small pair of arms circle her waist, a warm body pressing against her back. She put her hands over her sister's.

"I'm all right." she assured with a hushed tone.

"I know. And I'm glad." Vanille pressed her cheek into Yun's shoulder blade.

"Then what's with all the extra cling?"

"Just had a bad feeling today."

"Oh yeah? Well, no worries, I'm home." and she smiled. "But you'd best be off to bed now, missy. You got school."

Vanille straightened, letting go. "Actually I need to study. Finals are in a few weeks."

"That so? Well, I'm sure you'll ace it. You always do."

"I suppose. Oh, what about that pill you wanted me to look at?"

"Yeah, come on,"

The pair went upstairs and into Fang's room. She fished through her blazer and pulled out the little plastic bag that was in the hidden pocket.

"Here you go,"

Vanille took a cursory look over it. "Looks like a hundred others, all of them different. Still...I should be able to find it."

"How long, do you think?"

"I could...maybe tomorrow. Probably by the time you get home."

"If I'm gonna be out late I'll call you."

"Okay. Goodnight, Yun."

"Night."

Fang stood in her doorway, pantomiming to close the door, watching for her sister's door just across the hall from her to close. She crept out, down the hallway and down the stairs, back onto the ground floor and to the liquor cabinet. She knew she would get a load of lip if Vanille caught her, though by the way she carried herself so casually, you wouldn't think she cared. This go round she plucked the bottle of spiced rum from the top shelf and scurried back up the stairs, having to turn back just long enough to close the cabinet door that she almost left hanging open.

Now safely secluded in her room, she mimicked her earlier ritual by settling at her desk. Fang browsed her usual online haunts, watched another cartoon, read an article about how no one gives a shit if Pink Floyd and the Wizard of Oz sync up, and treated the rum like it was her only friend. With all of her interest in her laptop faded, she closed it and just lounged in her chair a while.

With half lidded, dull eyes she looked about, settling on the two small frames sitting atop the desk, just in front of the windowsill. Though she rarely remembered, this was part of her nightly ritual as well.

The one on the left was a family photo, her and Vanille, and their parents. She and her sister were preteens at the time, and their parents looked happy enough. They didn't know it then, but by the same time the following year their parents would split up. Not that it was a violent divorce, there was no bad blood really. But it was still rattling for the two of them. They bounced between two parents for the next six or so years, and were never given a clear reason why. At least, well, not from both parties.

Their dad had been honest with them, as he thought it was the best way.

"_Sometimes people fall out of love too, girls. That's what happened with your mom and me."_

And he was always adamant in assuring them it wasn't their fault. But their mother was quiet, rarely ever even acknowledging that they would ask her about it.

Often Fang had to ask herself where it could've gone wrong. But there was no answer.

She took a drink, a hard burning gulp of rum. Her breath hissed between her teeth. She was starting to feel the heat, sweat forming on the back of her neck.

The other photo was much more recent, the memory captured behind the glass much more clear.

Yun had spent the first two years on the force in the K-9 division. In the academy they had a canine handling exposure course, something she took rather naturally to, and by her graduation she was pulled right into the 163rd as a certified handler. The picture was of her and her partner, Wedge, a black shepherd with a bit of an under bite. His bottom teeth poked out of his mouth, making him look only slightly goofy. They stood side by side in the photo, Fang in her formal dark navy uniform and cap, and Wedge with a badge on a leather collar.

"I miss ya, buddy." she said quietly, her throat tight and knocking back another sip.

And she did. Losing Wedge was such an egregious blow, sometimes she marveled that she was still able to get out of bed in the morning. She couldn't forget that night, not if she tried. She couldn't even drink enough to snuff it out.

It had been mid-summer, a hot and stinking night in the slums of Eden City. This was back before the dog fights evolved and they were still using animals. A call went out for all available units to converge on a property allegedly declared as a fight ring, and being on duty she had to answer. It was a nasty neighborhood too with dark streets and narrow alleys between the trashy project housing. So many places for perps to hide. It was a cop's worst nightmare. Still, her and Wedge didn't flinch as the orders were given to advance on the place.

Yun could remember swallowing the fear as shots rang out, people screaming and shouting, dogs barking from seemingly everywhere. She remembered telling herself again and again _keep your cool, just take another breath_. With one hand on her side arm and the other on Wedge's harness she joined her fellow officers in the hot mess.

As the authorities began making some headway, all the of the K-9 units were ordered to search the perimeter, watching for anyone trying to run for it. And into the darkness of the surrounding side streets they scattered, guns and dogs first. Fang had seen one of them, a blur in the corner of her eye that immediately had her running in hot pursuit. Eventually she cornered him in an open garage, and with that it became a waiting game.

_Come out with your hands up or I will send in the dog!_

It was common procedure to warn them that a dog was present. Legal crap, you understand.

_If you do not cooperate, you will be bitten! This is your last warning!_

Fang cringed at the echo of her own words in her head. She took another drink.

_Sic' em, Wedge!_

The dog flew off the leash as she released him, and he went charging and barking just as he was trained. Fang followed him, listening as carefully as she could for the telling sounds of a successful catch. The snarling, the screams and begging from the suspect. But that didn't happen. All she heard was...

_BLAM_.

Before Yun knew fully what had just happened, the suspect had pointed a gun at her, giving her every right to use deadly force. She shot him, a bullet plowing through his chest. It was only after that, after the raging terror had eased that she saw Wedge lying on the concrete floor of the garage, blood matting his fur.

Everything after that began to fade, it didn't much matter. It was all pomp and circumstance anyhow. And that was her last night as a handler. She had reapplied to that unit several times, but it never made it through. Part of her still wondered why. Though she remembered clearly when she made it home that night. Vanille had watched the whole thing on the news, and had been sitting on the couch and biting her nails with worry. Yun remembered walking through the door, numb from head to toe, blood having spattered the front of her uniform. It was her own, as another suspect had come at her with a makeshift weapon. It was a roughly hewn two-by-four with nails it, one of them having caught her collar bone in a downward stroke. She remembered having to get a tetanus shot before she could leave the scene. Vanille had leaped off the sofa, throwing her arms around her sister and sobbing. For a long while they just stood there, holding each other.

And that was when they stopped talking about it.

Yun now sat in her chair, body tight, a hand covering her face as it scrunched with old yet still very acute pain. She put both of the pictures down on their faces, bitter, and then she shotgunned the last of the rum. The bottle dropped to the floor, Fang seemingly fed up. Fed up with what? Everything I would imagine. Yeah, that about covers it.

Eventually she pushed herself unsteadily from the chair, needing to support herself to make it back to bed. And like before, she went right to sleep, the blankets still turned down.

_(II)_

The Banori Grill was a fairly new establishment, not even a franchise like most other restaurants. But even with that being said, you could call it a very average place. On this Friday evening it was teeming with its usual clientele, overweight and boredom stricken husbands in sports jerseys of their favorite teams, all of them hawking around one of the televisions mounted above the bar, bellowing and carrying on like cavemen around the first fire. The rest of the customers consisted of the odd pod of college kids and first dates. In the very back someone was celebrating their twenty-first birthday with their first beer. Which the lad promptly choked on claiming it tasted like cold piss.

It does, really. No matter what anybody tells you, it always tastes like cold piss.

Cid wasn't in his usual suit and tie, content with something much more casual and not nearly as conspicuous. A navy polo shirt and khaki pants were his garb of choice. Most of the people here wouldn't recognize him, and that was his genuine intent. He checked his watch again...Jihl was nearly ten minutes late. He was beginning to wonder if she would show up at all. Had the bitch been bluffing, blowing smoke up his ass, or had she just gotten a bad case of yellow belly?

Then he caught the dull glimmer of fair hair and rectangular glasses in the neon glow just outside the entrance.

"Are you always so fashionably late?" He feigned a smile as he stood up and pulled a chair out for her. He was inwardly laughing at how low the neck of Jihl's blouse fell. She was one hard sneeze away from a wardrobe malfunction.

"Only when you're concerned, Cid." she sighed with a less than convincing smile. "Though I'm grateful you could take time out of your horrendously busy schedule to meet with me."

"Well, there's always time for an old acquaintance. Would you prefer to talk after our meal?"

"That sounds just fine."

A server was hailed and they placed their orders, content to just shoot the shit until the food arrived. Cid was never what one would call a big eater, that fact being made very clear as he gave only a cursory glance to his cobb salad. Jihl, on the other hand, had a more sophisticated palate. She enjoyed exotic dishes, like raw fish. That, and she knew Cid couldn't stand it. The mere smell of fish, even the ocean at times, made him sick to his stomach. Though he had pills for that.

Jihl liked the way he cringed a little just at the sight of a sizable platter decked out with rolls of the stuff all cuddled up with sticky rice and seaweed, and little colored spheres of fish roe sprinkled over some of them.

Cid reached into his back pocket, popping open the bottle of anti-nausea medicine before he even touched his food. He could hardly stand to watch Jihl eat the stuff. By the way she seemed to slowly enjoy every morsel, you would think she was doing it on purpose just to watch him suffer. Which was extremely believable.

"I thought you were trying to watch your figure, Jihl," he chided gently. "That's easily enough for two."

"What do you care about my figure?" she laughed. "If it matters that much to you, why don't you have a couple, remove some of the temptation?"

He almost gagged. "On the other hand, you're right. I couldn't care less."

"That's what I thought."

And the remainder of the meal went silently. With it finished, the soiled dishes taken away and another round of drinks requested, the two saw fit to at last get to the crux of the matter.

"So what did you want to discuss with me? It sounded like you had something rather specific in mind."

"I do." Jihl took a moment to clean her glasses, her lips drawn into a thin grin all the while.

"And?"

"Well, Cid, I'll be frank," It was the only way she knew how to be, so why perpetuate an illusion so faint? "I want your dog out of the fights."

Cid's brow raised, somewhat surprised at such an audacious statement.

"How much would you be willing to sell her for?"

He then laughed, a sound that belied a small sense of disbelief. "I see you intend to use your rotund bust for evil this evening,"

"Is there any other way?"

He nodded, partially agreeing. "I'm sorry, but Lightning isn't for sale."

"I'm willing to pay any price."

"No. You may be willing, but you wouldn't be able."

"I'm trying to be reasonable."

"No, you're being a sore loser. Daddy's little girl isn't getting her way," and his stare turned cold. "Beside, what on earth could you hope to use her for? _I_ trained her, she obeys _me_, and no one else."

"I can have her retrained. I've done it before."

"Yes, with disastrous results. You cannot even hope to undo over ten years of my hard work. You're a hack, Jihl, and that's all you'll ever be. You're an amateur, I am a _pro_. Hell, I _made_ this sport." and that wasn't far from the truth.

Jihl frowned. Few people could get away with talking down to her like, and Cid was _not_ one of those few.

"Then I want _you_ out. You and the dog."

"Please," he laughed a little louder, covering his mouth with his fist to muffle the noise. "And I suppose you intend to make me?"

"Should you refuse." her gaze was locked onto him, dead serious, unyielding but without much palpable potency.

Cid still chuckled, finding it hard to stop. "Jihl, honestly. You don't have what it takes, you've made that clear by the way you handle your animals. Just face it," he tipped back the last of his drink and stood, pushing in his chair with an air of having all the time in the world. "You're out of your league."

Her brow knitted tightly, her eyes still on him, glimmering with reigned in fury.

"You have a pleasant evening, Ms. Nabaat."

"I had better not see you tomorrow night, Raines." she said through a clenched jaw. "Mark my words."

"I think I'll take my chances." and he tossed a fold of money on the table and left the bar. Left Jihl seething.

Back at Raines Manor, deep in the underneath, Lightning lay awake in her crate, on her back and looking up into the blackness of the darkened room. She was tired, but not enough so to sleep. She was anxious, an emotion Cid would swear she didn't know enough about to even feel it.

Lightning could count, at least, enough so as to know when a fight was coming up. Tomorrow was Saturday night, and while she didn't know the details as to the day of the week, she knew what was coming.

She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to go, to have to hurt anyone. Something about it just didn't seem right. Though she didn't recognize the tight sensation in her chest as guilt. But it wasn't about what the dog wanted, never had been. It had always been about what master wanted. If master was happy, the dog was happy. Good dogs do what the master tells them.

And Lightning was a good dog.

She rolled over, shrugging as the anxiety lingered, and continued trying to sleep.

_(III)_

Sazh didn't want to get up. It was Saturday morning, rather early mind you - somewhere in the area of six A.M. - and he didn't want to answer his phone as it buzzed on the nightstand. But he did it anyway. Only two people would ever called him this early; his doctor, or Chief Moors.

It was the latter.

"We've got another body, detective. Oerba's on her way to pick you up now."

"I'll be there." and he hung up, shutting the phone before shoving his face in the pillow to release a tired groan. It took him a minute, but he eventually slumped out of bed and went about his daily routine of preparation for duty. With teeth brushed, face shaved, and his tie straightened, Sazh made a last minute phone call to the next door neighbors to ask if they would watch Dahj for him. Thankfully they were understanding and agreed. Then he stepped outside, seeing that Yun was already waiting for him on the curb.

He honestly thought she would drive something a little...less shitty. She made almost as much as he did, and still couldn't find it in her to drive anything better than some four-seated trashcan on wheels. Her defense was that it was reliable. And while that was true, it didn't take away from how painful it was to look at. And then there were the two bumper stickers, one of which was a breast cancer awareness ribbon, bright pink and crying "save the tah-tahs". The other said "my other car is your mom".

So professional.

Sazh found himself rolling his eyes as he started down the paved pathway to the sidewalk, as Yun was seemingly rocking out in the driver's seat; headbanging and playing the steering wheel like a drum. He shuddered to think what god awful noise would be blasting from the stereo when he climbed inside. Though he was thoroughly surprised to find his eardrums intact when he opened the passenger side door. It sounded like a classical station, but Yun was still writhing in that peculiar way. He looked at his partner, his brow uneven.

Eventually she caught his crooked gaze. "Oh yeah," and she plucked the tiny buds from her ears. "Thought I'd play somethin' more your era, but gods know I can't stand the stuff. Needed my own soundtrack." and she reached into her breast pocket to switch off the tiny music player hidden there.

"You're crazy."

"And you're old. What? Still not playin' 'state the obvious'? Damn it, ya need to warn me."

"Just drive." he demanded, massaging one temple with his hand. "And try not to exceed the speed limit, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, hold on to your teeth," and she hit the gas just as his seat belt clicked into place. The tires squealed, and would do so several times before reaching their destination.

Sazh was white knuckled as the car was put in park, and he had to physically try to loosen up enough to disembark the death trap.

Much like any other day on duty, it started out with the lot of the task force officers gathering in the conference room, Chief Moors in his usual place. Everyone was quick to sit down and shut up, considering the stern look on the chief's face.

"I'm gonna try and keep this short and sweet, folks, as we've got our work cut out for us on this one. All of you already know there's been another body found, and we're fairly certain that it's of our concern considering the degree of mutilation the corpse appeared to have sustained."

And, as if mandated by universal decree, Moors was looking through a file folder full of papers.

"This one's the worst we've found yet." he looked up at his fellow officers. "So far there's been no success in finding an identity, or much less where this happened. All we know for sure is when the poor bastard died. The autopsy has already been performed and the coroner forwarded all of his findings to me. All of you should have a copy of those files waiting in you email as we speak. I want all of you to take a very close look at the evidence over the weekend, and on Monday we'll discuss what you've found out. And it won't kill any of you to write it up in a report." and he eyeballed a couple officers in particular, as if to emphasize his sincerity. "I don't want to see anybody going home until after the sun goes down, you hear me? Dismissed."

Grumbling and groaning the horde of cops left the room, shuffling down the corridor to their respective desks that lay in the large, open area at the far end. Great bay windows allowed light in, which saved on the electric bill in the long run. The property around the precinct was fairly open, no towering skyscrapers to block the sunlight.

It was easy to pick out where Yun's desk was. It was by one of the windows, a coveted spot among all of the officers, but the glass was smudged with numerous notes and scribbles in dry erase marker of various colors. Yun had a tendency to think in short sentences and broken thoughts while on the job that moved through her mind as quickly as she blinked. And when she couldn't find pen and paper fast enough, or if she felt a peculiar tug, she reached for a marker she would always keep within arm's reach and would jot it down on the glass.

Though it wasn't so crowded with notes as usual, she had cleaned it up last week as she had no more use for what she'd written. There were maybe three or four lines drawn today, but that was sure to change by the end of her shift. Yun slumped into her rolling chair with a grunt and worked it back into place before turning on the desktop. Sazh did the same as his work area was just behind her.

"You ready for this, old fella? First one to gag buys lunch."

"Gimme a break," he cringed. Sometimes he just couldn't stand how she tried to make this almost like a game.

"Gonna actually do some police work today, Oerba?" Mahoney wheezed as he waddled by, laughing to himself as if proud of his razor sharp wit.

"Gonna get that oral rectitis taken care of?" she countered, unfazed as she put in her password. She didn't even look at him.

He huffed in disapproval and went on his way. To which Yun only chuckled as she pulled her ear buds from her shirt pocket and plugged them into the desktop.

Without delay she went to her Inbox and, sure enough, there was a highlighted message at the very top from an address she recognized as the chief's. She saved the attachment with a few systematic clicks of the mouse and then went about checking her other messages. Most of it was spam, bold lettering blaring the inquiry of _"Want a bigger Penis fast? Try ENGORGE!"_, with some cockamamie address in the header. She shook her head as all of it went into the trash file and then was promptly deleted.

Now to get to work.

The attached files were separated into two folders, one being all of the written observations from the coroner, and the other being photographs and scanned work sheets that documented all of the examiner's findings. She opened the text files first, shrinking the window so it only took up half of the screen. Then she went to the other file folder and opened the first selection, shrinking that window also so the two now rested beside each other. This allowed her to see and compare everything at one time instead of clicking back and forth between them.

"So let's have a look," she muttered to herself, taking a quiet inhale and holding it, bracing herself for what she was about to see.

The file described the victim as a male estimated to be between twenty-five and thirty years of age, six-foot-two, and one hundred and fifty-seven pounds. Silver hair and blue eyes. John Doe.

"Good gods," came Sazh's hushed gasp, and he said it just as Yun's heart hitched in her chest.

Sweet Christ, the back of the man's head looked to have exploded, the rest of his skull crushed near flat. The pictures of the injuries were staggering in their clarity and color, week old, decaying wounds looking real enough to touch. That particular wound split clean across the back of the head, like a clam half-open, the bones having snapped clean at the point of expulsion.

Without thinking about it Yun began to scroll through the other pictures, her head resting against her fist while her other hand busied itself with systematic clicking.

A shattered knee cap, the meniscus ripped clean apart.

A multitude of shattered ribs and internal bruising.

Broken elbow.

Numerous contusions to the face, head, chest.

Missing teeth. Split lip. Broken jaw, broken nose.

"Wait a tick," she clicked back several images, her expression hardly changing from stern attention to curiosity. It was just a raising of one dusky brow. "What is..."

One of the photos showed splotches of dark coloration on the victim's face that wasn't bruising. There were remnants of a pattern, though it looked somewhat broken. She crossed referenced it with corresponding documents and one of the graph sheets further down the list of images. They were there, and the coroner had described them as "something resembling the tread of a shoe". With that, Yun started to see it more clearly. Though, upon a closer look, it was more akin to the sole of boot than, say, just a typical tennis shoe. Before the thought left her she scrambled into the desk drawer for a steno pad and pen, taking it down. Her marker was nowhere to be seen at the moment, or else the window would have to bare it.

With that taken care of she started on again, looking over the rest of the data the files contained. More photos from the autopsy and more written observations to go with them. And while much of it seemed par for the course, only one other detailed piqued her curiosity. Near the end of the coroner's report, he had described the seemingly unrelated appearance of scars along the lower back and the sides of the victim. Yun went back through the collection of pictures and was able to make them out if she squint hard enough. They looked to be raised, but they had aged quite a ways, a few months old at the very least she figured. Be that the case or not, Yun wasn't satisfied with what little details the report gave her. She reached for her phone.

"What's up?" Sazh asked across his desk.

"Nothin'," she replied, "just got some questions."

And Sazh left her to it. The few years he had been working with her, Sazh had learned to let her follow her hunches. It was to the point where he trusted her instincts as much as she did. And though he went back to perusing the files for himself, he was listening carefully.

"Am I speaking with Dr. Fortesque? This is Officer Yun Oerba at the 163rd precinct...I'm doing fine, sir, thank you. Listen, I hate to interrupt your weekend, but I was wonderin' if you'd be willing to give me a few minutes of your time to answer some questions...I'll try to be quick."

Quietly Sazh nodded in a approval. She could be a professional when it mattered. Unfortunately that need was rare indeed.

"Well, sir, what I was most curious about were the scars you documented at the end of your examination...yes, sir...yes...that's understandable. I suppose what I really want to know is what could leave marks like that? Uh-huh...really? Would you happen to know someone I could talk to, like a specialist at the hospital...really? Could I have their number?" she pulled her steno pad closer, her hand flurrying across the paper. "Uh-huh...uh-huh, right...okay, I've got it. Thanks so much for your cooperation, doctor. You have a nice day."

"So what did you dig up?" he asked after he was certain Yun was off the phone.

"Coroner said they looked like burns," she started, still writing so her attention divided. "Electrical he thinks."

Sazh's expression shifted to show his mild confusion, but he didn't say anything more.

"Got a number for a specialist at the burn unit at Eden First Regional, gonna ask him about it. Coroner said he'd seen a lot of burns, but they were of the more fatal variety, bigger than our John Doe's."

"I suppose you'll call him next?"

"Gonna try to...here in a minute or two." and she added the "minute or two" just as her phone started buzzing again. Without even looking at who was calling she picked it up and put the cellular to her ear. "Oerba speaking."

"Hey, sis,"

"Hey yourself. What did you need?"

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No, just got the gears turning. Out with it."

"I finally figured out what your mystery pill is."

Yun smiled. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do."

"So what did you find?"

"It's an anti-nausea medication. Generic brand you can get almost anywhere and without a prescription."

"Fabulous." in a way she was happy to know, but not so happy to know it could have belonged to any damn body. "Thanks a lot for checking into that for me."

"No problem. Everything okay at the station?"

"Well, you know how it is, I'm awesome, Sazh is grouchy, and Mahoney's a slob."

"I heard that!"

"Best let you go," Yun chuckled, "things are liable to get nasty."

"Okay," and Vanille was shaking her head on the other end. "See you later?"

"Much later."

"Okay. Take care."

"Always." And then the conversation ended.

Author's Note: Okay, maybe moving a little faster plot wise. I know I haven't been giving Lightning much attention, though she is a main character, but her time will come. Hey, I just went an entire chapter without a racist joke. Be proud of me. That, and I've managed to crank out a month's worth of writing in just two weeks. My brain is throwing up as we speak. Anyway, hope you're enjoying the tale so far, as little as its steps are. Feel free to toss any suggestions of things you'd like to see happen, I want to hear from my readers. Unless you're going to bitch and flame me for one reason of another. You might as well keep that to yourself. See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feral**

**Chapter Four**

It was Saturday night.

Fight night, rain coming down in buckets and lightning flashing over Eden City, setting it alight with flashbulb brilliance.

Cid was on his way to the ring, still unmoved by Jihl's warning. He simply refused to be concerned, and it wasn't due to the likelihood or unlikelihood of her following through. She surely would, but it was bound to be something that fizzled and failed miserably. Her vengeance consistently had all the potency of a wet napkin. He found confidence in his own inability to foresee any real danger from that spoiled brat.

Due to certain legality constraints, the location of the fights had to change every single week and were never held in the same venue twice. Though, in a city as big as Eden, I can't say that was ever a problem. Tonight, everyone who was in-the-know would be converging on a nigh on ancient arms manufacturing plant, long since condemned by the city. It would be more than sufficient as it was nearly as large as a standard sports arena. More people could come, more people could bet, and that meant more money.

And that made everyone happy.

The van came to a stop, not too suddenly, and the driver put it in park. Per usual, Cid told him to stay put, something the driver was just fine to do. He was in the middle of a mystery novel he was very eager to finish. Cid grabbed the umbrella from beneath his seat and popped it open just as he stepped out of the car. He went to the sliding door at the side of the vehicle and called to Lightning. She responded accordingly and together the two walked into the dilapidated depot.

It was already so noisy, wall to wall bodies crushed together in a teeming mass. Cid pushed his way through, one hand secure on Lightning's shoulder, looking about with his eyes without turning his head. He mentally noted all of the faces. Drug dealers, hookers, even a chosen few from his own company. Hell these were the lot who could actually afford to be here, so why be surprised? Though he didn't see a trace of Jihl, not even one of her little shlepping boys she sometimes sent about to keep tabs on certain people. Cid began to wonder if she had bothered to come at all?

A match was in progress, which was made evident by the surging uproar of the crowd and the erratic heavy pounding of bodies that echoed throughout the great space and iron rafters. It had been only a minute or two since it began, but even now it looked to be nearing its end. Blood streaked the floor of the pit, a smaller one than usual, and the brilliant spotlight overhead let it stand out in grim definition. The hole might have been ten feet squared, but just as tall as any other. These pits were strewn all about the factory, having once stored raw materials when in operation.

The two combatants below tore away at each other, relentless, mad, until one of them simply dropped dead, his head caved in. Cid was able to catch these last few seconds as he reached the heart of the crowd, one eyebrow raising. Part of him wished he hadn't missed it, though he wasn't all that put out that he had. In the end he shook his head, stepping away just as the next fight was about to begin. He needed to find the organizer to pay his fees and get Lightning on the list.

The organizer was different every week, and I suppose that was half of the reason the secrecy of this sport had been so successful. They were picked once they showed up without previous notice, they weren't paid until everyone else was gone, and they typically never came back. That, and no one else was told who the organizer would be either, so finding him was almost a test of sorts. Couldn't get in on the big bucks without him. Still, anyone who had been to these enough times could pick them out. Maybe it was how they usually carried themselves, constantly looking about, and always with two very large security-type gentlemen standing not too far off.

"I suppose you're the man of the hour this evening?" Cid asked when he was rather certain he found him.

"You got your entry fee?"

"Right to the point, eh? Yes, here it is, fifty grand." and he pulled a brick of bills in a brown envelope from his jacket pocket, which the young punk took greedily in his bony, snatching hand. Part of him felt as though he should know who this kid is. Maybe he'd seen him before, hired him for a small job or something. It would come to him later, he was certain.

"You're up last." the organizer sniffed, rubbing his nose between his thumb and index finger like it was a nervous tick. Probably a coke-head. He looked up at Cid, perhaps wondering why he was still standing there. "What, you got a problem with that?"

"Not at all." Cid dipped his chin, and then excused himself. "Little prick." he said under his breath.

Cid would wait patiently, not watching the following matches and standing away from the maelstrom of writhing bodies. He was quiet, cool and composed. Cid Raines had never been much subject to nerves, he or his dog. And his dog was still, standing, not pacing or shifting her weight from one foot to the other as so many often do in waiting. She was stock still, rigid, ready.

It wouldn't be a long wait, I'll tell you. Maybe an hour, and there were times when it had been much longer. In the earlier days of the sport when every two-bit hotshot on a street corner thought he was hot shit in a champagne glass, thought he had what it took to make it out alive. Cid and Lightning went casually to the pit, showing no hurry or desire to rush things. People were already cheering, knowing they were going to get a show after having to wait all damn night. It was after midnight after all.

Cid kept one hand secure to his dog's shoulder, looking down into the pit to see what opponent had been dredged up only to be knocked down. He was only slightly surprised to see the contender, a six foot (most of it in his legs), well toned man in shorts with short cropped hair on his head and face, already covered in blood. But slightly. He was more so intrigued. Maybe it would actually be a challenge this time. Maybe, just maybe, his Lightning would break a sweat. The man looked up at Cid and his dog, gesturing with his bloodied hands for them to come down and play.

Cid's fingers tightened, Lightning's cerulean gaze settling on her target. Then she felt a tiny shiver across her skin as her master's hand eased over the clasp of the collar.

"Kill him."

Always kill.

_Cha-click_...

The crowd roared in a grand surge of sound as Lightning leaped into the pit, landing on her feet, and going after her opponent without even a flicker of hesitation. Her lips pulled back in a snarl, body pounding with adrenaline, fists tight. A hoarse cry ripped out of her as she lunged at him. Normally this would send the other competitor on the offensive, but not this one. Something was different about this one. He was fully composed, fully focused, like a professional you would see on television. He didn't flinch, easing into a ready stance seemingly at his leisure while Lightning drew ever closer.

The dog threw herself at him, one knee coming forward to strike him in the face. He stepped aside. Lightning landed and twisted sharply to face him again, refusing to let up. She threw punches, kicks, lunging at him only to hit air or the cement of the barrier surrounding them. She split her knuckles on the wall.

Cid didn't like what he was seeing. Not at all. He stood near the cusp of the pit with his arms crossed, his brow knitted tight and one finger tapping on his arm. This was taking far too long. Lightning had yet to land a single blow. This was not right. He chanced to look up, his eye catching something directly across from him.

Jihl. That smug smiling whore.

She was mimicking his pose almost perfectly, arms crossed and otherwise motionless. But she met his gaze, and she was smiling. Like she knew something he didn't, like she waiting for him to figure that certain something out and enjoying every second of his bewilderment.

Jihl, unlike the few times before she had threatened Cid, had actually managed to come up with a plan that would work. She realized over a glass of wine a couple of nights ago that she had been going about Cid all wrong. She finally accepted that she couldn't beat him at his own game. So she needed to do what she did best and break the rules. No dog she could ever breed would beat his, not in this lifetime. So she thought it time to stop fighting fire with fire. Jihl searched tirelessly for the best fighter's Eden's streets had to offer, and she found him.

Cid trained his dog to fight, not to think. And most certainly not to fight opponents who could do what it couldn't.

Lightning took a hard blow to the face, the sound of bone cracking ringing through her senses. She staggered back, the earth moving under her for a moment. She shook her head clear, just in time to avoid another heavy attack. Lightning could just make out her master's voice, screaming at her.

"Kill him, Lightning! _KILL_ _HIM NOW_!"

But how? She could barely touch him. It was like he could read her movements before she made him, steps ahead and able to keep her back. And if she managed to get so close, she'd take a hit to the body with one of his powerful legs. Christ that hurt, her torso radiating with pain the surged every time she took a breath. The first kick she took the ribs had the crowd groaning as if every single one of them had felt it. They had most certainly heard it, have no doubt of that.

"Damn it all, you stupid mutt, _Kill him_!" Cid was still screaming.

Jihl was still smiling. She had to fight to keep from laughing at his behavior. He was being such a sore loser. That, and she was very pleased with her fighter's performance. He was doing exactly as she told him.

_"I don't care if you win or not. Just hurt it. Put that little bitch to the floor and make sure she stays there. If she leaves, I want her to do it _limping_."_

For the first time in a long while, Lightning's blood smeared the pit. It was coming out of her mouth, nose, from a gash on her chin, and it was thick. Her chest was painted with it, the sweat causing it to spread in smudges of crimson down her front. Everything was starting to fizzle out of focus, the world refusing to stop spinning. It was like her first fight. She'd gotten the shit kicked out of her then too, but she still won. She hadn't been trained to quit.

Good dogs don't quit.

And she wouldn't quit now, not even as her opponent snatched a handful of her hair and pulled. She fell across his knee as it came upward, cleaving into her ribcage. Again and again, blood coming out of her mouth as a mist with the heavy, forced exhales that came with every impact.

The audience was going nuts, I mean bat _shit_ crazy. The bets roaming about now were in the seven digits.

For the moment, after he felt like he had pounded her enough, the man lifted her up, made her straighten, and looked up at all the vague and screaming faces looking down at him. It was like he was presenting them with his life's work, oh so proud of the mess he had made. And the crowd ate it up.

Then he shoved Lightning, more like hurled her into the nearest wall. She hit it face first, blood spattering loudly with a _PASH_, her head snapping back as she stumbled backwards. He caught her, this time by the neck, his grip tighter than what was needed to keep control. How she was still standing was anyone's guess. She couldn't hear, she could barely see with half lidded and wandering eyes, and her arms hung limp at her sides.

He didn't throw her this time, but instead pressed her cheek hard into the concrete wall. Then he pulled, he dragged her tender flesh across the pavement, leaving a long streak of blood and tattered skin like a rainbow against the gray. He then jerked, shoved her to the floor just as another chunk of skin was ripped away from her face. Down she went, on her stomach, hardly moving.

The crowd was on the verge of a riot.

"Lightning, get up!" Cid demanded frantically from where he stood. "Get up, you'll get yourself _killed_! Come on, Lightning! Stand _UP_!"

Jihl had started to giggle to herself. This was too perfect. Finally she had hit him where it hurt the most. His pride.

Lightning could feel the pain buzzing through her, both sharp and dull. The earth was still churning beneath her, and now only one eye would open. The other had swollen shut. She tasted her own blood and somehow couldn't connect the dots as to why. It hurt to breathe, and that was all she could do to stay aware. Breathe, though it felt like she had knives in her chest. Every inhale stabbing.

"_STAND UP_!"

Her master's voice seemed so distant, a thousand miles away and fading. It echoed and died.

But still she heard. Lightning forced herself up. First to her hands and knees, then to her feet. The teeming mass of bodies above were deafening in their revelry. She straightened, and somehow, in spite of all the pain, focused.

Her opponent was baffled to see her standing, his brows near his hairline at what he was looking at.

"I'll be damned." he laughed. "You're somethin' else, ain't ya?"

She said nothing, only stumbled forward with a single, uneasy step.

"God damn." he shook his head this time. "Okay, I'll bite. I'm gonna kill ya anyway...so I let ya have one, okay? Yeah, just one, give me your best shot." And he put out his chin.

The biggest mistake anyone looking into those cerulean eyes could ever make. I guess he just didn't know.

Lightning was a good dog.

She took her one shot, though so beaten she was still so full of fight. One shot, one blow. A punch to the throat that moved faster than a thought. It knocked him off his feet. He rolled on the floor for a moment, choking, almost smirking as if to show it didn't hurt. But the choking didn't stop, it got worse, and soon he was coughing up blood. It was dark, thick, and it wasn't stopping. He drowned in it from the inside out. Lightning had hit him hard enough to rupture the jugular vein and he bled out.

That was the fight.

_(II)_

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long, officer."

Yun managed to lift herself from the offensively uncomfortable chair in the hospital lobby that she had been waiting in for gods know how long. It was easily in the A.M. now, which means several hours to you readers. Sazh had fallen asleep in the chair next to her, an empty box of Doughnut Truck doughnuts in his lap.

"Not a problem, Dr. Jennings, I know you're a busy man." she shook the doctor's hand, trying her damnedest to suppress a yawn.

"You had some questions for me?"

"Actually, yeah. I talked to Dr. Fortesque over at the coroner's office about a body we're investigating, saw that it had some peculiar scarring on it, and he told me to talk to you. He said they were old burn marks, but he couldn't tell me what might have caused them."

The doctor nodded. "Do you have any pictures for me, by chance?" he'd worked with the police before, and usually they did. Though sometimes they didn't.

"A few." Yun had printed copies of the files from her computer, and had them folded neatly in one of her pockets. She unfolded them and passed them to him.

He scrutinized them for several minutes, Yun waiting patiently with her arms crossed, curious for his answer.

"I think the coroner was right, these look very much like burns. I see these rather frequently, actually."

"Do you now?" best thing she'd heard all night.

"Sure. You see, damage like this comes from repeated short bursts of high voltage electricity."

"...it's late, doc, can ya put it in dummy terms for me?"

"Sorry." he laughed a little. "These are wounds more commonly associated with overexposure to a tazer. If you put it to someone long enough it will actually start to burn."

"So you see this type of injury a lot?"

"Almost weekly. Seems like every girl with an ex-boyfriend has one and has no qualms using it."

Yun laughed a little. "Can't be too careful these days, can ya? Never know what comes out of the dark."

"Too true. But this isn't what killed them, is it?"

"No, though I had a feeling it was related. They didn't look too old, and supposedly they died maybe a week or so ago. Just a hunch."

"Well, glad I could help. Any chance I could ask about the case you're working on?"

"Depends, what do you wanna know?" Yun knew sometimes you had to reach out to get the information you needed. Yeah, it wasn't proper protocol, but fuck protocol.

"You wouldn't happen to be apart of that...that task force thing the mayor implemented, would you?" he had toned down his voice to nary a whisper, like it was some big secret.

"I could be." she wouldn't say yes or no, just in case this came back to bite her in the ass later.

"Well...in case you _are_," he paused, checking over his shoulder. "I think we've been getting patients that come in from those fights."

"Really?" her brows vaulted, a small smirking tugging at the very edge of her mouth. He had her attention now.

"Just young folks mostly, some older men, come in all busted up. They say it's gang related, but both you and I know we don't have much of that. Right?"

"True." as far as Yun was aware, there were only two gangs in Eden, and they were fairly quiet with only minor disputes every once in a while.

"I see bite marks on these guys, officer, _bite marks_. And it just seems too...too regular, you know?"

"And when do these guys usually show up?"

"Typically it's Sunday morning, though the more serious ones tend to show up right about now."

Yun thought about it a while, let the info roll about between her ears. "You know...I don't mean to impose, but you suppose I could ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"You think you could get in touch with the doctors at the other hospitals and ask if they've had similar cases at around the same time?"

"I most certainly could. I'd be happy to help."

Yun smiled. "Thank gods for folks like you, we're would the force be without ya?" and she chuckled lightly as she wrote down her number at the station and her name to give him. "Try and get in touch with me soon, yeah?"

"As soon as possible." he took a moment to put down his own number and give it to her. "Can I do anything else for you?"

"That's all for now. You have a good night."

And the two separated. Yun went to retrieve her partner and brave the horrible storm outside to stuff him into the car.

She needed to get him home.

_(III)_

Cid was less than pleased, though he had won, and was leaving with an astronomical sum. But go figure. You always enjoy playing the game until it stops going your way, right?

He was in a hurry to leave, in a very large hurry to get his dog home and tended to. She was hurt terribly, the worst he'd seen. Her recovery would set him back weeks. And all he could do as he walked to the van was curse Jihl's name under his breath, his teeth grinding together.

Lightning tried to keep up with her master, her body now stiffened with pain and fatigue threatening to put her down. The cold, cold rain felt good on her heated skin, but it hurt the growing bruises with its descending force. Though she knew Cid wouldn't like it, she cringed, even whimpered when the pain was just too much. But she did so discreetly, quietly as not to draw his attention.

Cid yanked back the side door of the van, slamming it with enough force to threaten it off the hinges.

"Start the car," he barked to his driver as he helped Lightning inside. His brow quirked when there wasn't an immediate answer. He was expecting it. And he looked up.

Where was the driver?

Cid was yanked backward, hard, by the collar of his shirt. He swore as he hit the pavement of the parking lot, water splashing upward and his suit getting soaked right through. Before he could get another word out he was decked across the face, the blow centering on his jaw, putting him right back down just as he had tried to sit up. Something, someone still had him by the collar, now in the front, and was hovering over him.

"I warned you, Cid."

"Jesus Christ, Jihl," that someone hit him again, this time straight on, breaking his nose. Blood gushed down his face, seeming to run much heavier because of the rain.

"You should have listened. You and your little bitch should have just stayed home."

Cid blinked through the rain, the sheet of pain, and could just see Jihl's silhouette in the diffused glamor of a lamp post's light.

"Now I'll only give you one last warning, Cid." she crouched down beside him, wanting to be sure he heard her. She fished something out of a pocket. Or maybe her purse. Did she have a purse? Or had she hid it in her bosom? "If I see you at another fight, I'll expose you. And don't think I won't. If there's anything I'm good at, it's being a tattle-tail.

Cid was about to protest, his mouth working to tell her to "fuck off", but the words didn't make it. He felt something press into his ribs just as the "f" was on its way out and he felt the most horrible pinch of pain in his life. Like getting stabbed slowly yet it only taking an instant, and there was a loud _SNAP_ that echoed through the stormy air as he tensed with a hoarse cry.

As he lay there, helpless, Jihl fished into his coat, snatching the amazing wad of cash he had stashed in it. That she did stuff it into her cleavage, smiling.

"You can have a little more fun with him, just don't let him die." she told that looming darkness that still held Cid's collar. And she started to walk away.

Lightning was horrified. She didn't know what to do. Part of her said to attack, defend the master, but her collar was still on. She wasn't supposed to do anything unless he said so, or if she had the collar off. So she sat there, tight against the inner wall of the van, unmoving, wide eyed and afraid.

"Grab the mutt and let's go." was Jihl's barking command.

They dragged her out of the van, across the riverbed of pavement by the collar, nearly choking her as she held tight to herself, her body still so sore.

The lot of them, Jihl and her three men, loaded up into a dark navy SUV, and the tires somehow managed to squeal on the pavement as it ripped out onto the main road.

Jihl wasn't done with her payback yet, however. Though she was nearly satisfied. She'd be able to sleep tonight once a certain thorn in her side was put down. She knelt in the spacious back end of the SUV, the tazer still tightly gripped in one hand. And there was Lightning, powerless.

"This is for all the money you made me lose, you stupid, filthy mongrel."

And though the dog didn't scream, like she had hoped, Jihl knew it hurt. She could see it in those dull blue eyes as they rolled back. Again and again until she was slaked, until there was a blistering mark in the middle of Lightning's chest, the electricity having burned right through her clothes.

Eventually, after Jihl grew bored, she simply opened the back doors of the vehicle and shoved the mutt out, just lingering there long enough to watch the body bounce on the street before closing them. Finally, that little mess was done and over with.

Jihl laughed a little. Impressed with herself.

_(IV)_

Yun went out of her way to stop the car suddenly, the shaking enough to jar Sazh awake. It was nearly two A.M., so she couldn't blame him, but that didn't mean she had to be nice about interrupting his nap.

"This is your stop, old fella."

"Yeah," he groaned as he reached for the door handle. "You be careful driving home in the mess, ya hear?"

"You know me, safest driver in the city."

"Bullshit."

"Just go to bed, like a good senior citizen." she encouraged him along. "I'll see ya bright and early on Monday."

He pushed the door half open, rain pouring in to soak his forearm and thigh. "Yeah, see ya Monday. G'night, Fang."

"Don't call me that," she protested.

"All right, Fang."

"Asshole."

And he laughed tiredly as he disembarked. Yun waited for him to walk inside, the porch light coming on just as he reached the door and pushed it open. Once the door shut behind him she put her piece of crap car in gear and drove on, the wipers swishing and engine whining.

Fang was starting to feel the long hours too. She was having to fight to stay awake. She turned up the stereo, slowing down a tick in order to look away and turn the knob on the radio. Iced Earth came blaring out of the speakers as the dial settled on her usual station. But that only worked for a moment, forcing her to roll the window down a little and let the wet and cold in. Home was only a few minutes away, thankfully. Then she could curl up with a good book, a good bottle, and get some sleep. And she just drove on, seemingly on auto-pilot.

Until...

"Gods be damned," she cringed abruptly, "missed the turn."

She hit the breaks, hydroplaning slightly and giving herself a small scare. Still, it stopped. Taking a breath she threw it into reverse, not even looking back before tapping the gas pedal. She knew there weren't any cars coming in behind her, so why look?

_WHAM._

That's why.

Fang tensed, her shoulders hiked up to her ears. Then the realization of what could have just happened sank in.

"Shit, what did I hit," she scrambled for the flashlight under her seat after turning on the distress lights, scrambling out of the car and rounding to the rear end where she felt the impact. On came the light, and there she saw a heap in the road just shy of the bumper. She could tell straight away that it was human.

"Son of a bitch," she said through clenched teeth. "Damn it, damn it, damn it,". Tucking the flashlight in her pocket, only able to rely on the yellow flashes to see by, she knelt down and gathered whoever it was into her arms. Not as heavy as she expected, it was easy to put them in the back seat. As she sat down in the driver's seat once again, she went searching for her cellphone instead of starting en route to the nearest hospital.

Fang pounded out the numbers without thinking, having done it enough times by now. She waited, waited, almost nervous. What was she gonna do? Whoever it was wasn't quite dead, but what if they did so suddenly, and in her back seat?!

Click. "Fang...it's two A.M." Vanille groaned quietly from the other end.

"How did you know it was me?" way to keep your priorities straight.

"It's two A.M."

"I don't always call you this late,"

"But you're the only one." and there was a heavy sigh. "What did you hit this time?"

"How the hell do you _do_ that?!"

"It's raining...your driving sucks when it's raining. So, what was it?"

"Well," Yun twisted in her seat, looking back at her passenger, "looks like a woman, smells like a wet dog, and is dressed like she's homeless...I think I just backed into Hobo Barbie."

"Very funny. So why'd you call me?"

"She's hurt pretty bad,"

"You should take her to a hospital."

"I don't know if that would be the best idea. I don't think this was some accident." some of the injuries she could see in the washed out glow of the cab light looked consistent with some domestic abuse cases she'd dealt with. "If someone's out to get her, I don't wanna make it any easier for them."

There was silence for a moment, then another heavy sigh. "Fine. I'll wait up for you."

"Thanks, love, you're an angel."

"You owe me big for this."

"Yes I do, see ya in a few minutes." and she hung up and stuffed the phone into the cup holder beside her. Then she resumed her original intent to back up, turning down the street she meant to in the first place.

"Don't you go dying on me back there, okay? Hold on just a bit longer, I'll get ya some help."

But there was no answer.

Fang was relieved to see some of the inside lights on when she pulled onto the curb in front of the house. Quickly she got out, rounding to the side and managing her fragile cargo carefully into her arms. Vanille was waiting in the open doorway, a robe over her nightgown and her arms crossed to show her clear displeasure of having to be up at such an hour. But that displeasure seemed to tuck itself away when she got a look at who her sister carried inside.

"Good heavens." she gasped quietly. "Get her on the sofa."

They had to shoo the cat, Baha, off his favorite perch before letting their guest lie down. Vanille had what she called a gig bag, something she took with her to school with all of her medical doo-dads in it, sitting on the coffee table. She immediately dove into it, searching for what she needed.

"What can I do?" Yun offered, having gotten her sodden coat off. Now she was anxious, unwilling to just stand about and watch.

"I need more light...and we need to clean up all of this blood."

"Got it, though don't get too busy with that latter one. I want to get some pictures just in case charges come out of this." she didn't like being such a ...cop about it, but it was in her nature. She couldn't help it. Thankfully all she needed was her phone do to that, which she set up while flipping on a few more lights. "I just need a couple," she assured, mostly to herself.

While her sister did that, Vanille began with the first steps of a typical examination. "Blood pressure's a little low, but not serious. That's a good sign." No internal bleeding at least. She managed a small pen light out of her gig bag, leaning forward on her knees. She lifted one bruised eyelid with her thumb to shine the light into the dull blue eye behind it, finding a slow reaction. "Maybe a concussion...you didn't look when you were backing up, did you?"

"What are ya, psychic?" Yun growled a little, not liking at all that her sister knew her so well.

"I'm just asking."

"I wasn't goin' that fast anyhow. Most of this...it couldn't have been from the car." she shook her head slowly. "I don't like the feel of it."

Vanille sat back, her legs tucked beneath her. She looked up at her sister, unsure. "What should we do then?"

"No, not about this, just...what might have happened to her. Kinda one of those...wanna know and yet _don't_ wanna know."

"You're thinking she has something to do with your case, don't you?"

"I dunno. Honestly." and Fang was distant for a moment, fretting her own curiosity. "So what's the prognosis?"

"Too soon to tell just yet, I need to finish the exam, but...I think she'll make it through the night. If she does...well, there's hope then. Come on, I need an extra pair of hands." and she nodded, seeming cautiously confident.

Together they cleaned her up, assessed the full extent of the damage, and patched up what they could. The two even managed to Jerry-rig an IV out of a plastic bag and spare plastic tubing Vanille had in her bag. They let it hand from the standing coat rack that was near the door.

Fang dwelled on the collar all the while, once she realized it was there. How could she miss it, right? She couldn't recall having ever seen anything like it, not on a human at least. But there was a tickle in her mind that said otherwise. Something about it should be familiar. She tucked the thoughts away for later, it wasn't important right now.

Once all was said and done, their new guest appearing as comfortable as one suffering such trauma could be, they tucked a blanket around her. Then they stood silent for a moment, both thinking the same thing.

"So what should we do?" she asked again, sounding even less certain now.

Fang didn't answer right away. "Gotta take it as it goes, I guess. Can't do anythin' until she comes to, really. But...I think we should keep this quiet...for now. Yeah?"

"Maybe that would be best." Vanille nodded slowly, yawning. "I'll stay up and watch her."

"No, no, I ran her over, _I'll_ stay up."

"You've been awake for over twenty hours, you need to go to bed."

"Yeah, but I don't have finals to study for. Up those stairs with you, missy."  
"All right," Vanille wasn't about to argue. It was way too damn early, now almost five A.M. "But I'll be down in a couple of hours to check on her. And you if I have to."

"Yeah, yeah. Off ya go then."

"Goodnight, Yun,"

"G'night."

Fang watched her sister disappear into the darkness of the stairwell, taking a moment to switch off a few of the lights before settling into one of the recliners near the sofa. Baha was quick to come and settle in her lap, though he still looked a little peeved that they had usurped his perch before.

For a long while she simply sat there, her gaze wandering between various objects yet always managing to settle back on the sofa.

"Hope ya don't hate me for bumpin' into ya," she said quietly. "Though I'm startin' to think it was for the better. You'd still be wanderin' the streets if I hadn't. Still...try and pull through, yeah? Then we'll get the bastards that did this to ya."

Yun would fall asleep there, unable to fight it much at all. She still had her jump boots on.

It was the first night in many a moon that she didn't go to sleep drunk.

Author's Note: I felt like the language in this one was a little weak. Maybe it's because it's almost three in the morning and I'm still driven to work on this. Blech. Second chapter in a row, by the way, without an off colored joke. I know I haven't much explored Lightning's thoughts and feelings much yet, but that's about to change. Now, with her away from Cid, I have prime opportunities to explore that with you, my readers. Hopefully I won't turn Lightning into a Mary Sue...oh god. And, I just love the way the words "hobo" and "Barbie" sound together. It makes me giggle. See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Feral**

**Chapter Five**

Vanille rolled over, forcing her sleepy eyes open to look at the clock. It was just after ten. She needed to get up, something that was made infinitely easier when she noticed the smell of coffee hanging in the air. She groaned, stretching, reaching for the other side of the bed which she didn't expect to be empty. There had been another body there, last she checked. Maybe he's already gone home, she thought.

Vanille roused herself with a stretch and a yawn, finally standing and wandering down the hall to the bathroom to act out her usual morning routine. In time she briskly descended the stairs, looking into the living room once she reached the ground floor. First thing she registered was her sister in the recliner, fast asleep and draped across it with her legs bent over one arm and her head resting on the other. Baha curled across her throat like a fancy silver scarf.

"I was about to come and get you,"

Vanille turned her head to see that body she would've sworn was in bed beside her. "Oh, so you did stay?"

"Yeah." he smiled, handing her a mug of coffee. His platinum hair was still mussed.

Hope was a young man, in his early twenties, and Vanille's long time boyfriend. He was around the house often enough to be considered another member of the family. He was an artist by trade, which to some might explain his very casual, nigh on lazy sense of dress.

"How long have you been up?" she asked him before sipping the steaming brew.

"Only an hour. Serah and Snow went out for breakfast, so I thought I'd hang around a bit longer."

"You should have woke me."

"I would've, but you were up pretty late. When did you come back to bed?" he had recalled her stirring, bits and pieces of the conversation with her sister over the phone, but that was it.

"Five...something. Can't remember."

Hope only shook his head. "You hungry? I'll cook."

"A little bit. But here, take this with you." she handed the mug back to him, stepping towards the sofa as he paced back to the kitchen.

"So who is she?" Hope called over his shoulder.

"Dunno yet." Vanille replied, but not too loudly. But, even though she tried, Yun stirred in the recliner at the sound of her voice. Half a snore, a jerk of her shoulders, and the stretching of the cat as he crawled to the floor was enough to wake her the rest of the way.

Yun lifted her head, eyes squinting with what looked like confusion. She quickly sat up, "What time is it?" she slurred.

"Just after ten." her sister answered, trying to keep track of their visitor's pulse at the same time.

"Is it still Sunday?"

"Yeah," Vanille hid a small smile, which was easy considering her back was to her.

Yun rubbed her eyes with one hand, seeming to struggle to sit up. "I smell coffee."

"Sounds like you should have some."

"I think I will." Yun nearly fell out of the chair in her attempts to stand. Jesus, why was sobriety so much more difficult than intoxication? How did people live like this every day? She stretched, back popping, and finally realized she still had her boots on. She sat back down long enough to untie them and push them off one at a time. Then she shuffled into the kitchen.

"The hell are you doin' here?" Yun growled when she saw Hope standing in front of the stove.

"Just visiting." he took it in stride, knowing the elder Oerba didn't care much for him. Why, well, we'll get to that soon enough. "Vanille invited me over to help her study."

"Did ya have to spend the night?"

"No, but I wanted to and she didn't mind." and that was the truth of it.

All Yun did was glare at him as she moved about the kitchen, fixing herself a cup of coffee, but not taking a single sip until she'd put some cream in it. Irish cream that she had to hide in the back of the refrigerator labeled as "yogurt" so no one would throw it out. And by no one, I mean Vanille. Yun almost prayed her sister wouldn't notice her putting the cream liquor in her drink.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Hope was aware of her habit too.

"Isn't it a bit early for you to put your nose where it don't belong?"

"Touche`." he laughed a little, waiting just behind her for his turn at the fridge. When she stepped away to sit at the table, he dove into to find some eggs and butter. "Hungry?"

"Nah."

"Suit yourself." he nodded. "You weren't drinking last night, were you?"

"Beg ya pardon?"

"I mean...you ran over someone,"

"Shut your yap. And no, I wasn't."

Before another word could be exchanged between the less than friendly pair, Vanille wandered in and took a seat beside her sister. Hope turned away from the stove long enough to put her cup back in her hands.

"How's Hobo Barbie this mornin'?"

Vanille took a big gulp of coffee before answering. "Okay so far...I still think we should take her to a hospital. At least call a doctor or something. There's only so much I know how to do."

"I know, I know." Yun nodded. "Let me think on it a while."

"Is it that serious?" Hope inquired over his shoulder.

"_I_ think so, but as usual big sister doesn't wanna listen."

"Oh I'm listening, I'm just thinking it through is all. Just give me a few-," and she paused, tilting her head in a peculiar way. Her cell phone was ringing from her jacket pocket. She jumped up from her chair, making her way quickly across the living room to where her jacket hung by the door. Fishing out the phone and putting it to her ear just as she hit a button.

"Yun speaking,"

"I hope it isn't the station," Vanille whined from her seat, but she seemed to perk right up as Hope pushed a plate of eggs and toast across the table to her. "Thank you."

"You're shittin' me." came Fang's exclamation. "Any idea who...in his own _home_? They took how much? Christ...so what are we supposed to do about it? Uh-huh...uh-huh...so it really isn't _our_ concern is it? Well I know that, but...uh-huh...right...okay. So that's it? All right then...thanks for the heads up. Yeah, see ya." and she hung up, coming back to the kitchen to her previous seat.

"Who was it?" Vanille swallowed before asking.

"Sazh."

"What did he want?"

"Cid Raines was attacked last night, home invasion."

The other two in the room looked at her, shocked. Both of them saying "Really?!" in perfect unison.

"Apparently so. He's checked-in at Eden First Regional now."

"Do they know who did it?" Hope asked, taking a seat now with a full plate in his hands.

"No statement yet." Yun shook her head. Then her brow furrowed after a moment. "But...now that I think about it..." she stood up once again, though at a more casual pace, and went back to her phone. Vanille watched from the table, saw her take a slip of paper from her jacket and look between that and her cellular as she put in an unfamiliar number. She waited.

"Damn machine." she grumbled. "Hey, Doctor Jennings, this Officer Oerba, we spoke last night. If you could give me a call as soon as you get a chance, I'd appreciate it." and then hung up. Then she went back to the table to finish her coffee.

"Doctor Jennings, you mean the guy from the burn unit?"

"Yeah, I had a chat with him just before I started home. Once he calls me back," she took a sip, "I'll see if he can make a house call and take a look at our new friend."

Vanille smiled, though she didn't say anything.

"Now to solve our _other_ dilemma," Fang sniffed, and cut her gaze narrowly at the young man sitting across from her. "When are you leaving?"

"Yun, stop," Vanille protested.

"It's an honest question," her sister defended.

"Why do you have to be like this?"

"No, no, she's right, it's a fair question," Hope mediated. "I'll be gone by tomorrow morning at the latest. I'm just here to help her study."

"Study what, anatomy?"

"For pity's sake," Vanille hid her face in her hands. Embarrassed. "Would you two _stop_?"

"That too."

Yun felt her jaw tighten. "You're _this_ close to gettin' booted out that door, young'in."

"What? I was only answering your question." and that displayed his submission to her, going back to his breakfast.

It was tense and very quiet for a moment, and then Yun abruptly stood up, forcing down the last of her coffee before stepping away.

"I'm gonna go lie down. Don't bother me 'less someone's dyin'." was all she said just as she disappeared up the stairwell.

Vanille and Hope remained quiet awhile longer. Hope only felt bad because of how upset Vanille suddenly appeared to be. If it wasn't for her, he'd have at least attempted to rip Yun a new one. Verbally that is.

"Sorry." he said softly.

"It's all right." she sighed, beginning to rub her temples with her fingertips. "Both of us had a long night, her more so than me."

Hope shook his head. "You're sister isn't going to see me as anything more than a pervert, is she?"

"Well what do you expect?"

"I expected her to laugh, actually. All things considered. When I first met her I thought she had a great sense of humor."

"And she does, but you forget she has 'big sister syndrome'. She only does it because she's looking out for me."

"What the hell is she looking out for? Does she expect me to...I dunno, corrupt you or something?"

Vanille groaned. That might have been closer to the mark than he thought.

"Does she think I'm going to knock you up, or ruin your career? Just because I'm an artist?"

"I don't think it's so much that," she paused a moment to get the words straight, "as it is what you paint with."

He made a face, one of fuddled curiosity.

"You paint with vibrators."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He thought it was perfectly normal to take a blank canvas, a widely varied selection of certain adult novelties, cover them in paint, and turn them on and see what happens. Totally natural.

"Apparently it has to do with something."

"Look, if anybody is a pervert it's those wacko's that buy my paintings, not me. It's not my fault people actually pony up cash for what I originally did just as a joke." and it was true. He would hear of shit on a shingle "art" being sold for millions in galleries all over the city, and thought he'd take a swing at it just to see what happened. He had never expected it to work.

"It's just bullshit and batteries. Besides, it could be a hell of a lot worse."

"How on earth could it be worse?" she dared.

Hope grinned. "Anal beads."

Cringing, Vanille pushed her plate away, giving her enough space to put her face to the table and cover her head with her arms.

Doctor Jennings would call back later that afternoon, and had agreed to come by within the hour. He was good on his word. By now Yun was wide awake, and though she was a bit red in the cheeks, she was sober enough to make sure he knew to keep this favor quiet. She explained the situation as "case sensitive", and that any word of it getting out could make for some big problems for the authorities. Doctor Jennings, being an upstanding fellow, certainly didn't want that to happen.

"If you could just check her out, see if anything's broken," Yun said, standing nearby with her arms crossed.

"Well, if Miss Vanille's been her caregiver thus far, I have confidence that there will be little else I can do. She's one of our best interns." Come to find out, Jennings was a mentor at the hospital. And while he didn't work directly with Vanille, they'd had chances to meet a few times before. His praise had her blushing a little. "But let's have a look here. Any idea what happened?"

"Not quite, but I'm willin' to bet it wasn't an accident." Yun's brow tightened as she watched him poke and prod, doing whatever it was he apparently had to do. "Found her wanderin' the streets on my way home. It was just after I spoke to you, actually."

"That so?" Jennings nodded. "Well...that feels like...yes, that's a broken rib. And another one. I'd imagine most of the others are bruised. All you can do about that is brace them, I'm afraid. Though they should heal pretty fast. A month and half at the most."

Yun and Vanille both nodded.

"This hand might have a couple of fractures, right around in here," he was holding the comatose woman's hand, pointing to the knuckles. "You can set those, can't you?"

Vanille nodded when she realized he was looking right at her. She'd taken a introductory course on bone setting. She still had the work book, anyway, and that could get her through it if needed.

"Good, and I would suggest a rigid splint over a cast. What about head trauma?"

"Ocular response was delayed. So there's, at the very least, some moderate blunt force trauma."

"Very good, you've been paying attention." Jennings seemed very pleased to hear. "What's this now? Officer, this looks like one of those burns you asked me about."

"You see it too, huh?" Yun almost smirked. "I suppose that confirms it then."

"Maybe the two are connected somehow? Is that what you're thinking?"

"I am."

"It wouldn't surprise me, though I was somewhat holding out hope of just another psycho ex-girlfriend." he laughed a little. "Other than that, you're doing a fine enough job as it is. And who made this?" he pointed to the make-shift IV. "Nice job, all things considered. Is there anything else I can do to help, officer?"

"Just keep this on the hush-hush, if you please, doc."

"Of course. Mum's the word." and he stood up, Yun showing him to the door.

"Look, I can't pay ya, but is there something I can do for ya to make us even?"

"Not that I can think of right away, no."

She thought about it a moment, having opened the door for him. "Hey, you like doughnuts?"

"I enjoy them from time to time, yes."

"How about I get ya on the mailin' list for the Doughnut Truck?"

His eyes seemed to light up. "You can do that? I'd be delighted, hell, that would put me in debt to _you_." He laughed.

"Consider it done then." Yun smiled. "Drive safely now, and thanks again." she stepped back into the house, letting out a withheld sigh of relief as the door clicked shut.

"We can get everything we need from any pharmacy." Vanille scratched her head as she paced a little, thinking, making mental notes. "It should only take me a few minutes, Hope can drive me."

"No, you stay here. I'll go." Yun countered.

"Really, Yun, are you still-,"

"It would be better just in case something goes wrong," she assured her sister, not wanting to interrupt her but not wanting to hear lip about her boyfriend either. "You could take care of it, seeing as you're the only one in the house who can."

She turned away from her sister, grabbing her blazer and her keys. "I'll pick up something for dinner while I'm out."

_(-)_

The dog slept deep, and the dog dreamed.

Not in shades of gray, but in a brilliant mess of colors and sounds. Abstract and familiar, dim and staggering. And it just seemed to go on and on. She dreamed of sunny days and running through tall grass, standing in the rain and watching arcs of light shatter the sky. Dreamed of the sea, red beneath a fiery setting sun. The dog couldn't remember ever having seen these things, though they still seemed somehow...known. Mayhaps the dog had been there, some time ago, before it was put in the cage. Maybe that had been home. Once.

Lightning's eyes eased open, half parted, and were greeted by darkness that cradled only small traces of light. The glow struck the ceiling above her from another room, and she found herself able to focus on it. It was no time at all before she established that this was certainly _not_ home, she was not in the safety of her crate. Fear buzzed through her as her other senses came around, pain registering with the first few breaths.

_What happened?_

_ Where am I?_

_ Where's master?_

Simple yet crucial questions that played themselves over and over in her mind. Her breaths quickened, but remained shallow as she could feel the pinch of her injured ribs, the itching stretch of the brace around her torso. In fact her entire body still pulsed with ache, from the top of her head to her toes.

Lightning stirred cautiously, trying to get onto her side that she might try to stand. She needed to find master. He was going to be so angry once he realized she was gone.

Then she froze, hearing voices coming from that other room, where the light was.

"The main office has been closed for the next couple days, so I'll be home." it was a deep male voice, though soft, almost gentle. "I can catch up on some things I've been neglecting."

"Yes, and you can start with the lawn." it was a woman talking now, and while she sounded just as easy going as the man, her tone was certainly more serious.

"Aw, come on, baby, I was hopin' to spend some quality time alone with you,"

"And you can, once I can see the sidewalk from the front door again."

"Don't worry, Snow, I'll help ya," another woman, though the voice was deeper. "I'll sit in the lawn chair and drink beer while you do all the work. Or, better yet, you could get dick-boy to help ya,"

"Yun, why," it was a girlish whimper, high pitched, very different. "Don't call him dick-boy."

"I'll call him whatever the hell I want."

Lightning settled back into the sofa, now too scared to move another inch. What was going to happen? Would they kill her? Maybe if she waited long enough, she would be able to sneak out and get back home. But...where was home?

Something moved above her, her eyes snapping to a small shadow with pricked ears perched atop the back of the sofa. There was a glimmer of feline eyes, white pinpoint stars that seemed to stare right into her. Lightning tensed, unsure of what was looking at her or what she should do about. Would it just stare at her if she held still? Was it going to attack?

Baha looked down, curious of this new...thing in his house. And it was on _his_ couch. The nerve. Well, if this human was going to stay, it needed to pass the test. Baha needed to know if he could lay on it with a suitable degree of comfort.

Lightning watched as the cat bunched, bringing its feet together as it steadily leaned forward. Her eyes widened in unknowing horror as the animal slumped down with a wee push of its feet, landing on her chest. There was a sudden spike of pain, a loud grunt of discomfort, and she twisted on impulse to remove the animal from her.

There was silence in the next room, the dinning room, and that was quickly followed up by the sudden skidding of chairs being pushed across the floor. Lights came on in the living room, and Lightning tensed at the sound of footsteps closing in.

Gods, what was going to happen now?

"Bad kitty, Baha," it was the girl with the higher pitched voice, the one that whined about "dick-boy", and she scolded the small animal.

Vanille turned to see that Lightning was awake. With her injured hand against her chest and her other hand against the cushions of the sofa, she looked to be pressing herself as far back as she was able. She looked terrified, shaking and tense all over.

Vanille knelt down slowly. "Hey, it's okay, just relax. You're all right."

No, no, no, Lightning's mind pulsed frantically. No, I'm not all right.

"No one's going to hurt you."

_Yes you will, yes you will. I can't trust you, you're not master. Master is the only one I can trust._

"Everything okay?" Snow asked from the threshold between the two rooms.

"Yeah, but stay in there. She's scared." Vanille turned her attention back to Lightning. "Come on, let's lie back down before you hurt yourself." and Vanille reached for her slowly.

Lightning tensed that much more, feeling cornered, vulnerable with nowhere to hide. She screwed her eyes shut and turned her head away, not wanting to watch if this girl was going to do her serious harm.

_Don't hurt me...please, don't hurt me..._

Vanille's heart went out to her. She could understand, having seen many children behave the same way as she cared for them during her internship. While that was strange to see coming from an adult, she felt it best to approach the situation with the same compassion. Her hand touched Lightning's shoulder, and she felt a hard tremor.

"You're all right," she reassured softly, gently stroking Lightning's skin with her thumb. "See? I just want to help."

Lightning cut her eyes to her, looking positively surprised. The two, for the longest time, just seemed to look at each other, perhaps quietly reading one another. Several minutes passed and then Lightning relaxed, her body wide shaking easing to a halt as she managed onto her back with Vanille's help.

"Crisis averted?" came Yun's voice from the dinning room.

Vanille rolled her eyes a little. "Yes. But if you're going to come in, just take it slow."

One by one, with careful and quiet steps, the others filed into the room, seeming to intentionally keep suitable space between them and the couch. Lightning fixed her gaze on each of them in turn, very much aware and still uneasy. Good gods, the man was huge, and other than that, she didn't know what to make of either one of them.

"What happened?" Serah asked from Snow's side.

"I think the cat just picked the wrong place to lay. She's okay." Vanille answered.

"Well, it is _his_ couch," Yun laughed a little, crossing her arms as she leaned against the banister.

"Then he's going to learn to share."

"Good luck with that."

By now Lightning's fear had fizzled into confusion. Who in the gods' names were these people?

"What's your name?"

Lightning looked down at the red head in front of her, still very puzzled. But she gave no answer, even after a long moment. Dogs don't talk.

"Well, that's okay," she sighed. "I'm Vanille, that's my sister Yun, and that's Snow and Serah. If you need anything, you just call for any one of us, okay?"

Lightning glanced at each of them once again, counterclockwise her eyes moved, still not entirely certain what the hell was going on.

"Just try and get back to sleep, all right?" and then Vanille stood, shooing everyone else back into the dining room. The lights went out again and everything that was going on before resumed.

Lightning lay awake for a long while, still listening as the lot of them talked. She wouldn't fall back to sleep, in spite of still being so tired, until long after all of the lights were put out and those people went to bed.

She would sleep through the next day, and the next.

Thursday rolled around before she woke again. Lightning opened her eyes to a sea of colors brought to life by brilliant sunlight coming in through the bay window across from where she lay.

Oh my god, so much color.

The walls were dark navy, the floor rich chocolate hardwood. The furniture was wine colored, just shy of purple but red enough to fool you. Lightning gaped at it, eyes wide and moth opened slightly in restrained awe. She found herself sitting up without even noticing the still livid pain in her ribs. Though it came to her in time, making her wince.

Lightning stood up, legs wobbling briefly, and she took her first few steps. They were cautionary, almost experimental. Then they steadied, and she made her way to the window with the blanket still clutched to her chest. With her good hand bracing on the windowsill, she leaned forward and looked outside. The wonder was clear on her face, her cerulean eyes alight with it. She could see the lawn, the street and sidewalk, other houses surrounding this one. The sky was blue with streams of white clouds drifting passed the sun, the large star being the only thing she couldn't see as it lulled in its mid-day pose. A faint, low hum was coming through the glass, and she spied Snow out in the grass, pushing the lawnmower. Lightning only regarded the giant for a minute, as something soft brushed against her arm.

Baha was looking up at her, the slits in his dark blue eyes thin as he chirped. Lightning pulled her hand away as if afraid he would bite. With a feline "harrumph", as some cats can do that, he reached up with one paw to snag her by the pinky, pulling. He pulled her hand to his head, demanding the daily tribute of stroking and scratching. She marveled at the animal, he was so _soft_. And the cat must have approved of her attention as he laid down, purring and rolling onto his back to expose his belly. Lightning nearly smiled, watching as the cat kneaded the air with his paws.

Lightning was distracted, much to Baha's malcontent, by a sudden sound coming from the kitchen. She reacted instinctively, twisting to face it but seeing nothing that could have made it. Was there another one of these little animals meandering about the house? She followed the noises, as more followed the first one as she took guarded steps in the direction of their source. She came silently into the dinning room, greeted with more color, but most of it being white bathed in the light coming through sliding glass door that led out onto the back porch. From the entryway between the rooms she could look into the kitchen, more white with chestnut cabinetry and counter tops. There was someone in there, standing beside the sink, cutting something with one of the large knives from the knife block.

For the longest time she simply stood there and watched, mystified, and Serah seemed completely oblivious to the pair of eyes fixed on her. It wasn't until, some several minutes later when she was scooping some freshly cut vegetables onto a plate that Serah looked up. She jumped, a carrot stick hitting the floor alongside the knife.

"Jesus," she gasped, but doubled back when she saw that Lightning was frightened as well. Though clearly more so than herself. She had pressed herself into the wall. "No, no, it's all right; you're fine, that was my fault."

That didn't seem to help. The fact that Serah was paying attention to her only seemed to make it worse. Like getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar from a five-year-old's point of view. Serah quickly retrieved the knife and put it in the sink. She picked up the plate full of veggies, smiling as she took it to the table.

"You can have a seat if you want." she offered gently, thinking her tone of voice and easy expression would put Lightning at ease. She even pulled out a chair.

Lightning didn't accept the offer straight away, she was much too wary.

But Serah was patient, mostly out of her own curiosity.

She put on a pair of glasses she had hanging from the collar of her tee shirt. "It's here if you want it." Serah said, realizing the direct approach wasn't exactly working. Maybe if she took her attention away, make her feel less closely watched, Lightning would relax. So she went about picking at the plate of vegetables, and opening one of the several psychology books she had in a stack on the table, appearing to completely ignore her guest.

Surprise, surprise, it worked.

It took several minutes, but Lightning did calm down, easing away from the wall she had practically suctioned herself to in fear. Inch by inch she made it closer to the table, mostly intrigued by what Serah was eating. Her stomach was growling, mind you. As quietly as possible, unaware that Serah was watching from the corner of her eye, Lightning sat in the chair. Still tense she seemed to sit on the farthest edge of the seat, appearing to hug herself with the blanket still fisted in one hand.

Quietly the two sat there, watching one another. Though Serah was decidedly more subtle about it. As she read the textbook at a casual pace, she would let her eyes drift away as she reached the edge of a page. In a way it was just curiosity to made her watch. In another...

Reading people was a reflex for her at this point. There was a foundation of fascination with the human race in general for Serah, a fascination of how they think and feel. She psycho-analyzed everyone she met without thinking about it, it was how she made her living. And this stranger was no exception, in fact she was doing it right now.

Lightning didn't think she was being watched, though she still felt a tingle of anxiety. Though that sensation couldn't win over the tight emptiness in her stomach. It had been roughly three days since she had eaten anything, and it was getting more difficult to ignore. Eventually she stopped bothering her attention with Serah and fixed solely on the plate of what she could only assume was food on the table. Serah was eating it, so it had to be food, though Lightning couldn't recall having seen food that looked like that. So colorful, with bright green cucumber slices and vibrant orange carrot sticks. Nothing like the stuff she had shoveled out of a bowl.

Serah was aware of this, at least she was fairly sure of it, and thought to give her hunch a test. She tilted her head, resting it on her knuckles as she put her elbow on the table. And by some off chance "accidentally" pushed the plate closer to her silent guest. Serah did her best to hide an amused smirk as Lightning flinched at the sudden noise_._

Curiouser and curiouser, Serah thought to herself.

"Serah?"

Lightning flinched again at the Sound of someone calling as they came through the front door.

"In the kitchen," Serah responded to her husband, not even looking up from her book.

"I'm thinkin' we could open some of these windows. It's really nice outside," said Snow as he appeared, shirtless with reddened skin from exposure to the sun, though he wasn't very sweaty. He paused momentarily in the doorway. "Hey there, glad to see you out of bed."

Lightning paled slightly under his attention, tensing.

"She's shy," Serah said in passing, turning a page.

"Oh," he nodded, excusing himself as he rounded the table and bent down to kiss his wife. "I'm almost finished out there, just wanted to cool off a bit."

"Hungry?"

"No, darling, but thank you." Snow went to the refrigerator, finding a bottle of water. He chugged it down until it was nearly half empty. With it still in his hand he went to the back door, lifting the latch and pulling back the glass. A cool breeze rushed in. "That's nice," he shrugged. "I'm going to leave this open a while."

"That's fine." Serah turned another page.

The now open door demanded Lightning's attention like a coin would snatch a miser's heart. What fear she had mustered in Snow's presence had completely disappeared, and now all she could focus on was the sunshine on the porch.

Serah picked up on the sudden change, not having much of the mind to notice Snow sitting down beside her and digging into her plate. Never mind that he already said he wasn't hungry.

"You can go outside if you'd like." she said.

Lightning looked at her, seemingly amazed.

_I can...I can leave? I...can go out?_

She almost couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, maybe some sunshine will do you good," Snow encouraged, his mouth half full.

Lightning slowly stood, taking calculated and yet stiff steps towards the opening. She made it to the threshold before she stopped. Snow and Serah both watched, wondering what she was going to do, wondering if she really was just going to stand there. Then Lightning stretched out one hand, the one in the brace.

She smiled as the warmth from the sun heated her skin. Lightning smiled.

The two watched her walk out onto the porch.

"You'd think she never saw the sun before." Snow chuckled quietly.

"Some case files I've read would shock you." Serah responded distantly as she had gone back to her book.

Snow didn't ask, not wanting to know. "Still hasn't said anything?"

"Not yet. Give it more time."

He nodded. "So what do you think? And don't tell me you haven't been doing it." And Snow knew he was right. Serah read people like it was a bad habit.

Serah grinned. "It's still too soon to make any absolutes about her. Got plenty of theories though."

"And?"

"I'm still thinking them through. One thing I know for sure is she's severely under-socialized."

"That would explain her fear of strangers."

"It would." she nodded. "But that's about it."

"Well, I guess it isn't all that important right now." he finished the bottle of water. "I'm going back outside, love; expect to be ravished when I get back."

"So long as you shower first." she sounded unfazed.

"Oh fine, you're no fun."

Oblivious to everything else, Lightning sat in one of the deckchairs on the porch, seeming so content. And she would stay there, unmoving, warm in the sun's rays until it started to set in the evening.

Author's Note: Oh god, this chapter was total crap. I'm so sorry. I'm having a tough time in the voice transition here, going from exhibition to the lull. There will only be sprinklings of action from her on out for a while, as the majority of the material to follow will be more of the human drama persuasion. Much of this story is going to be centered around Lightning, basically, learning to be human. And while I'm excited to explore that, I'm also trying to make sure I don't bore you. So yeah. But there will still be some high tension moments on the horizon. Also, you'll have to give me some time for next chapter, maybe longer than a week as I'm a little sick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Feral**

**Chapter Six**

"Mornin' family," Yun announced as she walked through the door.

"Yun? You're home?" Serah looked up from the couch, still in her pajamas. "I thought you left for work?"

"Nope, I'm off until Tuesday." she seemed very pleased to say. A four day weekend, which would explain why Yun was still in her pajamas as well. She carried a box in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other. "Got breakfast."

"I take it the bag is yours?"

"Please, give me a little credit." Yun rolled her eyes. "Just needed to restock the cabinet. I'm actually very hungry."

"Doughnut Truck?"

"What else?" and she laughed as she passed the sofa and moseyed into the dinning room. She set everything on the table, going through the paper bag first and putting the four bottles in their proper places. On her way back, she happened to glance out the back door, spotting the occupied deck chair. "Is she okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she's fine. At least I think so." Serah replied, having stood up to join Yun in the next room.

"What's she doing?"

"She just sits out there. That's it. Did it all day yesterday. I think she just likes the sunshine."

Yun started gathering the bits and pieces needed to start a pot of coffee. "She autistic or somethin'?"

"I don't believe so, but I think it's just...like she's been stuck under rock. I've read a few articles on people like that, you know, living in seclusion. I'm finding quite a few similarities."

"Uh-huh." Yun sounded only a little confused, catching only bits and pieces, which was par for the course whenever Serah went into her psychobabble. "What else have ya come up with?"

"Little things so far, a lot of them I'm still not too sure of."

"Like?"

"I think there's history of abuse in there somewhere," she flipped open the box of doughnuts, very pleased to find it full of several different kinds.

"Ya think?" Yun twisted her neck to look at Serah over her shoulder, one eyebrow sharply lifted.

"Not that, that's different. Oh my god, yes," she gasped, finding her favorite. Dark chocolate cake with powdered sugar. "I just...I get the sense of...I don't know yet."

"But, rest assured, you're bound to find out." Yun chuckled, starting the coffee pot. "You're not thinkin' of writin' your paper on her, are ya?"

"Thought crossed my mind." Serah admitted with a chunk of doughnut stuffed in her cheek.

"You're sick." though she was still smiling, so she didn't mean it. Yun sat down and snatched up a doughnut at random. "And still not a peep out of her?"

"Nope. But I don't want to push it."

"Maybe she's mute."

Serah shook her head instead of giving a verbal reply as she just took a bite. "Typically mutes are also deaf, and she's not deaf." now that she gave it some thought, it seemed like their guest was very much capable, in fact she appeared to listen better than most people. "But you tend to see that kind of behavior with sheltered people. She doesn't know where she is, and she's not sure how to react to us yet."

"I get ya. I think. Otherwise, she's doin' okay?"

"I think so, though medicine isn't my forte. Vanille seems to think she's healing pretty fast."

"That's good."

Then the two were quiet, waiting for the coffee to brew. I think you would all be surprised at how little roommates talk, considering they spend most of their waking hours together. When the coffee was finished Yun fixed a couple of mugs, passing one off to Serah while she put cream in her own. Then she snatched a small saucer from the cabinet, piling a few doughnuts onto it.

Yun took it out onto the porch.

Lightning heard the door slide back and she tensed, though she didn't move. Footsteps neared and stopped just beside her, Yun easing into one of the other deck chairs with a sigh of comfort. She set her mug on the arm of it, having just enough room for it, and cradled the saucer in her hands.

"Can't remember the last time I just sat out here," Yun said in passing. "Did you see the sunrise?"

Lightning didn't respond, keeping her eyes down.

"Well, I suppose not. You see that better from the front yard. It comes up right between the houses across the street from us. It's pretty amazin'." She then picked a doughnut off the saucer and stretched out her hand towards her. "Here, have one."

Lightning moved this time, just turning her head slightly in Yun's direction and zeroing in on the saucer. For a split second she looked up at Yun, meeting her cool blue gaze before looking away again.

I don't know whether to call it stubbornness or commitment, but Yun held it out for the better part of several minutes as she nibbled on her own, hoping she might react somehow. But no such luck. In the end she stood up.

"How about I just leave this here and ya help yourself, yeah?" and Yun set the small plate on the arm of the occupied chair, going back inside. She left the door open. It was still cool enough, the air balmy with morning dew.

Serah had watched the whole thing, thoroughly unimpressed as she had the feeling Yun was trying to do what she couldn't.

"Still nothing?" she almost smirked as Yun sat down.

"Give it a minute." Yun sounded fairly confident.

Both of them continued watching, like devotees hoping for some miraculous appearance. For almost ten minutes absolutely nothing happened. No motion, no anything. Then...

Lightning looked about, wary, then she gave her attention to the saucer. Cautiously, with one hand peeking out of the blanket that she refused to separate from, she snatched one doughnut off the saucer. A few minutes later she would take the entirety of what remained, seeming to swallow it whole.

"How do you do that?" Serah narrowed her eyes.

"Do what? What's the big deal? It's not much different from when I brought Wedgie home. You remember?"

Serah remembered the black shepherd when he was but a month or so old, recently weened, and cowering in any tiny place he could find when he first came to live with Yun. Usually he camped out beneath her bed, only eating when she left a small bowl of soft food for him and leaving the room. That is, until he acclimated to his new home.

"But...Wedge wasn't human...how does that translate?" Serah was genuinely curious.

"Raisin' a pup ain't too far from raisin' a kid, if ya look at it the right way. Besides, she was bound to eat eventually."

"True. But what made you think about that?"

"Just the way she's goin' on... what little I've seen is almost dog like. The way she seems to carry herself, ya know? Just reminded me of Wedge is all."

"I'm sure that collar helped."

Yun nodded, taking a drink of her coffee. It was starting to get cold. "Funny thing that. Never seen anything like it before. Though somethin' tells me I have."

"Well, I'm sure you saw plenty of different one's with the K-9 division."

"Yeah, I did."

"Maybe that's where you saw it. But that was...what, six years ago?"

"Somethin' like that, give or take."

"Still, maybe you should look it up, might jog your memory."

"There's an idea. But not today, the next few days are mine to waste as I please." Yun smiled as she stood up, topping off her coffee.

"And by waste, you mean drink away?" Serah inquired, just wanting to be sure her assumption was true.

"That was the plan." Yun smirked before stepping out into living room, stopping at the liquor cabinet, and disappearing upstairs.

Serah could only shake her head with a tired sigh.

The saucer now sat empty in Lightning's lap, nary a crumb left of the some four doughnuts that had once been there.

She hadn't been too sure what to make of the treats at first, their shape and appearance curious. But when she realized that the dark haired woman ate hers, she couldn't help but to accept them as food. Strange looking food. The first bite was tentative, a small one just to test it, but it was enough to sell her. It had texture, substance, nothing like the slop she was accustomed to. There was something to chew. And it had taste, it had _flavor_. A gentle lull of cherry and vanilla. Lightning devoured the pastry in two large bites, refusing to savor it before consuming the rest of them. Move it or lose it was her mantra with eating.

Her stomach stopped growling and the tightness had eased. Lightning felt...good. Still very stiff and sore, but good.

It was around mid day that Lightning would go back inside, feeling as though it had gotten too hot. Once she managed to solve the simple mystery behind the sliding glass door, she was greeted by the pleasant breeze of the air conditioning. Without knowing any better she put the empty saucer on the table, noticing some other discarded dishes there. She didn't feel like lying back down, so Lightning wandered the house, curious. It was just so big, she couldn't help the urge to look around.

There was a short hallway that was almost hidden between the staircase and the wall that made up the threshold of the kitchen and living room. It was somewhat dark, the only light coming through two doors out of three that were open. Advancing quietly, Lightning peeked into the first one she came to, finding a bathroom. She lifted her brows at it, surprised to find something familiar in such a strange place. Still, she didn't linger long, and moved on after just a moment.

The next open door she came to was that of the study, or more appropriately, Serah's office and part time classroom. In fact that's what she was up to at the moment, ear-buds in as she took notes, listening to a live lecture on her desktop computer. Her glasses had settled low on her nose, allowing her to see the screen when she looked up, and see clearly enough to write when looking down. For the longest while, easily thirty minutes, Lightning simply stood in the doorway and watched. Sometimes her eyes would stray to other things in the room, like the loaded down bookcases, the small framed pictures on the desk, and the cushioned chaise lounge against the wall on the right.

It was around one o'clock that Serah's lecture ended, and it was only then that she realized Lightning was there. Though she wasn't startled this time around.

"Hey," she greeted, taking off her glasses. "Did you need something?"

Lightning gave her a peculiar look. An expression Serah interpreted as "no".

"You can come in."

Lightning stepped into the room, one sudden motion she almost appeared surprised at herself for making. Then she moved slowly towards the desk, feeling uneasy as Serah watched her. Though that anxiety lasted for a short moment, Lightning's curiosity for all the little things on her desk taking up most of her attention. The photographs were the first items she investigated, picking up the smallest one first.

"That's from mine and Snow's wedding."

Lightning didn't really know what a wedding was, but it looked awfully important considering how fancy the couple appeared to have dressed in the photograph. She put the frame down and picked up the next one. It was a much larger photo, looking to have all of those living in this house in it.

"That was our weekend in Bodhum last year."

The only thing that seemed draw Lightning's attention was how much sun there was in the still image. Bright sunlight, and sand, and the sea in all its illusory vastness. And just like the first, she put it down and grabbed up another. The last of them.

"That's my dad."

It looked to have been taken when Serah had graduated from university, holding her degree with her father's arm around her and smiling proudly. He wore glasses too, something Lightning noticed with particular clarity. She could feel a slight tickle in the back of her mind, like she should know the man in the photo, but it was just that. A tickle. Something inconsequential, something she ignored. It was likely nothing, maybe someone master had made her kill. She put it down, standing beside the desk for a moment longer, looking contemplative. Then she turned away, ambling towards the couch and sitting down. And Serah watched, wondering.

_What is she thinking about?_

Clearly her mind was working, there was no doubt about that. She could see it in the setting of her eyes, the thin lines around them. But what was it mulling over, searching for? It wasn't anything like before, when she sat outside or saw the lot of them for the first time. It wasn't that stricken awe of something previously unseen. No, it was more like trying to remember something on the tip of your tongue. An expression Serah made very often.

But now that expression was gone as Lightning seemed fixed on the bookshelves. Looking up and down each of them in turn, about four sets of shelves in all. She had that look of curiosity again.

"Feel free to look through them." she said, garnering a look from her silent guest.

Lightning did a double take, slow, as she reached for the nearest book in front of her. It was a fairly large one of case examinations on the psychology of brain injury. Lightning let it rest in her lap, flipping it open to a seemingly random page. And she just looked.

_I wonder if she _can_ read._

Serah had an idea that she could, but certainly not to the degree to understand all the goings on in that book. A lot of the words in it even made _her_ think twice about what they meant. Still...she was comprehending _some_ of it, you could see it in the way Lightning cocked her head a little ways, as if only pieces were making any sense and she couldn't understand how they worked together.

Serah felt a little sorry, but the Psychiatrist in her was supremely fascinated.

"I'll be right back," and Serah stood up. She need a bite to eat before the next lecture. But when she returned to the office some five or ten minutes later, Lightning was gone, the book back in it's place. Which surprised her.

Lightning had wandered out of the office, having satisfied her curiosity for it. The book had threatened to make her head hurt, though she already had a bit of a headache as it is. She went back into the living room, pausing only a moment as she heard Serah shuffling about the kitchen for her lunch. She found herself by the stairs, leaning against the banister. Slowly she turned her head, craning her neck to look up into the shadows, up to the second floor landing. Like before, it begged the question of what could be up there. Lightning had to have the answer.

Slowly, quietly, pausing whenever the stairs creaked, she ascended. She stopped at the landing, looking around, seeing what was there. Two open doors like before, light coming through them and breaking up the darkness. Baha was sitting at the very end of the corridor, a small ball of silver on the varnished floor that looked at her inquisitively. Their eyes met for but a moment.

Like before, Lightning stopped at the first open door she came to. She had stopped at Yun's room and was peering through the space in her door that was dwindling ajar. Lightning could see Yun in her desk chair, laptop on and seemingly idling on something. Yun didn't move, but Lightning could hear her breathe. She was asleep.

Lightning pushed the door back, opening the entryway silently. With only the whisper of the tail of the blanket across the floor she went inside, to the desk. Her head cocked sideways as she looked at the computer screen, half reading what was there like she had with the book. Though she didn't give it much more attention than a moment's worth. She looked at Yun snoozing in the chair, one arm hanging over the side, the other bent into her lap to hold the bottle of tequila resting between her thighs. Lightning's brow furrowed in curiosity. With a great amount of care she slipped the bottle out of Yun's limp grasp and gave it a closer look. That inquisitive feeling took her far enough to have a sniff of it, finding she didn't like its heated stench one bit. She turned her nose up at it and put the bottle down.

And all the while, Yun didn't move. Nothing short of bullhorn could get her to flinch as the tequila was half gone. It was a new bottle.

Lightning looked about the room, finding it not as full as Serah's office. There were no bookcases, though some books rested in a dusty stack on the nightstand. Her gaze settled on the bed, on its twisted up sheets and rumpled pillows. One eyebrow rose. She went to stand beside it, putting her hand to the bed and pressing, feeling the mattress give. How on earth could anyone sleep on this? Beds weren't supposed to be soft. And it was so big, what would one do with all that space? Two people could comfortably share it with room to spare, and that was something Lightning couldn't quite fathom. Why would anyone want to have to _share_ a bed?

She felt the brush of cat pelt against her ankle, drawing her attention down to where Baha now stood, the cat looking up and chirping. As she bent down to pet it, Baha tip-toed under the bed. With care she crouched down, feeling a threatening pinch in her ribs. With the air of a curious child she looked and found the cat among a pair of boxes beneath the bed. It was compact under here, just like the crate, and with that similarity came a strange sense of comfort. It felt like a place she could be safe, hidden if even for a moment. Lightning looked at the cat as if asking silently for permission to share its seclusion, to which Baha blinked slowly.

Dinner time rolled around, and that was what roused Yun from her intoxicated sleep. She slumped out of the chair and worked her way down the stairs, eyes only half open and gait wobbling slightly.

"Evenin' family." she greeted, croaking as she reached the landing. Everyone reciprocated as was customary, and Yun found her seat.

"Enjoy your nap?" Vanille asked.

"You have no idea." Yun rubbed her eyes, blinking to clear her vision. "Had no idea I needed it that bad. How was school?"

"Fine. Got a test tomorrow."

"You be sure and get to bed early tonight then, yeah?"

"I know, I know."

With a nod of approval, Yun began to eat as everyone else engaged in idle conversation. It was shrimp tacos, so she was far too busy chewing to speak. But still she was listening as the others cited the events of note of their day.

"Mr. Raines is out of the hospital now," Snow mentioned. "But he won't be back at the office for a while yet. Though I heard he's still going to attend the benefit for the police department."

"Considering he organizes it every year, he should." Serah responded.

"Doesn't he organize the fundraiser for the children's hospital too?" Vanille wondered aloud.

"And the school systems, and the Heart Disease Foundation, the homeless shelters," Serah went on. "That man seems to have his fingers in everything."

"Well, I've heard he always makes _very_ generous donations."

"What a giver," Yun managed between bites.

It was a rare instance indeed when someone had something ill to say about Cid Raines. Though if they knew better...

"Do the police have a statement yet?" Snow looked at Yun, a little salsa smudged at the corner of his mouth.

"If they do, I don't know about it. I've been home all day."

"I thought that was steel gears I heard grinding upstairs when I walked through the door." Snow chuckled.

"You know where you can shove that sense of humor of yours?" and the only reason Yun didn't answer her own question was because Snow knew damn good and well what she was going to say. Vanille giggled behind her hand, and Serah only shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah,"

Then Yun managed to look up from her plate for the first time, taking in the nightly repeated scene unfolding before her. Though something was different about it. There was an extra chair.

One dusky brow vaulted. "We expectin' company?"

"Well, since our new friend is up and about, I thought she would join us for dinner." Serah sighed as she straightened, looking at the empty space. "But I haven't seen her since this afternoon. She wandered into my office and then just kind of disappeared."

"Any idea where she went? She's not on the couch, on the back porch?"

"No." Serah shook her head, brushing a stray tress of strawberry blonde away from her face. "I'll go look for her,"

"No, I should go," Vanille countered.

"No, no, you sit. I'll do it." Yun stood before her roommates did. "I ran her over, the least I can do is check up on her." and she left the dining room, starting her search on the ground floor and eventually making her way up stairs. It was some five minutes, maybe more before she returned to the table.

"She's under my bed," Yun said with a mildly amused puzzlement, "asleep."

Everyone gave her a strange look.

"With the cat."

_That_ seemed to be the last straw. Jaws dropped on that detail.

"You're kidding." Snow laughed.

Yun only shook her head, still smirking a little. She took the empty plate from the extra setting and started to load it down with food. Everyone watched her do it, as if totally lost on what she was up to. Yun noticed, though didn't say anything about it. Then she grabbed her own plate, still weighed down with what remained of her meal, and headed for the stairs.

"Be sure to bring those dishes back down, okay?" Serah cautioned. "Last time you left them up there long enough that they grew hair and we had to name them."

"I know, I know. I'll do the dishes in morning, how about that?"

"Fair enough."

The nightstand light was still on when Yun reentered her room. She paused a moment, listening, smirking at the still steady breaths coming from beneath her bed. Yun would take a seat on the floor, her back against the frame of the bed.

"Hey, under there," she called softly. When no response came, no stirring, she leaned over. Bracing on her elbow, she looked beneath the bed. She spotted the mess of pale rose tresses and the shimmer of Baha's eyes.

"Oi, sunshine,"

Lightning jerked, and slowly lifted her head from the floor, looking at Yun.

"Bet you're hungry, goin' all day with nothin' but doughnuts on your stomach. Brought ya somethin'."

Lightning didn't move, even after Yun put the plate down. Though Yun didn't really dwell on it, thinking it no different than earlier. So she just left the food within arm's reach and went about finishing her own. All the while she watched out of the corner of her eye. After a few seconds, a splinted hand gripped the edge of the plate with a finger and thumb and pulled it under the bed.

"Don't let Baha get in on that, shrimp gives him gas like ya won't believe." and she laughed when the cat suddenly emerged, looking a little put off. "Much obliged."

Yun could hear Lightning eating, hurried huffs of breath and what sounded like a grumble of approval.

"Serah's a pretty good cook, huh? Yeah, I think so too. I think tomorrow she's makin' some kinda pasta. I bet you'll like it."

Still no response, but Yun could understand. Food was higher on one's list of priorities. It's true, don't fib.

"Maybe then you'd like to sit at the table with us. Ya know you're safe here, right? None of us wanna hurt ya."

There was a small burp from under the bed. It made Yun smile with a little chuckle.

"Then again, we're still total strangers, aren't we? I know it can be a little frightenin', but we're only tryin' to help."

And she was quiet a while, finally finishing her own meal and just waiting, thinking maybe there would be a word out of her. But it never came. The closest Yun got was the sound of the plate rattling against the floor, encouraging her to have a peek into the darkness and see the empty plate there. Though she had some hope yet when she asked Lightning to pass the dish to her and she responded. Yun left long enough to return the dishes to the kitchen, and went about her usual nocturnal rituals upon her return.

Though she wasn't aware she would have an audience.

Lightning watched from beneath the bed, peeking out of the shadows out of nothing more than curiosity. A sensation that only intensified, especially when Yun put on the music. Tonight's selection was a mixture of CCR and Santana with a little Jimmy Hendrix somewhere in the middle. Lightning knew what music was, having often heard the radio as the driver of the van would listen to a classical station. This genre was new to her and it garnered her interest most intensely. The only thing that made it deviate was that brief moment of cringing disbelief as she watched Yun sip at the tequila. How on earth could anyone stand something that smelled so bad? Because something with an odor so harsh couldn't taste good.

Otherwise she silently watched and listened, intrigued enough to fight off the urge to sleep. That is, until Yun thought it time to retire.

The following week would carry on much like this, though Lightning's tension seemed to ease little by little each day. True, she still spent most of her time either out on the back porch or under Yun's bed, but when she was about in the house she could stand to have the others in her presence without much trouble. Though Snow seemed to make her just a little uneasy, but that could be blamed on his size. He was a big fella and she most certainly was not.

And that short amount of time was so full. Every day Lightning was confronted with something new, something that troubled her in the beginning. Like her first hot shower. Just take a moment to imagine her dismay at the idea that water could be warm. Once she grew accustomed to the idea, though, it was like the biggest thing since sliced bread. Speaking of which, she came to realize she liked bread. A lot. Hell, the girl just liked food.

It was almost too much to handle at first, but she adapted. Instead of flinching, after a fashion, she took it in and absorbed it. She was following conversations, just listening from another room. True, she didn't know what half said discussions were about, but she was still able to learn something. It was teaching her about these people, showing her what kind of people they were. It wasn't long at all before she had a grasp on the pecking order in the house.

Snow was the Alpha Male, that much was abundantly clear. He kept the house in order, provided the money to keep it maintained inside and out. Though he seemed to begrudge working outside. That was something Lightning didn't quite comprehend. How could anyone hate being outside?

Serah was the Alpha female, mostly in charge of keeping Snow in line. Through her Lightning could see that Snow wasn't the sharpest light bulb in the crayon elevator. She brought balance to the house with an almost natural air of cool control.

Yun was the Beta, more or less second to Snow. When he wasn't around, one could almost feel the power shift to her, everyone else seeming to tow the line. Yun basically guarded the den when the Alpha wasn't home. Even Serah acknowledged it, though Lightning saw her as higher in the standing than Yun.

Vanille was likened to the Omega, appearing as the most submissive, the quietest voice in the household. At least, that's what it seemed when she was home. And her boyfriend, whom she only knew as "dick-boy" at the time, was the runt. He wasn't even part of the family structure in Lightning's mind. This was only reinforced as she picked up on how he was only allowed in the house with everyone else's permission. This, in turn, reinforced her view of Vanille as the Omega. She needed the approval of the rest of the pack.

This is how Lightning identified each of them for now. And it begged her to wonder, perhaps for the first time in many a year...

_Who am I? Where is my place? What is my purpose here?_

And even then, the thought of her master never crossed her mind. It was like he simply vanished from her consciousness. In reality, though, she was just too damn busy living. Whether she knew it or not.

Though these strides Lightning had made were truly promising, there were still a few things that gave the family that took her in some room for doubt. Still not a word to be heard from their guest, not even a hint as to her name, and every night left the table with one chair empty. Actually two. Yun had somewhat fallen into the habit of eating in her room, striking up casual, though one-way conversations with Lightning. She was convinced it would help open her up. No dice.

Maybe she really was mute.

But the likelihood of that wasn't about to stop Yun. No, good cops don't quit. She would either prove or disprove that theory come hell or high water. For a few days she was up late trying to figure out how to do that exactly, showing determination for the task as she would any case at the station. It was the following Friday night that an idea would come to her.

The next day was the seventeenth, meaning Yun had to be up at a decent hour if she wanted to try out her plan and have the time to get ready for the benefit. She was up and about before sunrise, which was perhaps a half hour away. She meandered down into the kitchen to fix herself some coffee, needing to be wide awake with particular urgency. She double checked the clock as she filled a mug, confident in that she had plenty of time yet.

With that done she eased back upstairs, back into her room. She set her coffee on the nightstand, crouching beside the bed.

"Oi, sunshine," she whispered with a bit of volume. It took two more such summons to wake her. Cerulean clarified from behind blinking lids as Lightning looked up at her. Curious and still sleepy.

"Come on, I wanna show ya somethin'."

Lightning's brow furrowed. She seemed partially perturbed and confused. In equal parts.

"Let's not dawdle, or we'll miss it."

Lightning grumbled as she moved, wincing at the stiff pinch in her ribs as she pulled herself across the varnished wood and out from under the bed. Perhaps the only reason she agreed was that she didn't realize she could say no.

She followed Yun downstairs, blanket still about her shoulders. She found uneasy confusion when she spotted Yun at the front door, the portal open and a cool draft of air wafting into the house. And that sensation didn't ebb even as Yun gestured for her to follow still with her hand.

Bare feet touched concrete as Lightning stepped out onto the front stoup, watching as Yun shut the door and sat down on the second step, mug in her hands and steam drifting out of it.

"Come on, pop a squat." Yun pat the empty space beside her with her hand. "Should be startin' any minute."

Lightning did as she was told, though still wondering what this was all about. Wondering while a car or two drove by, wondering as the sky on the horizon began to glow. Lightning looked to Yun, showing her uncertainty in her face. Yun only smiled.

"Just wait," was her only answer. "You'll see." She began to feel a jittery excitement in her stomach. Dawn was on its way.

The horizon grew steadily brighter and brighter, demanding more attention along the way. Then the sky became alight with the first rays of morning, the uppermost bend of the sun rising to cast its stunning glow across the avenues.

Lightning's confusion and ill-at-ease dissipated like the darkness of night. A quiet gasp filled her as light fell over her. Her expression was like that of someone seeing the world for the first time. Lips parted, mouth slightly ajar, eyes wide and aware, and her brow stretched upward with awe.

"Yup, amazin', just like I said." Yun was feeling a little smug, and it was evident in a small smirk. She finished her coffee quickly at that, not wanting it to get cold. "Though I'll admit, it's been a while since I watched the sun rise myself. Kinda refreshin'."

Lightning was totally lost in it, almost missing everything Yun said. It was like this for the next hour, her attention only partially divided between Yun and the celestial spectacle unfolding. Though it was decidedly evident that it was in favor of the sunrise.

The minutes ticked by faster than either one of them were willing to admit. Yun checked her watch for perhaps the fifth time, shrugging at having to quietly admit that she needed to be on her way. She needed to pick up Sazh as well, so that left her with even less time to linger. But she had a minute yet.

Yun stood up, stretching and then brushing the creases out of her work clothes. "I best be off."

Lightning looked up at her, seeming to fret. _You're going to leave me here alone?_

"What? It's only for a little while. Besides, the others will be here to keep ya company." and Yun started down the last two steps to the walkway that led down to the street. Though she stalled about half way down the paved path, turning. "But...ya know what would really make my day?"

Lightning's anxiety turned to inquiry once again.

"If you'd tell me your name. I mean, sunshine is all well and good, but I can't just call ya that all the time. And I could properly apologize for kissin' ya with my bumper."

Lightning tilted her head. _But dogs don't talk. Dog's names aren't important_.

Yun waited as long as she was able before shrugging once more. "Ah well, it's all right. Suppose it could wait a while longer. Anyway, I'll be back this afternoon; just be sure and stay outta trouble 'til then, yeah? Wouldn't want to miss anythin'."

And as Yun got in her car and drove away, Lightning felt a peculiar pang. It was a vestige of guilt, part of her wishing she had said something.

Author's Note: Let me start off by saying I'm thoroughly floored by the absolute outpouring of reviews this has received in the very short time it's been available. I can't begin to thank all of you enough for the support and feedback. My deepest gratitude to each of you. Though the jaded part of me feels like most of you came for the pairing, I'm also confident in the idea that you stay for the story. Now, I'm using the Alpha, Beta, wolf pack terminology simply as a descriptive aid, not that Lightning actually knows these words at the moment. She understands the nature, but not the title, if that makes sense. And I'll be using those terms for a while yet, but not for too long as Lightning becomes more self aware as a human being. Anyway, off to work on the next chapter, and feel free to toss some advice or questions my way. Thanks again.

Also, to Dr. Wakadoodle; you used the word frivolous in your review...is English second language to you? Because I don't think that word means what you think it means. Just wanted to clarify is all, and I'm sorry if I almost messed up your fishing trip!

And to Thunder1514, Fang is Yun's nickname in this telling, and I'm trying to get the readers acquainted with it as it plays a semi-important role much later. Sorry if there was any confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Feral**

**Chapter Seven**

"You realize you just ran a stop sign."

Yun blinked, slightly jarred by her partner's voice. "Huh? Wassat?"

"You ran a stop sign." Sazh repeated from the passenger's seat. "Something wrong?"

"What? No, there's nothin' wrong," She shook her head, her brow now furrowed as she focused more closely on the road. "Just got a lot on my mind is all."

"Everything all right at home?"

"Sure,"

"Little sister okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Then what is it?"

"Lot's of little things, really. No big deal. Just got a little lost in it." Though there was much more to it than she was letting on, as I'm sure most of you have considered. Yun had a feeling she should tell Sazh what was going on, tell him about what had happened that rainy night after she had dropped him off. It wasn't an issue of trust, Yun knew she could trust him, maybe it was just a lack of being able to explain it. In reality, she didn't know much about what was happening either. It could be nothing, or something too big to handle. She figured just to give it a little more time in the dark, just a little more time for her to figure it out.

"All right, if you say so. Oh, I called Forensics about that stuff you found at the harbor."

"Did ya, now? How much of it did they lose this time?"

"They told me they never got it."

Yun laughed out loud, one bursting "HA!". "And here I thought they couldn't get any more worthless. Ah well, guess we'll have to do it by ourselves again."

"Fun." he grumbled. "At least it can wait 'til Monday. And today should be a fairly easy day."

"Oh sure, what with the press and everythin'. Should be smooth sailin'." Yun rolled her eyes. She hated the press, journalists in general. They were pricks of the highest order. All of a sudden she just didn't feel like being out of bed today. She felt the nagging whine of her conscience just telling her to call it a day and go home.

"At least it's a free meal, right? I mean, you wouldn't turn down some of the best barbeque in the city, would you?"

"Well, when you put it that way...but I can't exactly beat those vultures with a side of beef, can I?"

"No," Sazh smirked, "but I would imagine the food would make puttin' up with them easier."

"Good point." she nodded vacantly, leaning her jaw against her knuckles as she propped her elbow on the door. "Did ya hear Mr. Raines is actually going to be there?"

"Yeah, I heard. Shame what's happened to him. I always thought he was a pretty stand up fellow myself."

"I suppose,"

"Been trying to get the recipe for his dry rub for years, though. That's all I'd ever hold against him."

Yun chuckled. "I guess that's not so bad for a white guy,"

"Yeah, well, nobody's perfect."

The remainder of the drive was fairly quiet save for their nigh on expected jabs at one another. But that was almost ritual now. The day just wouldn't be complete without them.

Eden City's Lindblum Park was a five square mile stretch of sequestered greenery, filled with woodlands, a large lake at its heart, and littered with hiking trails from one end to the other. It was in the northwest corner of the property, near the dog park and play ground, where the annual benefit was being held. When Yun put the car in park one could see other vehicles, blue and white police cruisers in the other nearby spaces. There was a large pavilion within a stone's throw of the parking lot, and already there was a big banner raised to advertise the event. Yun could pick out the familiar faces of other task force members.

Yun shrugged, her hands still on the steering wheel. "Why do we do this again?"

"Because it's our duty?"

"Oh yeah."

Sazh made an inquisitive expression. "You haven't had a drink yet today, have you?"

Yun cringed. "Gods, you're right. Too late now though."

"You'll make it. Come on, the sooner we get started, the sooner we can go home."

The two disembarked from the vehicle, their steps seeming heavy as they made their way to the pavilion.

The smell of charcoal wafted through the air, caught on a gentle Spring breeze that tilted the tufts of smoke that were coming out from under the pavilion roof. There was a massive grill set up there, something you'd be more likely to see at a competition, and it was loaded down with all sorts of carnivorous delicacies. Beef, pork, chicken...I think I need to be alone for a moment.

That amazing aroma was almost as good as caffeine to Yun, the first big whiff of it waking her right up. It was enough to make her smile and put a bit of a spring in her step. With that being said it should come as no surprise to know that she made a b-line for the cooker. If for no other reason than just to have a closer look at the treasures it cradled in its fiery gut. Although the first thing she could see from where she was at the moment was the one tending the grill, a tall and stout fellow she recognized almost immediately.

"I'd know that hippie hair anywhere," Yun smiled as she teased, the grass beneath her feet becoming concrete when she stepped into the shadow of the pavilion. "You're old lady ain't made ya cut it yet?"

The man laughed, turning, wiping his forehead with his arm. "Yun, it's good to see you. I'd heard you might be coming."

Jeremy Han was Yun's most recent ex, a man of noticeable size with long brown hair tucked back into a ponytail and a goatee of matching color. The two had met through Snow, who was still a gym partner with Jeremy, but they had also both been working for Raines Communications at the time, Jeremy being the manager of the animal services division. Their time had been over for more than two years now. It was Yun's longest lasting and most serious relationship. Still the separation had been surprisingly peaceable and the two were good friends even now. Though they didn't talk nearly as often.

The two of them hugged briefly.

"You seem very well," Jeremy was still smiling as they parted.

"Well, I'm outta bed and dressed, so I suppose it's a start." she crossed her arms, shifting on her feet. "How's the wife and youngin'?"

"Wonderful, thanks. Naya and the baby are visiting her parents for the day."

"Nice to know. So what are you doin' here?" the see-sawing of her eyebrows affirmed her curiosity.

"Mr. Raines called me and asked that I get things going until he arrived. I heard what happened." and Jeremy's expression darkened. "Talk about crazy, huh?"

"I know, but hey, gotta love the big city, yeah?"

"I suppose." he shook his head, his big hand to the back of his thick neck. "So you're apart of this task force I've been hearing so much about? I'll admit I'm surprised."

"How so?"

"I expected you back in K-9 by now."

"Can't blame a girl for tryin', to be sure." she nodded. "Just never panned out."

"That's a shame. You and Wedge were a good team." and he would know. He had bred the litter Wedge came from (a hobby Cid had turned him on to), and though he hadn't known Yun at the time, he could see the connection between her and that pup instantly.

Yun didn't answer verbally, only nodded once again, though more curtly and with a seemingly weary smirk.

"You ever thought about getting another dog? Not for service, I mean,"

"I did for a time, but...you know...just be too much like tryin' to replace him, ya know?"

"I understand."

"Besides, got enough on my plate as it stands."

"So I've heard." he saw the curious look on her face and explained, "It's been in the paper. Have you had any luck so far?"

"Not enough to put in a hat, to be honest. Seems like no matter what we find we're always a step or two behind the big break."

"I bet it's frustrating."

"You'd win that one." _Frustrating as your period on Valentine's Day._ "Got lots of theories, but nothin' adds up."

"Talk about a pain in the ass. Still, you know you can call me anytime if you need something, right?"

"Sure."

Jeremy smiled again. "I gotta get back to this or something's bound to burn. You feel like chewing the fat a while after all this is over?"

"As long as I don't have anythin' better to do, I'd love to."

"Great. 'Til then, try and enjoy yourself."

"I make no promises." she cautioned, meaning every word though she wore a half-hearted smirk.

"You still have a thing for him, don't you?"

Yun jerked her head to one side, hearing her partner's voice over her shoulder. "Wha? Nah, not really. Not to say I don't dwell on it from time to time, but I'm over it."

"Uh-huh. Are you tryin' to bullshit me, or just yourself?"

"Don't ya have somethin' better to do than harass me, like tease your fro a little more?"

"My fro is perfect, as always. I was just asking an honest question is all." Sazh was grinning, some of his teeth showing. "No need to get your shorts in a twist, Fang."

"Christ," she rolled her eyes. "For the last time, stop callin' me that. It isn't professional."

"Neither is how you earned it."

Yun narrowed her gaze on him. "It's a damn good thing there are people watchin' else I'd slap the black off of ya 'til you're whiter than Michael Jackson."

Sazh just laughed, hard, his face scrunched as he covered his mouth with one hand. That was a new one. "If you can get me his money, too, I just might let you! Man, you can be a bitch when you're sober." he said after he caught his breath, tears threatening in his eyes.

"All the more reason to keep drinkin'." Yun grumbled as the two wandered to find a place to sit at one of the many still vacant tables.

The festivities didn't really begin until the much anticipated arrival of Cid Raines, which was sometime around noon. Most didn't notice the black sedan pulling into the parking lot, that bit of excitement only seemed to serve the press who had been laying in wait for the better part of two hours. No one was really aware of the mogul's presence until he'd come into the pavilion. He had a black eye that was somewhere between purple and green, a split upper lip, and his left arm in a sling due to his collar bone being fractured in three places. Under his navy button down shirt he was wearing a soft brace about his ribs, many of them bruised and still very sensitive. The knuckles on both of his hands were scabbed over. All of the important people, such as Chief Moors and the mayor, were sure to greet Cid once they saw him. It wasn't until all that to do was over that the ritual of the opening address was observed.

Everything went quiet in preparation for Cid to speak. Which was quite the feat as the pavilion was now more than full.

"I would like to start off by welcoming all of you to the Twenty-fifth Annual Benefit for the Eden City Police Department. It's always a pleasure to see so many turn out to support our men and women in uniform. Let's give them a hand,"

Applause erupted and then quieted after a seemingly brief moment.

"Raines Communications has always made it a personal mission to do what we can to make Eden a better, safer city, and I can say with great honesty that no effort has gone to waste. Eden has some of the finest citizens in its service, including these outstanding officers that have been appointed to the mayor's newest task force. And under the capable direction of Police Chief Moors, they're the best to better serve and protect you."

More applause. Funny how folks are more prone to kiss ass or show due appreciation when the object of said praise is right in front of them.

"And let's not forget the man of the hour, Mr. Han, as he's gone to great lengths to feed us this afternoon. Be sure to show him thanks as you load down your plates, okay?" there was a resounding, unanimous chuckle. "But I won't keep you folks any longer, so please enjoy yourselves and thank you again for your support."

And for the next half hour or so, the pavilion transformed into a teeming mass of people trying to work their way towards the food. Somehow the throngs managed themselves into an orderly line, which made everything go much smoother.

Most of the officers sat together while the others sat with their families. Sazh and Yun sat across from each other.

"Vultures at three o'clock." He said in passing, referring to the press who were already working their way through, interviewing people. Taking pictures.

"I know, I know. At least we get a few minutes to stuff our faces before we gotta start spewin' bullshit."

Sazh nodded, his mouth full.

"So why didn't Dahj come with ya?"

"I asked if he wanted to, but the family next door offered to take him along on their trip to the aquarium in Bodhum. He seemed really excited so,"

"I see. Well, that's cool too I suppose. Don't suppose the little fellow would have too much fun hangin' around here with us."

"Agreed."

Yun took a big gulp of soda before speaking again, changing the subject. "Looks like Cid had real number done on him, huh?"

"We've seen a lot worse," Sazh noted, not looking at his partner but at his plate.

"Oh sure," and her mind dwelled back once more to that stormy evening last week. "Still, it seems a little much for just a home invasion."

"Looks like he fought back. Perps tend to overdue it when a victim don't lay down and take it like a victim should."

"True, true," she nodded.

"Can't think of a reason for him to lie about it."

She nodded again.

"What, you've got your own theory?"

"Nah, I'm just a cynical twat sometimes." she chuckled at herself.

"Truer words were never spoken." he smirked.

"Go play in traffic."

"Excuse me,"

Both officers turned their heads at the same time with the same disenchanted look on their faces to see a young lady reporter with a blouse too tight and a skirt too short.

"You two are with the task force, right?"

"Nope, we're just the janitors and we like to sneak out of our hole and dress nice every once in a while."

"What she means is that we are, and we would be happy to answer any of your questions." Sazh corrected, chancing a small smile to try and dispel the sudden discomfort. They shared a laugh and allowed the news crew to rearrange them for a short interview, having them sit closer together so they and the reporter could fit in frame.

The questions were of no surprise, almost ritualistic in nature. Yun had heard them several times before throughout her career; "what's it like on the force", "how long have you been in service", "do you think you're on the verge of a big break", all of these were very typical. As she spouted the mentally rehearsed lines Yun could almost picture her inner-self limp and slack-jawed, foaming at the mouth from the sheer _duh_ of it all. All she wanted to do was get back to her barbeque and then go home. There was no way this interview could be over soon enough.

From that moment on the day just seemed to lull along, the few hours stretching into an eternity. It wouldn't die down until early evening, as the sky was beginning to burn a bright orange. People started leaving, some officers having done so long ago as their shifts began. Some lingered still to help clean up, Sazh and Yun being among them. They were helping Jeremy load up the massive grill onto a trailer hitched up to his truck.

"I appreciate the extra hands, folks," Jeremy said as he tightened one of the trailer straps.

"Think nothin' of it." Sazh wiped his brow with his forearm.

"Likewise," Yun added. "Sazh, ya mind startin' up the car? I need to tug Jeremy's ear a bit."

Her partner grinned, catching the car keys as she tossed them to him. "Sure, sure. Don't take all evening, now,"

"What are ya, my dad?" she glared at him as he started walking towards the parking lot.

"Seems like the two of you work well together." Jeremy stood beside her now, arms crossed.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want it any other way."

"It was really good to see you, today, Yun. Really."

She dipped her chin, a small chuckle escaping. "Nice to see you too. Been too long I think. Though I know you're busy."

"True, but so are you. Especially now with all these goings on."

She nodded. "Which reminds me, there's somethin' I wanna ask ya about, but ya gotta be sure to keep it quiet, yeah?"

"Oh? Does it have to do with your case?"

"I don't know yet, but I don't really want it floatin' about until I'm sure."

"I see. So what is it?"

Yun fished her cellphone out of her pocket, pounding some of the buttons in order to pull up the photo album menu. She flipped through several pictures before she found what she wanted, pushing yet another button to zoom in on the image. "Have ya ever seen somethin' like this before?"

Jeremy blinked at first, squinting a moment as he took the phone and gave a cursory glance. "Is that a collar?"

"Yeah."

"Well...let me think," and he pulled at the hair on his chin with his free hand. "That looks a little familiar."

"I thought to ask you seein' as you're the authority on this sort of thing."

"Good thinking. It looks like an older design I was working on some years back, but I dumped the project after the research file was hacked."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, a big, company wide net black out. Never found who did it though."

"That so? You wouldn't still happen to have any of the files left, would you?"

"I do, back at the office. If you don't mind waiting, I could set up an appointment for you on Monday."

"So you take appointments now?" Yun smirked at him, teasing. "Aren't we just big in our trousers?"

Jeremy's face reddened as he chuckled. "Give me a break. Still, if you're interested, just call me and let me know. My number hasn't changed."

"Assuming I still have it?"

"You wouldn't forget it."

And he was right. Yun had always been fairly keen on phone numbers, but she figured it was skill she picked up on the job.

"Touche`."

"Still, just in case, I'll go ahead and get you penciled in, how about it?"

"That'd be just fine, just try and get it in the afternoon, yeah? I'm usually stuck at the station in the early mornin'."

"Of course. If all else fails you can come by after hours and I'll give you what you need."

"Many thanks, big fella."

The two were about to part ways when Cid Raines was seen strolling down the lawn towards them, calling to Jeremy.

"Mr. Raines, glad you could make it today." He reached out and shook Cid's good hand.

"Couldn't miss it. I can't thank you enough for your help."

"It's my pleasure, sir, anytime."

"Glad I can always count on you. Care introduce me to your friend?" and Cid lifted his brow as his icy blue eyes slid to Yun.

"Of course, this is a good friend of mine Officer Yun Oerba."

"Oh yes, I remember you mentioning her before. Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." and Cid offered his hand.

"My mother is ma'am, but thanks all the same." she shook his hand, though gently.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to be getting on my way."

"Of course, Jeremy, don't let us stop you. Be sure to say hello to the family for me."

"Yes, of course, sir. Goodnight."

Yun and Cid watched him drive away, the trailer rattling as it dropped onto pavement from the grass and managed onto the main road.

"Jeremy's a fine man, one of my best employees." Cid nodded as he said in passing. "He's told me quite a lot about you."

"Believe every word you hear." she smirked a little. "But I'll admit I have to get along myself."

"Allow me to walk you to your car?"

"Whatever makes ya happy."

The two began to walk. "You know, I'm very appreciative of all the hard work you and the other officers are doing."

"Nice to know."

"I mean that." Cid affirmed, sounding so genuine. "Eden city is safer with people like you."

"And what would you know about people like me?"

"Not much, I'll be honest." he laughed a little, maybe surprised to have his bluff called like that. He was so accustomed to people trying to kiss his ass. "But I understand what you do to make this city a better place."

"I'm actually somewhat surprised to hear you say that, all things considered."

"Well, you're only human after all. Besides, I can't exactly blame the police when my security system should have gone off."

"Any idea who did it?"

"Afraid not," he sighed, forlorn. "I took some nasty blows to the head, so the memory is a little fuzzy."

"That's a shame." when they reached the parking lot, the engine of her car purring beside them, Yun found herself relieved. "Well, this is me. It was nice talking to you, Mr. Raines."

"Please, call me Cid." he put up a dismissive hand. "Here, allow me,"

Cid stepped around her and opened the car door.

"Thanks,"

"My pleasure. Listen, is there a chance, perhaps, that you and I could go have coffee some time?"

Yun felt her stomach lurch. Jesus Christ, really? "Can't say there is. I'm either at the station or in bed when most folks are havin' coffee. Not much of a mornin' person."

"I see," he laughed. "Well, here's my number anyhow, just in case you have some extra time on your hands." and Cid handed her what looked to be one of his business cards, but it had his personal number penned onto the back.

"Yeah, thanks. I appreciate it. You have a nice night, Mr. Raines."

"You do the same."

Yun yanked the door shut and ripped the seat belt across her chest to shove into place. "For fuck's sake." she hissed as she put the car in gear and started backing out.

Sazh watched her expression steadily harden as they drove, his brow climbing towards his hair line.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Am I the only one that thinks that guy's a little creepy?" Yun asked, her eyes narrow as she focused on the road, blinking as street lamps began to flicker to life. "I mean, did ya see the way he smiled at me? There's a word for guys who smile like that,"

"Bachelor?"

"_Stalker_!" her brow knitted firmly in the middle. "And he must be pretty thick not to see how many fucks I wasn't givin'. For gods' sake, he reminds me of that guy from that movie, ya know the one with the guy with a chainsaw runnin' around naked?"

"Not everyone is as sensitive to your bitch-aura as I am, Fang."

"Call me that again, I dare ya," she snarled, "see if I don't take the long way home down Jones Road."

"You wouldn't," what had been a smirk had fallen into a dismayed crease of his mouth. "You wouldn't."

"Don't be so sure." and she was dead serious.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry. Damn, you need a drink."

"Don't remind me."

A sip of something stiff was on her mind from that moment on, doubly so and like a nagging child once she'd dropped her partner off.

_Just wanna get home, just wanna get home and get into my pajamas. The rest will come._

At least that's what she told herself, when in reality all her head was screaming for was liquor. But she isn't an alcoholic. No. She's just a _drinker_.

Yun let out a heavy sign when she shut off the engine and unbuckled the seat belt, so damn happy to look over and see home only a few yards away. Though it felt like a few miles by the time she reached the door and pushed her way through it.

"Evenin' family,"

"Hey, Yun, dinner's almost ready." came Serah from the kitchen. Snow's greeting echoed from the hall just passed the stairs. She heard Vanille upstairs, most likely in her room.

Yun made for the staircase, eager to get to her room and change. Maybe even a quick jump in the shower, she was starting to feel the funk of the day all over. She opted for the latter idea, snatching her pajamas from her room and disappearing into the bathroom. She emerged some five minutes later, feeling ten times better. She went back downstairs, light on her feet and feeling easy, and went for that one last thing she needed to make the night complete. Citrus accented vodka sounded good. That seemed to perk her right up.

"Saw you on the news this afternoon," Serah said as she saw Yun walk into the dinning room. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone so unhappy to be alive."

"I really didn't want to be there," Yun said, shaking her head as she took a seat. "Just felt crappy."

"Any particular reason?"

"Just one of those funky days, I think." Yun propped her jaw on her hand, her elbow against the table. "Jeremy was there."

"You mean your ex? How's he doing?"

"Just fine." she shrugged. "Nice to talk to him again."

Serah stood at the stove, stirring a pot full of bubbling chili, her expression a curious one. She was interpreting Yun's voice as one of mild longing. It was something very uncommon for her.

"He's married now, isn't he?"

"Yup. Got a kid too."

"You okay?" Serah craned her neck to look over at the table, to the back of Yun's head.

"Yeah, just tired."

And Serah left it at that, knowing she couldn't push. Yun wasn't the sort to talk about her feelings. She drank them down instead. At least that was how it appeared.

Within the next few minutes the rest of the household gathered at the table for dinner, with the exception of the extra chair that still lay vacant.

Lightning was in her usual place beneath Yun's bed, Baha tucked against her chest and purring contently. She could hear bits and pieces of the idle conversation coming from downstairs, her curiosity only just teased. Then her stomach growled and she had to accept the fact that she needed to eat. Much to Baha's indignation, Lightning began to shift and move, pulling herself out of the comfortable darkness to stand up. She didn't feel like waiting for Yun to come and talk too her, bringing her something to eat. She was just too hungry.

Quiet as a spirit she descended the stairs, eyes fixed on the light coming from the dinning room, ears keen to the voices. She reached the landing, suddenly pausing as she felt the floor creak a little beneath her. Then she proceeded. She made it all the way to the threshold of the two rooms before stopping again, just inside the light.

For the first few minutes Lightning went unnoticed, the family deeply engaged in conversation. Vanille was the first to become aware of her, noticing from the corner of her eye. Everything grew quiet, all eyes turning to Lightning, who suddenly tensed.

"Evenin', sunshine. We saved ya a spot." and Yun gestured towards the empty chair with her hand, smiling gently.

Lightning wasn't too sure what to do at first. It was kind of hard to think with all of them watching her like they were. After a moment of exchanging her gaze from them and the empty chair, she quickly realized that she would need to sit if she wanted to eat. Lightning swallowed and took cautious steps forward, eventually settling into her place between Serah and Vanille.

Vanille picked up the empty bowl and spooned a heaping helping of chili into it before setting it back down in front of her. Serah grabbed a fluffy square of still warm cornbread and put it on the saucer just beside the bowl.

"It's hot, so be careful." Snow cautioned, smirking as if he had been there just moments ago. Which he had been. Snow was a very eager eater, often to his own harm.

Seeing that their guest was taken care of, the rest of them saw fit to continue with their conversation. Lightning didn't seem to mind as now their wasn't the pressure of their gazes to make her so nervous. But she watched them, make no mistake. She watched and listened closely, as always, watched for hints and clues. She watched Snow grab his spoon and gather it full of chili, a gesture she copied after clutching her own spoon into her uncertain fist.

Ouch. It really _was_ hot, and her lips burned as she flinched. But no one seemed to notice her little faux pas. Still watching them she tried again after a few moments, finding the food cool enough now to eat. Oh dear god, was it good. She wanted to shovel it down, but knew it wasn't worth burning her mouth over again. So she took it slowly, she savored it. Somewhere along the line she spotted one of them dipping the cornbread into it and then taking a bite. Again she mimicked the action, pleasantly surprised at the new taste and the spongy sweetness of the bread.

"So how did the benefit go?" Vanille asked her sister.

"Fantastic aside from havin' to deal with air headed reporters and seein' Mahoney's bitch tits through a sweaty cotton t-shirt."

"Oh god," Serah cringed. "Can we not talk about him while we're eating?"

"She asked,"

"You didn't need to go into detail." Serah shook her head. "Please, change the subject."

"Well...I passed my final," Vanille said quietly. She had taken the test more than a week ago, but only recently got the scores back.

"That's great, I knew you could do it," Yun reached an arm around her sister and hugged her tight. "How many more have ya got left now?"

"Just two. The next one is Friday."

"You'll do fine, as always." Yun sounded very confident. But she also knew that her faith was well placed. Her sister wasn't a slacker.

"On another note, I programed the printer at work to make a sexy groan whenever you put more paper in it." Snow added seemingly out of nowhere. _Way_ out of nowhere.

Yun started laughing and couldn't stop, while Serah covered her face with her hands and Vanille shook her head. Lightning, clearly too busy with eating, let it fly right over her head.

"Why did you marry him again?" Vanille asked quietly.

"Because I love him. That's what I tell myself." Serah half groaned. "That and the body heat."

"Huh?" Yun managed to compose herself enough to inquire.

"Seriously, have you ever laid in front of a space heater?"

"Maybe," although it was clear that Yun wasn't all too sure.

"It's like that. He's _warm_."

"I'll just take your word for it."

And the late night banter continued on in this frivolous fashion until everyone had eaten their fill. The soiled dishes were gathered up and deposited in the sink. Lightning remained at the table, watching them as they left the room one by one until the only ones left were herself and Yun. Snow and Serah went to bed, and it could only be assumed that Vanille did the same. Yun remained, padding about the kitchen mixing herself a screwdriver.

"You really seemed to enjoy the chili," Yun chuckled from where she stood beside the sink. "Did ya get enough to eat?"

When it was still quiet, Yun only assumed that she still wouldn't speak.

Then...

"Yes."

Yun snapped her head up and to one side, her surprised gaze falling on Lightning whose eyes were fixed on the table. "What's that?"

"Yes." Lightning said again, her heart fluttering. Dogs weren't supposed to talk, ever. But...but she wanted to. "I am...full."

Yun smiled, laughed softly. "That's good to hear. So, can I ask ya a question?"

She thought a moment, and then nodded. Just once, almost testing.

"What's your name?"

She still wouldn't look up, not having the strength to meet the Beta's eyes. "Lightning."

"Yeah? Well it's nice to finally meet ya, Lightning. Now how's about you and I go slouch on the couch a while and watch some cartoons?"

Now she did look up, curious. "Cartoons?"

Author's Note: I feel like this chapter and the last were a little hit and miss, I don't know. In any case, here it is. I'm on a bit of a roll right now, so I'm gonna grab a nap and then get back to work on the next chapter. Hope you're all enjoying this so far. Also, be sure to check out "GSchreiber" on DA, she's being a total doll and doing some artwork for this fic. I'm living a dream through her, really. So show her some love. And just for a heads up, other characters from Blood Tithe will be making cameos in this fic, 'cause I love them. Though not all of them will be so obvious. See you guys next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Feral**

**Chapter Eight**

_"Duck season!"_

_ "Wabbit Season..."_

_ "I say it's _Duck_ Season, and I say _FIRE_!"_

_ BANG!_

Yun woke to find herself still on the sofa, where she last recalled having been last night. She didn't remember falling asleep though. She opened her eyes to see the ceiling, and then she cringed, feeling the dull burn of having laid in one place far too long buzzing through her. She rolled onto her side, rubbing her eyes, and she spied the empty glass on the coffee table. There was a blob of orange at the bottom, what was left of her screwdriver. She was getting the itch to have another, never mind that it wasn't even ten o'clock yet.

The television was still on, the noise certain to keep her awake as she shifted to sit up straight. When everything came back into focus, her feet on the floor, she popped her neck, using it as a lame excuse to look over. There was Lightning, already awake, with both arms encircling a rather distraught looking Baha. His furry brow was low over his eyes as if to say "my life sucks right now, get this bitch off me." Though he wasn't much fighting his situation. Then again, cats aren't exactly legendary for doing things on their own power that they could just as easily get a human to do for them.

"Mornin'." came Yun's groggy greeting.

"Hi."

Yun grinned a bit, pleased that she was still of the mind to talk. "How long have been awake?"

"Didn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Wasn't tired."

And for a moment Yun just looked at her, showing a mild sense of surprise. "All right then."

Yun stretched and then slouched back into the sofa with a huff. She thought to get up and fix her drink, but decided to give it a minute as the theme for Merry Melodies started playing on the TV. Looked like a stretch of Loony Toons was airing, and the "Rabbit of Seville " was just starting. It was one of Yun's favorites.

"Classic," she smiled, crossing one leg over the other. "You ever seen it?"

"No."

"You're in for a treat."

And for a time Yun found herself more so watching Lightning than the cartoon.

From the moment Bugs Bunny appeared clad in a barber's coat _"How do! Welcome to my shop, let me cut ya mop, let me shave ya crop; daintily, daintily,"_

To the rabbit playing the clarinet to bring the electric razor to life, and up to Bugs dropping a wedding dress adorned Fudd into a wedding cake at the end, she would glance almost regularly towards Lightning, gauging her reactions that ranged somewhere between curiosity, confusion, and amusement. She even smiled a couple of times, though Yun imagined quite a bit of the humor went over her head.

"Jesus, you're letting her watch this crap?" It was Serah, shuffling sleepily out of the hallway, scratching her head after a yawn. "It's going to rot her brain."

Yun shook her head. "Well right now it's makin' her smile. Now get your coffee so you'll stop bein' such a grouch."

To which she only received assorted grumbles as a reply. "Don't let what she says bother, ya, she just thinks she too good for cartoons."

"Why?" Lightning asked, looking puzzled.

"She thinks she's too smart, Little Miss Psychobabble. Can't even be bothered with a good 'ol fart joke every now and then," and Yun laughed.

"Farts are disgusting," came Serah's protest from the kitchen.

"I bet ya laugh when no one's watchin'." Yun's reply came too quietly for anyone to hear. "So what's on your agenda today?"

"I need to get groceries, between that and my paper I've got a full day."

Yun nodded, thinking, focusing on the TV for a moment. Pepe Le Pew was stinking out some French constable. Then she stood up, walking towards the dinning room.

"Why don't ya give me the list. I'll run the errands."

Serah looked up from her coffee mug. "You? Leaving the house on a Sunday? Okay, I'll bite, what's the deal?"

"No deal. Just feel like goin' out and about. Gotta problem?"

"No, no problem. The list is on the fridge and I'll give you some money when you're ready to go."

"All right then," Yun started back towards the living room. "Come on, sunshine, let's get ourselves prettied up. We're goin' out."

Lightning snapped her head up to look at her, her brows high and almost fretting. Her gaze shifted to the front door and then back to Yun. "Out?"

"Yeah, out. Don't tell me ya wanna stay cooped up in here all day? Ya have been for over a week."

Lightning was failing to see a problem with that. It was safe inside. Yesterday marked the first Saturday night she didn't have to spend killing anyone, and if staying inside could maintain that, she wasn't going to undo it.

"If ya come with me, I'll buy ya breakfast." she tempted. "Fresh doughnuts sound good, right?"

Lightning liked doughnuts. She liked them very much.

"...O-okay." and Baha whined as Lightning stood to follow Yun up the stairs. When she reached the landing and turned into the first open door, there were clothes laid out on the bed, and Yun was getting out of her pajamas.

"I'd imagine most of my stuff would fit ya, though you're a tad shorter," Yun said as she had her back to the door, pulling a blue tee-shirt over her head.

Lightning looked at her, a brief glace at her tanned, toned back, and then down to the clothes on the bed. "Why?"

"Huh? Well, your clothes are a little trashed, and they're startin' to stink by the way, all that dried blood still on them; we'll get those washed for ya."

Lightning nodded absently, her hand on a pair of jeans. She supposed that made sense.

"Besides, pretty gals like us need to look good."

That, on the other hand, made hardly any sense at all.

"Go ahead and get dressed, don't worry, I won't peak."

Though that was a bit of a fib. Yun managed a glimpse, mostly out of curiosity, over her shoulder. She wouldn't have looked for so long had she not seen the marks on Lightning's back. Some old and white, flattened scars, and some newer, still reddish pink. Cuts and scrapes, some deep, some just starting to lift away as scabs. And all if it nestled among the family of bruises she had on her ribs that peeped over the soft brace. You can imagine how that would be cause for staring.

Yun knew her car didn't do that. However she said nothing, filing what questions she had brewing in her mind away for the time being.

"Well, nice to know you can dress yourself. And this hair," Yun grinned a little as she reached out to touch the mess of pale roses that framed her face. "May need a professional to look at it before it swallows ya whole. Now come along, got places to go,"

Lightning didn't know what to make of denim, was unaccustomed to how it felt, how snug it was to her skin. She was much more used to loose, softer fabrics. She pulled and tugged at the pants all the way out the door, looking somewhat uncomfortable. They were tight in all the wrong places. She only stopped when she found herself at the end of the paved walkway, on the sidewalk, beside Yun's car. Lightning looked at the vehicle, looking thoroughly unimpressed. But I think that's expected of anyone who saw it.

Lightning only got in after some encouragement, perhaps subconsciously unsure of the car's stability, and quickly pulled the seat belt across her chest as soon as her wandering hand found it. She waited, watching as Yun checked her phone before putting the key in the ignition and turning it to bring the car to life.

It was in the seemingly fleeting minutes between then and reaching their destination (which was the Doughnut Truck, just so you know), that Lightning suddenly missed the driver of the van. Yun drove like she had a death wish half of the time, and the other half she just drove like crazy. The entire drive Lightning had a hold of the door handle, knuckles white and eyes refusing to blink. She was happy to get out when the car stopped at a park-and-ride just off the main thoroughfare. You could see the skyscrapers from here, but you could see them from almost anywhere, really.

There were other cars in the lot, many of them parked much closer to the food truck. There was a line, mostly beer-gut guys with mustaches and trucker caps already with foam coffee cups in hand waiting to get their morning fix. Don't get me wrong, there were fat chicks too. Everyone needs a ring of deep fried cake, right? I, for one, am a great lover of cinnamon.

Yun didn't bother with the line, she went for the back door of the truck, which was a decommissioned ambulance. The outside, for some god-awful reason, had been painted over a vivid pink with purple lettering.

"Hey, line's outside, pal," scolded the black haired girl at the window. "Oh, hey Fang,"

"Call me that again and see if I don't bounce ya right outta this truck," was her cautionary response. "How's the business this mornin', Lebreau?"

"Same as always, hangovers and layovers." Lebreau rolled her eyes as she passed two dozen out the window. "What are you up to?"

"Paintin' the town as always." Yun managed around Lebreau, fixing a couple cups of coffee. "You need any help?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks though." she chanced a look upward as she loaded another dozen into a box. "Who's your friend?"

Yun looked back to see Lightning lingering just outside the open door at the back of the truck. "Lightning. She's a little shy."

"Really? I think I had a dog named that."

"Don't tease," though Yun was smiling. "But we're kind of on a schedule this mornin', so if you could get me a half dozen when you get a chance?"

"As soon as I can,"

"Thanks, doll." and she stepped out of the truck.

Lightning and Yun would go back to the car and sit on the hood to wait, which wasn't very long. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes at most before Lebreau approached them with a box still warm on the bottom from the treats within. For a time, the two ate silently, but a cop's curiosity was often too much to keep quiet.

"Lightning?"

She looked at Yun, mouth full but acknowledging her.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but, I'm a cop. A police officer, and my job let's me meet a lot of different people. Often times I have to get to know them fairly well, and the only I can do that is by askin' them questions. I guess what I'm gettin' at is...well, I want to know you a little better, but I'm gonna have to ask ya some questions. Is that okay?"

"Okay." Lightning nodded after a contemplative moment.

"I just don't want to pressure you. And you don't even have to answer them if ya don't want to. Just tell me and I'll stop."

"Okay."

"Great." then Yun thought, taking a bite from a bare-naked-lady. By that I mean a plain doughnut. "What were you doin' wanderin' about in the street that night?"

Lightning thought back, finding the memory a little fuzzy. She had recalled it off and on over the last week, mostly trying to piece it back together.

"Trying to get home."

"And where's home?"

"I don't know." and her answer was definitive, no hesitation or uncertainty.

"So how did ya get there?"

But this time Lightning didn't answer. Her gaze was fixed on the ground.

"That's all right, maybe I'll ask again later. What about family? Ya got any family?"

"No."

"No? Nobody takes care of ya?"

"Yes."

Yun's brow quirked. "But they aren't your family. Who takes care of ya then?"

"Master takes care of me."

Yun thought whoever this person was must be awfully full of themselves to use a title like that. "And who's that?"

"Master is master." Lightning's tone of voice almost belied a sense of duh. Like Yun should've been able to figure that out.

"Okay, dumb question. So do you know where 'master' is?"

"He's dead. I think."

"I see." Yun nodded slowly, taking another bite and then a sip of coffee. "You have a job?"

"Huh?" and Lightning looked at her, brow knitted tightly in the middle.

"Well, I mean, like I said, I'm a cop. What do you do?"

"Oh. I do what master tells me to."

"And what does he tell you to do?"

She didn't answer, even after several minutes of waiting.

"Another touchy subject, huh? That's okay." and Yun had to consider that, just maybe, whatever it was had given her those scars on her back and the bruises. "Can I just ask ya one more thing?"

"Yes."

"Last one, promise." she assured. "Where'd that collar come from?"

"I've always had it. I think."

_Maybe I pushed a little too far._ Yun had the feeling she had, resembling something of guilt.

"I...I have a question." Lightning said suddenly.

"Yeah? Well, it's only fair. Go ahead."

"What does a cop do?"

Yun smiled, finishing her coffee. "To put it simply, we serve and protect."

"Protect what?"

"People."

"From what?"

"Mostly from each other." Yun shrugged, bitter honesty in her response. "But, I suppose if ya want to put it simply, we keep good people safe from bad people. And if we can't do that, then we go after the bad guys and make 'em pay."

Lightning seemed very puzzled. She clearly missed something, but the gears were turning, you could see it on her face. Or maybe it wasn't so much what she heard, but what it made her consider.

_So which one am I?Master always said I was a good dog..._

But did these people know that? Did they think she was good or bad?

"What's wrong? Not like the coffee?"

"Hm? Oh. No." she hadn't even tried it yet. But she didn't care for the smell to begin with.

"That's all right, probably made it too strong. How about we get on our way then? Still got a bit to do,"

"Okay."

They got back in the car and drove on, the grocery store was only a ten minutes from the park-and-ride.

Yun was surprised at how much she learned about Lightning from the short half hour they spent in the store. The first thing came upon her fairly quickly, which was that Lightning wasn't all too keen on the reading thing. She had given her the list to sound off as they went along, but that didn't work from the get-go. So they switched places, Yun with the list and Lightning pushing the cart. It went like clockwork after that minor adjustment.

The other things weren't nearly as obvious.

_Poor girl's got no confidence. Surprised I don't have to lead her by the hand._

It was a general uncertainty about her that bordered on timidity, like she thought the world was out to get her. Somehow that just didn't fit. Yun knew Lightning was much tougher than she looked. The fact she pulled through such a beating _and_ getting backed into was evidence enough of that. So why so skittish?

_Maybe Serah was right, maybe she's just been...sheltered._

And that assumption alone was enough for Yun to consider a myriad of other questions, other possibilities. An army of "what ifs" and "whys" that she would dwell on for hours yet. She couldn't help herself, it's what cops do. They think it to death, they ask the hard questions.

_Who's this 'master' she mentioned? Are they the one that shut her in or whatever it was that made her like this? Why would anyone do that? And that collar...its gotta be connected, though I'll be damned if I know how. Maybe...give it time, maybe she'll tell me if I just give it time. She's starting to trust me, that's a good sign._

Yun had worked on several cases where she had to wait on a victim to talk, wait for them to feel comfortable enough to open up. Most often in domestic abuse cases. This wasn't all that different, though she didn't have the experience with someone as simple as Lightning was appearing to be. Well, maybe simple wasn't the right word...child-like, perhaps?

_But it isn't like she's so bad. Just like...someone's made her shut down her feelin's so hard...she can't get in touch with 'em anymore._ Yun thought on the other hand. _Still...Lightning seems like a good kid. But, then again, good kids don't get scarred up like that or left to wander the streets in the middle of the night. What on earth have I stumbled on to?_

All the while Yun was lost in what she was thinking, Lightning seemed lost in what she was seeing. Wall to wall _stuff_, shelves stocked full of things she could faintly recall. Although she was almost positive most of it was for eating, and we all know how much Lightning likes to eat. When she wasn't thinking about what it would all taste like, she considered what everything felt like. Paper and plastic packages, aluminum cans and metal shelves. Everything was just so different, like a whole other world. With on hand secure to the cart the other sort of drifted at her side, her fingers outstretched to brush against anything that came close enough.

"See anythin' ya like?" Yun asked over her shoulder, having found a free moment from her contemplation.

"Don't know."

"Okay...well, ya like sweet things, spicy things?"

"Don't know."

"Cripes," Yun shrugged a little. "We know ya don't like coffee, and you'll eat anythin' put in front of ya...you're a strange bird, you know that?"

Lightning stopped, looking at Yun with a very curious expression. "I'm a bird?"

Yun chuckled, "It's just a figure of speech, sunshine. Still...maybe we'll just pick up a few extra things...stuff that ain't on the list and see what ya like. How about that?"

"O-okay." and she gave a short nod, a single dip of her chin before the two started on again.

These said extra things consisted of a considerable amount of junk food, small cakes and chips and such, but the majority of it was fruit. When Yun inquired as to Lightning's interest in them, her simple reply was that "they looked funny." I guess that reason would be as good as any. And at that they made their way to the register, paid for their purchase, and hauled it out to the car.

Yun managed the plastic bags full of goodies into the back seat, and as she shut the car door, aiming to put the cart into one of the corrals nearby, she spotted Lightning leaning against the vehicle. She paused only a moment, curious, doubly so as she was coming back to find she hadn't moved. The car was unlocked, so why didn't she just get in?

"You okay?"

Lightning's head only jerked in a nod as she opened the door, mimicking Yun's action and getting into the passenger's seat.

Yun wasn't convinced of her answer. She lingered a moment with the key in the ignition, watching her for just a few seconds. There was a mild tension in Lightning's face, just around the tired eyes, and it looked like her cheeks were shimmering with a fine veil of sweat.

"You sure you're okay?"

Another jerk of the head in response.

"Tell me." Yun said gently. "Tell me what's botherin' ya."

Lightning flinched, somewhat hugging herself. "My sides."

"I see." Yun nodded slowly. "Probably those busted ribs. That's all right, I'll drive slow. When we get home we'll get ya set up in bed. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Vanille should be up by now, she can give ya the once over. But you say somethin' if it gets worse, ya hear me? Yeah?"

"Yeah." though Lightning had no certainty as to whether or not she would. Dogs don't complain, even if they were feeling enough pain to make a grown man cry like a baby.

Yun took the drive slowly as she said, not taking any supposed shortcuts or trying to squeeze the orange at the intersections. This was, by far, the most sedate her driving had been without it raining in a very long while. She even parked gently on the curb in front of the house, which certainly was outside of her typical routine to stop as suddenly as possible to jar anyone riding with her just for fun.

Lightning was reaching for the door handle just as Yun had rounded the vehicle and opened it. The look on Lightning's face was priceless; she looked up at Yun, wide eyed, in a sort of stupor. It begged the question, "what are you doing?", "why are you holding your hand out to me?".

"Come on, I'll help ya inside."

Lightning cocked her head to one side. She just couldn't help but wonder why Yun was bothering with her while they had more important things to take care of, like the groceries. With that much puzzlement she finally found it to take Yun's hand, simply baffled as the officer helped her stand up and walked with her to the front door. Once inside she was handed off to Vanille with the quiet assurance that Yun would check on her later.

Vanille helped Lightning up the stairs, Yun having told her to just set her up in her room for the time being. She sat Lightning down on the bed, stopping her with a gentle hand on her shoulder as she started to bend down. Vanille took the shoes off for her, garnering a confounded expression from her silent patient. It was enough to convince Lightning that some people were just strange, and that it apparently ran in families.

"It's not going to heal right if you keep sleeping on the floor," Vanille warned in a gentle, almost cheerful tone, looking up to give Lightning a brief smile. "Now lift up your arms, let me see...it doesn't feel like anything is out of place...but ribs can be kind of fussy, so it's better you stay in bed a while. You want some pajamas to relax in instead of those jeans?"

Vanille was pleasantly surprised when Lightning nodded in response, not expecting even that much. "I'm sure Yun won't mind if you borrow a pair."

Lightning watched Vanille pad about the room, going through the chest of drawers, sifting through the various articles until she found a pair of her sister's pajama pants. Blue plaid and flannel. Soft, a material she liked the feel of.

"But," the word somewhat fell out of Lightning's mouth, giving Vanille pause.

"What's that?"

"Dogs...dogs don't sleep in beds." though master had never said it, she simply accepted it.

Vanille laughed, sounding somewhat uncomfortable. What did dogs have to do with anything? Her only thought was to go along with it, though her confidence in doing so was less than stable. "Sure they do. You know, Yun had a dog once, and he would sleep in the bed with her all the time."

Vanille didn't see it, but Lightning's brows reached upward. Then they fell, knitting in the middle with contemplation. If dogs could sleep in beds...then why hadn't she had one in her crate? And this conundrum would tickle her brain for a long, long while.

She had to just go with it when Vanille helped her into the pajamas, still insisting that she shouldn't bend at all. And then into bed she went, for the first time in...she couldn't remember. It was more comfortable than she was expecting, though she still preferred the firmness of the floor.

"I'm going to head back downstairs, be sure to call me if you need anything, okay?"

Another nod, though slow and somewhat contemplative. "...Thank you."

Vanille seemed to light up. "You're welcome. And maybe after you've rested a while and have a bite to eat, we'll get you into the bath tub. Would you like that?"

"Yes." especially if the water was going to be warm like the first time.

"Just try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

And with a nod and a smile Vanille started down the hall and down the stairs. She felt the itch to tell Yun what she had just heard, as if it was incredibly important.

_(-)_

Monday rolled around like it always did, calling Yun into the station bright and early. Though she was a few minutes late leaving home, having slept on the couch the night before and needing to quietly creep about her own room for her work clothes as Lightning was still fast asleep. That, and she needed a moment to laugh at Baha. He had somehow managed to get caught up in Lightning's arms like a stuffed toy, his forelegs hiked up to his cheeks, paws straight up, rolling all of the fur and flesh around his face, wrinkling his features hysterically. That left only his eyes truly discernible, and they were wide with thin slits, sliding to look at Yun with demand. As if he were crying "get me the hell out of here!". Yun only shook her head, her hand over her mouth to keep her laughter quiet. Although, to be entirely honest, it wasn't that making her late. It was the some few minutes she took to watch over Lightning as she slept. Just a quiet obligation she felt.

Yun reached the station when she realized that she hadn't had anything to drink yet today. Tension crept up into her shoulders slowly, a hot buzz that made her want to scowl, which she did without noticing. She was scowling as she went into the meeting room, scowling when she left the meeting room for her desk to check her messages, and still doing so as she left the station that afternoon to follow up on the appointment with Jeremy. Sazh was not with her, so she had no one to poke fun at to take the edge off.

This was going to be a very long day. And it wasn't even half over.

The animal services division of Raines Communications was a modest, two story office building situated just off of a major intersection in the industrial district. Yun did her best to control the sober chip on her shoulder as she walked inside, but still greeted the receptionist with a bit of a bitchy "afternoon". She would be shown right into Jeremy's office by none other than the man himself as he had just emerged from one of the other areas of the building.

"Yun, good to see you, glad you could make it." he smiled, his teeth showing.

"Thanks for gettin' me in on short notice."

"Anytime. Please, come into my office,"

Yun would admit she expected a little more of his work space than what she saw. It wasn't very large as most execs would have it. In fact, she was rather certain that Chief Moors' office was bigger than this. But it wasn't so bad, cozy even, almost felt familiar when she saw the multiple portraits of various dog breeds on the wall.

"Please, sit, can I get you something to drink? I have coffee, though I know it's a little late,"

"No thanks, appreciate it though." Yun took a seat, pleather creaking beneath her weight as she eased into the cushioned chair. "Not to sound like a total prude, but I'd like to just get right to it, if it's all the same to you."

"Sure, sure, I bet you're busy so I'll try not to keep you too long." Jeremy nodded, sitting behind his desk and bending down. A drawer slid open, and when he straightened, a thick, overstuffed manilla folder was flopped atop the desk. "Help yourself."

"Fancy," she smirked, reaching to pull the folder into her lap. "So what happened exactly?"

"Well, this was back before Mr. Raines sold his shares to me for control of the division, which was some time ago, but...I just came into the office and found everyone's computer throwing a shit fit. Every office was locked out of the system for the better part of an hour. If you'll look, I made some printouts of the symptom reports, but I also have some photos of what was actually showing up on the monitors."

Yun nodded as she started flipping through the loose pages, passing over the diagnostic readings entirely as she couldn't make heads of tails of it. That sort of thing just wasn't her forte. But she found the photos, depicting a computer screen having gone black and lined with what looked to be vague scribbles. Line after line of it from one side of the screen to the other.

"And this is...what exactly?"

"There should be a close up photo of that screen saver. At least that's what we called it."

"Uh-huh," she found it, realizing the scribbles weren't just scribbles but very ornate script of some kind. "Do you know what it says, if anything?"

"No, and it's been difficult for me to find anyone who can. That's a dead language from what I've been told. But, on the other hand, it's because of that script that I became suspicious of where this bug came from."

"Where?" one dusky brow sharpened upward and her eyes lifted to him.

"I think it was an inside job." and his tone was flat, yet certain.

"And why is that?"

"I didn't notice it before," Jeremy scratched his head as he went into another drawer. He didn't have to bend as far this time. "But it struck me when I got the company newsletter a few days later. Though I technically own this division of it, I still get notice of all the company news." and he handed one of the said fliers across the desk. "That same script is used as a border, even on some of the company's business cards."

"No shit? Huh, ain't that somethin'." Though she sounded less than impressed, she was actually quite intrigued. "So, tell me...how do you know they took anything?"

"At the time I had passwords for all of the research and development files, and you would need it to get in them unless you visited it more than once in a twelve hour period. Well, after the virus resolved, I check all of the files and found I didn't need the codes to get in. Something got into them during the black out, and I just assumed they made copies and stole it all."

"So what was in these files?"

"Mostly new designs for basic products, leashes, harnesses, some cat toys. You know, little things, but some of them weren't little things."

"Like?"

"I was actually working on some new products for the K-9 Unit. I was already in the prototype stage for a quick-release collar and a new formula of dog food."

"Oh yeah? You wouldn't, by some off chance, have one of these prototypes lyin' around, would ya?"

"No, I don't. But there's copies of the designs in the folder. Although it's funny,"

"What's that?"

"I've never seen any form of my products on the market, but that's also keeping me from releasing the products myself. I've lost quite a bit of scratch over this, mostly in man hours. Still, it adds up."

"I understand." Yun nodded absently. "So what do you think they took the files for?"

"I really couldn't tell you. I honestly just can't see anyone going through all of that to make personal use of the data. Something like this you do for some kind of gain, typically financial. But that just doesn't," his face scrunched in searching for the word, his hands opening, fingers straight, "fit."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Yun chuckled, still browsing through the folder.

"So where did you find the collar you showed me on your phone?"

She looked up at him, brow level over her eyes. "Can anybody hear us?"

"It's just us. There's a camera up there," her pointed to the high corner behind her, "but it's video only. So?"

After a moment to think, Yun eventually nodded with a small sigh. "It was last week, Saturday night I think, I had just dropped my partner off and was headed home. Make a long story short I...bumped into this woman."

"You hit her?" there was the tiniest upward lift to his lips.

"Who's tellin' the story here?" she half frowned. "Anyway. She was torn up pretty bad, like she just got dragged across town and dumped there in the street. But...she was wearin' it when I found her, and she isn't all that keen to take it off. Don't know where she came from, she doesn't have any family...it's a bit of a mess right now. I'm just...I don't know just yet,"

"You think she has something to do with what the task force is doing?"

"Though I don't want to admit it, I'm startin' to think she does." but she hated that idea. She didn't want to think about it, didn't want to think how someone like Lightning could ever be involved in something so...ugly. But, all things considered, as little as those details appeared now, it was quickly becoming unavoidable. Especially after what Vanille told Yun what Lightning had said yesterday.

_Dogs don't sleep in beds._

"Yun? Yun, did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"You kind of left me for a second."

"Sorry, thinkin'. What'd ya say?"

"How so? How do you think she's involved?"

"Dunno yet, got some theories." Yun closed the folder. "Do ya mind if I hang on to this for a while?"

"Sure, I've got copies."

"And...maybe you should come over this weekend, you and the missus. Gonna be a big dinner and everythin'. Be a good opportunity to show you what I mean."

"I'd like that, I'm sure Naya will too." he smiled, his hands folding on the desk in front of him. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"For now, nah, I don't think so. Though don't be surprised if I call ya again soon. I really appreciate your help, Jeremy."

"Sure. You can always count on me."

"I need to get along, though. I'm headed back to the precinct, so if anything else comes to mind you can find me there."

"Will do." and he watched her stand, tucking the folder under her arm, and turning to start towards the door. "Hey, Yun?"

"Yeah?" she paused, only half turning.

"You ever...do you still think about us?"

A soft chuckle. "Why, do you?"

"Occasionally. I miss your sense of humor. I'll admit, Naya's much more tame."

Yun laughed again, though more audibly this time, her shoulders bouncing in time with the sound. "Yeah, I suppose I do, too, off and on. I guess...an empty bed never suited me. Sure, I can cuddle with kitty, but he's not into the kind of cuddlin' we'd be up to."

Jeremy chuckled. "I don't suppose he would." he touched one ear, where he hid a small white mark just above the lobe. A remnant, a memory of when they'd been together. "Hell, _I_ was barely up for it."

"But we had fun, didn't we?"

"Sure we did. Can I ask a personal question?"

"I don't see why not."

"Why hasn't there been anyone else? I mean...it's been two years, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. I suppose...just waitin' for the right one, really. That and well, what with how busy I am and...all that. I dunno. But I got a vibrator named after ya, so it's all gravy."

Jeremy leaned back and opened his mouth for a fit of laughter that came right out of his belly. And he did it for several minutes, never mind that Yun watched him. Tears started forming in his eyes.

"I suppose it'll come along in it's own time. So I'll see ya Saturday?"

"Just let me know what time," he managed as he fought to catch his breath. "I'll be there."

"See ya then."

And Yun went on her way, daydreaming off and on during the entire drive back to the station. It didn't improve upon her arrival, in fact it only seemed to get a little worse as she sat down to look up what there was to find on this so called dead language.

Her relationship with Jeremy had been great, never hit any awkward or rough patches, they seemed to have good chemistry, and in bed...well, yeah. Typically Yun could forget her trysts with little effort, but not so much with him. Jeremy had been something else, something...damn. She dwelled on it, becoming lost in thought, in things she really didn't need to be while at work. Though for just a moment she shut her eyes, letting out a slow breath. Her toes curled in her boots. Heavens, she really did miss him from time to time.

Why did they break up? I'm sure your wondering. Something just didn't work. She was content, but hadn't been genuinely happy.

"Where'd you go? Making rent on your knees by the dumpster again, Oerba?" Mahoney wheezed as he waddled passed her desk.

"Why, did ya want some tips? I'm sure I can hook ya up with someone who's into hippos."

The other officer only grumbled something inaudible.

"That's what I thought." Yun nodded, knowing that was the best he could do. His wit was about as sharp as a ball of yarn.

The last few hours she spent at the precinct were quiet, consisting mostly of her scouring the web for well known linguists that might be able to decipher the script, as well as her continued browsing through the file folder. Just before she called it a day, some time around six, she found the rough sketch for the collar Jeremy had been working on. She felt a bit of a tightening in her stomach at the sight of it. It was too familiar.

"Damn it all." she said to herself, decidedly unhappy about this. "Guess that's it then."

She didn't like it, knew she wouldn't from the onset, but there was no denying it now. Lightning was involved somehow. Now there was just the much more difficult task of uncovering the nature of that. Something Yun most certainly had no sense of urgency to do.

Author's Note: I'm sorry, this chapter feels like total crap. Maybe it was just all of the hangups it gave me. I dunno. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it anyway. From here on I'll only be touching on the plot occasionally, when it's appropriate as I'll be spending most of the time expanding Lightning's character and her eventual relationship with Yun. I'm praying I can make it work, as this is already proving to be a bit of a challenge. Lots of little things adding up, I guess. Also, September is going to be a slow month as I have both DragonCon and AWA coming up, so I'll try and post the chapters before I leave so you'll have something do while I'm away. And lots of love to "UtenaFangirl" on DA, who has been a total darling and done some art for Feral. Thanks again for all the feedback, everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**Feral**

**Chapter Nine**

Cid Raines had gotten up fairly early today, but that was par for the course when you had things to do. While he had yet to return to the office, he had resumed his daily duties from the comfort of his study. It had barely been two weeks since the...incident, so it wasn't like anyone was expecting him back just yet. That was all well and good.

If he wasn't on the phone with his broker or the vice president acting as the temporary face of his company, he was touching base with several certain someones about something far more pressing. His dog was missing, and he needed to find her as soon as possible. If she was still alive, that is. Part of him was half fretting that Jihl had decided to keep her, which, if that was the case, meant that he would never get Lightning back. He would surely be exposed.

And Cid Raines would not stand to be ruined by that busty bitch.

All of these people he was calling were not listed, but he didn't exactly need a phone book. He knew the numbers by heart. His mind was like a roll-a-dex when it came to numbers. He dialed each one in turn over the course of an hour, offering money, threatening blackmail, excusing outstanding debts, whatever it took to get them on his side. The last of these said calls, I believe, you'll find somewhat due your attention.

Cid waited through the typical buzz of the call going through.

_"Hello?"_

"Joshua, how are you?"

_"That you, Mr. Raines?_"

"It is."

_"What can I do for you today, sir?"_

"Actually, Joshua, I have a rather large problem I'm hoping you can help me with."

_"Of course, sir, what do you need?"_

"Well, you're already aware of what actually happened last week, yes?"

_"Yes, sir."_

"I'm afraid I lost a lot more than my money. My dog disappeared as well. I would deeply appreciate it if you could keep a look out for her."

_"I can do that, sir, be happy to."_

"Naturally you'll keep it quiet."

_"Naturally."_

"But do try and get as many officers involved as you can. I want her found as soon as possible."

_"Of course. I'll be sure to contact you as soon as I have news."_

"Thank you. Get this done quickly for me, Joshua, and you can consider an early retirement."

_"Thank you, sir. I'll get right on that."_

And the call ended.

_(II)_

It was once again Saturday, nothing of much note having occurred throughout the week.

Yun hadn't arrived home until very early this morning after having pulled another all-night watch on the other side of town. She had stumbled into the house, dog tired, feet dragging as she made her way upstairs where she kicked off her boots and slumped into bed. There wasn't awareness enough for her to care even for a second that she was having to share the bed with another body. She wouldn't move at all throughout the night, lying on her stomach until she steadily drifted out of sleep some time around eleven.

Also, Yun had a tendency to talk to herself.

She mumbled into the pillow, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Eden City Special Olympics. We'll open today's festivities with the national anthem," which constituted of a rather grandiose yawn. "And there you have it."

Her legs stretched, toes pointing in socks that were half pulled off. Baha lifted his head, the tips of his ears and blue eyes visible just above the dip of Lightning's waist beneath the blanket.

"Our first event is me getting my sorry ass out of bed." and she said the last bit with an exhausted shrug. "This is an extremely difficult maneuver and needs the utmost focus to accomplish. And...here we go,"

But what she did resembled absolutely nothing any fully conscious person would attempt to rouse themselves from bed. She didn't sit up, she didn't attempt to push herself to her hands and knees. Yun, for lack of a better word, simply rolled over, slipping out from beneath the corner of the blanket she had pulled over herself in the night as she hit the floor.

Yun groaned. "Oh...crushed a tit...that could cost me a few points." and this is when she finally decided to open her eyes, finding herself on the floor between the bed and the file cabinet. She reached for the handle on one of the drawers, starting to get to her feet. Once she was upright and stable, she stretched the rest of her body, arms over her head and reaching.

Yun slid into her desk chair, aiming to check her messages as she snatched a half empty bottle of bourbon that was sitting beside the laptop. One large swig had her eyes wide open and she was now fully awake. The only thing of mention in her email this morning was a reply from a university professor in Sanctum, a city some two hour drive away. He didn't have much to say, apparently, only that he would have a look at anything she could show him. She read the message over a couple of times before letting out a tired shrug and taking another swig of bourbon.

Maybe Tuesday, she thought. And maybe she would convince Vanille to play hooky so she could go along. They didn't do so much together these days.

With that business done she turned off the computer, spinning the chair around.

"Oh, mornin', sunshine," Yun greeted once she realized Lightning was awake.

She was sitting up in the bed, Baha having migrated to the furrow of her crossed legs as she scratched her head. "Hi."

"How ya feelin'?"

"Okay." and she nodded slowly.

"That's good. Oh, I dunno if anyone's told ya yet, but we're having some folks over today for dinner. You don't know them, but it'll be alright, they're very good friends of mine."

But even with that assurance, Lightning seemed to fret. Yun could almost feel her tense. But the tension changed after a moment to something else. Curiosity.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, you know, buddies? Pals?" and Yun's amusement turned to inquiry. "Don't you have any friends?"

"No."

"Come on, everybody has friends," Yun dismissed with a small laugh.

"What's a friend?"

"Really?" she almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, but the honest look on Lightning's face was proof enough of it. "Well," she paused to think just a moment, "I guess if I had to put it into words...a friend is someone who looks after you, who you look out for."

Lightning was hanging on every word.

"A friend's someone who'll cry with ya, laugh with ya, get ya outta trouble." and Yun slowly nodded. "Yeah, that about covers it."

"And...you have friends?"

"A couple." she nodded again.

"...How?"

Yun made a strange face, seemingly still amazed at the subject of their conversation. "You can make friends just by talkin' to someone, sometimes. Other times...I dunno...other times there are those folks that just...happen. They come into your life and change it in such a way that ya can't imagine what it would be like without 'em. Though usually it's the first kind."

Lightning's brow inched together, though not too tightly, showing that she was thinking as her eyes lowered to the cat in her lap. "I could...make friends?"

"Sure you could. Anyone can. Less you're just a total asshole."

"Am I an asshole?" she asked innocently.

Wow, her first swear word. It made Yun laugh a little. "Good heavens, no. At least I don't think so as it stands. Then again, we've only just gotten to know each other."

"Oh." and Lightning nodded just a little, like she had just realized something she had previously missed. "Am I...your friend?"

"So far, yeah. I like ya well enough." Yun then smiled at her, her eyebrows raised in an almost hopeful fashion. "Can I be yours?"

Lightning seemed surprised. Did dogs really have friends? Wasn't Master all she would ever need? Isn't that what Master had said? Then again...Master was dead...

"Um...okay...yes."

"Yeah? Well that means a lot to me, sunshine."

Lightning smiled just a little when she realized how pleased Yun seemed and sounded. Perhaps this would be the foothold she needed to find a place in this family, this pack.

"In fact, I'll do ya one better and be your _best_ friend. That is, if it's all right with you."

"Huh?" Lightning cocked her head to one side, seemingly unable to decipher the difference.

"Basically it's the same as bein' friends, but instead of just gettin' ya outta trouble, I'll _get into_ trouble with ya too. I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

"Oh, okay." and you could see that she really didn't understand, but she was still trying.

"No worries." Yun dismissed, taking another sip of bourbon. "And I bet the others would be friends with ya if you'd give 'em a chance."

"Okay." though that uncertainty turned to tension once more. "I...I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Where did you go last night?"

"Oh, what's wrong? You weren't lonely without me, were ya?" Yun watched as she nodded with some reluctance, almost childlike in her countenance. "You're so sweet. Still, you felt all alone in a house full of people? Well, I don't suppose you're so keen to talk to them as ya are to me, huh?"

"No."

"Well, that's all right. But you remember when I said good-bye to ya yesterday, said I was goin' to work?"

"Yeah."

"That's where I was. Sometimes my work keeps me out late at night."

"You were...catching the bad guys?"

Yun chuckled. "Yeah. Where'd you hear that?"

"Vanille." Lightning had been talking a very small amount to the younger sister, only when she felt her curiosity to be too great and Yun was nowhere to be found. "I have another question."

"Sure."

"What makes them...bad guys?" the concept of bad and good was vague at best for Lightning. All she really had a grasp of is what master said to do or not to do.

"They break the law." the answer came quickly, with absolution. "Cops uphold the law, criminals -or bad guys- break the law."

"How?"

"Well," she nursed the bourbon again, "often times it's when someone steals from someone else, or they buy something they shouldn't. But most of the time its people hurtin' each other."

Lightning felt herself shudder. She had hurt people. A lot of people, countless dozens. The onset of the realization became evident on her face with the widening of her eyes, worry creasing her features.

"What's the matter?"

_Am I...am I...bad? But...I only did what I was told. Master said I was good..._

"Lightning?"

She looked up at Yun, meeting her gaze and looking rather afraid. "I'm a bad dog."

Yun didn't respond to the comment directly, instead her brow furrowed with consideration. _So she really said dog. Not that I thought Vanille was lyin'..._

"What do you mean?" she finally asked.

"I've hurt people. Lots of people." and Lightning's shoulders sank, she seemed to shrink.

Another stretch of quiet. "Why?"

"Because Master told me to."

Yun felt a small shudder in her gut. She wasn't liking the sound of this, it was fitting in too well with too many theories. "Well...is that the only reason? Did you do it because you wanted to?"

Lightning seemed to wince as she shook her head, her face scrunching. "_No_. I don't want to."

"Did they try to hurt you too?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't make you bad, Lightning. The law says you're allowed to protect yourself."

"It does?"

Yun nodded, noticing how her quiet response seemed to soothe her, but only just so. "Do you want to keep talking about this?"

"No." Lightning shook her head, her expression still seeming severe.

"Okay, that's fine. But I'll tell ya, whenever you want to tell me the rest, just say so. And I hope that in time you would. All right?"

"Because that's what friends do?"

"Yeah, that's it." Yun smiled. "Friends talk to each other about the hard stuff."

"The hard stuff...okay."

"Though I've got one more question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Lightning was quiet, thinking for a long while. A few minutes actually. "Okay."

"Who told ya that you're a dog?"

"Master did."

"Ya ever ask him why?"

"No." Lightning shook her head, then looked at Yun in peculiar way. "I thought you said just one."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Yun put up her hands in surrender, caught. "I'll stop. But there is something I'd like to show ya."

Her curiosity piqued, Lightning watched closely as Yun reached across her desk, grabbing a framed photograph. She felt rather excited when Yun handed it to her. She inspected the image closely for a moment.

"That...that is you?"

"Yeah, it is."

"And...what is this?" she was pointing to the hairy black shape beside Yun's image.

"That's Wedge. He was my dog, my best friend for a long while."

Lightning made that telling expression, the one when the gears were turning in her head. Something was trying to click, her thoughts fighting to fit together. Wedge was Yun's dog, okay, she could accept that...but _she_ was a dog, and she didn't resemble Wedge at all. Not by a long shot. She found that she looked much more like Yun, but Yun wasn't a dog. So, by all rights...

_I'm...I'm not a dog. I can't be a dog. But...why would Master call me that? Master isn't so stupid to..._

"I'm...not a dog." it was a quiet whisper of admission, maybe even realization. But the look on her face, the expression of awe slowly died. It darkened into something resembling discouragement, maybe even disappointment. And she said nothing more as she gave the picture back to Yun.

"You okay?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk it out?"

"No."

"That's fine. Maybe later." Yun wasn't about to push, not with something like this. These sort of things you sort out for yourself sometimes, or let someone sort it out for themselves. "Just know you can talk to me, alright? No matter what."

"Okay."

"Hey, I got an idea, what's say you and me go downstairs and see if Loony Toons are on?"

"I would like that."

The two left the room together, though as Yun made for the stairs, Lightning turned the other way, headed for the bathroom. Everybody has to take a leak when they first wake up right? But after that, she spent several minutes looking in the mirror, staring. Perhaps consciously questioning, for the first time in her life, what exactly she was looking at.

What am I? Who am I?

Lightning was feeling decidedly down in the dumps as she made it to the foot of the stairs, her shoulders hanging as she settled on the sofa next to Yun, who was flipping channels in search of something to watch. Bugs and the gang weren't on at this hour, so there was a need to find something else.

"Why don't you find something more enriching to watch, like a documentary or something?"

Yun twisted in her seat to look over the back of the couch, spotting Serah as she walked to the dinning room. "You want her to be educated, or bored to death?"

"How do you know it would bore her?" Serah was now in the living room, hands on her hips. "Maybe she would like to learn something new. Wouldn't you, Lightning?"

Lightning turned her head and looked at Serah, finding her body language and pressing gaze a little intimidating. She found herself shrinking away from her.

"Oi, could ya stop bein' a mom for five minutes and just let her decide for herself? Don't ya have a paper to write, or a husband's face to suck or somethin'?"

Serah's gaze narrowed as it settled coldly on her roommate. "You're lucky you said face."

"What? To think _I_ would utter an obscenity such as _cock_ around her innocent ears? Honestly, Serah, what kind of a brute do ya take me for?" and all the while she was smirking, fighting back a chuckle.

Lightning looked back and forth between them during the exchange, not entirely sure what was happening. Serah left the living room, rolling her eyes and shaking her head with an exasperated shrug, and Yun finally saw fit to let the laughter go as she continued through the channels.

"Though I suppose she has a point, albeit a small one." Yun partially corrected herself. "I guess we gotta expose ya to more things. But if we're gonna watch anything like that, it's gonna about somethin' cool." and the look on her face was very determined.

"Did I make her mad?"

"What's that?"

"Serah...is she mad at me?"

"No, no, sunshine, she isn't. If anythin' she's mad at me. But that's normal."

"Why?"

"Dunno, really."

Lightning thought about it quietly, only half watching as the channels continued to change. Maybe the Alpha Female and Beta were simply natural rivals. It was just routine power checking. Maybe Serah just didn't like having her authority challenged, though it was clear that Yun was taking responsibility for Lightning, not her. But to be honest, Lightning just didn't get it, and didn't bother to try for very long.

"Here we go," Yun nodded with a smile of satisfaction.

"What is it?"

"About two hours showcasing the second greatest invention in all of history." It was a documentary titled "Rolling Thunder: Live to Ride".

Lightning looked at her, innocently curious. "What's the first greatest?"

"Me." and response came without hesitation, and a bit of a smug giggle. "I'll be right back,"

Lightning leaned to and fro to see the screen as Yun passed in front of her on the way to the kitchen. And while she wasn't sure what she was looking at, the images on the TV held her attention. At first Lightning thought the machines in the program were cars, but that didn't fit at all. They only had two wheels, and all their innards were exposed instead of protected beneath a hood. And they made such a noise! There was footage of one of the motorcycles idling, and the chrome pipes shook with the loud puttering of the engine. Though she had a little trouble with it, being that she couldn't decide what was more deserving of her attention; the machines, or the riders they interviewed with long hair and equally long beards. Good gods, she'd never seen that much hair on a man's face!

"If nothin' else, it's somethin' you haven't seen before," Yun was back from the kitchen, a can of soda in one hand, and bowl of sliced fruit in the other. "Here ya go, sunshine. Thought you'd be hungry."

"Oh, thank you."

"You know, my dad builds those," Yun mentioned as she sat down, this time much closer to Lightning. "He might actually be on this program."

With a mouth half full Lightning looked at her, surprised. "Dad?"

"Yeah," she chuckled a little, "I think you'd like him. But he makes a livin' buildin' motorcycles."

"That's his job?" and she smiled, somewhat proud when Yun nodded at her inquiry. She felt like she was finally starting to get it. As to what "it" was, was anyone's guess. "Does he ride them?"

"Sure he does. Kinda hard to do what he does and not. Got me hooked on it too."

"_You_ can ride them?"

"Yeah. Dad gave me one for my big twenty-first, though I hate to say I don't take it out much." she sipped her soda, surprisingly enough it didn't have any liquor in it. "Maybe I'm due..."

Lightning let what she said stir in her mind for a while as she continued to watch the documentary and systematically putting pieces of fruit in her mouth. Her thoughts were momentarily disturbed when the program started talking about the early history of the motorcycle, and had to do so through black and white footage, something Lightning had yet to see before. Right away she could understand the seemingly innumerable changes the vehicle had gone through over the many decades since its invention. This subject was captivating her somehow, making a tiny bit of her glad that Loony Toons weren't on.

Lightning was distracted from her thoughts once again when she felt the sofa shift with the weight of another body. Vanille had plopped onto the couch on the other side of Yun, still in her pajamas and seemingly still tired, her hair untamed and out of the usual pigtails to twist and curl everywhere. With just a mumble of a greeting the younger Oerba curled herself into a bit of a ball and tucked against her sister, head on Yun's shoulder.

Yun grinned with a contented sigh. "Well ain't this swell? Layin' about on a Saturday afternoon with two of my favorite people," and she put an arm around both of them.

Lightning didn't know how to react, so she froze, her entire body tightening, her eyes wide and her eyebrows reaching for her hairline. She was holding on to her bowl of fruit for dear life. What on earth was Yun doing?

"What's wrong, did I hurt ya?" Yun asked with concern once she noticed Lightning's stiffness. "Too tight?"

"N-no," and it was an uncertain, mousy breath of an answer.

"What," she laughed, "never been hugged before either?"

"Don't think so." but maybe that wasn't the real cause of her reaction. It wasn't lack of contact, it was a lack of genuine affection. Tenderness wasn't something she knew, wasn't familiar.

Again Yun was in a state of disbelief but finding only honesty in what Lightning said. But then she smiled gently. "Well what do ya think of it so far?"

"Um...don't know."

"It helps if you relax."

Slowly, little by little, she managed to do so, and sank against Yun's side. And it was warm, almost welcoming, natural in how the contours of their bodies matched together.

"It's...it's nice."

"Thought so." Yun felt appropriately smug. This girl was growing by leaps and bounds every day and it was mostly due to her careful -term used loosely- direction. Who wouldn't feel a bit full of themselves. "Hey, there he is! Vanille, wake up, dad's on TV."

Vanille rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. "When was the last time you talked to dad, anyway?"

"About a month ago," her sister responded with no qualms.

"We should talk to him again sometime soon," she paused long enough to yawn, "maybe have him over."

"Sounds good. I'll call him later this week."

Lightning didn't know what to make of Yun's dad straight away. He looked rather odd. He had dark hair, just like Yun, but it was arranged in a sort of mullet, the tail of it going behind his shoulders. And he had facial hair like most of the other men on the program, but it wasn't a full beard. He had straight, longer than usual mutton chops. There was a big scar on his chin. What Lightning found most peculiar about him was a piercing, a ring of silver in the middle of his bottom lip. However he seemed like a nice enough guy. He smiled a lot.

"Yeah, we need to have him over sometime," Vanille reiterated with a slow nod and another yawn. "Mom too." and then she stood up, heading to the stairs to go enact her morning grooming ritual. There would be no waking her up entirely until then.

Lightning had been watching, listening, thinking. With her eyes down at her now empty bowl, she thought to ask. "What are they like?"

"Who? My parents?"

"Yes."

"Oh they're all right. My mom's a bit uptight, but hey, I love her anyway. And I'm sure you can see I take more after my dad."

"I do. But..."

"But what?"

"Are they...apart?"

Yun took a big drink from the soda can and grumbled a bit as the carbonation burned her tongue. "You picked up on that, huh? Yeah, they are. Have been for some time, but it's not such a big deal."

"Why not?"

"Well, they separated when Vanille and I were younger, we've had time to understand...to adjust I guess."

"Oh." and Lightning nodded slowly, as if she understood as well. Though, in reality, she didn't. Not right now.

"Do you remember your parents?"

"Hm?" Lightning lifted her head, meeting Yun's gentle yet curious gaze.

"Your mom and dad, you remember 'em?"

"No." there was no forethought, no pause for contemplation.

To be honest, Yun actually felt a little sorry for her, more so than she did already. It was bad enough she found her on the street, trashed from head to toe, but without a friend in the world and no one to miss you? Gods above, how tragic.

The two of them watched the remainder of the program uninterrupted, even by each other. Well, Lightning watched it, as Yun had seen it at least a dozen times already. She more so watched Lightning, as had become her peculiar habit of late. Something about her innocent curiosity was...fascinating. Her reactions were so simplified, yet so honest. It was almost hard to believe she was real; you just don't meet people like this. Anywhere. Ever.

_This girl's somethin' special_. The musing was quiet, belying its presence only by a slight upturning of the edge of her mouth.

The day lingered on into the afternoon, and then into early evening, and that's when the strangers showed up. Hope was the first one, though he wasn't really a stranger. Yun met him at the door with a severe look until he presented his mom's potato salad as a peace offering. It seemed like she forgave his apparent intrusion, if just for the time being. Hope smiled and greeted Lightning once he knew she was there, still on the couch, to which he was pleasantly surprised to receive a timid wave in response.

Jeremy and his wife were next to arrive. Snow greeted them, giving the other man a hug and fawning over the young baby his wife was holding. Lightning stared for a long moment, marveling at the presence of another giant. _There are more?_ The lot of them went into the kitchen. And shortly thereafter, Sazh had let himself in, knocking as he opened the door and announcing himself. He had brought Dajh along.

"Hey there, old fella, glad ya could make it." Yun shook her partner's hand.

"And I didn't come empty handed." he had a rather large, rectangular container in his hand.

"If that's fried chicken and watermelon I'm going to very disappointed."

"You're half right," Sazh shook his head and chuckled. "It's some of my barbeque wings. I didn't think you would object."

"Heavens no," her tone of voice changed considerably. "Please, come in, get comfy, everybody's waitin'."

Though Sazh paused when he felt a tug on the tail of his shirt.

"Is it all right if I hang in here and watch some TV?" his son asked.

"Sure, kiddo, sure. Just be polite, okay?"

"I will." and the kid, somewhere between eleven and twelve, sat in the recliner as his father disappeared into the dinning room.

It was quiet for a moment, Lightning remaining perfectly still and Dajh shifting his gaze between the television and her. "What are you watching?" he asked after a while.

Her eyes shifted to him nervously, and then away again. This happened several times before she answered him. "I don't know."

"Can I change the channel?"

"Okay."

In the dinning room, the table was already littered down with foodstuffs and other things. But that wasn't so bad as they were planning to have dinner out on the back porch. The sliding glass door was open and the delightfully unique smell of charcoal was coming in from outside. Snow was tending the grill, which wasn't as precarious a situation as you would think.

"So that was her?" Sazh asked quietly as he watched Yun mix a screwdriver. For him, not for her. If you can believe it.

"Yeah." Yun nodded.

He nodded, stroking his chin, taking the drink when it was offered to him. "What are you thinkin'?"

"Don't know just yet. Still tryin' to work it out in my head, really."

"Well...if she's involved with the fights, you need to tell the chief. Someone needs to know."

"I know, I know," she shook her head, "but I just have this feelin'...like that's a really bad idea. And you know how I am with my gut,"

"I do. Though as much as you drink I'm surprised the two of you are still on speaking terms. So what do you plan on doing about her?"

"Don't know that either. I was hopin' the lot of us could talk it out tonight. I mean...if I take her to the station...she doesn't have anybody else, they'd just put her in a cell. That wouldn't be right."

"But you're withholding evidence, Yun. That's just as wrong. You could lose your badge for that."

"Well," she paused, took a breath and let it out in a heavy sigh. "If helpin' someone in need, doin' my job, gets me into that kind of trouble...I could always go build bikes with dad."

Sazh waited for her to turn towards him, to meet his eyes which were set with both mild concern as well as cloaked surprise.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

At first it seemed like Yun didn't have an answer for him, her eyes drifting away as she leaned against the kitchen counter, her arms crossed. Then she nodded her head.

"As it stands, yes I am. Like I said, she's got nobody...if we don't look out for her, who will?"

In the end, Sazh took a long sip of his drink. "I'm gonna need some time to think about this."

"That's just fine, but do me a favor and keep this to yourself, yeah?"

"I will...until I think you've gone and gotten in it over your head."

"Fair enough."

And Yun would receive very similar warnings and ultimatums from everyone else in the house as they sat at the table on the back porch. Even Snow had some reservations, such as the possible criminal involvement, though no one was in total opposition to the idea of allowing Lightning to stay. The house was big enough, and it wasn't like their guest was posing so great a burden.

"I think we should look for her family. I mean, she didn't just appear out of thin air." Serah said. "There has to be some relation of hers _somewhere_, like an uncle or something. At the very least we need to know who she really is."

"We can test for that at the hospital, though it'll take a few weeks to get the results back." Vanille answered. "So long as someone in her family has had a blood test, we should get something."

"Okay, okay," Yun nodded, "and if we get a hit? What then?"

"I would imagine that to be something you take as it comes." Jeremy added. "I mean, for all we know at this point, her family could've gotten her into this mess. That's to say if we find them at all."

"True. And what if we don't find anyone? Let's just address the idea that she really is all alone."

"If you want my opinion," Snow tried to talk over his shoulder and tend the grill at the same time. "I kind of like Jeremy's idea in regards to that as well. As far as I see it, I don't mind her staying, but on the other hand most of us hardly know her. Maybe the time it'll take for those test results to come back will be the perfect trial period. After that...who knows, right?"

"That's all well and good, but," Sazh had been relatively quiet until now, "what if someone comes looking for her? We can't just pretend she doesn't exist."

"Why not?" Yun was failing to see why that plan wasn't valid.

"Lyin' could get us _all_ in big trouble." he answered as he shook his head.

"Not so long as we can prove it as defense of a third party." Hope added, much to everyone's shock. "At least...that's what I read somewhere. It's true, isn't it?"

"I think he's actually got ya there, old man." Yun almost laughed. It would have been in spite of herself if she had. "I might just dislike ya a tad less now, kid."

And judging by the look on his face, you would think Hope had just won the lottery.

"You seem awfully generous this evening." Vanille smirked, saying so under her breath. "How much have you had to drink?"

Yun laughed, but she was wondering the same thing in the back of her mind. If she was right, she hadn't had a single sip of firewater since she had gotten up. It felt like a new record.

"Somebody needs to go gather the stragglers, the food is ready," Snow announced proudly. "And a couple extra chairs."

"I'll get the chairs." Jeremy stood up.

"And I'll wrangle the kids." Yun followed him inside.

Dajh was quick to jump out of the recliner when Yun appeared in the living room with the good news of dinner being served. Lightning didn't seem so eager, in fact she didn't move at all. Yun quietly advanced and knelt down, one arm propped on the arm of the sofa.

"You all right?" she asked gently, though without any noticeable worry.

"Yes."

"Did ya hear me? Dinner's on."

"I heard."

"Why don't you come and eat then?"

Lightning was quiet for a moment. "Those people...I don't know them."

"I know, and we talked about this before, remember? They're friends of mine, so they're okay."

"But I'm not their friend."

"Have you given them a chance yet?"

"...No."

"Then why don't you?"

That she didn't answer.

"Well, I hate to tell ya this, sunshine, but I'm not bringin' ya a plate. If you want to have dinner you'll have to come and sit with us."

Lightning gave her this look, it was something Yun hadn't seen yet. It was almost that of contempt. Her brow was level and low over her eyes, which had narrowed. As if to say "how dare you tempt me so, you sneaky butt-hole."

"Don't get all grumpy, now. If it helps, you can sit by me, and you don't even have to talk to anyone if ya don't want to. How's that?"

Choices, choices. Safety zone, or food...safety zone..._food_...

Why did life have to be so damn complicated?

"Fine."

Author's Note: Honestly, I feel like this chapter is total crap. Then again, I've been wrong before. I suppose this would mark a transition. From this point, as you can see hinted in the dialogue, Light's thoughts are becoming more complete, and her questions a bit more profound. Things aren't so simple in her eyes anymore, and it's only going to continue from there. Next chapter will be a collection of excerpts, much like in Blood Tithe, lots of complete and pivotal events that don't occur in the same time space. This is also where we'll start to see the beginnings of Light and Fang's...thing. Please excuse my evident timidity, maybe I can pull through it to come up with a believable love story yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Feral**

**Chapter Ten**

_(This chapter will be made up, mostly, of small excerpts. That is short yet very pertinent events that don't occur at the same point in time.)_

"Hello?"

_"Doctor Jennings? It's Officer Oerba."_

"Oh, good afternoon, officer, how are you?"

_"Doin' just fine thanks."_

"And how's patient fairing these days?"

_"Very well, I'm happy to say. She seems to be adjustin', although that was what I'm callin' about. I'm wonderin' if you could come by some time and check her out, see if she's ready to get out of the brace. She hasn't complained of any pain for the last few weeks."_

"Well, let me think, it's been about...six weeks, seven?"

_"Give or take."_

"Then she should be right on schedule. I've got an hour for lunch around three, would that be convenient for you?"

_"I won't be home by then...but one of my roommates should be. Just tell them I sent you and everythin' should be fine. And there was somethin' else."_

"What's that?"

_"What are the chances of you conductin' a paternity test?"_

"Beg your pardon?"

_"Could you do it at the house?"_

"Well, no, not exactly. I mean, I could give the test, but I'd have to bring it back to the lab here at the hospital."

_"I figured as much, but I thought I'd ask. We're tryin' to track down her family if she's got any."_

"I understand." then he laughed a little, "Should I test the entire household?"

_"You think that would be necessary? I mean...I know _I'm_ not related to her. But...I guess if you would think it a good idea."_

"Just a little humor, officer, no need to worry." his chuckle carried over the line. "But yes, I'll find time to go by this afternoon."

_"Thanks a million, doc, you're a blessin'. You enjoyin' those doughnuts, by the way?"_

"And all the happy fat I've put on since. Is there anything else you needed?"

_"I've already asked for too much, doc. Thanks again."_

_(-)_

"The rules of the game are really simple. All you have to do is go to the other end of the yard. I'll throw the ball and you try to catch it. Then you throw it back, okay?"

Lightning's eyes kept moving, up and down, from Snow's face to the football in his hands and back again. "Okay."

Snow smiled with a nod, raising the ball to his chest, both hands on it. "All right then, go long."

At first she didn't appear to understand, but you could see the realization on her face as he started stepping back, gesturing for her to do the same. She started back slowly, picking up the pace when he was looking ready to throw the ball. She started to run as it made an arch through the air, she held out her arms as it started its descent. It came down and landed hard against her the chest, the impact causing her to close her arms to hold it tight.

"Great catch!"

Lightning was surprised, and it showed. She didn't think she would do it right. Not on the first try at least. It was exhilarating, her heart was pounding. She felt...happy, almost proud, and the Alpha Male was praising her. This was good. She looked up, a hint of smile on the edge of her mouth.

"Send it back my way!" Snow called from across the lawn, his arms in the air.

Her eyebrows lifted in curiosity. Was there a proper way to throw this thing? It seemed like it, with the way Snow had expertly sent it soaring through the air. She looked the ball over, thinking, trying to figure it out. She found the string of laces on one side of it, contemplating them for a moment before she fit her fingers along side them. Maybe this would work...

Snow had to watch the ball carefully as it came towards him, backing up in a bit of a hurry as it threatened to go right over his head. He had to run, jumping upward with arms outstretched in order to catch it. He held his arms up in triumph with the football now in his hands.

Their play continued like this for nearly an hour, though they changed the game about halfway through as thy were both showing signs of boredom. Snow though it would be all right to get a little more physical, since she was out of the braces now, and added tackling to the game. Again the rules were simple; if you have the ball make it to the other side of the yard without getting tackled. I know what you're thinking; "how is that fair when Snow is so much bigger?" No problem. That didn't stop Lightning. Sure, she couldn't put him down, but she made him work for it.

_(-)_

Serah watched periodically from her study, the window looking out into the yard. She chuckled at the sight of her husband struggling, ball clutched tightly in an outstretched hand and Lightning latched onto his back. Perhaps the only thing about the picture that surprised her was that Lightning was smiling, almost laughing even. As far as she knew, Lightning had yet to laugh even once, though it had been nearly two months since she came to be in their care. She went back to her desk after Snow finally hit the ground, smirking and shaking her head.

Though she had yet to openly admit it, all of the jokes Serah had made thus far about including their guest in her paper was now a quiet truth. One of the requirements was an original case study, and Serah just couldn't find enough reasons not to do it. But she had yet to put a word in regards to Lightning onto paper, though not to say she hadn't learned anything. For the last few weeks she had been doing nothing more than research and observations, and had conjoined many theories in the process.

Putting that into words that would make any sense stood as the only difficulty, but Serah had come across that before and had a procedure to work through it. If she didn't have the right words to type, she would just use her own, recording them onto a cassette tape, and listen to it again until she found the words. She finished reading the article she had open on her computer before reaching for the red button on the recorder in the middle of her desk.

"May twentieth; further observation into the subject's behavior produces some new developments. Socialization through play seems to work with stunning results, much to the contrary of my original assumptions. Though reservations are still apparent in her willingness to interact. However that may be due to her playmate's substantially greater size. Evidence supporting this theory can be found in her apparent ease in socializing with my other roommates who are much lesser in stature. This would suggest whoever is responsible for her stunted emotional state is a large, perhaps male type figure. This would, also, further support the abuse theory."

And she pause a moment, hitting stop on the recorder as she took a minute to gather the next array of thoughts. All the while she clicked about on the computer, digging up another article that she had suddenly thought about. She needed to check something before continuing. She eventually hit the red button again.

"The more I consider it, her emotional shortcomings seem less due to isolation, like what is seen in cases of feral children, and more so due to strict control on par with some spiritual cults, such as what is seen in the Farson Sect of Denningrad. The noticeable difference being in that feral humans have a penchant from inappropriate emotive expression, particularly with frustration and anger; the subject seems to have difficulty in emoting at all. What expressions she manages to portray are very simple, almost down played, giving off the impression of recalling a vague memory. It begs the question of just how long this control had been held over her. Undoubtedly years. I am also willing to assume, until further evidence is presented, that the collar was used as a controlling device. She refuses to take it off, much less allow anyone near it. What that means, exactly, I don't know."

She paused again, though didn't switch it off. She just needed a second.

"On a lighter note, there are signs of minor education. One of my roommates and her boyfriend volunteered to show her how to write some weeks passed, and she displayed some immediate ability. Like they weren't so much teaching her as much as helping her remember. Mind you her handwriting was that of a young child, but I was still very much surprised she was able to do it at all. Though it proved another prime opportunity to see her express some form of emotion. She was actually very proud. At least, what I could only assume.

"I do my part to try and expose her to new things. When my roommates aren't around, I'll put a documentary on the television and hope she'll choose to watch it. Most of the time it works, other times she appears more than content to sit out in the sun or play with the cat. This has certainly affirmed the idea that none of us will force her to do anything she doesn't want to. Which can actually be interpreted as something good. Still, in spite of this, she's showing a greater sense of curiosity. Yesterday she sat on the kitchen counter and watched me prepare dinner. And it wasn't just watching, it seemed like she was making a great effort to take it in, to learn something. Should it happen again I'll try to include her, just to see what happens."

And then she shut it off for the last time, but not before a final, parting thought.

"Doctor Jennings came by a few days ago and did a DNA test to take back with him to the hospital. I'm very eager to see the results, as puzzled as I am that he tested all of us."

_(-)_

Lightning woke suddenly. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked into a half sitting position. She was on the couch, and the living room was dark save for the blue-white glow of the television. She could barely remember having dozed off.

"Lightning, you okay?"

She acted surprised to hear Yun's voice, her head snapping to the side to look at her. Yun was in her pajamas, a drink in her hand. Lightning's eyes were wide with what looked like mild terror.

"What's wrong?" Yun's brow knitted with concern.

For a long moment Lightning said nothing, hardly blinking as she started back at Yun. Then she recoiled, slowly shrinking. "Just...b-bad dream."

"Oh? You wanna talk about it?"

Lightning shook her head steadily, slowly. "No...no."

"You sure? You looked pretty bothered."

"No."

"Okay." Yun nodded.

For a long moment the two were quiet, though Yun could see the unease in Lightning, like she wanted to say something but just didn't have the words. A mixture of quiet frustration and desperation. As she thought; just bothered. Lightning looked at her hands, her fearful expression withstanding, as if expecting to see something on them. Yun pondered it and pondered it, and thought what the hell. She finished off her drink and set the glass down on the coffee table just as she stood up long enough to scoot closer to Lightning.

"Come 'ere, sunshine."

"W-what?"

"Don't get all bent outta shape, just trust me. My dad would do this for me when I was feelin' crappy."

At first Lightning stiffened when Yun put and arm around her and began to pull, but that didn't exactly stop her. Not until Lightning's head rested on Yun's thigh.

"What are you-,"

"Just relax, okay?" then she smirked. "Don't fight it, just let it happen."

Though Lightning thoroughly missed what was funny.

Yun began to gently thread her fingers through Lightning's hair, carefully scratching the scalp with the rounded edge of her nails. Lightning shivered, then found her tension soothed by the gesture. She could feel herself getting sleepy again.

But that did nothing to dim the still very fresh memory of the nightmare she had awakened from.

In the dream, Master had come back. It was something a small part of her had been silently fretting since...she couldn't recall exactly.

He waltzed through the door, in the dream, and ordered Lightning to his side as he always would. And in the dream she obeyed without hesitation. Then she felt the pressure on her shoulder of his hand flexing, the silent command for target.

_"Kill them. All of them."_

And then there was that horrible click of the collar coming undone. She even felt its weight ease away.

She killed them, just as he said, one by one. Serah was the first. Lightning simply beat her until she stopped moving. Snow was next, and she struck him in the chest hard enough to burst his heart. She knew, as he began to spit up blood. She felt the warm wetness on her face. Vanille was dragged out of bed and dispatched on the floor, a bloody smear left on the polished wood from her face being repeatedly slammed into it. Yun was the last. In the dream she was still sitting on the sofa, seemingly unaware that Lightning had just wiped out the rest of the house, one of which being her own sister.

Lightning took Yun up by the collar, her other fist raised.

But she couldn't do it. Yun was her friend, how could she ever...have the heart to do her harm?

_"Bad dog._" she could hear Master's voice echoing. Over and over. Bad dog, bad dog, bad dog...

And then she woke up amid the haze of conflicting thoughts and feelings that roused her so violently from sleep.

Maybe it was that moment, maybe not, that a tiny voice inside of her decided she was glad he was gone. Why? It was anyone's guess. Mayhaps it was due to her steadily growing understanding of what he had made her do. It was wrong, simple as that, and she didn't want to do things like that ever again.

But what do you do when all you ever known, all you can remember...is wrong? What is your purpose?

And with this worry still on her mind, Lightning managed to fall back to sleep.

_(-)_

Another all-nighter. Yun shrugged as she stepped inside, her shoulders hung and her feet threatening to drag. She was surprised to see the kitchen light on at this hour, not expecting anyone to be up yet. It was seven in the morning.

"Yun, is that you?"

It was her sister's voice.

"Yeah," came her tired response as she shuffled in to sit at the table. "What are you doin' up? I thought you were done with school for now?"

"Still have my internship," Vanille said over her shoulder. She was arranging a few snacks into a paper back. "What kept you last night?"

"Just got caught up is all," Yun massaged her forehead, eyes closed. "On my way home I heard about a break in over the radio. I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd lend a hand. Call it a reflex."

"That's what good cops do, right?"

"Right," and she chuckled with a bit of sarcasm. Then she laid her head on the table, one arm stretched out. Her fingers touched a piece of paper, not having noticed it before. She looked up, finding it was folded and had her name scrawled on it. "What's this?"

Vanille looked, half turning, and then smirked. "Lightning made that for you."

"Did she now?" Yun managed to find a little energy. "What on earth for?"

"She seemed awfully down that you didn't come home last night. Maybe it has something to do with that."

"Well, let's have a look then."

With care and no present hurry she unfolded the paper. The message inside was written out like a traditional letter, albeit a very short one.

_Yun, I miss you._ And Lightning signed her name at the bottom in what looked to be messy, cursive script.

Yun smiled from ear to ear. "She do this by herself?"

"She asked me to check her spelling, but yeah." Vanille was smiling too. "She's really taken to you."

"She's a good kid," Yun nodded. "But it certainly seems like it, doesn't it?"

"You're just now noticing?" Vanille laughed a little. "Oh, I talked to mom yesterday. She wants to meet for dinner this week."

"That so? Okay." she was suddenly feeling tired again, maybe more so now. "Just tell me when."

"She was thinking Friday night, around seven thirty at Lenora's."

Yun cleared her throat. "Awfully fancy just to have dinner..."

"You know how mom is, she likes the swanky places."

"Hm." she then stood up, folding the letter and keeping hold of it in one hand.

"You don't sound too excited."

"Should I?"

"She _is_ our mom,"

"Yeah, you're right. Ah well, we'll see I guess. Never know with work and everything. I'll try to make it." though you wouldn't expect much effort by the tone of her voice.

"How's work coming, by the way? Did you ever hear back from that linguist?"

"Yeah. He said he's workin' on a cipher, and he'll get it to me once it's finished. Otherwise, nothin' new has come up." Yun scratched her head. "Look, kiddo, I'd love to stay and chew the fat, but I'm tired. I'm gonna drag myself on up to bed."

"Okay, I've gotta get going too. Try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Sure, sure, see ya this evenin'." then out of the dinning room and up the stairs she disappeared. The darkness of the second floor landing forced her to keep one hand on the wall to find her way, stopping once she no longer felt wallpaper and instead felt the brass of a door knob. Turning it quietly she stepped into her bedroom, having a feeling it wasn't empty. And she was right.

Lightning had made it a bit of a habit to sleep at the foot of Yun's bed, that is, after Yun had already gone to sleep. You can imagine her surprise one morning as she roused herself for work to find the added occupancy at her feet. Yun found it odd, but altogether endearing. It reminded her very much of Wedge.

Yun quietly dressed down, eventually getting into her pajamas. She put the letter on her desk, between the two photographs before getting into bed. She looked at Lightning, dwelling for a moment, and finding the shimmering points of Baha's eyes somewhere in the tight ball she had curled herself into.

"I'll admit it," she whispered quietly to herself, "I missed you too, sunshine."

_(-)_

The park-and-ride was empty, which is why Snow picked it in the first place.

"The long pedal on the right is the accelerator, and the square on on the left is the break. This here is the gear shift," and he pointed to the long handle sticking out of the steering column. "D means drive, P means park, and R is reverse, which are pretty much the only ones you need to know right now."

Lightning nodded slowly, her hands tight on the leather wrapping around the steering wheel.

"Now put it in gear,"

With care and intent, she did as he said, moving the gear shift until the light on the console surrounded the D in bright green.

"Now you can press the accelerator, but start out slow."

Lightning felt a streak of terror as the vehicle started to move, the engine growling louder.

"Just take it for a couple laps around the lot, okay?"

"Okay."

For maybe ten minutes she maneuvered the truck in a steady circle about the parking lot, calming down a little more with each pass.

"Not so bad now, huh?" Snow asked, somewhat smug, from his place in the passenger seat. "Let's try backing up."

"Okay." and she brought the truck to a less than gentle stop. In fact it was damn near neck braking. Lightning was expecting Snow to perhaps scold her, but that wasn't the case. Instead he laughed, and only reminded her to take it a little easier next time. Then she pulled the gear shift again, letting the light settle around the R.

"Be sure to check your mirrors first, though it's always best to use your own eyes to do it."

She acknowledged the advice with a curt nod, though she wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to be checking the mirrors for. At least, not until she was jarred by driving over a chunk of loose concrete laying in the lot. Snow assured her she was doing fine, though, so she continued undeterred.

"When we get done here, we'll go back to the house and I'll show you how to build a couch fort."

"A what?" she asked, though she didn't take her eyes off of the road.

"A couch fort."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun. And since Serah's away for the weekend at a conference, she can't tell us no."

"Oh. Okay. But...why would she tell us no? Are we doing something wrong?"

"Not really, it just annoys her a little; she says I'm too old for kid stuff like that." he would have gone on with the explanation, but he paused as his pocket started buzzing. He fished out his cell phone and put it to his ear. "Hello? Oh hey, Yun, what's up? Yeah...yeah...where now? Oh, okay. Yeah, she's with me...uh-huh...I can do that. See you in a little bit then. Bye."

"That was Yun?" Lightning had stopped the car, decidedly more gentle this time.

"Yeah, she wants us to go and meet her. You up for the drive?"

Lightning paled a little before she shook her head.

"Okay, okay, don't worry about it. Maybe it's too soon. Here, switch seats with me and we'll get a move on."

"All right."

"You did good on your first try though."

"Th-thank you."

The drive took somewhere in the neighborhood of ten minutes, and they ended up on Eden's east side, an area of mostly shopping complexes and restaurants.

Yun was waiting for them outside of one of the few malls in the area, arms crossed as if impatient. Quite the contrary, she was in no hurry. The chief had let her off early, so the rest of the day was her's to dick away as she saw fit. She waved as the truck eased by, Snow still searching for a place to park.

"Took ya long enough," she said as the two stepped onto the sidewalk.

"We'd have been here sooner if I ran every red light I came to." Snow shrugged it off, smiling. "So sorry, I'll just ignore the traffic laws from now on."

"Sounds like a plan. You doin' all right today, sunshine?"

"Yes." she nodded, almost seeming shy. "Snow's showing me how to drive."

"That so? How's she doin'?"

"She's a natural, we'll have her doing donuts in no time."

The two of them laughed when Lightning looked up, fully aware at the sound of her favorite snack. Although she had to wonder what they had to do with cars.

"That's good to hear. Now come on, someone's waitin' on ya."

And while she was very curious, Lightning wouldn't say a word until after the three of them had walked inside. "What are we doing here?" With so many people walking around she had to wonder.

"We're gonna get someone to take a look at this mess on your head."

"My hair? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothin' really, just a bit unkempt is all. Messy doesn't quite suit you, don't ya think?"

"I don't know." her brows were set high with genuine uncertainty. "Have I always been...messy?"

"Dunno, but that doesn't much matter. Now, don't make such a face, there's nothin' to worry about. My guy's gonna take good care of ya, and when he's done you're gonna look like a whole new you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Not a thing, sunshine, and don't let anyone tell ya any different. But you wanna look good, don't ya?"

"I...I guess."

Yun smiled at her, trying for assurance, and put and arm around her shoulders to draw her close. "Don't you bother yourself too much about it, okay? Just trust me."

"Okay."

Now, I'll go ahead and tell you a secret; Yun didn't often go to the hair salon. With hair as perfect as hers, she didn't really have to. But when she did, she would come here, to a place cleverly called Curl up and Dye. To this day, ninety percent of the clientele didn't get the pun. Lightning didn't care for the acrid smell of the air as they stepped through the doors.

"Christ, can't a faithful patron get some service around here," Yun griped playfully.

"Be with you in just a moment, ma'am," and from behind the reception desk straightened a twenty-something male with seemingly outrageous blue hair. "Oh, it's just you guys."

"Fuck all to you too, Yuj." Yun chuckled. "How's business today?"

"So, so." he replied casually with the see-saw gesture of one hand. "What about you, been busy down at the station?"

"It comes and goes."

"So, do you have something for me? Gonna let me tame that hot mess of yours?"

"Hell no, my hair's perfect. Though I do have a rather sizable job for you." and she stepped aside.

"Okay, I'll see what I can d-," he gaped, his brows reaching for his hairline. "Oh god."

Lightning looked back at him with a similar expression, though more so curious than shocked.

"She needs a trim."

"Among other things. Darling, you came to the wrong place, this girl needs a priest, not a stylist."

"Well a gay hairdresser will have to do, won't it?"

Yuj's face flattened. "Last time. I'm straight with gay sensibilities. My _co-workers_ are gay, I'm _not_."

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself, love. So can ya do it?"

Yuj looked at Lightning again, chewing on his thumbnail, and eventually letting out a cautious sigh. "What's in it for me?"

"Well, naturally I'll pay ya,"

"And...?"

"What else do ya want?"

"What else can you give me?"

She thought about it, and thought about it, then, "I'll get ya on the mailing list for the Doughnut Truck."

That piqued his interest considerably, as made evident by the vaulting of one brow sharply upward. "Really? Honest?"

"As a heart attack. Once the job's done, that is."

"Of course, wouldn't want it any other way. Well," he chewed his thumb a moment longer, "let me see what the guys think." and he started around the desk in aims for the break room in the back.

"Is something wrong?" Lightning asked shyly. "Did I do something?"

"No, sunshine, you're fine. Yuj is just silly." and silly, to Yun, was a nice way of saying queer.

The blue maned stylist would return seconds later with his two cohorts in tow, one of them rattling off wildly in what sounded hauntingly like Spanish. The one running his mouth had bright golden hair that was a slicked back and flawlessly curled mustache and goatee. He was wearing pressed black pants and white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway up his arms, and an indigo silk vest. The one he was talking to was at least two heads taller, fair skinned and raven haired that was tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing a dark crimson polo and blue jeans with shined dress shoes.

Yuj wasn't really catching a word of what he was saying, and it showed. But the three of them stopped just in front of their most recent walk-ins.

"So, what do you think?" and Yuj stepped aside, allowing them a look.

The taller of two seemed to restrain his surprise, his hand at his chin and the other on his hip. "I'd say we have our work cut out for us. What do you think, Francisco?"

"Holy shit, boss, what did you get us into this time?"

Yuj rolled his eyes. "You two, seriously, you're blowing this way out proportion."

"Says the man who said she needed a priest." Yun smirked.

"Says the woman with Michael Jackson hair."

"Eh?"

"Moving on," Yuj diverted conveniently. "Listen, fellas, consider it a favor for our best client. That, and we stand to gain a lot out of this."

"Such as?" the taller one, Raul, seemed intrigued.

Yuj was smiling like a rat who just got into the cheese. "Such as a place on the Doughnut Truck mailing list."

Raul smiled, and Francisco saw fit to cross himself.

"But Yuj," Raul countered after a second. "Doesn't your girlfriend work there?"

"Yuj doesn't have a girlfriend," Yun laughed. Snow did too.

"Jesus Christ, can we stick to the subject? Can we do it or not?"

"Given enough time." Raul nodded eventually.

"I'll do it," Francisco agreed, "but if Max von Sydow comes walking in here with a rosary, I quit."

"Fair enough. All right, gentlemen, let's get to work."

And Lightning tensed as Yun passed her off to them. She twisted her neck to look over her shoulder, dismay clear on her face.

"It's all right, sunshine, you won't be alone. Snow will be right here, okay?"

"I will?"

"Yeah, I'm not leavin' her by herself,"

"Then where are _you_ going?"

"I'm off to get her some clothes. Can't have her prancin' about in my jammies forever."

"I could do that, so why don't you stay?"

Yun rolled her eyes and laughed as she started towards the glass double doors. "The hell you can. Knowin' you all she'd have to wear are tube socks."

"What's wrong with tube socks?" was Snow's defense, his brow knitted in anticipation of defeat.

"Not a thing, but for the time bein', it's not gonna cut it. And with that I'm off." and she put up a hand to gesture her exit, pausing only a moment to relay, "Do take it slow with her, fellas, she terribly shy." and then she was gone.

Snow deflated with a heavy sigh as she trudged to the row of chairs against the wall, fishing through a stack of magazines for something that might keep his interest long enough. Lord knows this would take a while.

Yun strolled down the length of the ground floor towards the escalator, going to the next level up en route to a clothiers she often went to for work clothes. The prices weren't so gouging and they were more than welcoming of special orders, those two qualities being the main reasons she kept coming back. They had managed to get her boots in stock with very little fuss, unlike every other place she went to asking for them. Not to mention they made her hatred for the general duty of shopping less apparent. And that was saying a great deal.

Yun might have spent all of an hour and a half in the store, most of that time being consumed by the conundrum of what Lightning might prefer to wear. Denim was clearly out of the question, which wasn't so much the mystery as what wasn't. After much humming and hawing over it, she simply took some educated guesses and hoped for the best. After all, she could always bring them back.

On her way back to the salon, she paused but a moment to acknowledge a familiar face.

"Lebreau, what are you doin' here?"

"Oh, hey Yun. I just stopped by to have lunch with Yuj." she replied casually as the two walked, now side by side.

"Sounds like fun. Every fag needs a hag, right?"

"But he's not gay." Lebreau corrected without missing a beat. As if she'd had this conversation a few times before.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

"What?" she couldn't believe it, and it was evident in her stretched expression. "No way."

"Yes way. Six months now."

"What?" she repeat, still baffled. "_What_? When was I gonna hear about this?"

"When it was your business," Lebreau laughed a little.

"Touche`." Yun nodded, really understanding what she had just said. "He really _is_ straight?"

"_Yes_," she was laughing again. "He's just got a gay sense of style. But believe me, he is _totally_ playing for the home team."

One dusky brow lifted, showing Yun's curiosity mostly in Lebreau's sudden change in tone. "Ya gonna give me some details?"

"Well," she blushed a little, averting her gaze with a feline smirk. "Let me put it this way, my nickname for him is 'huge'."

"_What_? You're kiddin'!"

"Sometimes I can put toothpaste on the end of it and he can brush the back of my teeth for me."

"Okay, _now_ you're exaggerating."

"Not by much, that's the scary part. But seriously, he's straight."

"Well ya sure as hell surprised me. How about that."

"So what are you doing here? I thought you'd be working."

"Got off early, I'm actually on my way back to the salon to fetch my roomies."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Be my guest."

One could imagine Yun's surprise when she arrived at the salon to find, not only Francisco and Raul waltzing to the music on the radio, but her roommates gone. The first thing she did was try to reach Snow on his cell phone, only to get the answering service.

"Hey where did-," she would have finished the question directly, had she not looked up to see Yuj's and Lebreau trying to swallow each other's head. Once they were finished, leaving Yun perhaps more so confused than impressed, she got right back to it. "Where'd doofus run off to with the little lady?"

"They left about twenty minutes ago," Yuj cleared his throat, Lebreau still hanging on his shoulder.

"How'd the trim turn out?"

"You're going to love it, Miss Yun," Raul said proudly as he and Francisco went gliding by, still dancing to the radio. "I dare say it was some of our best work."

"You guys are the best, and at _that_, you got yourselves a spot on the mailing list." she pushed a few buttons on her phone. "How much do I owe ya?"

"Snow paid for it."

"Awfully nice of him. I guess I'll be on my way. You kids behave, yeah? Don't wanna have to come after ya."

Yun would admit that she was a little worried, considering Lightning was alone with Snow. Gods only knew where on earth he would take her. That worry only intensified as nearly a half hour passed without spotting hide nor hair of either of them. She tried to call him again, this time relieved that he actually answered. They were in the food court.

She wasn't all that happy when she arrived.

"Thanks for takin' off, ya prick," she popped him in the meat of his upper arm with her fist. "Where'd ya wonder off to?"

"Just thought I'd show her around." Snow stood up from the table, pulling the creases out of his shirt. "Though I'll confess," but he didn't as he started grinning like a dog that just shit in your shoe.

"Well?"

"We went to Gadot's place for a while."

"Wait... that's that friend of yours that does tattoos isn't it? Wait," her expression stretched. "You didn't let her get a tattoo, did you?"

"No, no," he put his hands up and shook his head. "Just a piercing."

"_What_?"

"She asked!" he defended himself. "How could I say no?"

Yun snapped her head around to see Lightning still sitting in the chair across from where Snow had been, her knees against her chest. She looked a little concerned, perhaps under the impression that Yun was upset with her.

Yun reigned in her displeasure quickly. "I'm sorry. Well, let's have a look at ya,"

Lightning stood up somewhat slowly, her eyes averted. What was Yun going to think about her new look.

"Well I'll be damned,"

It was like seeing her for the first time, if I had to describe it. Yun noted mentally to throw the guys at the salon a party or something, as they had certainly outdone themselves. Her hair had been tamed, straightened and cut short on the right side, but left long with a slight wave on the left side, the tresses resting on her shoulder. The pale roses now framed her face instead of hid it, and with a majority of pavement burn on her cheek having healed...Yun saw her as a woman now, not some lost kid come in off the street.

"It really suits her, doesn't it?" Snow grinned, his arms crossed.

"I think she's turned me a little gay." Yun sounded so very surprised.

Snow slid his eyes to her. "Jason Frank."

"There it goes, straight again."

"Do I...is it all right?" Lightning asked timidly, the fingers of one hand tangling in the ends that graced her shoulder.

"It's just fine, sunshine, you look beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have to start beatin' guys off with a stick. Now tell me about this piercing."

"Oh." Lightning looked away again, her cheeks reddening a little as she pulled up the hem of her shirt. And there it was, a silver ring in her navel.

"Jesus," and Yun started to laugh. "She asked for that?"

"She was curious. And she took it like a boss."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she didn't even flinch! I had to ask Gadot if it was good for him." Snow chuckled.

"Is this...wrong?" Lightning still wasn't able to look up, though she had put the front of her shirt back down.

"No, it's all right. But let's get along home before you put a hole in anything else."

"Okay. Snow?"

"Yeah?" he was all ears.

"Do you think...can Yun build the couch fort with us?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" and Snow put his hands on his hips, anticipating his roommate's answer as he looked at her.

In her own mind, she thought the idea to be absurd. Still, how could she say no when Lightning was looking at her like that?

"Sure, why the hell not."

Author's Note: This one felt chunky, the last of it seeming very weak in my opinion. Count on a few more small excerpts in the next chapter, though rather important one's followed by some rather crucial full blown bits as well. Sill, had a little trouble writing this, what with DragonCon and other things. Though I managed to write the preface for my next fic "Lords of Chaos". Now I'm off to work on chapter eleven. Thanks again for all of the feedback and praise, and the fanart from you oh-so-special so-and-so's. And for those of you who still have questions, just feel comfy in knowing I'm working on it, I'm actually planning to touch on Serah's mother in the next chapter, but don't quote me on it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Feral**

**Chapter Eleven**

Lenora's Cafe was one of the finer places to have dinner in Eden's outer suburbs. It was later in the evening, around seven. Hope dropped Vanille off at the restaurant, saying he would be visiting a friend who lived nearby and that she should call him when she was ready to go home. She waved him goodbye as he drove out of the parking lot, lingering on the curb just outside to wait for her mother.

Patricia Tannis was a startlingly pretty woman in her early forties with long, dark auburn hair, and she stepped out of her car looking dressed for a date, not dinner with her daughters. All the same, Vanille was happy to see her, hugging her mother tightly as they met on the sidewalk. They waited there but a few more minutes before going inside, certain Yun would be along shortly. This was reinforced when she called Vanille but a minute after they were seated at their table.

"So how are things?" Patricia asked, seemingly eager to hear what her daughter would say.

"They're fine. A little crazy lately," Vanille smiled a little, knowingly. "But we're all okay."

"Are you still with the painter? Hope was his name?"

"Yes, I am."

"How is he?"

"Well, he sold a couple of paintings this week, so he's pretty happy." All things considered, he sure as hell should be.

"That's wonderful, darling. Have you heard from your dad at all?"

"Just a couple of weeks ago, he called just to say hello."

"It's nice to know the three of you stay in touch." Patricia nodded, taking her eyes away from Vanille to peruse the menu for a moment. "And your sister?"

"She's been a little stressed out with work."

"Yup, work's a bitch. Hi, mum," Yun seemed to appear out of nowhere, sliding into the only other vacant chair at the table. She had a napkin to her nose, an array of red stains on her white shirt.

"Are you okay?" Vanille gaped at her sister.

"Oh yeah, just fine. Punk elbowed me in the puss while we tried to put him in the cruiser. That's why I was a little late. Sorry to keep ya waitin'."

"Just glad you could make it." her mother replied, though seeming less than convincing. And her expression was more akin to poorly hid disapproval than relief. Then she shook her head. "I don't see how you stand it."

"I know, mum, you've told me before." Many, many times before. "But I enjoy my work."

"You enjoy getting shot at and slapped about by delinquents?"

"If that's what it takes to make the bill, that's fine with me."

"I still don't approve."

"Then it's a good thing that ya don't have to, 'innit?" and her tone was bitter, but she smiled. It was certainly not sincere.

"Can we not have this conversation another time?" Vanille almost whimpered. The last thing she wanted was an argument.

It had been this way between Yun and their mother since the divorce, and it had only gotten worse as time went on. Tension, too many things no one was willing to say, a hot mess.

The server came by before anything else could be exchanged between them, taking their drink orders. He would come back not five minutes later with two iced teas and a tequila sunrise.

"Still drinking?"

Yun only looked up at her mother, trying to pull in the frustration, her eyes cutting. "Yup." and then she stirred her drink before taking a sip.

Vanille could feel herself shrinking. It was gonna happen. Like watching a train wreck in slow motion.

"I'd think that would get you in trouble at the station."

"In that case I'd figured you'd be happy." Yun's sarcasm was starting to show, as if that wasn't clear enough already.

"I would never be happy with a daughter of mine unemployed."

"But you sure as hell can't stand for one to be a cop, can ya?" but the question was rhetorical. Patricia never approved of Yun's career choice, making it evident early on when she decided not to show up to her graduation from the academy. "What's your problem with it, anyway?"

"Could we change the subject? I just want to have a nice dinner with you."

Yun frowned, scowled even, especially when her mother refused to meet her eyes. She'd gotten that dismissive look and tone from her before, and she hated it. Yun held her gaze on her mother from across the table for a long, heavy moment, only growing angrier. When it appeared evident enough that Patricia wasn't going to look at her, Yun felt as though she'd had enough. She didn't have to take this.

Yun finished her drink as quickly as she could, a tightness forming at the center of her brow and increasing as the glass became empty. She then fished out her wallet and tossed five-spot on the table as she stood up.

"Thanks for the drink." and she walked away.

"Yun!" Vanille called after her, receiving no response.

Patricia stood up and went after her, which surprised Vanille. Their mother hadn't seemed to care enough to do it before. And she had many opportunities in the past.

She caught up to Yun half way across the parking lot.

"Would you stop and talk to me?" Patricia cried.

"What the hell for? You don't wanna listen," and she just kept walking. "You _never_ wanna listen."

"I've always done my best to be there for _both_ of you when you needed me,"

"And what _fuckin'_ good were ya?!" Finally Yun stopped, turning, her arms straight to put her clenched fists at her sides.

Patricia stopped dead in her tracks, stunned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You never wanted to listen, and when ya did, you never gave me a straight answer! And I only ever had _one_ question! Just _one_! Was that just too fuckin' much for ya, mum?"

"Yun, you have to understand,"

"Understand _what_? Understand why when I kept askin', you kept pushin' me away? Understand why you can't seem to give more than passin' interest in anythin' I do or have to say? Or, how about this one," she took a breath, a nasty smirk on her mouth, "do I have to understand why I don't have a right to know why the supposed love and affection that _spawned me-_" and the words were cutting with blistering emphasis, and that smirk fell into a snarl, "suddenly _failed_?!"

Once again Patricia couldn't stand her daughter's gaze and looked away.

Yun scowled. Her heart was pounding, her body throbbing with each heavy breath. Then she put her hands up. "To hell with this."

"Yun, wait," and I'll tell you she was surprised when Yun actually did. "I didn't tell you...because I didn't want you to be ashamed of me. I didn't want to lose your trust."

The look Yun gave her mother was empty, her brow flat over her eyes. "How's that workin' for ya?"

"I never meant to become so distant from you." still she wouldn't meet Yun's gaze.

Yun crossed her arms, seemingly unable to find any honesty in that statement. Then it was quiet for a long spell, the only sound being the rushing air of cars going by.

"Just tell me why, mum. That's all I've ever wanted to know." Yun shrugged, some of the anger having ebbed. "Why?"

Patricia stepped closer, coming to a stop perhaps a foot away from standing on Yun's toes.

"I cheated on your father," and still she couldn't meet her daughter's eyes, "at a realtors conference in Bodhum."

Yun's expression sank, her eyes wide and brow low, tightening in the middle. She felt her body tighten, the muscles in her jaw bunching as tight as her fists, now white knuckled. Yun cringed.

"My god." and she made a sound of disgust, shying away from her mother.

"He wanted to-,"

"No, no," Yun raised her hand, palm forward, to stop her. "I don't wanna hear it. I don't need the details...I'm goin' home."

"But Yun, you've been drinking!" Patricia cried as her daughter started walking again.

"Oh _now_ you care? Now ya give more than two shits about what I'm doin'? A little late, 'innit, mum?"

"Please, Yun, please don't drive!" she had run to grab Yun's shoulder, thinking to stop her, only for her daughter to jerk away.

"Just leave me alone, mum," Yun said, her tone blank and unusually calm as she opened the door to her car and slid into the driver's seat, "you're good at that. Don't call me, don't try and get in touch with me, because I probably won't answer. You know, like usual."

Patricia had started to cry, a hand over her mouth as she simply stood there, seemingly without anything else to say. Yun looked up at her as she turned the ignition, still looking rather disgusted.

"Seriously, mum, stop cryin'. We both know I'm not suddenly important enough for you to be caterwaulin' like this." because it was obvious she hadn't been to keep her mother faithful. "Now go and enjoy your dinner with the daughter ya actually _love_, and do have a good night." Then the car peeled out of the lot and charged down the highway, back towards Eden.

Much to the contrary of her mother's fears, Yun made it home without incident around ten thirty that night. What took so long is that she decided to stop at the Doughnut Truck, as she was still hungry, but she also took the long way home just to try and relax. Though the latter didn't work. She was still as tightly strung as a drawn bow when she stepped out of the car, and you could see it how her back hunched a little, how her head was slanted forward and her brow was low over her eyes.

She spotted Hope's car on the curb as she walked up the paved path to the door, finding a quiet relief that her sister had made it home, never mind that dick-boy was here too. It wasn't important.

It would be an understatement to say that Yun was upset. Or even angry. She was furious. Though she couldn't really put into words exactly why. Everything was just a mess in her head, and she didn't like that one bit. But there was a way to fix that.

Yun was fairly quiet coming in the door, mindful of anyone that might have been in bed at this hour. Though that was highly unlikely on a Friday night. Chances were greater of Snow and Serah having gone out and having yet to return, as she hadn't spotted Snow's truck in the driveway. The television was on but the sofa and recliner were empty save for the cat curled up on the cushioned arm of the chair. Thinking little more about it she went straight to the liquor cabinet and then into the kitchen. She had two bottles in her hand this time, one was a nearly empty bottle of tequila, the other an unopened bottle of whiskey.

She cleared the last third of the tequila in one chugging go at the bottle. She wasn't doing this because she liked to drink, she was doing this because she hated what she was feeling. If she wasn't sober, she wasn't feeling, and if she wasn't feeling, she wasn't pissed at the world. And that made everything else better.

Once the tequila was gone she put the bottle in the trash and then went right back for the whiskey. She twisted the top off and took a big sip of it, coughing just a bit when she pulled the bottle away from her mouth. Now Yun saw fit to get a shot glass out of the cabinet. From there she adjourned to the living room. She switched whatever was on the TV to the news.

"Yun, is that you?"

For a moment she didn't move, didn't respond. She heard the shuffling of bare feet on the floor. "Yup. How was dinner with mum?"

"Fine." Vanille sighed quietly. "You know...she was really upset that you left like that."

"What a coincidence," she took a shot, "I don't really care."

Vanille frowned from where she stood behind the sofa. "She's our mother."

"No. No-no-no-no," Yun twisted around on the couch to look at her sister, pointing with the empty shot glass still in her hand. "She's a selfish bitch who just so happened to grace us with the esteemed opportunity to be vomited forth from her twat. Did she tell ya? Did she tell ya what she did to dad? Huh?"

"You're drunk."

"No shit." Yun laughed, a puff of sound as she settled back into her previous position. "Besides, what are _you_ bitchin' about? She's always favored you."

"She loves us both."

"Oh I know that," Yun nodded, pouring another shot, albeit unsteadily. "But she's always _liked_ you more. Ya think maybe it's 'cause I look like dad?"

Vanille frowned, rounding the couch to look at her sister with a noticeable degree of severity. "Maybe it's because you drink."

"And _maybe_," she downed another shot, "it's because I work my ass off day-in-day-out and drive a piece of shit car so that my little sister can get a good education. Or _maybe_ 'cause I '_put up with gettin' shot at and slapped around_' to draw a check every week so the two of us have a place to live." every word ground its way out through a clenched jaw. And she wouldn't look at Vanille, her eyes ever narrowing with roiling anger that she was trying to keep in control. The alcohol was helping to dampen it, but not too much considering she was still having to talk about it. "Excuse the ever-living-gods-be-damned-hell outta me." That was the last of what she would say about it. At least that's what she told herself.

For a long while Vanille simply stood there, frowning, her face darkened with shadows. She wasn't angry. Sad, perhaps even heartbroken, but not angry.

"Why do you have to be like this?"

Yun sighed after a moment, thinking. "Because it's a helluva lot easier than bein' mad all the time. I got a lot to be mad about."

"Couldn't you just talk about it? You know I'll listen."

"Yeah, I know." another shot. Two, actually. "But I'd have to want to, and I don't. Talkin' about it never made it better."

And, if it were physically possible, Vanille's frown deepened. For a moment more she lingered, hoping Yun would at least look up at her, if even for a moment. But she never did.

"I'm glad you made it home okay." she said, her tone whispering a sense of defeat. "Goodnight."

"'Night, kiddo."

Lightning was sitting at the top of the stairs, had been since she heard Yun come in the front door. She had heard the whole thing and was trying desperately to understand. All she knew for sure was that Yun was upset, and she didn't like that. She could sense it even from where she was sitting, feeling tense. She watched as Vanille came back up the stairs and went back to her room, going completely unnoticed by the younger Oerba. Lightning stood up slowly and eased down to the ground floor. She remained by the banister, maybe waiting, maybe just unsure of what to do, and she watched Yun from there for several minutes. She watched her knock back shot after shot, change channels, laugh a time or two, and put a few more shots away. Yun would cycle through this behavior several times.

"Yun?"

"Eh? Wassat?" Yun twisted to have look over the back of the couch. "Well hey there, sunshine, whatcha doin' up at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Sorry, darlin'. Why don't ya come an' sit with me a while then?"

And she did, Lightning's steps spirit-like as she crossed the floor and settled on the cushion next to Yun. "Are...are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Eh? Yeah, I'm fine," Yun put the shot glass down and picked up the bottle, which was nigh on empty now, as she leaned back into the couch and propped her feet on the coffee table. The heels of her boots went _thunk_. "Real good now that I'm home with my best friend. Did ya miss me?"

"Yeah."

Yun chuckled and cleared her throat at the same time, making a strange sound. "You're such a sweetheart."

Lightning felt her nose wrinkle a little. She could smell the whiskey on Yun's breath.

"You...you're upset about something."

"Nah," Yun dismissed. "It's nothing, just me an' the old lady at odds is all. It happens in families sometimes...just don't get along."

Lightning's brow lifted, curious, the gears in her head at work again. It was almost like she was seeing something that wasn't really there, hearing or maybe sensing things that Yun wasn't actually saying.

"It hurts you...doesn't it? Hurts your heart."

Yun's eyes slid to Lightning, narrow, her head not turning. And then she said, quite possibly, the most unkind thing she ever had. "What the hell would _you_ know about hearts?"

Lightning flinched, surprised. And she felt those words, deep down. What _did_ she know, really? It was a perfectly valid question. But Lightning was more aware of these things than many would think. Maybe she didn't _know_, but she could still feel. And for the moment she felt a prick of pain. Yun had never spoken to her like that.

"I bet you don't even know what love is, do ya? Or hate? I'll say you're lucky."

"I don't," Lightning answered, "but...I'm learning." Which was very true. The lot of you would be surprised.

"You're better off without 'em, I'll tell ya." Yun nodded sluggishly. "Nothin' but trouble, the both of 'em."

For a long moment Lightning simply sat there and thought, her eyes exchanging between the floor and Yun at regular intervals. She thought and thought, her expression shifting through several phases before it settled on something that resembled empathy.

"Why are you so sad?"

Yun found herself laughing for a moment, quiet chuckles that made her shoulders bounce. "That's a long story, sunshine, one I don't wanna tell right now. In any case it's nothin' for you to be worryin' about. Just don't wanna talk about it right now, okay?"

"Okay."

"But I'll admit, I'm a little down. Think ya could scooch over here and give me a snuggle for comfort?"

Lightning only nodded, feeling a sense of relief and pride when she had been given some helpful purpose. She tucked her body against Yun like before, when she had woken from the nightmare, and felt her tender fears ease as Yun put and arm around her.

"There we go, that's much better."

Yes it was, actually. Everything seemed like it would be okay now.

Yun couldn't tell what was on the TV anymore, the booze goggles having gotten that thick now. She felt warm all over, comfortable, ready for sleep though she wasn't entirely sleepy. Tired most certainly, but not sleepy. She turned her head, having to consciously control the muscles in her neck as she looked down at Lightning who was still in focus at the moment.

She found herself twirling the soft, now tamed tresses of Lightning's hair between her fingers. "Yuj really did a good job, didn't he?"

"I like it."

"Me too, it really does suit ya better." Yun leaned her cheek against the crown of Lightning's head. She took a breath. "Anyone ever tell ya how pretty you really are? I mean...everythin's new about you now, I almost didn't recognize ya the other day when I first saw ya."

Lightning could feel heat pooling in her cheeks. Was this what flattery felt like?

"And I mean that, I'm not tryin' to kiss your ass or anythin'."

Lightning made a strange face that Yun didn't see. Why on earth would anyone want to kiss someone's ass?

"Almost makes me wish I was someone else, 'cause I'd totally hit on you." and she laughed again. "But I don't suppose you'd understand that either, would ya?"

No, she wouldn't, but she didn't have much of an inkling to considering how unpleasant the term "hit on" sounded.

"I mean...who wouldn't, right? You're pretty, you're sweet when you wanna be...yeah. I feel like I'm ramblin' now."

Lightning was feeling the same way, or at least she thought so.

"Still...you're all right, Lightning, and don't let anyone tell ya different."

"Okay."

Yun nodded, her cheek nuzzling into Lightning's hair, her fingers still twirling the tresses idly. This was really soothing, she only half realized. It was like those years passed when Wedge would lay in her lap and she would just stroke his neck, not a care in the world. But Lightning wasn't Wedge, something Yun was still very aware of. However that was failing to take away from the comfort Yun had found.

Her mind was starting to wander.

_It feels good._

_ But you're drunk._

_ Don't care. I like her._

_ But you're drunk._

_ Don't care. She's makin' me happy._

_ But you're drunk._

_ Don't care. She doesn't give me any expectations. She takes me as I am._

_ But you're drunk._

_ Don't care. Not listening. La, la, la._

_ But she's a woman._

_ Don't care._

Yun would only remember what she did next in dreams, fleeting images she could only half recall. She shifted, though she didn't know how exactly as her skeleton felt like jelly, and managed to coerce Lightning to straighten. Yun curled a finger beneath the soft bend of her chin so their gaze would meet. And for a moment Yun just looked at her, looked into those cerulean eyes, finding a purity she didn't know, had long since cast off. She was just so damn innocent.

"You're such a sweetheart." she murmured, almost slurred.

And for breath's moment, she genuinely didn't care. Damn it all.

Yun kissed her.

Lightning's reaction was sudden and only half controlled. The confusion was so striking that she shoved Yun away, both hands to the cop's chest. Yun tried to catch herself, but inebriated as she was, there was nothing stopping her tumble off the sofa and to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Lightning jumped to her feet only to kneel beside Yun, trying to help her up. "I didn't mean it," and she didn't, at least, not as hard as she had.

Yun was laughing. "Sweet Bejeezus, can't sit on my own ass, can I? I'm okay, sunshine, but I think it's time I went to bed."

Lightning nodded, now able to calm herself a little seeing as Yun was unharmed. "Yes, you need to sleep."

"Didn't I just say that? Nevermind. Now be a darlin' and help me up the stairs." and still she laughed.

All the way up to the second floor she was giggling like a fool, her face hot and red now, much like Lightning's still was. With Yun's arm across her neck, Lightning hauled her up to her room and deposited her on the edge of her bed. Yun slouched, completely unwilling or unable to control her bodily motions any longer, and now her shoulders were between her knees and her fingers were on the floor. And she was still laughing.

Lightning knelt on the floor in front of her, leaving her as is for the moment, and began to untie her boots. Even she knew that no one should sleep in their shoes. The socks went next. Then Lightning stood, carefully lifting Yun's upper half by the shoulders, and began to pull her blazer off. It was stubborn at the sleeves, bunching at the elbows and refusing to budge. Lightning tugged and tugged, making Yun laughing that much more, until they finally gave and she stumbled back to hit the desk.

"Sorry, sunshine," Yun chuckled. "My jacket's a bitch, just like my mum."

Lightning didn't say anything, wasn't sure what to say anyway. So she simply continued, unbuttoning Yun's blood stained shirt and tossing it on the floor with her jacket. Now all she wore were her slacks and undershirt.

Lightning thought to leave, go sleep on the coach so that Yun could have her space, but her thoughts weren't agreeing with her feelings. She _felt_ the need to stay, she _felt_ like she should watch over her.

"Hey, sunshine, you know what? You know what? I gotta nickname too. You wanna know what it is?" she stopped to laugh, the sound more of a wheeze though. "Guys at the station call me Fang. You wanna know why? It's because I bit a guy for callin' my mum a whore! But that's not the best part!"

Lightning stood still, looking down at her on the bed, listening.

"You wanna know what the best part is? The bastard was right! My mum _is_ a whore! She's a dirty whore! I should apologize to him, shouldn't I?"

Lightning felt that twang of empathy again, a sting in the middle of her chest like a needle. Yun was in so much pain, and yet she laughed. But the laughter was empty.

And it suddenly stopped.

Yun pulled her arms up to bend just over her head, on he bed. The smile had left her face and she seemed to sober up a little. She looked at the ceiling, her brow creasing.

"My mum's a whore." and it was more like a restrained sob than a chuckle.

Lightning felt the sting again, this time deeper. With a heavy sigh and slow footsteps she rounded the bed to the nightstand, switching off the light. She crawled onto the bed, searching for Yun in the dark, and eventually settled, gathering Yun against her.

Almost naturally Yun curled into Lightning's side, an arm around her waist and her head on her stomach. She was so drunk she just didn't care anymore. She was tired, ready to sleep, and had found the comfort needed to do so. Nothing was going to stop her, nothing was going to ruin it.

Lightning started to thread her fingers through Yun's hair, thinking it would soothe her. After all, Yun was human too, so physical contact would do some good, right? Lightning only paused when she heard a tiny whimper, a sound of pained sadness coupled with a tightening of Yun's grip, but began again when it didn't reoccur.

And this is how they stayed until, after some hours, Lightning couldn't stay awake any longer.

_(-)_

Serah had seen Lightning's new look upon her return from her weekend away, and her reaction had been far from what the others had expected.

She looked startled, like someone would after having seen a ghost. She was stunned for a moment, only uneasily responding with "It looks nice," after several minutes of awkward looks from her roommates. She was just acting...strange about it, and she did nothing to hide it. Everyone asked what was wrong, but her only answer was "It's nothing, I'm just tired". But all of them knew better, especially Snow. He knew Serah better than all of them, and he knew she was telling a tale. Still, she wouldn't tell him.

For most of that day she would sequester herself in her room, door locked, and pacing about that was disguised as unpacking from her trip. When that was done as much as it could be, everything back in it's rightful place, the bed even made over again, Serah sat on her side of the bed, contemplating her nightstand.

She didn't often do what she was thinking to. She simply didn't, for no particular reason. It was just on her mind to. In the end she reached for the bottom drawer, stalling but a brief second as she clutched the handle, and pulled it open. She fished through the few papers in it, like her birth certificate, wedding license, things of the like, and found what she sought at the very bottom.

It was a family photo, one she had never kept out in the open. Snow didn't even know she had it. She was maybe five at the time it was taken on the beach at Bodhum, and she could barely remember the moment. In the picture she was propped up on her father's hip, smiling just as he was. Jack Farron had hair then, though it was on its way out, wispy blonde locks that just covered his head. Beside him was her mother, Rachel Farron. And she was a beauty, simply put. Gentle, statuesque features and stature that would make Venus blush, staggering blue eyes and waves of plentiful rosy tresses that were always kept in check be it with a ponytail or a twist.

Serah's mother had died when she was somewhere between eight and nine years old. Although the peculiar part about that, the unspoken reason Serah rarely looked at the photo, was Mrs. Farron had committed suicide. When it happened Serah hadn't understood why, not entirely. As a young child who had just been told her mother was dead, how could she? It wouldn't be for a few years after that her father would explain the intricacies surrounding her death.

You see, Serah hadn't started out as an only child. She had, at one time, and older sister. And she too was in the photo, a near perfect replica of Rachel. Claire Farron was around seven in the picture. Nearly two years later she would disappear, never to be seen again. Not that they didn't search. Gods know they did, vehemently, for two years. But nothing came of it.

That, and the strain of an uneasy separation from Jack were the ultimate causes behind her mother's suicide. Now that Serah thought back on it, as she had many times before, she could recall how guilty her mother felt over losing Claire. Both of her parents were convinced of their fault. Jack had consoled himself with drink, but Rachel had found no other peace than what waited for her at the business end of a pistol.

And _that_ is where Serah found her own seed of guilt, but not in the same manner. Her mother's actions had driven her to choose the career she was so deeply routed in now. Serah wanted, eventually, to be able to help those that felt as lost as her mother had, maybe keep them from making such an extreme decision.

And that was the root of her reaction to seeing Lightning when she stepped through the door that afternoon. For a very brief second it was like looking at her own mother. But then she blinked and the illusion faded, but it left her stunned inside.

_It just couldn't be_. She told herself again and again. _It's just a coincidence._

But then a little voice reminded her of the blood tests Doctor Jennings had done some week or so ago. They would be in within the next couple of weeks. Surely the results would put her mind at ease.

_(-)_

The last few days had been so weird. Yun didn't really know what to make of it.

She'd been fretting and fretting, unable to look Lightning in the face since she came home last Friday and drank herself stupid. She woke up the following morning with a masterful hangover and her head resting soundly on Lightning's stomach. At first she couldn't remember what she did, why she felt so uneasy or why Lightning seemed to look at her differently. When it came back to her she was driving to work, Sazh in the passenger seat, and she slammed the breaks hard enough for the tires to squeal. And for the next, perhaps, five minutes she sat there, clutching the wheel, a look of utter disbelief on her face. She realized it wasn't just a dream. It _actually _happened.

Sazh poked and prodded all that day about "what her problem was", but Yun had no answer. What the hell would she say? I kissed a girl and I liked? Not hardly.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. What was true was that she wouldn't say it like _that_.

It was troublesome, like taking the nasty-tasting medicine, but Yun would eventually accept that kissing Lightning hadn't been entirely terrible. It was nice, actually. Very nice. But her feelings otherwise were very much mixed. She had confusion over the fact that she had kissed another woman and didn't feel abject disgust about it. Yun had only ever been with men before; she still found the prospects of getting dick in the future very appealing, so she couldn't be gay. Right? Then there was that nagging sense of guilt that she had done something the Lightning probably didn't understand. Hell, she'd gotten a good hard shove out of the gesture. It had probably scared her, and now she was most likely not going to say another word to her. Yun didn't like that idea one damn bit.

_I'll just have to explain it to her, tell her I'm sorry. Maybe she'll be all right._

And that's what she kept telling herself as she drove home that afternoon, having drawn straws with the other officers to get off duty early. It gave her just enough time to think of a way to apologize. She had it all planned out by the time she parked on the curb in front of the house, right behind Hope's car.

Yun stepped inside, closing the door behind her and taking a steadying breath. "Lightning?" she waited a moment, receiving now answer. "Sunshine? You around?"

Then, as she walked further, she found the back door slid open. Further still, and she could hear laughter. She stepped out onto the back deck and was immediately mortified.

Apparently Hope had brought some of his painting supplies with him. He'd stretched out canvas across a large square of the back yard and, naturally, brought his paints and _tools_ along as well. It wasn't so much that, or even that Vanille was in on it too. She had assumed she had helped him with his paintings before, considering how long they had been together. But what got her was that they had somehow managed to get Lightning in on it. And it was clear by the small smile and delighted glimmer in her eyes that she had absolutely no clue what she was holding. All three of them were bespeckled with paint, yet thankfully most of it was on the canvas.

"Oh Jesus," Yun gasped quietly, entirely unsure what to do. So she did what first came to her. "P-pardon,"

The three of them turned in unison and waved, though Yun hadn't expected them to have heard her meager greeting. She returned the gesture with a nod and a raised hand.

"Light, ya think I could have a minute?" she called across the lawn.

With a look of keen curiosity, Lightning came to her, not too quickly and not too cautiously. Yun had to fight a chuckle when she came onto the deck, now having a clearer look at all of the pain that had gotten on her.

"You havin' a good time?"

"I am." Lightning nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Is...is something wrong?"

"No, sunshine, everythin's fine." in fact it was wonderful, seeing as she was speaking to her again. "But I was wonderin',"

"Yes?"

"Ya think you could go and clean yourself up? I'd like to show ya somethin'."

Lightning seemed to think about it for a moment, but eventually agreed and stepped inside. Yun only took one last fleeting glance at the spectacle in the backyard before shaking her head and going inside herself. She needed to change clothes. Yun would come down the stairs to find Lightning waiting, fairly clean with but a few stubborn blobs of paint on her arms. She gestured for her to follow and they both went out the front door and to the garage.

Together the two of them lifted the noisy metal door, shedding light on the dusky chamber behind it. Amidst the tools and nick-knacks and the lawnmower was a tarp covered mass allotted to its own space. Lightning watched as Yun went to pull the stretch of heavy plastic away.

The motorcycle was beautiful, chrome and leather and steel. Black, silver, and amethyst. Pristine. Immaculate. I need a moment...

"Whatcha think?" Yun asked knowingly, smirking with her hands on her hips.

"Wow." was Lightning's only response. Her expression was priceless.

"You wanna go for a ride?" though she already knew damn good and well what she would say. Lightning smiled at her, which was answer enough. "Well here, put this on, can't go anywhere without it." and Yun passed her a helmet.

The two of them walked out of the garage, negotiating to motorcycle down the pavement to the street. Yun threw one leg across the seat and fished her jeans pocket for the keys. She allowed herself a small smirk as she felt Lightning slide into the seat behind her, scooting close, the press of Lightning's chest against her back. Yun turned the key and revved the engine once it turned over. The pipes roared and the entire machine shook. Lightning flinched at the sound, but was ultimately fascinated by it.

"Ya like that, huh?" Yun chuckled. "Now hold on tight, yeah?"

Lightning wrapped her arms around Yun's waist, almost tight enough to be a second skin.

"Easy now, got vital organs in there." another chuckle as she took the handlebars and revved the engine once more. "Ready? Then here we go,"

And Lightning felt an immediate, resounding thrill surge through her as the bike started to move, only picking up speed as they went on their way.

Author's Note: One day, _one day_, that's how long it took to write this chapter. My brain started puking and it wouldn't stop. But I bet it shows, doesn't it? I'm treading unfamiliar territory right now, so please excuse my awkward stumbling in regards to the growing FLight. Thankfully I'm already starting to get comfortable with it, though by little steps at a time. I really wanted to take this chapter to really flesh out Yun's emotional frame, to show just how lopsided it can be, and I think I managed that in spades. Also I wanted to show how much Light had grown, which I might have come short on in some ways. I'm trying to show progress while attempting to keep her in character. You know, quiet and aloof. And thanks so much to "MasterPro". You're review couldn't have come at a better time, and they were just the words I needed to hear. Thanks so much, and thanks to all the rest of you too!


	12. Chapter 12

**Feral**

**Chapter Twelve**

Lightning was laughing.

Yun was just able to hear it over the wind in her ears and the rumble of the motorcycle beneath her. She could feel the quick, heated thrumming of Lightning's heart as she clung so tightly to her. Yun didn't even realize that she was smiling until they were well on their way, and briefly wondering why. This wasn't any different than she would take Vanille for a ride. Why did this feel like so much...more? She tucked the thought away. Better focus on the road.

Yun was going to take them down Jones Road. It was well known to the locals as a scenic route around the perimeter of Eden, and at one time the only way to get to Eden from Bodhum. But it was also a deathtrap for the unwary motorist. It had more breakneck, blind turns than any other street for a hundred miles, one of which would send you off a sheer cliff and into Lindblum Bay. It was a nightmare to the inexperienced driver, but nirvana for a biker. And she knew this stretch of road better than anyone.

Before getting into the academy Yun liked to come out here on the weekends with the guys and they would have go through this ritual called "Eleven Minutes in Heaven". To put it simply it was a pissing contest poorly disguised as a race from one end of Jones Road to the other, a stretch of ten miles, and who could make it in the least amount of time. It got it's name from the record eleven minutes it took to drive the route at ridiculously unsafe speeds and not ending up a grease stain on the pavement. Now, any other time, Yun would be more than happy to give Jones the old what-for, but not today, not with a passenger. She'd take it just fast enough to make it exciting.

Lightning was having the time of her life. It was kind of odd feeling ecstatic and mildly terrified at the exact same time, but she wasn't much of the mind to care. She was having too much fun. Yun would go fast on the straightaways, making Lightning's heart beat faster. And when she took a turn a little too vigorously, Light tucked her face into her shoulder, seemingly afraid, but actually smiling. Somehow this, riding with Yun, blinking in the sunlight that came through the thick canopy of trees that surrounded the road, the wind in her hair, made her feel so...free. She didn't have to think about anything else, she didn't have to try to understand. There was nothing to figure out, no thought required.

That sheer bluff into the bay I was talking about came up nearly three quarters of the way down Jones Road. Yun slowed down just as they drew close to it, easing the bike to a stop on a patch of grass at the foot of the guardrail.

"Why did we stop?" Lightning asked, watching Yun dismount.

"I said I wanted to show ya somethin' didn't I?" Yun lifted a singly eyebrow and smirk in her direction, setting the helmet on the seat. "Come on."

Lightning was quick to follow, her curiosity winning over her mild confusion. She went to stand beside Yun.

"Check that out."

She looked out over the guardrail and over Lindblum Bay, her features stretching with awe. Rays of sunshine cast diamonds across the water, stirred by tide, and on the far side was the first of a few small islets that were connected by the highway touching Eden to Bodhum. Though you couldn't see the resort town from here.

"It's beautiful."

"It is that," Yun nodded, putting one foot on the rail and leaning on it. "Dad would ride me out here from time to time after he and mum split. Kind of missed it, so I thought you'd like to see it."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Yun nodded slowly. After a long moment, she shrugged. "Listen, sunshine...I wanna talk to ya about somethin'."

The awe left Lightning's face, her features darkening with concern. She could feel Yun's tension clearly, could see it in the way her best friend's brow creased in the middle.

"Well...I really just want to apologize. For the other night."

At first she didn't say anything, perhaps thinking. "Why?"

"Just...I was bein' a bit of an ass...and I did and said some pretty stupid things. Or at least that's what I remember." Yun hung her head. "I was so slammed."

"You were sad."

"Oh yeah."

"You were angry too...at your mom."

"Jesus," Yun straightened with a bit of a shrug, raking her scalp with one hand.

"You said she was a whore."

"Well, I'm nothin' if not honest when I'm drunk." and the laugh that shook itself from her was faint, empty. "Honest but stupid."

Lightning was quiet for a spell, watching as Yun shuffled about in the grass for a few minutes before sitting on the guardrail. She went to sit beside her. "Do you hate her...your mom?"

"Nah, I don't hate her. Can't say I like her very much, though. I guess we just see things too differently."

"How?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

Yun turned her head and looked Lightning in the eye, her brows near her headline. Then she smiled. "You're full of surprises, aren't ya?"

"Well, you said friends talk about the hard stuff. So talk."

"There's isn't much else to talk about. We just don't get along 'cause I don't do what she thinks I ought to be doin'. I guess she thinks I should be married and in the kitchen like she was at my age. I dunno. Whatever the reason, she doesn't like it." she raked her scalp again and massaged the back of her neck. "She thinks my job's too dangerous. Among other things."

"But you like your job." It was one of the few things Lightning was certain of in the beginning. Though it made her dog dragging tired, there was satisfaction on Yun's face when she came home.

"I _love_ it. But mum didn't want to hear it...then again she wasn't much of a listener to start with. Still...I don't wanna talk about her right now. I've accepted that she ain't changin'."

"Okay."

"I really wanna talk about me havin' showed my ass. I'm really sorry. I can't help but feel like you're mad at me."

"Why?"

"Well, you didn't talk to me for a while after, so I just thought I'd upset ya. I remember what I did so...let me have it."

"What?"

"Go ahead, scold me, smack me, whatever makes ya happy."

"Why would I want to do that?" and her curiosity was genuine. "What did you do wrong?"

Yun chuckled. "I guess you don't understand,"

"I do. I know what kissing is." albeit vaguely, but she sounded almost hurt.

"Oh." Yun put her head in her hand. "Sorry. I don't mean to make ya feel stupid. I'm showin' my ass again."

"It's okay. But...I didn't talk to you because...I didn't really know what I was feeling. I'd never been kissed before...not that I can remember. I know I wasn't mad at you."

"Really? Damn, surprise me. I guess when I remembered ya shovin' me, I just assumed..."

"It tasted like your drink."

Yun snapped her head up, looking surprised, like she should've been able to figure _that_ out on her own. "That so? Well...to be honest I don't like whiskey either, but after the first few shots ya can't taste it anymore."

"So why do you drink it?"

"'Cause it keeps me from bein' mad, and I hate bein' mad even more than the taste of whiskey. In fact, with that bein' said," she paused an honest moment to think, "maybe I shouldn't be apologizin' for kissin' ya as I should be for fuckin' up your first one."

"Maybe."

"So you forgive me?"

"I do." though Lightning still wasn't entirely sure what was so wrong about it.

"I'd also like to repay ya for bein' kind enough to put up with me that night. I know it wasn't easy."

"The hardest part was getting you upstairs." and Lightning smiled a little, more of a smirk, as she shyly looked at Yun.

"I don't doubt it." Yun chuckled. "But I'd really like to thank ya for that."

"How?"

"Well, I was thinkin' I could take ya to dinner tonight."

"Just us?" Lightning seemed excited at the prospect.

"If that's what ya want, sure."

"I would like that."

"That settles it then. We can go back to the house and get prettied up...that is, unless you'd rather stay here a bit longer."

"Can we?"

"You're the boss."

Lightning laughed softly. She knew what that meant and found a strange comedy to the statement. Maybe she thought Yun was being sarcastic.

Yun didn't expect what Lightning would do next. She just leaned over and rested her head on the bend of her shoulder, seeming perfectly content. The oddity of it was her affection, Yun never pegged her for the touchy-feely type. But, then again, comfort through contact was a very basic idea, an idea Yun felt like she had introduced to start with. Maybe Lightning was feeling insecure, or confused.

Just like Yun was feeling.

First a kiss, and now what sounded like a date. What was she thinking? What kind of impression was she making? Was Lightning starting to think Yun was...into her? Did she even understand enough to think that? I mean, sure, she liked Lightning, liked her a lot, but enough to...really? Would it kill her to consider that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't hurt to just let it -whatever it is- take its course? But what would Yun know about that? She'd only ever dated men.

_Fuck it. We'll just see. It's probably just puppy love anyhow. Worst case scenario we just stay friends, and that's just fine. So long as she doesn't stop watchin' cartoons with me. It ain't a date, it's just dinner._

Yun put an arm around her, considering it would be best to think more about later.

For the better part of an hour the two lingered there, no more than three feet from the cliff's edge and among the rustling of the distant surf and the breeze through the leaves. When they finally decided to leave, Lightning lingered for but a moment longer to look out over the bay.

"Something...something's familiar."

"Wassat?"

"I...think I know this. The sounds...the smell."

"Oh yeah? You think maybe you used to live around here?"

"No, not here," and her gaze was distant, miles away even. "But I...I dream of the sea sometimes. The beach."

"The nearest beaches are in Bodhum. Maybe we could plan a trip there sometime soon. Serah used to live there, her dad still does. Sounds like a good time, yeah?"

"Hmm."

"You all right, sunshine? You seem bothered."

"Yeah. Just thinking...trying to remember."

"Do you wanna stay a little longer, maybe somethin' will come to ya?"

"No, it's all right. Let's go."

_Poor thing_. "Can't feel good, not knowin' where home is."

"Well...I'm with you, right?" she looked at Yun hopefully. "And the others...I think I'll make it okay."

Yun settled onto the leather seat of the bike, finding her sunglasses in her pocket. "I think you might be on to somethin' there, darlin'." and she just smiled.

They went home the way they had come, mostly for another chance at the ride. They would spend all of maybe ten minutes at the house, long enough for Lightning to change into something a little more appropriate than cargo shorts and a tank top. Not that they were going to a suit-and-tie type of place, but Yun was rather insistent that it was big enough of a deal to not dress like "you just crawled outta bed". She lent Lightning a button down shirt so the two of them could at least pretend to make an effort. Once all that was sorted out the pair got back on the bike and were down the street once again, this time in the opposite direction.

There was only one place, _one place_ in all of Eden that Officer Yun Oerba would grace with her patronage when she was in the mood for steak.

McBardigan's: Pleased to Meet You with Meat to Please you.

And here all the servers wore kilts, if that was any indication to the interior theme of the establishment. Everything seemed rustic and old worldly, with raw wood beams and floors, some bear skins on the walls and a stag head mounted above the entrance. The hostess at the front recognized Yun right away, giving them a big smile as she scurried off to ready a table. Yun would admit that it made her feel a little smug.

It took but a short moment before the hostess returned and showed them in, seeing as the restaurant wasn't all that busy yet. The dinner rush wouldn't start for at least another hour. She put the two of them at Yun's usual table, situated beneath a large portrait of a very hairy cow. She just liked the painting, thought the bovine adorable, and tasty I might add.

"They like you here." Lightning said as she pulled her seat close to the table.

"Yeah, I tend to come here a lot. Used to date the owner too." and before she could say anymore, a waitress was waiting to take their order. Seeing as she was the designated driver, Yun didn't order her usual Harvey Wallbanger, and went for ice water instead. Thinking she would like it, Yun ordered a Roy Rogers for Lightning. It's just a cherry cola, folks. And Yun didn't need a menu as she always got the same thing. The only difference this time is that she ordered for two.

"So why aren't you together anymore?"

"Just didn't work out, but we're still good friends. Maybe you'll get to meet him."

In fact she would, as he would bring the food to their table himself. Shamus McBardigan was a fair sized fellow, not too tall or too built, but stocky with a head full of curly red hair and puffy red mutton chops on his jaw.

"Good evenin', ladies, good evenin'," he greeted warmly and smiling, revealing his bucked front teeth. "How are we?"

"Fine, Shamus. Better now that you've brought the goodies."

"I heard ya were here, Miss Fang, and I just _had_ teh come out and say hello. And who's this pretty little lass you've got with ya tonight?"

"Shamus, this is my best friend Lightning. She's just a little shy."

"Well nice teh meet ya, Miss Lightnin', very nice indeed." and he gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder with his free hand. "But just as ya say, Fang, I have yer goodies right here, so I will nae keep ya any longer. Two porterhouse steaks, medium rare, just as ya like 'em."

"You're doin' the gods' work, Shamus." and I should note that she had her eyes already glued to the plate instead of her host. "Bless ya."

"Ah, so I hear. Now you young ladies enjoy, and be sure teh ask fer me if ya need anythin'."

Lightning watched him leave while Yun still made love to her food with her eyes. "He talks funny. Kind of sounds like you."

"I know." Yun chuckled a little. "One of the things I liked about him. But enough about that, let's talk about this." and she framed her plate with her hands. "There are some things we need to go over before we get started."

And now that Lightning had actually seen what lay before her, was able to take in just how divine it looked and smelled, she didn't want to have to wait. It was taking every ounce of self control she had not to just pick up the knife and tear into this gorgeous slab of meat on her plate.

"In reality, there are only two words ya need to remember about orderin' steak. Medium. Rare. And that's what we've got right here. Hot all the way through, brown outside, reddish pink in the middle. The way the gods intended. Now, you see this?" she pointed to a bottle in the middle of the table. "This is steak sauce, this is a crime against nature and an insult to the chef."

"Then why is it here?"

"Some people just don't know how to eat right. Sad really. Although this stuff ain't entirely useless. It's pretty good on a baked potato, but that's the long and the short of it."

Lightning nodded, anxious, thinking the crash course in carnivorous behavior over. She clutched her knife and fork and stabbed the steak.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down now, we're not in any hurry. No one's gonna take it from ya, okay? You don't need to guard it, though I don't blame ya." Yun tried not to laugh, adoring her enthusiasm. "A good rule of thumb with a good steak is small bites, and work your way to the middle. Typically that's the most tender part as it's been cooked the least."

Lightning couldn't help from giving Yun this look, as if to ask "are you done yappin' yet?".

"Alright, alright, go ahead."

Finally. She hurriedly cut a quarter sized square from the outer edge of the steak and put it in her mouth, and like Yun said, she chewed it slowly. You would think she was going to start crying, her expression akin to someone who'd just witnessed a miraculous appearance or some immaculate deity. It was amazing.

"Damn." was all she could say.

"Good answer."

And that was the last of the conversation. But you know the food is good when everyone goes quite.

Afterwards, with full bellies, the tab was paid and they left, groaning a little as they worked their way across the parking lot. Lightning seemed to hold on to her with a greater temerity as they got back on the bike and started home. Maybe it was just her way of saying thank you, or maybe she just felt the need to.

They made it back to the house and went inside, both of them getting into their pajamas and camping out on the sofa for the next few hours to catch the tail end of a Tom and Jerry marathon. Then they went to bed, though Yun didn't seem too keen for Lightning to curl up at the foot of the bed.

"There's room enough, sunshine. Come on." and then Yun shut off the nightstand light, finding an usual amount of comfort in the feeling of a warm body curled against her back, Lightning's forehead tucked between her shoulder blades.

_(-)_

Sazh looked across the front seat to his partner, quietly contemplating the seemingly distant, yet not entirely vacant look on her face. She appeared kind of carefree, almost content, which was far from normal this late in the work week. She wasn't even hungover. It was nigh on concerning.

"You all right?"

"Hmm?" Yun seemed to snap back to the now. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"That's just it, you're fine. Somethin' going on?"

"No. Should there be?"

"You get laid?"

"Jesus," Yun laughed. "I guess I just got a good night's sleep is all. Been sleepin' better these last few days, so maybe that's all it is."

"And you don't reek of Old Turkey."

"Yesterday was laundry day."

"I see." and Sazh nodded slowly, perhaps somewhat skeptical. "And how's our girl at home?"

"She's great. Talkin', laughin', Serah's even showin' her to cook a little bit."

"Good to know. Any idea who she is yet, any family?"

"Still waitin' on the results from the tests." Yun shook her head as she negotiated the car into the parking lot in front of the station. "I'd imagine it won't be too much longer 'til they come back. Until then...I suppose we're all pretty happy with how it is. Not like she's trouble or anythin'."

"For now."

"Hush up."

The two went in, sat through a briefing as usual only to find out nothing new, and then went to their desks. Yun was working through her daily ritual of checking her e-mail when she felt her pocket buzz, making her leg kick reflexively as the phone was against her thigh. She didn't recognize the number that flashed on the screen, but she answered it anyway. Turns out it was the professor from the university that she had left the strange texts with. He had the cipher ready for her whenever she had the time to come down. She thanked him and hung up, shrugging heavily at the idea of the long drive it would take to get them. It was roughly two hours one way. That's four hours altogether. That would eat up half the damn day. Oh well, nothing to it but to do it.

"Up for a road trip, Katzroy?"

"Anytime. Where we goin'?"

"A hop, skip, and a jump to Sanctum."

"Lead the way."

They would drive straight through, not stopping save for picking up the papers and grabbing a bite to eat. Even with as little dawdling as they could get away with, they didn't get back to Eden until early that evening.

Yun had Sazh drive on the way back, not willing to wait to get a look at the cipher. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the linguist had already translated several of the papers she'd given him. The print outs from Jeremy's desktop were all gibberish, just rows and rows of letters crowded together. No reason, no rhyme. Although she found herself pausing on the Raines Communications newsletter that had gotten stuffed in the folder, something she didn't remember doing.

The strange text acted as a border, and the linguist had unveiled each side, his notes made in pen. One side was a phone number. Another was a date from nearly two months ago. Another was an address, the area code she recognized as being within Eden. Another was a rather sizable monetary value; fifty-thousand gil. She got the itch to and called Jeremy. She told him as much as she could, ultimately asking for the next newsletter that came out as soon as he got his hands on it and mentioning how she might be by again some time soon. It was a brief but productive conversation.

Sazh didn't ask about it through the entirety of the ride. Personally he didn't much want to even though it was probably important to the case. He'd hear about it eventually, he was sure of it. No need to put your foot in shit before it's necessary to walk forward, right?

When they returned to the station Yun was right back at her desk, first checking out the phone number. It was unlisted, out of service according to the phone company. Their records said it had been active for all of seventy-two hours, and then was disconnected. Needless to say that struck her as a little funny, but she didn't dwell for very long on it. Then she cross-referenced the date, thinking it helpful to know what day it fell on, which was Saturday. Lastly she looked up the address, putting it through Moogle Maps. It was the address for a branch of Ifrit Arms Works, a munitions supplier that went under some twenty years ago. It was maybe thirty minutes from the station.

Hell, the sun was still up. She could check it out and then go home.

She dropped Sazh off at his house first, and then went back through the suburbs to reach her next destination. Between there and the munitions depot she stopped at a drugstore, picking a disposable camera, something for the mild headache that had been wrenching the back of her skull for nearly an hour, and soda to get it down.

The depot was empty, as she expected, broken down and somewhat ghostly in the fiery rays of the dwindling evening. Yun didn't like the feeling she got as she put the car in park, a minor, buzzing anxiety she couldn't name, so she reached into her blazer to undo the safety on her sidearm. You know, just in case. With the camera, as well as a flashlight, in hand, she got out of the car and walked inside. She ignored the van that was abandoned in the lot, seeing as a transient had claimed it as his own, a tattered sleeping bag sagging out of the open side door.

At first she found nothing, just dust, rust and, concrete. For her own sense of comfort she went ahead and took a couple of pictures, abrupt and bright flashes illuminating the empty voids within for a brief moment. She made a mental note to take one of the depot from the outside before she left.

In reality, however, it was only a matter of time before she found something of real interest. She found one of the pits, deflating with a quiet shrug as her eyes zeroed in on the blood stains.

_Damn I'm good._ Yet it was anything but a proud declaration. This was one of those rare moments when she hated being right. With another shrug she started down into the hole of concrete and copper stains. Quickly she found this one to be worse than the pit that had been uncovered at the harbor. Much worse. On one wall she found the spatter peculiar, as it wasn't so much spatter as it was a smear, like something being dragged across the cement.

When she found nothing else of value, nothing she hadn't photographed, Yun climbed out of the hole and started back towards her car. She put her hands in her pockets as she walked, her head hanging a little. This is when she saw the faint, but unmistakeable streaks of bloodied prints. She crouched down, taking a closer look, a photo, discerning that they were definitely footprints. And they led out to the parking lot. She followed them step for step until the disappeared on asphalt. Yun looked up from being affixed on her own feet, and saw that the van she had ignored before would have been in the direct path of whoever these tracks had belonged to. Not willing to chance missing any clues, Yun decided to have a look.

She checked for the inhabitant, calling out, but found the van empty for the time being. She took a picture of the vehicle, its license plate, and shone her flashlight around the interior. Nothing entirely suspicious on the inside, but she had found enough of that already, so she didn't feel ripped off.

Yun was cursing over and over in her head, not liking where her thoughts were taking her as she went back to the car. She did her best not to dwell on it as she returned to the drugstore to get the film developed, double prints, not minding the hour long wait to pick up the finished photos. Once that was done, she heaved a sigh of relief as she finally started home. And she made one last mental note to report her findings first thing in the morning.

Her feet were dragging when she walked through the front door, feeling suddenly so tired. Too tired to even give her usual announcement of "evenin', family,". No one noticed she had come home and this anonymity maintained as she made her way upstairs. If she didn't get in her pajamas, she was going to scream. But Yun wouldn't get that far. She made it to the bed, kicked off her boots, tossed her badge, gun, blazer, and everything else on the floor, having just enough guts left to step out of her slacks before she slumped onto the bed. She could stand just laying here on the cool sheets in just a tank top and boy shorts. Oh yes, this was much better. She groaned into the pillow stuffed beneath her head.

Just a few minutes, Yun told herself, just a few minutes. All she wanted was to rest for a moment, to let her mind go blank if the gods were willing. She jumped a little as she felt Baha climb onto and curl up into the small of her back. Then she settled again.

_Just a few minutes_.

"You're home."

Yun had to suck down the frustration quietly, taking a calming breath. "Hey there, sunshine." she grumbled into the pillow, not moving. "Somethin' ya need?"

"It's just...dinner's almost ready."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Tired?"

"Very."

"Rough day?"

"Yeah. Had to see a lot of ugly stuff." and now she saw fit to lift her head, pushing her hair out of her face. "But it's all right. I'm home now."

"That's good." Lightning nodded with a small smile. "If you want...I could bring you something...you could stay in bed."

Yun chuckled softly, her fatigue evident. "That's quite all right. I just need a minute to decompress is all. Thanks anyhow."

She nodded again, continuing to stand there quietly. Maybe she was thinking, or maybe she was looking Yun over. She had nice legs, and the way her skin seemed naturally tanned was fascinating. Lightning didn't fully understand why she thought like that, only that she did. It wasn't making her feel bad, so why stop?

"What's wrong?"

"Hm?" Lightning hadn't realized she was lost in thought.

"Somethin' on ya mind?"

"Oh...no."

"Then sit down or somethin', you're makin' me nervous."

"Sorry."

"Just a figure of speech, darlin'. Come on and have a seat if you want."

And she did, stepping quietly across the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed as carefully as she could. Maybe she didn't want to disturb her any more than necessary. Baha lifted his head with a chirp when he felt the bed shift, blinking at Lightning only a couple of times before resuming his nap.

For a long while, maybe several minutes, the room was still and totally quiet. Yun had closed her eyes and appeared to sleep.

Lightning could almost feel her weariness, like she almost felt her sadness the other night, though the empathy wasn't painful this time. Still Lightning still felt the need to soothe her, and she tried in the only way she knew how.

Yun remained still as she felt dainty fingers threading through her hair and pressing gently into her scalp in a petting gesture. Almost immediately she could feel goosebumps rising on her shoulders. She smiled, but didn't say anything. It wasn't needed.

_She's awful gentle...bein' as strong as she is._ The thought fluttered between her ears for a spell, though it was vague. Sleep was beckoning, and she was just so damn tired.

Then there was a buzzing on the floor. Yun snapped her eyes open and scrambled to reach her pants on the floor. She struggled with the garment to get her phone, and didn't even think to check the number on the screen before she answered.

_"Yun?"_

"Speakin'. That you, Sazh?"

_"Yeah, where are you right now?"_

"I'm at home. What's wrong?"

_"You might wanna get to the nearest TV and turn it to channel six."_

"What's goin' on?"

_"Not entirely sure yet, but it doesn't look good. I gotta let you go, another call comin' in."_

"Yeah." but she wasn't sure her response made it through before the call ended. Now, more curious than frustrated about having her quiet time interrupted, she went downstairs. Yup, still in her underwear. Lightning followed once she was over a sudden onset of confusion. It all happened so fast.

Yun found the remote on the arm of the recliner and snatched it up, seemingly impatient as she waited for the television to come to life. She hurriedly pressed the buttons to get the right channel. Lightning was at the foot of the stairs as the headlines came up on the news station.

Big bold letters: "**Hospital Under Siege**"

She watched as Yun paled a little. There was footage from a news helicopter on the screen, showing already a fleet of police cruisers that had gathered outside of Eden First Regional, their lights flashing blue and white almost in synch with one another. Yun didn't even stay long enough to hear the report, she bolted back up the stairs for her phone. She grabbed it up from the bed and frantically pounded out the number.

Yun was calling Vanille, as she had yet to come home.

"Please pick up," she begged quietly, desperate. "Please," Then there was a click. "Vanille?"

_"Yun?"_

"Thank the gods." she shrugged. "Are you okay?"

There was a long pause, and Yun could hear a faint panic in a stray breath that came over the line.

_"No."_

Author's Note: Felt like a cliff hanger, so sue me. It's probably just me, but this chapter and last felt a little weak. Chances are it's just me, but some things felt a tad forced. Still, I can't imagine them any other way. It is how it is. Anyway, off to start the next chapter as my brain is still puking. It's almost two in the morning...meh. No rest for the wicked. And as always, thanks for all the support and encouragement folks. I love ya for it. Also, to the guest reviewer that said "I'm not a huge AU fan", thanks so much for taking the time to tell me you're enjoying the story! And for all of you other fans, if you are indeed enjoying the yarn, please tell your friends about it. That is, of course, they're into this sort of thing. Toodles.


	13. Chapter 13

**Feral**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Yun was doing her best to keep a handle on things. "Calm down. Where are you right now?"

_"I'm still at the hospital."_ she sounded so terrified. _"The police are here._"

"I know, that's good. Where in the hospital are you?"

_"Third floor, in OR Six. There are a couple others here with me._"

"Is anyone hurt?"

_"No, we're okay for now,"_ there was a pause, a stray breath that sounded like a gasp. _"I heard gun shots."_

"It's gonna be all right, kiddo. Now listen to me _very_ carefully,"

_ "Okay,"_

"Can you lock the door?"

_"Already did."_

"Good girl. What about the lights, are they still on?"

_"Yeah."_

"Okay, you're gonna have to turn those off, and the lot of ya need to get out of view of any windows."

_"Okay. Yun...I'm so scared."_ tears were threatening to break her voice.

"I know, Vanille, I know. But don't you worry. I'm comin' to get ya, alright? All you gotta do is sit tight and quiet, and I'll be there in no time. You got me?"

_"Y-yeah_."

Yun took a calming breath, feeling herself starting to shake. "You're gonna be all right, I promise. But I have to hang up now."

Vanille's restrained sob carried through the line and Yun winced. _"Please hurry._"

"Hell's comin' with me, kiddo." and Yun didn't say goodbye, that would've seemed to final. She just hung up, knowing she needed to get her shit together. But just as she hung up, the phone rang again. It was Sazh. "I'm gettin' dressed, darkie, what do ya want?" and it sounded like Yun's tongue had just turned into a switchblade.

"_So I'll meet you there then?_"

"_Yes_!" and she hung up.

Yun scrambled to her closet. She was going to need the heavy gear for this job, which she tossed piece by piece onto the bed. A kevlar vest, cargo pants with thigh pockets swollen with ammunition and gods knew what. And lastly was a belt with pouches hooked onto them, one was a can of mace and the other a collapsed steel baton, alongside a thigh holster that would stay vacant until Yun put her pistol in its place.

All the while Lightning was lingering in the doorway, curious and anxious, her face stretched with concern. She didn't ask what was wrong, was somewhat afraid too. She could tell quite easily that it had to be something serious. She could see a strange mixture of panic and purpose in the way Yun moved, in the way her features had hardened with worried creases. Lightning had never seen someone get dressed so quickly in her life.

Yun's heart was already threatening to pound out of her chest as she zipped up the vest, everything else in place save for her badge. She picked that out of the pile of clothes she's left on the floor and took the chain off of it, using the metal clip on the back to slip into a terrycloth band that snugly circled her upper arm.

"Something's wrong."

"Certainly is, darlin'." Yun nodded quickly.

"You're going to go fix it?"

"Gonna try."

Lightning felt a peculiar tightening in her chest, something she recognized as genuine fear. "Are you...will you come back?"

Yun gave pause, the anxiety in her changing colors. Now she looked uncertain, and that alone was a little frightening. She took a breath, "Nothin' would make me happier than to promise I would." She didn't want to say that, but it wouldn't be good to lie about the reality of the matter.

A small shudder came over Lightning, and Yun could see it. The setting of those innocent cerulean eyes changed, widened, the fear in them almost palpable.

Yun took another calming breath, crossing the floor in only two steps, and took Lightning into her arms. "All I can promise is my best," she said quietly. "Hopefully that's good enough."

Lightning couldn't speak, though she thought to. She just...couldn't get the words out, even as Yun stepped away.

"Just keep the home fires burnin', yeah?" and then Yun went on, hurrying down the stairs, even jumping the banister, and then out the door. Snow and Serah seemed not to notice as both of them had their eyes glued to the television, to the chaos already unfolding on the screen. Tires squealed from the end of the driveway loud enough to hear in the house.

Lightning was still in Yun's room, standing there, terrified and not fully understanding the emotion. She didn't know what to do.

_(-)_

There was a horde of people gathered outside the police tape barrier in front of the hospital. The sidewalk was crowded beyond capacity for blocks. Lights from police cruisers and emergency vehicles painted the neighboring buildings blue and red, flashing brighter as the evening dwindled into night. Police officers and other uniformed officials huddled together, talking, putting their heads together to try and figure out what the hell was really going on, and what to do about it.

There was a loud screeching of tires as a noticeably piece of shit car came down the avenue and fishtailed to a stop near the yellow tape. Officer Oerba emerged from the vehicle, eyes forward and brow low, shoulders square as she took forging, even steps. She didn't even blink as Sazh came up beside her, having to make an effort to keep pace. He was dressed similar to his partner, a vest over his shirt and tie. Though he had a shotgun on his shoulder, something he typically kept hidden beneath the back seat of his car.

"You look upset."

"I'm not upset," she assured him through a tightened jaw, "though this made me miss dinner. But no, I'm not upset. I'm scared shitless."

"What's the matter?"

"Vanille's still in there."

"Jesus."

"So what's this fuckstorm all about?"

"From what we've been told," he paused to pass beneath the tape, "it's some sort of gang activity."

Eden wasn't a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy to the degree of having nests of gangs running its streets. Like any city, of course it had them, though not in great density. There were a handful of small ones, those no one bothered to remember as they only seemed able of petty crimes like shoplifting. But there were two very large cells that everybody knew about and looked out for. The Dragoons, who were mostly relegated to the west side of town, and the Black Knights that came from the south.

"The Dragoons heard that a Black Knight boss was here at the hospital, so they showed up to bump him off. Or at least that's what I can gather. But the word came back and the rest of the Dragoons showed up and they, more or less, stormed the place. Most of the staff got out, but almost all of the patients are still inside. The place has turned into a war zone."

"Gods be damned." she snarled. Yun managed to catch the pop of a gunshot, only able to assume it was coming from inside the building. "So what are we gonna do about it?"

"The brass are tryin' to figure that out, first I hear about negotiating and...well..I know S.W.A.T.'s on its way."

"Whoop-dee-fuck." Yun clearly had no patience. "I gotta get in there, and I ain't got the time to wait on them."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Did just before I left to come here." she gave a curt nod.

Sazh stopped his partner with a hand on the shoulder, giving it a sudden second thought at the look she gave him. "Do you know where she is?"

"Third floor."

He paused for a moment, thinking. "Come on. Let them talk, we've got work to do."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

They wouldn't be able to go through the main entrance, or the emergency entrance either, seeing as they were both blocked by police from the outside. The service entrance would just have to do. The two of them strolled between the cruisers, passed other officers, heads up and chests out like they owned the place.

"Where the hell are you two going?"

Yun heard Mahoney's voice and cringed, though she didn't stop.

"We're gonna go do our job, Mahoney, you wanna come?" Sazh turned his head but kept on walking.

"Chief said we weren't supposed to go in without the order!" he was still just standing beside his cruiser, portly and poor demeanor, yelling loud enough to make his round face red.

"Go twirl on a hydrant, fat boy."

"Like she said."

Apparently their response made an impression, as three of the handful of officers that were standing with Mahoney left him, abruptly so, to join them. I'll admit, it made Yun feel very, very awesome. Too awesome to be bothered by his further griping.

On the far side of the building, the opposing side to the emergency entrance, was a loading dock. Here trucks would come and go several times a day dropping off supplies and equipment. The five officers crossed the area warily, street lamps being the only light, some walking backwards as they watched the way they had come with weapons drawn just in case. The loading dock seemed quiet, empty when they arrived, each of them scaling a small flight of concrete stairs that lead up to a door right beside a large steel curtain that would be rolled up whenever trucks came about. They found the door unlocked, and that alone was enough to raise caution. Slowly, carefully, quietly, the door was opened. It was dark beyond the threshold, no one appearing to be inside. They filed through, one by one.

It wasn't long before the five of them realized they were going to have to weave carefully through a host of palates loaded down with boxes and other large objects, someone walking right into one within the first few steps. They tripped, swearing as they scraped something, maybe their knees. Not a minute went by before they reached the far wall, finding the only door that surely lead inside the hospital. Before anyone could even look for the door, one of the other officers' radios went off, roaring to life with static and then the garble of someone's voice. Well, most of it was a garble, but then it suddenly cleared up when whoever it was screamed a certain somebody's name. The radio was passed hand to hand until Yun could put it to her ear.

"Yes, chief?" she knew his characteristic grumble well enough to make it out over the mess of radio waves.

"The hell are you doing?"

"I'm protecting and serving, sir, what else?"

"Cut the crap. What are you up to? You looking to get everyone killed?"

"No, sir. Far from it."

"Well that's what's gonna happen if you don't get your asses back here on the double!"

"With all due respect, sir, my sister's in here and I'm not gonna wait on S.W.A.T. just so they can tell me where they found the body."

There was no response right away. But then. "Fine. You've got ten minutes. If I don't hear back from you by then, you're ass is grass."

"Thank ya, sir." and then she passed the radio back down to whoever it belonged to.

You could hear a pin drop as they passed through the door, crouched low and moving slowly into an empty hallway. All the lights were on, a halogen glow filling the corridor. They spread out, two creeping towards one end of the passage, two more towards the other, and the last of them lingering somewhere in between.

"We need to find the stairs," Sazh said quietly, but loud enough so the other officers could hear.

"Couldn't we just use the elevator?"

Everyone, and I mean everyone, rolled their eyes at the suggestion.

"And maybe we could just pin a hundred gil note to my bare tits and scream 'victim here'. Gods, Hawkin, go play in traffic." Yun shook her head, clearly agitated, but not enough so to hurt her humor.

"What about the fire exit stairwell?" suggested one.

"That would trip the fire alarm." said the other next to him. "Probably set off the sprinklers too. I doubt any of us want to have to go through this with wet jimmies."

Yun straightened from her crouching position at the end of the corridor, contemplation clear on her face. "That might be just what we want. They'd be too busy panicking over the alarm to notice us."

"As risky as that is," Sazh was worried, you could tell, "I don't have a better idea. Let's try it."

"Let's get movin' then."

The lot of them moved methodically from one corridor to the next, high strung and well aware, though surprised that they had yet to encounter anyone or anything so far. It was quiet as a tomb. Maybe the gangs started on the ground floor, but there was no evidence to suggest that they remained. There were a few token bullet holes in the ceiling of the corridor leading from the main entrance, but that was the long and short of it. This allowed them to reach the emergency stairwell with relative ease.

Sazh put one hand to the handle, and he looked back at the four just behind him. "Ready?"

All of them nodded.

He ripped the door back, the alarm going off and sounding like something akin to a school bell. And gods was it loud! The whole lot of them rushed in, Sazh bringing up the rear, and they dashed up the awaiting staircase. Up and up and up, in a clockwise path they ascended, passing the first landing without pause and forging for the next. They came to the next landing and went on, as it was only labeled as the second floor, and no one seemed to notice the few bullet holes in it.

Just one more flight.

They crowded onto the third floor landing, unevenly on either side of the door. There were holes in this one two, maybe a dozen, giving them a moment of pause. This could get really nasty really fast. But that was simply the case sometimes, nothing to be done about it. The fire alarm was drowning out any sounds that could have been coming through from the other side, so the officers would literally be going in deaf. Which could be more problematic than you think.

The alarm was just as loud here as it was in the stairwell, and water from the sprinkler system came raining down cold from the ceiling. They came in with weapons raised, expecting to be set upon by a horde of gang bangers the moment they stepped through the door. But there was so movement, not immediately. There were just bodies on the floor, pools of blood gathered around them and half diluted by the thin layer of water that had covered the tiles.

Yun looked around, blinking as water tried to get into her eyes. She was looking for a sign, a marquee, anything that could point the way to OR Six. There was a small placard on the corner, where three hallways met in a T-crossing, that made note that recovery was down the left corridor, the nurse's station down the center, and OR down the right. There was no number designation, but it would just have to do.

"You know where you're goin'?" Sazh had to raise his voice to be heard over the alarm.

"Almost," Yun nodded. "Should be down this way...won't take more than a minute I hope."

"You're not goin' by yourself."

"Thanks for volunteerin'," Yun found it in her to chuckle. "You three hang back and hold this door. If ya hear shootin' just one of ya come runnin', yeah?"

The other officers confirmed the command with a single nod, and at that Sazh and Yun were on their way down the corridor, disappearing as they turned a corner.

They found more bodies, thankfully none of them looking to have been hospital staff. Yun could feel her heart in her throat, the strain just shy of too much. Her trigger finger was starting to itch, a little voice in her almost wishing for a reason to open fire. The tension eased just slightly as they passed OR One without incident, though it came off as a little odd that they hadn't seen a living soul. Maybe the fire alarm really did work, causing the gangs to scatter in fear of an actual fire. Still, that was an assumption they couldn't afford to count on. That could get them killed.

The next hallway was what many officers in these circumstances would consider their worst nightmare. It was empty, some bodies strewn about, but with numerous doors lining each side. Only a split second, a breath, could stand between an officer and a gun in their face without them even being aware. It was times like these, in places like this, that made this job scary. So they tread carefully, slowly, watching the rear as well as the front once they put a few doors behind them.

"Here's OR Three." Sazh announced as he paused a moment.

"And here's Four. Might be just at the end of the corridor."

They made it perhaps ten more feet before the worst happened. They were no longer alone in the passage, and it was quickly discerned that it wasn't hospital staff in there company. It was a kid perhaps in his twenties with his jeans around his knees, boxers plainly visible, shirtless with a vest of dragon tattoos all over his chest, and no hair on his head. He seemed to appear out of nowhere, just like that out of one of the doors further down. At first he was facing away from them, then he just so happened to turn, his expression stretching in surprise as he raised his weapon.

He got off the first shot.

Sazh just managed to pump the shotgun before he jerked and hit the floor, water splashing upwards as he fell on his back. Out of sheer reflex, the flash-bang of ballistics taking flight, Yun dropped to one knee, head tucked low against her shoulder. She raised her pistol, leveled the sight and pulled the trigger _BANG-BANG_, and the gangster hit the tiles. She held that position for a few seconds, certain he wasn't getting back up. Then she scrambled on her hands and knees to check on Sazh. He just lay there, his eyes wide open and his form spreadeagled. But he was still breathing, his vest having caught the projectile.

"You all right, old fella?"

"Yeah. Scared me a little though. Might need a change of drawers after this." then he cringed. "That hurt."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Yun laughed a little. "Come on, we're almost done." and she helped him to his feet.

Just like they were told, one of the other officers had come running. There was a mild disappointment on his face when he realized his assistance came too little too late. Sazh told him to hold his position and mind the corridor. That seemed to pacify him.

Just a little further now.

They finally found OR Six at the end of the hallway, the last door on the left. Yun was only partially pleased to find the double doors locked tight, having to remember that she told Vanille to lock herself and the others in for their own sake. But with all this noise there was no way she could knock and kindly ask for the door to be unlocked. They would have to break in, and it would not be an easy task as the doors were heavy and surely bolted with steel.

"The slide bolt should be near the bottom of the door. Maybe you can shoot it out."

"You got the bigger gun, old man," Yun shook her head and then took a step back, turning away until she heard the _BANG_. She turned to see the twisted, gaping hole at the foot of the door, saw it sway a little to show that it was now open. With hard kick it swung open and she stepped inside.

Only to receive a hard blow to the back of the head, her ears ringing with a metallic clang.

"Sorry!" Vanille cried, suddenly more concerned about who she had just beaned with an aluminum tray than what was going on otherwise.

Yun had her eyes screwed shut, on her knees, hands on her head as she rode out the surging pain that was steadily beginning to throb. "The fuck,"

"I heard the gunshot and I panicked!"

"No, I'd say you handled that just fine." Sazh was laughing, though it was hard to hear over the alarm.

"Christ, see if I come to save your ass again," Yun touched the raised lump on the side of her head, checking for blood but finding none. "Damn. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"How many of ya are there?"

"Seven of us, though one is a patient. We were right in the middle of surgery when all this started."

"Someone needs to stay with them." Sazh gave his partner a serious look. "I'll do it, you get the others out. Shouldn't have to wait long if they're sending S.W.A.T."

"You sure?"

"We don't have much choice." he said bluntly. "Don't you worry about me."

"All right then, twist my arm." and she smirked. "Okay, everybody, let's get a move on. Head for the fire exit stairwell."

Yun was counting heads as they went by, getting up to only five as a doctor hung behind to stay with the still comatose patient. Sazh gave her an assuring nod before she stepped back out into the hallway, watching the bend in the passage as she moved backwards towards the way she had come. She never kept her eyes off of it for more than a few seconds, the last thing she wanted was to be caught off guard.

Three quarters of the way, a whole posse of them came from around the far end, each of them armed and looking rather pissed. Maybe they heard the shots and came in force to see what was going on. Imagine their surprise to find a cop. Yun felt her heart hit her stomach at the sight of them, her following reaction out of instinct and nothing else. She let the bullets fly, her trigger finger pulling in a rhythm as the gangsters raised their weapons and opened fire. Three of them went down, but there was easily half a dozen still standing.

She could hear lead flying by her head in a sharp whistle of air. One ripped through her sleeve, a sharp spark of pain ripping through her shoulder as blood seeped through her shirt and started to run down her arm. Crimson smudged her badge. Still moving backwards she pulled the trigger and only heard it click. The magazine was spent. There wasn't the time to reload. Shit.

Then there was the startling sensation of getting punched in the temple, erupting just after that telling whistle of air. Yun spun on her feet, feeling the earth move. Something warm ran down the side of her face. Then three, count 'em three bullets struck her in the back, thankfully stopped by the vest. She hit the floor face first, but forced herself to keep moving. Slipping in the water on the floor she managed to scrambled behind the next bend in the hallway, pulled along by the collar by one of the other officers that had been waiting back.

"Keep moving, to the stairwell!" she shouted, struggling as the room stubbornly kept spinning. "Go, go, go!"

The door slammed as the last of them made it to the stairs. Yun managed to replace the magazine in her sidearm for a fresh one and lingered behind, watching the door on the chance those thugs would give chase. One tried, met with a bullet, and none other came after him. Yes, she'd missed, but that wasn't the point.

They made it down to the ground floor, to the loading dock, and out into the small alley that led to the front lot, and they took the path running. They came out of the passage to all the commotion and flashing lights, and some scattered applause to their mild surprise. And wouldn't you know it, S.W.A.T. had just gone inside. Better late than never I suppose. It would take perhaps another hour for the situation to be completely resolved.

Yun took Vanille under her arm as they emerged from around the building, the elder Oerba flinching at the livid flashes of cameras zeroing in on them.

"Christ, already," she grumbled under her breath. She was far from in the mood to deal with them, so without a single word she unstrapped the can of mace from its harness on her hip and held it out in front. Thankfully all of the reporters took the hint and kept their distance, eventually flocking around someone else. Though she was forced to stop when she heard the unforgettable grumble of her chief calling for her. She turned slowly, the adrenaline finally bottoming out and leaving her tired.

"That was a really risky move." he said, his arms crossed as he looked over the rim of his glasses and his fluffy mustache.

"Yes, sir. I know."

"You put not only yourself but four other officers, not to mention civilians in serious danger."

"Yes, sir."

"But,"

Moors hardly ever said _but_, unless of course he's referring to someone's ass meat when it's about to get up close and personal attention from his boot.

"I understand why you did it, and I can't fault you. And that move with the fire alarm worked out in our favor. Most of the little pricks came runnin' out with their hands up when they thought the place was goin' up in smoke."

"Thank you for understanding, sir."

Moors nodded. "Are you all right, young lady?"

Vanille looked up at him, realizing he was speaking to her, and unsteadily nodded.

"That's good, though I see _you_ got a little scraped up."

"It could've been a lot worse, sir. If this is as bad as it gets, I'll take it." Yun nodded, now more aware of the scrotum-smashing headache she was feeling.

"Good answer, Oerba. Though let's try not to repeat this stubborn behavior, understood?"

"Yes, sir, loud and clear."

"Take the next couple of days off while you're at it." he nodded with the slightest hint of a pleased grin. "Now go home and get some rest."

"Sir, Katzroy is still inside."

"I know. You're partner is fine. He's met up with S.W.A.T. and is going to help them finish clearing out the building. Now beat it."

"Yes, sir."

The two of them dragged their feet to reach the car, both exhausted and dripping wet. Vanille slumped into the passenger seat and waited quietly, holding her face in her hands. Maybe the weight of it all was finally coming down on her and she just needed to cry it out. Wouldn't you want to cry if you had to watch your sister get shot trying to save _you_? Yun took a minute to unzip her vest before getting in, not entirely secure with taking it off but not wanting to put up with its constrictive embrace in order to drive. She slid into the driver seat, suddenly realizing she'd left the keys in the ignition. Funny how you forget things like that. Yun took a deep breath, shrugging slowly, then reached out to put a hand on Vanille. A gesture of comfort.

"Sorry about this, kiddo." she said quietly, her hand resting on the back of her sister's head.

Vanille just stretched herself across the seat to put her arms around Yun, holding her about the neck with a tight embrace. The upholstery squeaked from the moisture in their clothes, and they held one another for a spell. Several minutes passed before Vanille felt secure enough to settle back into her seat, still sniffling and looking totally wiped out.

"Ya hungry?"

"Starving."

"What do ya want?"

"Anything with chocolate in it." Vanille said certainly, massaging her forehead with her eyes shut.

"Doughnuts it is then."

The pink truck in all its neon glory was only a few blocks up the street, better yet it was on the way home. The two took their time, eating quietly as they sat together on the hood, seemingly unperturbed by the idea that they had roommates at home that were likely beside themselves with worry. Both of their cellphones were off, so if any of them had called they didn't know about it. Though I would imagine it safe to say that neither of them felt up to talking right now.

Vanille would fall asleep on the drive home, which took longer than usual as Yun took it slowly. There was no rush. It was around ten when they came to a stop on the curb as usual. Yun grumbled from her seat after turning off the engine, the sound enough to wake Vanille from her uneasy snooze.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom and dad are here."

Now Vanille was grumbling. "They're gonna cry...I don't want to cry anymore today."

"I know." Yun shrugged. "Well, the sooner we convince 'em we're okay, the sooner they'll go home."

Not to say that they didn't love their parents or didn't love seeing them, but now just was not the time. They were tired and less than inclined to suffer the attention which was sure to be overbearing. And it was. The moment they came through the door Patricia was bawling her eyes out, practically jumping off the sofa to put her arms around her youngest.

Their father was decidedly more composed. Dan Oerba wasn't crying like his ex-wife, but concern was clear on his tanned features. He came to stand before Yun, looking her in the eyes for only a moment before his gaze was drawn away by the blood still smudging the side of her face.

"Are ya all right, dear?" you could tell he was trying to keep his composure, his deep voice wavering. "I saw the news report and headed right over."

"Ya didn't need to,"

"Sure I did, you're my girls." the edges of his eyes were glistening now. "Looks like ya got a little roughed up."

"It's nothin'. Gotten worse just tryin' to get outta bed."

Dan laughed and then pulled her closer to him. "I'm so proud of you, but boy did ya have me scared."

"Me too."

"_This_ is why I don't approve of your_ job_, Yun!" Patricia suddenly scolded. "I can't believe you got Vanille mixed up in this!"

"Patty, stop it!" Dan countered, having gone from gentle to defensive in the blink of an eye. "You make it sound like she did it on purpose."

"And look at _you_, bleeding! When is it going to be enough, Yun, when are you going to be satisfied enough to retire? When you're in a body bag?"

Yun's brow fell low over her eyes and she mentally cringed. Her guts twisted hard. This was the last thing she wanted to have to hear tonight.

"_Enough_, Patricia!"

"No, she's going to hear this!"

"Mom, please," but Vanille's plea went unheard.

Patricia stood in front of her eldest, having to look up as she was about a head shorter. "Don't you care that you're putting others in danger just because you want to feel useful? Just because you want to wear that _badge_?" and she struck the silver token with a swat of her hand, seemingly oblivious to the blood or the small wince tightening Yun's face.

"Listen to yourself, Patricia, talkin' like a damn fool! Haven't ya taken a moment to realize that she saved Vanille's life?"

"Stay out of this, Daniel,"

"The hell I will! Yun is your _daughter _and ya have no right to talk to her like this! She does damn good work and you should be proud!"

"Stop it." Yun croaked, and somehow that managed to quiet everything. "Please, just stop." Yun shook her head, defeated. "Go home, both of ya. I'm goin' to bed." and by the way she moved you would think her boots weighed a ton. Yun paused just long enough to kiss her father's cheek and wish him a safe drive home before trudging up the stairs.

The air in the living room was thick enough to kill someone, not a word to be said but a million to be thought.

Finally, Vanille looked at her mother in a way that she never had. Her eyes narrow and cutting, bitter. Disappointed. "Jesus Christ, mom." and she shook her head as she walked away, following her sister up the stairs.

Patricia tried to hide the hurt, the embarrassment of her daughter seemingly turning against her. She crossed her arms and stiffened her face. "I stand by what I said."

"And as nasty as it was, ya should. I hope you're proud of yourself, Patty."

"At least one of us has the stomach to tell her the truth." she sneered at him. "She's being selfish all because she wants to feel so damn important."

"Well, Patty, maybe if _you _did that she wouldn't need the badge."

"I did the best I could!" she protested. "No thanks to you. You encouraged her, didn't you?"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Wasn't tonight enough reason?"

"No, Patty, it wasn't. I don't have to like what my girl does for a livin', and I'm right beside ya in that sometimes I don't because she runs the risk of gettin' hurt. But that isn't the point."

"Then what is?"

"The point is that you're not her judge, but her mother, yet you're actin' more like one than the other. You were a kid once, Patty, what did ya ever want from your folks? Iffin' it wasn't love and approval feel free to correct me."

She said nothing, but looked as though she was thinking her answer and too proud to vocalize it.

"That's all our girls want, and you know it. Now I'm gonna go kiss 'em goodnight if they'll still let me and then I'm goin' home. It was nice to see ya, Patty, though I wish the meetin' had been more pleasant."

In the end Patricia wouldn't say goodbye to them, but leave in a huff, feeling miserable -not about her actions or words- but about how everyone seemed to have turned against her. Serah and Snow, who had been at the dining table listening, only managed to shake their heads, unknowingly thinking the same thing. No wonder Yun drinks.

Dan would find Yun at the top of the stairs, seemingly stuck in place with her head in one hand as she had propped herself against the wall. He could sense that she was terribly upset. Without a word he just gathered her against him and held her tight, petting her still damp hair. And he knew she was fighting the urge to cry. Yun had never been one for tears, even when she was much younger, but that made her pain all the more genuine.

"Don't ya worry about her, baby," he whispered. "I'm proud enough for both of us."

Yun put her arms around her father's waist and just squeezed.

"Ya know, some time when ya have a few days off, you and Vanille should come and stay with me. We'll catch a movie or somethin', just the three of us. Or maybe we'll go for a ride. How 'bout it?"

She just nodded into his shoulder, not feeling the clarity enough to speak. The two parted on the sudden imperative of Yun wanting a shower, which Dan could understand plain enough. He bid her goodnight and stopped for a moment to wish Vanille and Hope -much to his own amusement- the same before he left for Sanctum.

Yun would stand under the hot water for all of twenty minutes, just letting it run over her and soothe the day away. The water stung the open graze wound on her temple and her upper arm, making her face scrunch at the pain. But she rode it out, feeling somewhat numb. But that didn't last, and she caught herself crying, thinking to hide it in the water that cascaded down her face.

She eventually stepped out, toweled off, and went back to her room, her fatigue making her body appear to sink. Yun almost struggled into her pajamas, more than ready to go to bed but needing to tend to her injuries first. Not that they were still bleeding, but she didn't feel like letting them scar. She tossed all of her riot gear that wasn't wet into the closet where she kept them, everything else going into a random corner. She put the vest on the bed.

Yun put the vest in her lap, turning it so the back was up. She found the three tears in it where the bullets had gone in, and worked leisurely to pull them free of the kevlar plate hidden beneath the nylon. One, two three, they came up, crushed tokens of lead, and she gathered them in her hand to place on the desk. Then she tossed the vest on the floor, planning to hang it back up later. Then she reached for the drawer in the bedside table. She kept a personal first-aid kit in there, right next to the vibrator. Sorry, I mean Jeremy.

Lightning was hiding beneath the bed, had been for over an hour with Baha curled against her chest. She didn't know what else to do. Everyone else had been content enough to watch the news channel covering the event, but she had found herself unable. The fear had gripped her so tight, left her so confused, all she could think to do was hide. But it was odd. Yun was home now, so why didn't she feel any better?

"That you, sunshine?"

Lightning tensed, wondering briefly how she could've known. "Y-yes."

"Why don't ya come out? I missed ya this evenin'."

Lightning turned over, her belly sliding across the varnished wood as she pulled herself along with her hands. She poked her head out from beneath the bed, looking up to see Yun smiling. She looked so very tired.

"You wanna give me a hand, darlin'?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little scrape. Do ya mind?"

"Okay."

She climbed out, sitting beside Yun, her expression shifting swiftly from curiosity to concern. That was _not _a little scrape.

"Here, put this on it." and Yun handed her a large, square bandage that was still in the wrapper.

With careful contemplation she pulled the paper apart, revealing the adhesive side, and gently pressed it to the wound. But that didn't make it look any better. The skin around it still bright red and a little bruised.

"What about this?" Lightning pointed to, but didn't touch the one on her temple.

"We'll need to use this one. You'll have to press it together before ya put it on."

Lightning nodded as Yun gave her a much smaller bandage, one that was meant to act more like a stitch.

"What were ya doin' under the bed? Somethin' happen?"

"I...I was scared."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"...For you."

Yun smiled a little, a slight upturning at one corner of her mouth. Though it was brief as Lightning pinched the wound and put the bandage in place. "Ya didn't think I was comin' back?"

"I didn't know."

"I suppose that's enough to worry ya, isn't it? I didn't mean to, it's just my job."

"Serah told me. I understand...but I didn't like it."

"Most folks don't." and the small laugh she breathed out was empty. "But I'm home now."

Lightning nodded. "Is Vanille okay?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. I was scared for her too." but not as much as she had been for Yun.

They were quiet for what felt like a long while, not speaking or even thinking of much. Lightning rested her head against Yun's shoulder, feeling a quiet need to validate that she was there. But she didn't stay there very long. It wasn't enough, that meager contact. Lightning needed more to still this fear lingering in her heart. She shifted carefully, settling behind Yun, and put her arms around her waist, resting her head against her shoulder. And she held on.

Yun felt her brow tighten in the middle, her eyes closing as she took a deep and slow breath. This was more comforting than she thought it should be. And she was so warm, save for the bit of cold metal Yun could feel between her shoulder blades. The collar.

It's just puppy love, a tiny voice whispered. She didn't understand.

But what if she did? What if Lightning knew exactly what she was doing? What if she could sense the strain Yun was feeling and was trying to soothe it?

Yun put her hands over Lightning's, gripping very gently, almost trying not to. She shrugged again. "I'm really tired, darlin'."

"I know. Do you want me to go so you can sleep?"

Silly question, her subconscious noted. "No, no, it's fine. You can stay if ya like, but I'm gonna lie down if it's all the same to you."

"Okay. I'll get the light."

Yun shifted to lay her head on a pillow and pull just the sheet over her, feeling too warm for the down comforter. She heard the click of the light, her eyes closed, and she listened to almost too quiet footsteps as Lightning rounded the bed and eased in behind her. She tucked her head snugly into the bend of Yun's neck, the rest of her body following suit along the line her back. One arm draped over Yun's side and tightened oh so slightly. Again, more comforting than it should've been.

This was starting to get awfully risky, Yun fretted in her mind. Awfully risky.

But that could wait until tomorrow. Right now...well, she was content. She was comfortable and and she was home. Everything else could take a number.

"Hey, Lightning?"

"Hm?"

"I've got the next few days off...wanna go out and do somethin'?"

"Okay." she smiled a little, something Yun could feel against her skin. "Now sleep, you need it."

"All right, if you insist. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"And thanks for waitin' up for me."

Though Lightning didn't answer, she did draw a little closer, still smiling.

Author's Note: I'm tired. Physically tired. My brain refuses to stop its violent expulsion. I feel like these last few chapters have been somewhat disjointed, hit and miss, but meh, what do I know, right? Got a little FLight fluff there at the end, hope you guys enjoyed that. I think I'll be moving that along a little more here shortly, we'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you come the next one. And, as always, thanks so much for all the support! Now I'm off to AWA for the weekend, so if I don't get back to you right away, that's why. If anyone is going, feel free to say hi. You won't be able to miss me as I'll be cosplaying Talpa, and will, most likely be the only one. If all else fails, check out the costume contest Saturday night. I'll be there!


	14. Chapter 14

**Feral**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_(Some excerpts lie ahead. Be wary.)_

"Hello again, Joshua."

_"Mr. Raines, sir, how are you?"_

"All clear from the doctor's office, so I'm rather happy this afternoon. Yourself?"

_"Just fine, sir, thank you."_

"I am to understand you have some information for me?"

_"Yes, sir. One of my officers got a tip on your dog, saying they might have seen her in a vehicle with a tall blonde fellow. Unfortunately we didn't get the plate number, but I've got a watch out for the truck."_

"That's very good news." his tone of voice seemed genuine, the smile on his face almost carrying through the phone. "Very good. I appreciate the effort you're making to get her back for me."

_"Of course, sir."_

"Is there anything else?"

_"Not at the moment, sir, unfortunately."_

"That's quite all right. Be sure to call me again as soon as you have anything new."

_"Yes, sir. You have a nice day now."_

"Thank you."

And the conversation ended.

_(II)_

Yun was almost fast asleep, settled on her stomach with her face half buried in the pillow. She was aware enough to know that her boy shorts were wedged upward tight enough for her to notice the faint taste of cotton -then again that could just be the pillow as she tended to snore with her mouth open- and her tank top was bunched just beneath her breasts. It was putting a slightly uncomfortable pressure on her ribs. That, coupled with the faint urge to take a leak made for a pressing argument to get out of bed. But she totally didn't wanna. She didn't have to work today anyhow.

For the next hour she would drift in and out, fighting with herself to stay in bed. She rolled onto her back, arms above her head, one leg hanging off the edge. Baha brushed against her foot, making Yun flinch and tuck the limb closer. She put the pillow over her face. Just five more minutes.

The mattress shifted, dipping at Yun's side. Something warm tucked against her, and it was clearly not the cat. It was too large, almost matching her size. Then something settled on her stomach, something rather heavy. With a mental groan she pulled the pillow from her face and lifted her head. A mess of pink hair splashed across her stomach as it half emerged from the tightened curl of the bed sheet. If Lightning tightened up any further she would disappear, but looked completely content in the seemingly constrictive position.

Yun gave a quiet sigh of frustration. She was wide awake now, no getting back to sleep. Still, there wasn't an immediate need to get out of bed just yet.

Yun found herself lingering on the rosy tresses, some sunlight striking them as it came through the half opened blinds. Funny how such a color could come naturally. Then again, Serah's wasn't so different, just more on the blonde side. Odd coincidence. With care Yun reached out and took some of it to twirl in her fingers. It was soft, silky, soothing to touch. A little red flag went up in her head. Too soothing, it warned.

_Fuck it_.

Besides, what was there to be wary of? It was just puppy love, right? No different than if she had been petting Wedge.

"Yun?"

She flinched inwardly, freezing for a moment. She didn't think Lightning was awake.

"Yeah?" was her somewhat timid answer.

"You're awake."

"Kind of." Yun fibbed. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No."

"I didn't wake ya, did I?"

Lightning only shook her head slowly, her cheek nuzzling into Yun's belly. Her skin was soft and warm, the dips and peaks of toned muscles seeming to contour to her face. Lightning found a strange amusement in listening to Yun breathe.

"What are we going to do today?" Lightning asked after a quiet moment.

"Mmm, dunno yet. Let me think about it,"

Lightning eagerly awaited her answer. Yun always seemed to have such good ideas when it came to going places and seeing new things. Yesterday they had gone to see a movie and Yun had introduced her to the wonders of cheese steak sandwiches, proof that the gods loved humans and wanted them to be happy.

"Maybe today will just be a lazy day." Yun shrugged. "Just stay home...lay in the grass in our pajamas...not even brush our hair. How's that sound?"

Personally she liked the idea of laying out in the grass. "Okay. So where do we start?"

"Well...I say we adjourn to the kitchen for some breakfast, and then take over the sofa. I think one of my favorite black and white horror films are coming on this afternoon."

"A movie? What's it called?" Lightning straightened and looked at Yun, curious.

"The Curse of Doctor Tongue." Yun sat up. "I know, it's sounds like a bad porno title, doesn't it?"

"Porno?"

Yun paused, more like froze, and it just sank in what she had said. _Dear gods, what have I done?_ She stood up and looked down at Lightning, who still appeared very curious, with her hands on her hips and a slight redness to her face.

"Gimme a minute, and I'll explain." and she left the room, easing down the hallway to the bathroom while rehearsing said explanation in her head.

It would feel like the longest conversation in her life.

_(-)_

Serah enjoyed cooking, something she never thought she would when she was younger. It was relaxing, almost therapeutic, a prime opportunity to get her mind off of her work for an hour or so. Tonight she was making chicken and wild rice soup, a family favorite that she hadn't made in some time. She only realized that when Snow started dropping hints that she should make it soon, which she only paid any mind to because he would make these suggestions at the most inappropriate times. Like in the bedroom. Yeah, _that_ kind of inappropriate.

The whole house was starting to smell divine.

"Is the celery almost ready?" Serah turned her head away from the pot that needed constant attention, to her helper just a few feet away.

"Yes." Lightning nodded, not looking up from her steady work at the cutting board.

In the living room the front door opened and closed, both Snow and Vanille stepping through. He'd picked her up from the hospital on his way home from work. His heavy steps resounded as he crossed the rooms into the kitchen, snatching his wife up in a big embrace.

"Not in the kitchen when I'm cooking," she scolded, trying to squirm free of his grip.

"But I missed you," Snow feigned a puppy-like whimper. "I haven't seen you all day,"

"Then you can wait another minute so we're not doing this near a hot stove." and she pushed one last time, coming loose. The two of them came out of the kitchen, Snow accidentally bumping Lightning with his broad frame as he walked passed her. He immediately apologized and then resumed his attempts to devour Serah's face.

Vanille passed by the couple, giggling a little as she watched Serah struggle against Snow seemingly trying to mount her on the dinning table. She snatched the last bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Are you helping Serah cook tonight, Lightning?" she asked with a smile before taking her the first sip.

"Yes."

"You want some help?" Vanille stepped over, standing just beside her and looking over her shoulder.

"I think I've got it." Lightning replied quietly, sounding only so confident.

"You're bleeding!"

Lightning looked down at the cut on her finger a split second before Vanille snatched her wrist and pulled her over the sink, putting the wound under running water. What was the big deal, she seemed to wonder, the curiosity plain on her face. It was nothing.

Everybody seemed to stop what they were doing.

"That must have happened when I bumped you," Snow realized aloud, running his fingers through his hair with a look a guilt. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Lightning assured him uncertainly.

Serah had stepped back into the kitchen, seeing the red stain on the cutting board. There was quite a lot of it, some of it having gotten on the celery. "Why didn't you say something?"

Lightning thought a moment, and looked Serah in the eye to say, "It didn't hurt."

Serah only raised one eyebrow. How do you not feel that?

Something she would ponder over all night long.

_(-)_

Yun was trying her best not to laugh as she covertly watched from her seat on the couch. They had ordered take-out that night, not feeling up to going anywhere, and Lightning was taking a bash at figuring out chopsticks.

With her gentle features tight with focus, Lightning picked at the food in the box like her life depended on it, just short of stabbing it right out.

"These things are stupid." she growled quietly. "They suck."

And Yun lost it, she damn near choked on her food with laughter. Lo mein almost went everywhere. She covered her mouth with her fist, taking steady, even breaths until she could swallow.

"Here, darlin', lemme help." she scooted across the couch to sit beside her. Almost in her lap really. "Like this,"

Lightning watched intently as Yun took her hand in hers, encouraging her fingers to match the same positions, and then picked up the chopsticks again.

"You see? All ya gotta do is move the top one." and Yun showed her how a time or two, even picking up a piece of beef with them.

"I get it." and she lifted the morsel to take into her mouth. "Thank you."

"Sure." and while Yun leaned away, she didn't move to her original place on the sofa. She stayed nearby, deciding to finish her meal at Lightning's side. "You wanna do anything after this?"

Lightning's brows lifted, curious. "Don't know. Do you?" In reality she was enjoying the movie, called "Clue", and wasn't much thinking about anything else.

"I was thinkin' about it...maybe goin' for a ride, gettin' somethin' sweet."

She looked at Yun now. "Sweet?"

"Yeah...maybe ice cream or somethin'. But I'd hate to go by myself." Yun finished her can of soda that was sitting on the coffee table. "Of course if ya don't feel like it, we could just go to bed and save it for another night. No big deal."

Lightning thought about it and thought about it. A minute or two went by and then she shifted, pulling her legs up and tucking against Yun's side. "I feel like staying in tonight."

Yun smiled. Perhaps in spite of herself. "That's just fine, sunshine. Maybe tomorrow then."

_(-)_

Serah was the typically the one who collected the mail, as she was the only one home at that hour. It was some time around eleven when it arrived during the week. Recently, however, she wasn't entirely all too eager to go to the post box at the end of the drive way. She wouldn't say she was afraid to, but she sure as hell wasn't in any hurry. From her chair in her office she would regularly look at the clock on her desk, her eyes shifting from her computer screen or notebook to it and back again. Waiting, and yet not waiting for the mail carrier to make their rounds.

As they days carried on, that uncomfortable sense of coincidence was getting worse. It was turning into a genuine worry, and if there was one thing Serah hated to do it was worry.

Today she had lost track of the time, having gotten caught up in a lecture, and it was nearly one in the afternoon when it ended. She got up from her desk, not too quickly, and slipped on a pair of flip-flops with the intent of checking the mail. As she came out of the hallway she heard the front door open and was surprised to see Lightning walking through it. She came up to Serah with little delay, holding out the stack of envelopes.

"Here. I got the mail."

For a moment Serah didn't speak, her eyes fixed on the particularly large and brown envelope that Lightning was trying to give her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no," Serah laughed uncomfortably as she came out of the self-imposed stupor. "Thank you for getting that." and she made a nervous giggle as she took the envelopes. "Um, are you hungry?"

Lightning made a curious expression, perhaps thinking the inquiry out of place. "A little."

"I could make some lunch if you'd like something."

"Okay. Can I help?"

"Sure. Just let me put these in my office," then she paused, "and I need to make a quick phone call. Just wait for me and I'll be right out."

"Okay." though you could tell Lightning sensed something wasn't quite right. Her brow tightened a little and her tone of voice had changed.

Serah scurried back into her office, closing the door quietly behind her. Sitting down she put aside all of the other notices to give all of her attention to largest envelope. She felt her stomach twist when she found that it had indeed come from the lab at the hospital. She had the results, the answers everyone had been waiting to see. And yet she couldn't find it in her to open them. Not right now. For the longest while she simply looked at the package, chewing absently on her bottom lip, her brow knitted tightly and a mild panic in her eyes. Without thinking one hand went to the edge of the envelope, as if meaning to pry apart the seal, but she stopped herself.

Serah shook her head. It could wait. She put it down and reached for her phone. Lounging in her chair she dialed the number and put to her ear.

Two buzzes, and then a click.

_"Hello?"_

"Daddy? It's Serah."

_"Hey, baby doll, how are you?"_ he sounded very happy, like it had been too long since they last spoke.

"I'm fine. I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

_"No, of course not. Is everything all right?"_

"Everything's okay, just,"

_"What is it?"_

She paused, thinking of the right way to put it. "I've just had a few things on my mind."

_"Is it your paper? Can't say I can help you much with it, but feel free to talk."_

"Not really, the paper is coming along great...it's just some other things."

_"Like what? Is Snow behaving himself?"_ her father's tone changed noticeably at the thought of his son-in-law.

"Yes," Serah rolled her eyes a little. "But it's nothing like that."

_"Then what is it, sweet heart?"_

She found herself pausing again. "It's just...I've been thinking about mom a lot lately."

_"Oh."_ Jack Farron's heavy sigh carried over the line. _"I see. Well I suppose that's only natural. Did something happen or...did it just come up?"_

"Kind of just...fell out of the sky I guess." Serah mindlessly began to spin a pen on the smooth surface of her desk. "But there's something else I wanted to ask you."

_"Okay."_ though he sounded less than eager to hear it, considering the subject matter.

"What really happened? To Claire, I mean. I don't think I ever asked you."

_"No, I don't think so either,"_ another heavy sigh. _"But you were pretty tiny then, so I'd imagine you would've forgotten if you had. To be honest, sweet heart, no one really knows. You remember Jackie, your babysitter?"_

"I do."

_"She told the police that all she remembered was hearing footsteps, and she had thought it was your mom and me home early. But the cops had found her on the floor with a black eye and you still fast asleep in bed. You're sister was gone."_

Serah let it roll between her ears for a while, just thinking without speaking.

_"Still there, baby?"_

"Yeah. Sorry, got lost in it for a second."

_"Quite all right. Was there anything else you wanted to know?"_

"What can you tell me?"

_"Not very much. The cops noted there was some evidence of struggle, but that was it. And that was all they were ever able to find. They chalked it up to a kidnapping and the case eventually went cold."_

Serah frowned, her brow sinking low over her eyes. "Who would do something like that?"

_"I don't really know, though I've had some suspicions."_

"Did you ever tell the cops?"

_"Of course I did. Though I don't have to say that it didn't go far...considering who I tried to blame."_

"Who?"

_"You probably wouldn't believe me either."_

"Try me."

Another heavy shrug. _"Cid Raines."_

"_What_?"

_"I know it sounds crazy, baby, I know, but it's the honest truth. I think he had something to do with it. You know I used to work for him."_

"The pharmaceuticals department, right?"

_"Right."_

"But why would he try and get back at you? Didn't you quit?"

_"I did when I finally accepted that I couldn't stand to go back to work. But...you see when I worked for him, I was pretty high up in the department and I was supposed to make sure all the drugs were safe enough to go on the market."_

One eyebrow slowly lifted. She didn't remember ever hearing this. "Did something happen?"

_"I guess you could say that. Mr. Raines was trying to push this sleep-aid that hadn't been cleared yet. I wasn't passing through the tests because it was causing seizures. But he was pushing it anyways no matter how many times I told him no. I warned him, told him if that stuff hit the shelves my ass would be off to the nearest news station with the story. I warned him...and then he warned me."_

"Please tell me you told the police about this."

_"I did. But as far as I know they never investigated him."_

"For Christ's sake. So they did nothing?" Serah could feel herself getting just a little pissed.

_"I don't know, they weren't exactly forward with me about the progress of the case. Needless to say it didn't take long for me to lose confidence in them...and that just put more stress on your mother."_

Serah nodded quietly.

_"What's with the sudden curiosity, sweet heart? What's happened?"_

"Nothing, daddy, just something that's been on my mind. Really."

_"All right, if you say so."_ and there was a long pause, maybe both of them trying to process all they had said and heard. _"Hey, listen,"_

"Yeah?"

_"My third anniversary is coming up in a few weeks, and I'd love it if you and Snow could come and join me."_

"Three years already? Good for you, daddy." she was smiling, now not looking so worried. "How does sobriety feel?"

_"Pretty good, baby, pretty good. So do you think the lot of you could find time to have dinner with me? You can bring the roommates too, they're more than welcome."_

"If nothing else, I'll be there. But I'll definitely ask the others about their schedules. I'm really happy for you."

_"Thank you, sweet heart. I'm afraid I have to go now, this store isn't going to run itself. I can't wait to see you."_

"Me too, daddy. I love you."

_"Love you, too. Bye."_

"Goodbye."

Serah put the phone down slowly, and she sat still in the chair. She stared severely at the brown envelope on her desk. After several minutes, her thoughts warring quietly with one another, she took the envelope and shoved it into a drawer. She just didn't want to face that right now. And she left her office to go make lunch.

_(-)_

It was a damn pretty day. Mild, sunny, some clouds and a gentle breeze. The perfect kind of day to go out and about the finer, softer side of Eden.

Kain University was the city's main establishment for higher learning. It was a spanning complex, the property lines extended for several miles from the main admissions office. A majority of the property was modestly developed for scholarly necessities such as dormitories and private libraries and so on, but most of it was left untouched for the sake of maintaining the university's sophisticated appearance.

It was large enough, and wealthy enough, that the administration allowed for many of the facilities to be open during the weekend to the public. The extensive art museum, the athletic complex, and the ethnic botanical gardens were the local favorites to visit. Though there wasn't much of a crowd today. But Yun liked that just fine. In fact she preferred it that way, made it a little easier to think. Or not think, whatever she fancied.

The gardens spanned about a half a mile or so in a large oval shaped walkway that interlaced on itself, allowing visitors to criss-cross the different displays at their leisure. Yun and Lightning had been doing just that for last hour or so. The pair came here on the notion to just get out of the house, thinking they'd spent just too much time on the couch lately. Starting out just a little while after the lunch rush, they were surprised to not find the place busier. Though it didn't take long for Yun to appreciate the pseudo-solitude.

It would be a lie to say that Yun didn't have a lot on her mind, but you couldn't tell just by looking at her. The officer was very good at hiding those kinds of things, able to easily keep them from showing on her face. But her mind was pulling in a dozen different directions as she walked at an unhurried pace down the bending pathways of the garden. She had her hands in her pockets, seemingly idle, but watching Lightning's reactions to the numerous and vibrant colors of the plants and flowers that surrounded them.

Yun found some warmth and enjoyment out of seeing her so enthused by the innumerable hues of the petals. Lightning watched the butterflies with massive wings of all styles and brilliance as they drifted along. She smiled from time to time, but didn't say much, and she rarely strayed too far from Yun.

"I'm gonna have a seat for a minute, sunshine." she said as they passed a bench.

Lightning nodded with a quiet "okay", and ultimately went back to enjoying the flowers once she was certain Yun was still in sight.

Now Yun felt like she could address some of the notions colliding between her ears.

_Can't say I know for sure what I'm feelin' right now. Been thinkin' and thinkin'...just a whole lot of nothin'. Maybe I'm lettin' myself get too attached. Or maybe I'm gettin' attached in the wrong way. I'd hate to think she's tryin' to imprint on me as...another master...or somethin'. That's not what I want...and I don't think that's what she needs. But what the hell would I know about that?_

Yun crossed one leg over the other, her arms spread across the top of the bench. Her brow was low over her eyes with contemplation, tightening in the middle as she watched Lightning dwelling on the jade tiger lilies. By some odd correlation this reminded Yun of the camera in her pocket. She hadn't taken any pictures yet, possibly having been too distracted to think about it.

_I'd never guess she just came outta nowhere, not now. Dunno what in all changed, but...I think I'm changin' too. Not entirely sure I know what that means...don't like the sound of that. I've always been pretty certain where I was headed...didn't matter what I was doin'. But not this time. No tellin' where this is goin'. Maybe Sazh was right...maybe I'm just in over my head. And what if she really is part of this dog fightin' business? I can't keep her in hidin' forever, and what's gonna happen...I couldn't stand to see the poor girl go to prison. I couldn't forgive myself._

The idea made Yun frown, her entire countenance scrunching.

_And what about those tests? What's gonna happen when the results come back? She just gonna walk away from us?_

But by "us", she subconsciously meant "me".

_Christ, what am I goin' on about? She's not my pet, certainly not mine to keep or to say where she comes and goes. That's not fair. Maybe...I dunno. Suppose we'll just have to wait and see._

The idea that Lightning might not stay with them indefinitely seemed to bother her more than she thought it should, just like her touch was too comforting or too soothing. Something about Lightning just seemed to fulfill Yun, make it all worth the while. Not to say that her routine before hadn't been. But it just wasn't the same, everything seemed so different now. Through Lightning...everything was new in her eyes, everything was simpler, and Yun wanted that. Albeit unconsciously. Maybe that was why she harbored a mild sense of selfishness?

Yun saw life in shades of gray, she had to. Drowned out all of the other colors so she could see things clearly, so she could focus. Mostly just to do her job without getting her silly self killed. Even when she came home and took the badge off, the colors were dim. What had happened that her life had gotten so...washed out? And she was still so young.

Then Lightning...happened. That was the best way to describe it. Lightning _happened_ and now...somehow...she was seeing little stars of color again. Life wasn't so gray. The sunrise was beautiful and midnight held magic again. Why? Why had everything changed so suddenly? How? What made this woman so damn special that it was like the world was revolving around her?

Yun was still frowning as all these things jingled about her head. There was just so much of it, what was there for her to do?

"Yun...Yun?"

Yun flinched, blinking out of the head space she was in. Her eyes lifted.

"Look."

Yun blinked again, focusing. Lightning held out both hands to her, palms loosely joined as she smiled with what appeared to be great excitement. Then she slowly parted them to show Yun the stunning black and azure butterfly that rested contently on her hands. Inwardly Yun found herself in quiet wonder, though outwardly she only smiled.

"That's really somethin', darlin'. Here, hold still, gotta have a picture of this."

Only one other photograph would be taken during their outing. It was of the two of them, side beside, Yun's arm around her and with the jade tiger lilies behind them.

_(-)_

The house was quiet and still. It was after midnight and most everyone was in bed. Yun was out on the job, though her shift would be over within the next hour.

Serah quietly crept out of the her bedroom, only pulling the door to so as not to wake her husband. The man could sleep through an air raid but fuck all if a gnat farted. Serah had a midnight sweet tooth, plus she was having trouble sleeping, so she slipped into the kitchen to satisfy at least one of those two things. She flipped on the light, blinking as her eyes adjusted, and slipped over to the refrigerator. Rummaging about she found a box with doughnuts still inside it. For once not caring if they went right to her ass, she pulled the box out with means to eat every damn one of them.

She set the box on the counter with her head still in the fridge. She wanted some milk to go with it. She had the carton in her hand when she turned around, pushing the door closed. Serah went to the cabinet for a glass. Serah took the first bite, turning just as she took the first sip.

Someone was standing in the doorway. But it was someone she didn't immediately recognize.

She jumped, dropping the glass. It shattered on impact, glass and milk spattering across the linoleum. The sudden movement put her back to the refrigerator.

"Nice to see you too, doc."

"Carl," she gasped, her brow tightening with a strange mixture of angry violation and caution. "what the hell are you doing here?" she chanced to glance behind him to see the front door wide open. Jesus, who left it unlocked?!

"Was in the neighborhood...had nothin' better to do. Thought I'd drop by."

Carl was a lithe man on the middle tier of his twenties, small framed and angle featured. His shirt was dirty, his pants full of holes. His eyes sunken and blood shot. Serah spied fresh track marks on his arm and found herself fretting. He'd been shooting up. This stood to get very ugly.

Oh, how did she know this schmuck? She had been his shrink. But he had gotten caught stalking Serah, and had a restraining order slapped on his head faster than you could blink. A lot of good that was doing now. Or maybe his interpretation of "two hundred yards" wasn't the same as the court system's.

"What do you want?"

"Just to chat...and maybe a few of your valuables. Got bills to pay, you know."

"Maybe if you'd stop putting everything up your arm,"

"Now why you gotta be like that? I thought we were friends. I thought you understood me."

"I do, and that's why I'm telling you to get the _hell_ out of my house." her tension was in her voice, her jaw tight. And as much as she hated to say it, she went so far as to warn him with the old fashioned "I swear to god I'll scream."

"Then I suppose that'll be the last thing anybody hears from you, huh?"

Lightning was awake, waiting for Yun to come home when she heard a noise from downstairs. She couldn't tell exactly what made it, so her first thought was that maybe all of her waiting and yawning and fighting to keep her eyes open had paid off. She practically jumped off the bed but reigned in her excitement as she entered the dark hallway. She could hear voices as she descended the stairs. She reached the landing a took a step towards the dinning room where she thought the noises were coming from. You could imagine her confusion at what she found.

Carl turned just as Serah made out Lightning's faint silhouette in the light. "Lightning, run! Get Snow!"

Lightning made a break for it without thinking.

Now, Carl was not a smart guy. Considering what little I've divulged about him thus far I imagine you came to that conclusion already. But, in reality, his stupidity knew no bounds. He chased Lightning as she ducked into the hallway leading to Serah's bedroom, bony hands outstretched and gripping like claws in the dark. About halfway down the shadowed passage his hand hand closed around metal and leather, his thumb pressing just right on the piece of the collar that held it closed.

_Cha-click_.

Serah was rounding the kitchen table, aiming for her cellphone she had left on the coffee table when she heard the thundering of steps stop abruptly. Then, out of a blink of silence came several heavy thuds in quick succession, followed by Carl being forcibly ejected from the hallway. With mouth agape Serah carefully advanced, poking her head around the corner. She could just make out Lightning's shape, though she wasn't on the floor. She wasn't even standing. With her hands pressed against the walls of the hallway she had suspended herself above the ground. Serah just managed to move away as Lightning launched herself into the living room.

Carl took such a beating, reinforcing the fact that not only was he stupid, but also shit out of luck.

Lightning dropped him like a bad habit, teeth visible in a savage snarl by the diminished light from the kitchen. She had perched atop his chest and was just pounding her fists into him. His face, throat, and chest. He was spitting up blood after the first two blows. The rest of his body twisted and writhed on the floor. His hips bucked, managing to throw Lightning off balance. He tried to get up, only to have Lightning stomp hard on his chest to put him right back down. He stopped thrashing, his body more like a rag doll now. Lightning picked him up by the collar and the waistband of his jeans, lifting him high over her head, and slammed him down on the coffee table. It shattered, collapsing in the middle into jagged ends. And she laid into him once again, just punching him fast and hard. The force was rattling, audible through the whole house. Everyone was roused from sleep and came running.

Carl hit the wall on the far side of the living room as all the lights came on. Snow emerged from the hallway, his first instinct was to get Lightning away from the stranger in his home. He managed to snatch her up by the waist and pulled with all he could muster. And while he managed to separate the two, Lightning fought him for it, kicking and clawing with her hands. Carl stopped moving as he lay slumped on the floor. You could barely make out his face through the blood and swelling.

Snow had to hold on tight to keep Lightning in his arms. Good gods, was she _strong_!

"You got him, girl, you got him, now would you stop?" he was doing his best to calm her down, but was failing miserably. "Lightning, please!"

She threw her head back and busted his lip. Blood gushed down his chin and spattered on his bare chest. But he didn't let go.

Lightning couldn't think, it was all instinctual, it was all reflex. The collar came off, and there was a threatening presence. She had to remove it. Carl wasn't dead, so he was still a threat. She didn't understand why Snow was trying to stop her. She couldn't help the way she was reacting to his restrictive grasp. All she could do was move. Her thoughts, what few there were, had become little more than a red blur.

"Where's the collar?!" Snow shouted, feeling like he was reaching the limit of his strength to hold her. She had thrashed hard enough to put him on the floor, and he had only just realized it wasn't around her neck.

"I've got it!" Vanille had hurried down the stairs at the commotion, and found the collar on the floor in the hallway. She was wary to get close to them, nigh on afraid. Doubly so when Lightning tried to bite her.

_You're not master, you don't touch that_.

But, like tearing off the band-aid, Vanille moved forward with one quick, intentional motion and put the collar back in place. The moment there was a click, Lightning immediately went still.

Snow loosened his arms slowly. "Jesus," he breathed, "are you okay?"

Lightning looked confused, as if she hadn't participated in the last five minutes, and her chest moved rapidly with panting breaths. She looked around, slowly, taking in everything that had been toppled over or destroyed outright. She saw Carl, saw what she had done to him.

My god what a mess she had made.

Wobbling she stood up, and it was then that she saw Snow and his bloodied lip.

_I did that. Oh god. I hurt my friend._

She couldn't find the words, though you could see in her stricken face the traces of regret. Her breathing only quickened, her hands curling into her hair with the nails digging deep.

_Oh god. What have I done? This is wrong._

Lightning saw Serah, she was ducked down behind the wall that separated the dinning room from the living room. She was pale, her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide as what was physically possible. Lightning looked down to see wooden slivers and glass under her feet. Then she became aware of the blood on her hands.

_Bad dog. Bad dog. Bad dog._

Lightning bolted for the stairs, scrambling up them on all fours, leaving bloodied prints. She escaped to Yun's room, diving under the bed to hide.

Downstairs, once everybody had gathered their composure, and Snow put on a shirt, the police were called.

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. The collar came off. Hopefully the wait was worth it. And it looks like Yun is having to struggle with some rather big things. A little more fluff too, how grand. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter is going to be a doozy; Yun finally faces the potential crux of the matter, and I'm probably gonna make at least one inappropriate race/gender/weight/sexual orientation joke. So hold on to your panties. Catch you then! And, as always, thanks for all the support!


	15. Chapter 15

**Feral**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Yun had heard the call over the police scanner about the home invasion at her address. Naturally she rushed over as soon as her relief arrived. By the time she pulled up to the curb, two other cruisers were already on the scene with lights flashing, the perp sitting on the front stoup already in handcuffs.

"Oh Jesus," Sazh shook his head and said quietly. "This is gonna be interesting."

Part of Yun cringed at the sight of him. Not that the state of his face was of any concern, just that she hated seeing this prick. And the other part, the part that showed, smiled smugly as she neared the front step.

"Is that Carl Mahoney sitting on my doorstep? Well I'll be damned, I haven't seen you since the hearing! How are ya', Carl?" her tone was that of sarcastic joy as she crossed her arms, her coming to stand before him. "Don't answer that 'cause I really don't care."

Carl didn't say a word, just stared at the pavement with the eye that hadn't swollen shut. Yun knelt down in front of him.

"Now, Carl, I really hate to ask, but it's late and I need my memory refreshed; aren't you _not_ supposed to be where you're sittin' right now? If I remember correctly, _you're_ under a restraining order."

Still nothing.

"Now I know you're not so blitzed out that you can't tell me just how far away that paper told you to stay. Come on, Carl, how far?"

"T...two hundred yards."

"Very good, Carl, you've surprised me. Now, tell me again, how far is a yard?"

"Th...three feet?"

"_Wrong_, a yard is a big patch of green grass that sits in front of houses and I want at least two _hundred_ of those between you and my family," and she gave him this frighteningly happy grin, something that screamed severity even if you couldn't see it right off. "Now, seein' as you couldn't manage to accumulate the number of brains cells needed to keep you're sorry ass outta my sight, I'm gonna take ya to the station myself. And if I hadn't been on duty for the last eighteen hours, you and me would be takin' a nice, leisurely ride down Jones Road."

Carl looked up at her, looking only a little worried.

"Ah, you look a little uneasy there, that's the smartest thing you've probably done all evenin'." her grin stretched with a slow nod of her head. "But I think ya should be just a little more than uneasy, Carl. You're lookin' at the only person to meet Eleven Minutes in Heaven."

"Bullshit."

"She's not kiddin'." Sazh supported with a small shake of his head.

"She's not." said another officer.

Carl looked back at Yun, his jaw half hanging.

"To tell ya the truth, Carl, I finished it in ten, but I took the time to have a cigarette and walked across the finish line so as not to hurt the other fella's feelin's."

"You didn't walk, more like strut." Sazh laughed.

"You're both wrong. She moonwalked."

Yun had turn her head to the other officer standing over her, especially when the others started laughing. "I don't get it...are you guys hatin' on my hair again? I do _not_ have Michael Jackson hair!"

"You've never seen the music video for 'Bad', have you?" Sazh was still grinning.

"No. Should I have?"

"No wonder you don't get it. Just get the kid in the car and we'll take him in."

"Could you take care of that? I wanna check on the family and then I'll be right out."

"I've got it." and Sazh took Carl up by the arm.

Yun was _not_ expecting the mess she found in the living room when she stepped inside. Her brows climbed towards her hairline as she carefully navigated the wood and glass to find her housemates in the dinning room. Snow looked up at her and said "hey", a paper towel at his lip dappled with large stains of blood. Serah had her hands over her head as she put her forehead to the table, and Vanille sat in the other chair, chewing on her thumbnail.

"Aside from the obvious, is everybody okay?"

Snow and Vanille both nodded quietly, but Serah didn't move.

Yun put a hand on Snow's shoulder. "Carl do that to ya?"

"No." Snow shook his head.

"Then who-,"

"The collar came off." Vanille answered for him. "Somehow it came off...you wouldn't believe it."

Yun felt her heart sink. Part of her had been quietly waiting, expecting this to happen eventually, morbidly curious to the result. She let out a long sigh, her mind buzzing.

"Have they taken statements already?"

Vanille nodded.

"What did you tell them?"

Serah finally moved, massaging the back of her neck as she lifted her head. There was a red mark on her forehead from being pressed to the table. "I told them I have a mute and mentally disturbed _cousin_, and when she saw Carl she panicked." Serah sounded bitter, upset. But who wouldn't be, right? "They bought it."

Yun only nodded, not sure if she should say thank you or sorry. There was a mild pang of guilt in her chest, since _she_ had brought Lightning into their home to begin with and tried with noticeable effort to convince them to let her stay.

"I'm gonna take Carl to the station and then I'll be back, okay? We can talk about this then."

"What's to talk about?" Serah suddenly sounded rather angry. "That...that _animal_ destroyed my living room and split my husband's lip! She almost killed a man!"

Yun didn't feel so guilty about the last part. "So what do you want me to do?"

But Serah had no answer. She had a bigger heart than to just toss someone to the curb, but she felt like she was nearing her limit with allowing Lightning to stay. Though she couldn't find the right words to express that, as she had the feeling the whole house would be against her.

"Just...take care of it." Serah shook her head, letting it rest in her hands.

"And I will as soon as I get back. I'll try and be quick."

At the station, Yun strolled through the doors with a shit eating grin and a spring in her step. She went right up to the intake officer and propped her elbow on the counter.

"Guess what I've got for ya, Chuck?"

The older cop looked up at her over the rim of his glasses, his newspaper interrupted. "At this hour, it could be anything."

"Hold on to your panties, as it is the one, the only, Carl Mahoney."

Chuck stood up, folded his paper, and came to the counter. He grumbled at the now more than regular appearance of Carl. "Go ahead and take him back, Katzroy, I'll get his paperwork started."

"Thank you, Chuck." Sazh gave him a grateful nod as he walked Carl down the next corridor.

"Bye, Carl," Yun said in a sort of sing-song tone. "You're gonna look so _good_ in penal system orange! It's really gonna bring out the color in your eyes."

"So what did he do this time?"

"Let me see," Yun turned back to Chuck, and started counting on her hand. "Violation of parole, unlawful entry, violation of a restraining order...lemme think...better piss test him too 'cause I think he's been shootin'. Um...I suppose that's it, though I could probably come up with somethin' else."

"That's plenty. With that alone he's looking at maybe five to ten."

"Sweet. Thank you, Chuck."

"You're quite welcome. You know Damon is still here."

Yun rolled her eyes. "Really? Oh that's just rich. Maybe I 'ought to have a chat with him."

"Oh no, let me," Sazh seemed to pop into existence behind his partner, looking rather severe as he strolled on by to go into the large, open area adjacent to the intake counter.

"I've gotta see this."

"I hear that." and Chucked stepped out of his space and followed Yun.

As luck would have it, Damon Mahoney was indeed still at his desk, coffee in his hand, eyes glued to his desktop. Gods only knew what he was really doing as it certainly wasn't work related.

"Whatcha want, Kaztroy?" Damon saw the senior detective standing in front of him without having to move.

"Just curious, Mahoney, but have you heard from your brother lately? He doin' any better than the last time?"

"Yeah. I just talked to him a few minutes ago, had to remind him to check in with his parole officer."

"Really? Are you sure?"

Mahoney looked at him now, seeming a bit miffed that Sazh would bother to ask such a stupid question. "Yeah."

"Funny, because I just booked your brother not five minutes ago."

Mahoney's face stretched. "What?"

"So tell me, Damon, are you covering for him? Again?"

"What?"

"I didn't stutter, you putz," Sazh's face darkened, his features hardening. "Are you covering for your scumbag brother?"

"W-what?"

Sazh slammed his palms onto the top of the desk, everything bouncing upward. "Say _what_ again, Mahoney, say _what_ again!"

"Katzroy," it was Chief Moors. "Let's reign in Mr. Jackson, please."

"Sorry, sir. I fell asleep watching Pulp Fiction last night."

"That's all well and good, just put a lid on it. Mahoney, I want you in my office, now."

"I-I can't, sir." he stuttered, his second chin rippling as he shook.

Moors looked less than convinced, as did the small crowd of officers that had gathered near him. Yun was there too, arms crossed and a grin teasing her mouth.

"And why the hell not?"

The fat bastard's face turned beat red. "I...I've messed myself." Apparently Sazh had scared him pretty bad.

Moors expression flattened, and then he frowned after taking only a single step closer to have a look. "Mary, Joseph and baby Jesus, you did, you filthy," he sounded so disgusted. "Clean yourself up, and _then_ get your sorry ass in my office!"

The chief turned to leave the room, and then noticed a peculiar sound coming from one of the other officers. "Let it out, Oerba, before you hurt yourself."

And Yun burst out laughing. After the first few seconds she could barely stay on her feet and her ribs hurt. "Oh my god!" she gasped, "Sazh, I love you so much! If you weren't old enough to be my dad, I'd kiss you!"

"Even if I wasn't," he crossed his arms, looking a little smug, "that'd still be creepy."

Yun laughed solidly for several minutes, just barely getting it together before she thought it time to go home.

She was a little bit reluctant to do so, I'll admit, and uncertainty was in her heart. How was she going to fix this?

Yun found the house quiet when she returned around two in the morning, the lights were out so she just assumed they had gone back to bed. Quietly she made her way up the stairs, doing her best to ignore the mess still untouched in the living room floor. She would take care of that later. Replace the table too.

She stepped into her room, closing the door, able to find the lamp in the darkness by memory. She switched it on and heard something shift suddenly from underneath her bead. Yun took a breath, somehow knowing. Yun dressed down, took off her work clothes and changed into her usual pajamas. She sat down on the floor, crossing her legs as she settled near the edge of the bed. She could just make out a shade of pink in the darkness.

"Sunshine? Darlin', I'm gonna need ya to come out, I've really gotta talk to you."

No response, only a twitch of movement that seemed to draw Lightning further away from her.

"The police are gone, nobody's gonna hurt ya. It's just me. Come on, Lightning, please."

Another flinch with not a sound.

"All right, all right. Have it your way." Yun wasn't about to give up, so she stretched out, her legs tucking under the bed, and she pulled herself into the darkness. Now she lay beside Lightning, Lightning's body in a ball, her hands over her head and knees tucked against her chest.

It didn't seem like she was going to talk any time soon. But Yun was all right with that. She had the time for it. For a long while she simply lay there, staring up into the bottom of the box springs, cotton batting and two by fours.

"I can see why ya hide out under here. Nice and cozy...like all the world's outside and it's just you and your own thoughts."

Lightning heard, but didn't respond. Though she was thinking about what Yun said.

Lightning didn't want to be with her own thoughts, she barely wanted to be her. She just wanted to hide, felt this overwhelming need to simply disappear. She was fully aware of what she had done, not that she hadn't before, only now she saw it through eyes that understood right and wrong. Lightning felt the weight of what she was capable of for the first time, and it was crushing. She felt like a monster.

"Please say somethin'." came Yun's quiet plea.

Maybe five minutes passed before there was any form of a response. Lightning slowly, stiffly unfurled herself, and she couldn't look Yun in the eyes. "I'm in trouble." she whimpered.

"No, darlin', no, you're not in trouble. You actually did the right thing roughin' up that punk."

"No, that's not it." Lightning shook her head, her features tightening. "I hurt Snow. But I didn't mean to."

"I think he knows that, though it wouldn't hurt to say you're sorry."

"I'm afraid to."

"He isn't mad at ya, darlin'. And even if he was, I doubt he's got the heart to take it out on ya." and Yun assured her in confidence. For as big as he was, Snow was a soft hearted oaf.

"And...I tried to bite someone." though she couldn't rightly remember. The last few hours were still rather fuzzy, only seconds long clips that were out of order in her head. "Did I hurt someone else?" and she looked at Yun at last, her eyes wide and stricken, shimmering traces of tears around her eyes. That had to be the first time Yun had ever seen her cry, or seen any evidence to suggest it.

"No, sunshine. Everybody's fine. In fact they've all gone back to bed, and that jerk that broke in won't be botherin' us again for a long time. Promise."

Yun's heart went out to her, she felt it wrench when Lightning's staggering gaze settled on her. Poor thing. And then she felt her heart sink, as so many things, so many theories, suddenly had more damning support. She most certainly didn't like that idea, but she couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Listen," Yun started, her tone sober and her gaze solid. "I know I said before that I wouldn't push ya about the hard questions, but I think it's about to time ya came clean on how you got here."

Lightning's expression fell, darkened, and she started tightening up again. "I don't want to."

"You gonna have to if ya want my help, darlin'."

"No. I don't want to think about it. I just want to forget."

"And I don't blame ya," Yun assured her, "but ya don't have much choice. I can't do anythin' for ya if I don't know what's goin' on."

For a long moment Lightning was silent, her eyes wandering beneath a low brow. She seemed so helpless, probably felt as much, and her mind was buzzing, but without a place to go. Guilt was roiling in her right next to that bitter sense of not being able to let it run its course and be done with it.

"Okay." she said at last.

Yun smiled. "That's brave of ya, sunshine, real brave. I know it isn't gonna be easy, but know that I appreciate it. And I think the others will too. It'll help them understand."

"They won't be angry with me?"

"Nah, I don't think they will."

They were quiet for a while, and little by little Lightning began to relax. After a few minutes she had loosened up completely and was laying on her stomach, her arms bent beneath her chin.

"You know, sunshine, as much as I love this private little pow-wow we're havin', my ass is fallin' asleep. You mind if we move this elsewhere?"

"Okay." but the answer was reluctant. If she left her refuge, that meant she would have to face what she did. She was less than eager to do that. That reluctance showed in how she took her sweet time pulling herself out from under the bed.

"How about you and me go downstairs and straighten things up?" though Yun sounded less than excited about her own suggestion.

Lightning nodded.

Once downstairs Yun grabbed a trash bag from the pantry and the broom and they started in on the mess. The splintered coffee table was moved to rest against the wall that still bore some of Carl's blood spatter, and Baha watched sleepily from the top of the sofa as the debris of wood and glass was swept up. With all of that in the trash, it was time to clean up the blood. Yun handled that on her own, not entirely certain how Lightning would react to having to sponge away the visages of her own hand prints that had congealed to copper stains on the stairs. While she took care of that, Lightning grabbed Baha off of his perch and held him, his legs dangling as he gave a tiny growl in complaint. But that was all the fussing he made about it. She put him down some few minutes later, and then went to the kitchen to wash the dried blood off of her hands.

When the living room looked less like a war zone and more like a living space, the two retired to bed. Lightning would cling to Yun throughout the night, seemingly seeking comfort and security. Things Yun wasn't about to deny her. She would hold Lightning when she eased in close, her head tucked beneath Yun's chin. Yun would run her fingers though her hair, anything that might soothe Lightning's nearly palpable uncertainty.

The following morning the entire household gathered at the dinning table, had breakfast together, and then Yun asked if Serah would lend her the tape recorder. The lot of them were going to sit in to hear Lightning's story, and if shit hit the fan and this ever went to court for whatever reason, they wanted a record of it.

With great effort Lightning was able to recall the night in question. She told them about the arms works, the fight that nearly got her killed, and when Jihl -who she rather matter-of-factly described as a woman with glasses and big breasts- took her. The details were sketchy between that point and her winding up in the street, but Lightning did remember and described as best she could how she got the nasty burn on her chest.

Yun paused the recorder just a minute, having a hunch that had slowly developed to maturity during the account. She went upstairs to fetch the photos she had taken several days ago and showed them to Lightning. It didn't take long for Lightning to pick each of them out as familiar. She even recognized the van and the blood stains in the pit as her own.

With all of that now on record, Yun gently encouraged Lightning to come forward with anything else she might know, anything else she could remember.

"I...master told me that he found me. Said no one had wanted me...that I should feel lucky that he found it in his heart to take me in. I can't remember much before that...not enough to know if he was telling the truth. I know I was small." she had considered the idea that master had lied, though it was a confusing notion. Why would he lie?

"He told me I was a mutt, a bad dog...but said he would make me a good dog. I don't know how long it was...I lost track of the the days...all I knew is when he came and went, what he told me to do and not to do," Don't talk. Don't think. Don't feel. Obey me. "He was my world. I didn't do anything without master's permission."

Aside from the gentle whirr of the tape recorder, there was nothing but silence. Quiet as a grave.

"Everything just...ran together." it all played back in her head like a movie, but the film was old and half corroded, some frames were missing. One moment she could recall herself still being small but having the collar on, almost too big, and beating the ever living day lights out of a full grown man. Master praised her. And then the next moment she was remembering her first fight. She had nearly lost, and master had beaten her and left her alone in the crate for several days for it. And all the while, as she spoke, she wrung her hands together, the motion hidden beneath the table.

"I...I killed...so _many_...just because he told me to. I couldn't say no. I'd forgotten how." and while her tone of voice conveyed a deep sense of guilt, there was no trace of it in her expression. Perhaps the emotion got lost in translation somehow. "I just...master was all I knew...I'm sorry." Though now it showed as she dipped her chin and averted her eyes, her brow furrowing with worry.

The recorder was shut off with a loud clack, and still the room was quiet. It lasted for several minutes. That was a hell of a story. Serah stood up without a word, going into the kitchen for more coffee. No one seemed to have any words. Lightning suddenly felt so vulnerable. She felt like hiding again.

"That's a lot to take in." Snow shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. "And last night was...was because of what this 'master' of yours did? Shit," and he shook his head slowly. "Just...Jesus."

"So now what do we do?" Vanille asked with a genuine curiosity. "Shouldn't we tell the police about all this?"

"Well, I am the police, so, technically, we already have." she had a small smirk, but pulled it back when no one seemed to catch the humor. "But I get it. While I agree, I think we should get a lawyer first."

"I'll talk to the hospital's attorney, maybe he knows someone who could help us out." Vanille squeezed the bridge of her nose, cringing a little as if she had a headache.

"But what to do until then?" Snow presented them with the ultimate question.

"I say she stays, but that's just me." Yun said right away, rising to her feet to stand behind Lightning, her hands on her shoulders. "I mean, she beat the shit outta Carl, so naturally she has my vote."

"Second." Snow was quick to agree, seeing as the logic to the notion was so impeccable.

"Well...she doesn't have anywhere else to go...it wouldn't be right to put her out the door." and in a roundabout way, Vanille added her consent.

"What about you, love?" Snow twisted around in his chair, waiting for his wife's response from the kitchen.

Serah stood in front of the sink, her hands on the counter and gripping tight enough to blanch the knuckles. There was so much going through her mind right now, there weren't even words for it all. She couldn't say yes or no, she was having trouble thinking passed a mentally resounding _oh my god._ In the end she remained silent, staying in the presence of the others long enough to finish her coffee. Then Serah disappeared into her office, locking the door. The only time she did that was when she was either very pissed, or was having a mental overload. I think it would be a mixture of both in this circumstance.

Lightning felt her heart drop. Did Serah hate her? Was it because she hurt that guy? Or because she ruined the coffee table?

"Don't you worry about it, sunshine. You've still got us, and that should do for now." and Yun hugged Lightning about the neck, chancing a novel gesture of affection and kissing her temple. "Everythin's gonna be okay."

And for a moment, albeit briefly, Lightning dared to believe it. Though she didn't _feel_ like it was going to be okay.

_(-)_

It had been a few days since the Carl incident and Yun was back to work as usual. It was Saturday afternoon. She was on her lunch break. The officer had been having some personal issues, however, and it had reached a point where she needed to talk it out. But it wasn't something to be easily discussed with her housemates. She needed an authority on the subject that had been keeping her awake at night.

Yun went to the mall for lunch, meeting up with the guys from the salon. While Yuj was sitting with only Lebreau some few tables away, Yun took a seat across from Francisco and Raul. The three of them ate quietly in the beginning, think it best to do so before their meal got cold. This conversation stood to be a lengthy one.

"So what's on your mind?" Raul asked.

"You'll have to excuse my reluctance," she smiled somewhat uncomfortably. "I think...well, I came to you 'cause I thought you could help, but...I think I'm gay."

Both of the stylists across from her made the same face, brows raised and eyes full of surprise.

"Didn't see that coming." Raul said, clearing his throat. "What makes you say that?"

"Remember that girl I brought in a couple weeks or so ago?"

"Oh yes, the pretty one."

"Yeah. Her." Yun nodded. This whole time her eyes had been glued to the table, or to her drink which she sipped at regular intervals.

"How cute." Raul smiled. "So...what changed?"

"Dunno...maybe I did. I can't explain it. But now...it's like I'd bend over backwards for her. Like I'd tear down the sky."

"Are you sure?" Francisco queried, his mustache off level with the peculiar quirk of his lip.

Yun managed to look at him, baffled by his question. "Pretty sure...I guess."

"I don't think you are." Francisco shook his head.

"Are you going to give her the test, love?"

"I think I must."

"Pardon?" Needless to say, Yun was fairly confused. "I gotta take an exam to be a dyke?"

"Not quite as busy as all that. Just a couple of simple questions, trust him."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Look, you came to us, okay?"

"Fair enough. Fire away."

And Francisco looked at her very seriously from the start. "Do you feel the increasing need to wear flannel?"

"Um...no. No more than usual. Who doesn't love flannel pajamas, right?"

"She's got a point." Raul added casually.

"Oh shush. Next question; are you suddenly considering shaving your head?"

"Hell no, my hair's perfect."

"If you're Michael Jackson,"

"Wassat?"

"Nothing," Francisco mocked clearing his throat. "Last question; would you still be feeling this way if this person were of the opposite sex?"

"Well, to be totally honest, I wouldn't be here askin' for advice as much as I'd be braggin' about the righteous fucking." it was very quick for Yun to conclude that if Lightning were a man, she'd have boned him by now. "I mean...I'm still attracted to men I guess, but..."

"You're not gay."

"Pardon?"

"You're not gay. It's that simple. You're just in love, darling." Raul surmised aloud and with a grin. "And you _just so happen_ to be in love with a woman."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not entirely." Raul shook his head, his long sable hair tossing gently against his back. "At its core, homosexuality is just that, sexual attraction to the same gender. You see, like Francisco and I, we're gay,"

"Duh."

"We are both sexually attracted to men, but we're also in love. There's a considerable difference."

"Uh-huh. That doesn't help me much."

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"It's just...well...I mean," her thoughts fumbled and just didn't want to form at all. "I'm just trying to swallow a lot right now."

"Well, considering what we're talking about, not really,"

Yun laughed, catching the joke. "Very funny. It's just...she's like my best friend."

"And? Why can't you love your best friend?"

Yun looked up at them, her expression seeming somewhat...enlightened. Damn, was it really so simple? "Still...I don't think she would understand. Feelings aren't exactly her...forte." that was the most gentle way Yun could think to put it.

"No need to tell her right this second, is there? Let it happen as it's meant to and just...take it as it comes I suppose. That's what I would do."

"You always give such sound advice, darling." Francisco nudged his partner's arm with his elbow.

"Yeah, I'll agree. Needless to say I'm still in a bit of a tizzy."

"It's understandable, Yun, really. Almost all homosexuals go through the same thing you are. Maybe sleep on it?"

"That's a thought...yeah, suppose I could."

"And you can always call us if you need someone to talk to. You've got our number, right?"

"Yeah, I got it." Yun stood up, realizing it was nearly time for her to go back on duty. "I appreciate you fellas meetin' with me."

"Naturally."

"And do me a favor? Don't tell Yuj or he'll ride my ass about it for weeks."

Raul snickered. "Please tell me you realized what you just said?"

Yun shrugged after a moment. She caught it, but could only nod before saying her goodbyes. Though I'll be damned if she didn't laugh her ass off about it once she was out of ear shot.

On her way back to the car, Yun would receive two phone calls. The first one was from Jeremy, mentioning that he had just gotten a hold of the most recent company newsletter and that he could run it by her place on his way home this evening. She said thank you and hung up. The next call, which came through just as she reached the vehicle, was from Vanille.

But it was, by far, less than pleasant. Yun froze after the first sentence.

_"They took her."_

"Whoa, whoa, what? Who's they?"

_"Two officers from your precinct came to the house,"_ Vanille sounded rather upset. _"and they took Lightning to the station."_

Yun felt her heart drop into her boots. "What for?"

_"They said they just wanted to take her in for questioning. Yun...I've got a bad feeling."_

"You're not the only one, kiddo. I'm on the way now. Don't worry, I'll take care of this." and she hung up without the customary goodbye, knowing it wasn't necessary.

The car screamed out of the parking lot and onto the highway. She even ran a red light on her way, but no one came after her.

Yun tore through the doors of the precinct, eyes keen and moving from side to side for any hint of what she had been told over the phone. But there was no commotion, no noise out of the ordinary. No bodies on the floor like part of her had expected to see. Maybe she had gotten here first. She needed to see Chief Moors.

She strode down the corridor, passing the intake counter like a bad wind, and forced her way into the office that lay behind the first door on the right. It slammed against the wall as she entered.

"What the hell are shields doin' at my house?"

Moors looked up from his desk, seemingly unmoved by his fellow officer's sudden entry. "Please, come in."

Really, if looks could kill. "With all due respect, sir, what the fuck is goin' on?"

"We received an anonymous tip that a person of interest in the task force's case was staying at your residence. I'll admit that I'm a little disappointed that I didn't hear about this sooner."

Yun had no response, though she knew from the beginning that this conversation could happen. She had kept telling herself it wouldn't. Yet here she was.

"If you were anyone else, Oerba, I'd bust you for obstruction." and he was dead serious, you could see it in his unmoving features and level, steely gaze. "Although I'm willing to let you off with a warning."

"So what about Lightning then? What's gonna happen?"

"The same thing that happens to everyone. She's going to be questioned."

"Then what?"

"It depends on the nature of her involvement."

"Bullshit!"

"You'll watch your tongue with me, Oerba." he cautioned.

Yun was seconds away from telling her boss where to shove it when she heard a mess of commotion outside in the corridor. She turned just in time to see no less than six officers struggled with all of their collective might to manage -what she initially assumed to be- a severely uncooperative and cuffed suspect down the corridor to the holding cells. But it wasn't just some random nobody off the street fighting over a routine traffic stop.

Lightning fought tooth and nail, and the collar was still on. She sent an officer flying towards the intake counter with a single kick to the chest. She bit another one on the wrist and made an honest effort not to let go. Her body twisted and jerked in ways that would injure anyone else, it was almost inhuman how she was moving, and all to get out of the cops collective hold.

Yun moved to got to her, a sudden flash of a motion.

"Stand _down_, officer!" growled Chief Moors.

And out of reflex, Yun obeyed.

Lightning heard that sound, heard the old man's voice, and her head turned. She saw Yun, and there was an immediate change. It came over her in a second, her savage fury morphing wildly into despair. Her eyes met with Yun, full of a pleading sort of terror.

"_Yun_!" Lightning cried, hands reaching, clawing at the thick metal threshold of the door until the officers pulled her free. And she was screaming all the way down the corridor.

Help me. Please, Yun. Please, help me.

Every sound Yun felt as a crushing blow in her stomach. And she did nothing. She was held in place by the chief's single order. Like a good dog. But the fury surged back up, her visible desperation now something akin to outraged disgust.

"Just gonna question her, huh?"

"It was my understanding that she resisted. Wouldn't have had to do that if she had just cooperated." Not only resisted, she had run over two blocks trying to get away from them. The authorities had to chase her in a cruiser.

"She's a _victim_ and you're treatin' her like a god damned criminal!" the volume of her voice spiked, and she slammed her palms on Moors' desk to emphasize her severe displeasure.

"And _you_ withheld evidence!" he countered. "You wanna trade places?"

Without a thought Yun held up her hands, wrists out, almost silently begging him to cuff her. But Moors expected as much from her.

"You need to go home, officer."

"The hell I will. You can't hold her for more than twelve hours without formal charges. My ass is stayin' right here."

"That's an order, Oerba,"

"_Fuck_ your orders! What you're doin' is wrong!"

Moors stood up, planting his palms on his desk as he leaned forward, his face reddened several shades as he roared, "_Drop your _gun_ and _badge_ and get the hell out of my precinct_! _You're suspended until further notice_! _I don't even wanna see your face within a hundred _feet_ of this building!_"

Their heated gazes held, and the air seemed to crackle with the silent ferocity. But, in the end, Yun had no choice but to submit. Though fuck all if she liked it. She tore the chain that cradled her shield from her neck and ripped her sidearm from its holster beneath her arm. Both of them were put on his desk, and all the while she never blinked, didn't break eye contact in the least.

But Moors did as he called for another officer. "Please escort Officer Oerba to her car and make certain that she leaves the premisses. If she resists, call station 220 to come and pick her up."

And when the officer stupidly attempted to put a hand on her she jerked away. "I know where the fuckin' door is."

Otherwise she left the precinct without incident, and reluctantly went home. Defeated.

On the other hand, Lightning fought all the way to the holding cell, relentless and refusing to go quietly in every sense. She resisted every inch of the way, even as they put her behind bars and left her in cuffs because it would been too much of a risk to take them off. The cops were forced to give her a hard toss into the cell, leaving her disoriented so they could have ample time to close and lock the door. But she was right back on her feet, possibly more furious than before. Lightning grabbed high on the bars, lifting herself up to slam her feet against the door, the hinges rattling under the force. And she was screaming, but no longer coherent words. Now she was making wild noises that terrified both the officers, and the few others that were being detained.

After several minutes of this, finding no relief from her anger, Lightning dropped to the floor, wide eyes searching for something else to take her emotions out on. She took the lid off the tank of the toilet and hurled it at the bars, a loud crash resounding through the block and shards of porcelain exploding to the floor. And it didn't stop there. She totaled the toilet bowl and the sink as well. Water went everywhere. With a single, hard stomp of her foot, she bent the metal bed frames that were anchored to the walls in half, rendering them no longer useable.

Lighting ran amok for the better part of a half hour, the entire precinct livid with the noise. But, eventually, she tired out, and ultimately huddled up in a corner of her cell. She went quiet, unmoving for the next two hours.

And I say two hours, because that was as long as she had to stay.

As Cid had come for her.

Chief Moors walked beside Raines as he came down the cell block.

"I'm incredibly grateful to you for your hard work, Joshua. You have no idea."

"Thank you, sir."

"You'll have the money wired to your account by the end of the month."

"And thank you for that as well, sir. The missus will be awfully happy to hear about it."

"I'm sure she will." Cid laughed, mildly amused. "I suppose you'll pay off the mortgage, maybe go on an extended vacation?"

"It's a thought, sir."

"If that's the case, do call me, I know some great little hideaways. But to change the subject," Raines cleared his throat. "Any injuries?"

"No, sir. Not that I know of. Maybe a few scrapes, but nothing serious. I'll confess my officers had to really fight with her."

"I don't doubt it." but he sounded more proud than troubled.

Lightning heard the voices, found one familiar, and lifted her head just in time to see Cid come into view.

He was alive. Dear god, the bastard lived.

Chief Moors unlocked the cell and opened the door. Cid took a step in and looked into the corner. Surprisingly, he didn't look very pleased.

"Lightning, come," his voice was firm, resolute, as were his features.

Lightning reacted how she was trained to, and obeyed, though she found herself wondering why. Most likely for the first time.

Cid looked down at his dog, his expression steadily souring. His eyes eased up and down, and then he shook his head. "Look at you." and he sounded rather disappointed. "Could you take the cuffs off, please."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, it was just a precaution."

"I understand. Very smart of you." and he watched as the handcuffs were unlocked. Then he put a clutching hand on his dog's shoulder. "Thank you again, Joshua. And do keep up the good work."

"Of course, sir."

While Cid walked her out to the waiting car, Lightning's mind was alight with so many different thoughts. But they didn't conjoin in a manner that made much sense. And they wouldn't until they were back at the manor, and Cid had shut the crate door and locked it tight.

The reality sank in, and Lightning finally accepted what was happening. She was back in the darkness, back in the cage. Once again she was just a dog, a nobody, and Cid was in control. That bright and beautiful world she seemed to only get a taste of had been reduced to the whims of a single man and a concrete hole in the ground. Oh god.

Cid saw this quiet realization come over his dog, something he had never seen before, and he was anything but pleased. Though he didn't worry. Give it time, he told himself, and everything would be back to normal. She just needed to be reminded of her place. And as he left, reaching the top of the staircase, he shut off the lights as usual. Leaving his dog completely in the dark.

Where she belonged.

Author's Note: One day, that's how long it took me to write this chapter. I'm on a roll. Hope this chapter wasn't too...crappy. Now don't make that face, all of you knew this was coming, so don't act all surprised. Though I think it's safe to say that this tale is nearing its end. But will it be a happy one? Life's cruel and unpredictable sometimes. Anyway, catch ya on the flipside!

Also, this didn't take so well with Blood Tithe, but maybe it will this time; I've been asked a few times when I'll be live streaming again. I've thought about it, but I can't really pick one time where everyone will be available since I've got so many readers all over the globe. So here's what I'll do. Twenty Questions video on Youtube. Any question is fair, be it about any of my work or personal, though I can't guarantee I'll answer all of them. So just send in a question via PM on FF .net or comment on DA, and I'll try to have it on the air by Halloween. If not then, then a week after Feral is finished. So yeah, there it is. Have fun.


	16. Chapter 16

**Feral**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Everyone sat at the dining table, quiet, waiting, anxious. Jeremy was there as well, having heard what happened when he came by to drop off the newsletter. He wanted to see what came of it. He was just as still as the others. It was getting late and Yun had yet to return home.

Though that soon changed. The eldest Oerba came through the front door with no honest hurry, almost leisurely, and all alone. With her eyes low and chin near her chest she stepped through and pushed the door closed, her keys clenched in one hand. Most of those at the dinning table stood, each of them with their eyes on her, begging a unanimous question. Where was Lightning?

Yun's other hand lingered on the door, and for a long moment that is where she stayed. She had managed to calm herself enough to drive home, but that discipline was quickly dying away. Her body steadily tightened, from head to toe, her fingers curling around her keys and the others into the door. Wood chipped under her fingernails. She began to shake, slowly, starting in her shoulders, and then in her hands, and then her heart started hammering in her chest.

Vanille could sense it, a certain something that manifested as a slight tightness in her chest. Her sister was so very upset, though it was hidden. It was something akin to watching the fuse on a bomb. Fizzling lower and lower, slowly, agonizing in the anticipation of its slow burn. Lower and lower until...bang.

Yun's entire body moved, a sudden ripple of energy that sent her keys like a bullet across the house, crashing through the sliding glass door as everyone ducked. With the exception of Jeremy, as he wasn't in the line of fire to start with. He simply stood in his place, unmoving, though wide eyed. He'd never seen her that angry, and he knew Yun more intimately than most of the people in his company.

She was still shaking as they all looked on, her body strung tight with shoulders hunched and teeth bared in half a snarl. Her body heaved to breathe, though quietly. She was just so...furious. _Hideously_ furious.

She had failed, and had paid dearly for it. Though she wouldn't realize the full extent of it until a little later. But we'll get to that in time.

"Yun?" It was Snow who found it in him first to speak. "Yun...what happened?"

What happened? I'll tell you what happened. Lightning disappeared.

Yun had been booted from the precinct earlier that afternoon, but she had come home so late because she hadn't really given up. Out of sight and out of mind of any cops cruising about she'd parked on a street corner for the last few hours playing phone tag with Sazh, using him as her eyes and ears. She had convinced him straight away to bring Lightning home once they cut her loose, which Yun was convinced they would do after some time. Yun waited and waited, hours for a call back, and felt her guts hit her boots when it came with the horrid news that Lightning was gone.

_I don't know who picked her up,_ he had said somberly over the line, _but she's not here. And no one's saying a word about it, like it never happened. Not even Chuck, and you know he was right there..._

And Yun knew that just wasn't right. That just couldn't be. People don't just disappear from a police station like that. Especially people that need half a dozen shields to hold them still.

_I'll do my best to get to the bottom of this. 'Til then you just keep your head down, okay? I'll get back to you as soon as I know somethin'._

But that wasn't good enough, that didn't stop the anger from roiling upward and the guilt surging bitter in her mouth. Yun had messed up big time, and she knew it.

And in spite of all that, all she could manage to say was "She's gone." through a tight jaw and with her eyes low and away.

_She's gone...I couldn't get her back_. Yun winced hard, her face scrunching.

Snow actually looked somewhat heartbroken, making a face akin to someone who had just lost their best friend. Vanille's eyebrows stretched to her hairline, and Jeremy's features darkened with worry. Though Serah didn't move.

"What do you mean," Vanille managed, her voice squeaking a little, "gone?"

"Ain't it plain enough English for ya? Gone, poof, no deposit no return." and Yun threw her hands up to emphasize every other word. And still she couldn't look any of them in the eye. "I...I did what I could and it wasn't enough. So...that's it." Yun then shook her head hard, a single toss to the side and heaved a tired sigh. "Still...we all knew this was gonna happen, no need to get all bent outta shape. Not like she was family or anythin'."

But that wasn't true. No one in that room believed it, though there wasn't a word to be uttered between the lot of them. And, to be honest, the only one seemingly bent out of shape about this mess was Yun, whether she was aware of it or not.

"Besides," and a puff of air left her as a half bitter and empty laugh. Sarcasm dripping. "No more busted furniture...I'm goin' upstairs. If anyone needs me...that's too bad." And Yun's steps were heavy as she ascended the staircase, _thump-thump-thump_, and it had some of the others wincing. Seconds after it stopped, her bedroom door slammed shut. Then nothing.

They looked at each other, surprise being the unanimous emotion hanging in the air.

"Now what?" Jeremy asked aloud, thinking someone might have something resembling an answer.

"Like she said, that's it." Serah responded without raising her eyes from the table, from her hands laced together in front of her. "It's not our problem anymore."

"_Problem_?" Snow looked sharply at his wife, almost disgusted. "How can you say it like that? Like you don't care?"

"She was a _stranger_ that Yun brought home _off the street_,"

"So? Don't act like this doesn't bother you," and Snow gave her a peculiar glare, an expression rarely known to twist his features. He knew what she was doing, had seen her do it on occasion throughout their relationship. Serah called it "disassociation". Basically it's when you try to convince yourself something doesn't hurt, pretend it's not so bad until it goes away.

"We shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place."

"You weren't saying that when you were thinking about your paper."

"What difference does it make?" Serah's tone changed, sharpened, as did her eyes on him. "Like Yun said, we knew this was coming. It's done and over with, so why worry?"

"Because she's out there on her own! Or what if she's back with that master she told us about? Are you okay with that?"

"It was none of our business to start with. Besides, did you forget what that _freak_ did to our living room _and_ your face?"

"That's not fair, Serah, and you know it!"

"She didn't do it on purpose!" Vanille interjected, seemingly rather hurt by what her roommate was saying. "You heard the same thing the rest of us did, she couldn't help it!"

"And she saved your life! I can't believe you're talking about her like she was a nobody!"

Serah could feel the muscles in her jaw tightening, her teeth threatening to grind together. For one reason or another she was having a hard time understanding what everyone was so upset about. It wasn't like Lightning was going to stay permanently.

"At this rate we should consider ourselves lucky that we didn't get dragged away in cuffs too." Serah stood up from the table, shaking her head. "Besides, who knows, maybe she's better off with this master of hers."

"You can't mean that!" Vanille cried, her accent showing thick with the sudden surge emotion.

Snow stood in Serah's way as she tried to leave, staring her down. "So that's it? You're just going to write her off, just like that? You really don't care?"

And she just looked back at him. "It's not my problem." and then she pushed her way passed, stalking back to her office and shutting the door.

Snow shook his head after a long and tense moment, rubbing the back of his neck with a heavy hand. "Damn it."

Vanille had gone quiet, though was anything but still as she wrung her hands. She looked on the verge of tears. She was so sensitive.

"We've got to do something." Snow said through a tight jaw, his frustration showing itself. "Maybe if we put a missing persons report in the paper or something."

"No, no," Jeremy shook his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea. These people are too good at cleaning up after themselves from what I hear. If they know we were looking for someone who could expose them, that could get Lightning killed. You can bet your watch we would never see her again."

"Then what do we do?" Snow looked at him, appearing genuinely lost.

"For now, we can't do anything by the sounds of it. But something stinks." Jeremy nodded slowly. "This whole mess probably goes a lot deeper than we think. If that's the case...we don't have a lot of options."

And he couldn't be more right.

"So...we just sit here?" Vanille sounded so broken up about it.

"For now, I think so. But," Jeremy straightened, turning as if to leave, though he paused. "Maybe after Yun's had a chance to cool off she'll know what to do. We can hope, at least." then he half turned to face them once again. "You'll let me know if anything comes up, right?"

"Sure, man, you got it." Snow nodded, his face still firmly lined with disappointment.

"Yun asked me to bring this by," Jeremy had been holding the newsletter the entire time, perhaps having forgotten about it somewhere in this mess of feelings ping-ponging all over the place. "I don't know if I should give it to her...or one of you,"

"I'll take it." Vanille nodded as she started towards him, taking it from him and heading up the stairs. She looked to be in a bit of hurry, maybe not wanting anyone to see her cry.

And then Jeremy left with a nod and a quiet word of thanks. This left Snow alone, something the brute didn't appear to like as he stalked to his bedroom looking agitated, his shoulders hiked slightly.

Upstairs, in the darkness of her room, Yun sat on the edge of her bed. Quiet, tense, her hands curled into her scalp. Her work clothes were strewn about, no reason to the rhyme, and Yun was in her underwear. She was still so angry, though the heat of it had died away and left her mind in a blank hum. Like static over a radio having lost a station.

She was overcome with the sensation of being half there, like a part of her had separated and now stood beside her, something else entirely. Something was missing, that much she could feel for certain. But she didn't want to think of the truth as to what. She could barely stand the empty feeling it was forcing on her.

And this feeling went on, maintaining for hours into the night.

She tried to sleep. She paced for several minutes, several times, her mind still vacant of any real thought. Still she tried to sleep though she knew she couldn't. No chance, not feeling like this. Still she tried. She tried and failed. The emotions were too loud, though there was no coherence to them. She heard but simply couldn't handle it. She needed them to be quiet.

Only one way to do that.

The house was dormant at this dark and still two in the morning, so she had no reservations about going downstairs and delving into the glass and polished wood cabinet. Yun snatched a near empty bottle of scotch, sucking it down with little effort. Still standing in front of it she returned the empty bottle to its place and reached for something else, blindly. It didn't matter, she just needed her head to shut up. Her drinking had never been out of taste anyway.

_Just until it's quiet_. She told herself. Just enough to stifle the white noise between her ears.

But, of course, there was a hell of a lot more to it than that. As Yun was surely an honest drunk.

_I did my best_.

_No you didn't._

Another bottle down. Rest in peace Bombay Sapphire.

_I did my best._

_ You liar._

She pushed aside an empty bottle she hadn't realized was empty, finding a fresh vessel of bourbon. Yun tore the cap off and just tossed it bottom up.

_I did my best._

_ You just stood there and let them take her._

Yun stopped to breathe, feeling her knees already starting to threaten buckling. But she didn't quit.

_I did my best._

_ She was counting on you._

Gods, make it stop. I can't handle it. And then the bourbon was no more.

_I did my best._

_ Yep, you sure did_.

And that's how it began. From there Yun would slowly descend into the sweet paralysis she was accustomed to and comfortable with hiding in. It made it all go away, made her forget it was hurting. And if she tried, would make her forget why it hurt to start with.

I can't tell you how she managed herself up the stairs that night and back into her room, but find some peace in knowing that she had without enduring serious harm. And she was finally able to sleep, though the line between sleep and unconsciousness is perceived so thin.

There she would stay, in a drunken stupor. Hidden, coping in the only way she knew how.

_(II)_

The dog didn't know what day it was, how long it had been since Master put her back in the crate and switched off the lights. He had left her in the dark for a long while, to be sure, though she couldn't be certain of the time. He had not shown himself since, not to feed her, or for any other sort of interaction. Not once. The dog's stomach growled as she sat, tightly curled against the concrete wall. It was cold down here too. Something she had never noticed before.

All of this isolation left the dog with an excess of free time, free time she filled with many a disjointed thought and concern.

_Why did this happen? _

_ What will become of me?_

_ Is he going to kill me for running off?_

_ Why couldn't he have just died?_

_I don't want to be here anymore._

_I want to go...to go home._

One could imagine how rattled she felt when the realization settled in her head that _this_ was not home, when it had been for longer than she could remember. The crate was no longer safe, no longer her sanctuary, and it felt alien. More of a punishment than a refuge.

_This is not my home._

And her body shivered with anger. She wanted to be free again, she wanted...

No, that didn't matter now. _She_ couldn't afford to want, what a _dog_ wanted was of no concern.

_I am _not_ a dog._

Another irate tremor. Her jaw was tight and she buried her scrunched countenance into the folds of her arms bent over her knees. Her entire body seemed to shrink with quiet fury. But no one could see it, no one was caring to look.

The dog took a deep breath, her hiked shoulders rising higher as her lungs expanded. The anger surged again and she swallowed it down. She put her arms overlapping across the back of her neck, curling that much tighter. Gods, she couldn't recall ever having felt this way, having felt so...gods damn it all. She didn't want to deal with it.

Why did she have to feel at all?

Just like before, when this was her entire world, just this room, and Master was her God. And as horrible as that may sound, it still held a glimmer of appeal. Being a dog was so much more simple, easier than being human. She didn't have to feel like this, didn't have so many thoughts bouncing about her ears. Then again, she barely had a thought of her own before.

Yes, being a dog was easier. She had the mind to make that distinction now. Easier yes, but it wasn't what she wanted.

As little as that mattered now.

And I bet the lot of you are wondering what she's so mad about. But we'll get to that.

_(III)_

It was Tuesday. The house was quiet, though a majority of the occupants were home. It was mid afternoon.

Serah sat at her desk, calm, composed, at least until her most recent client left. The transgendered gentleman...woman with daddy issues was rather breathy today. And while Serah was on her game, giving sound advice as always, she was glad to see him...her go. When the door to her office clicked shut and she listened for the front door closing, she let out a loud shrug and leaned back into her chair. The hinges squeaked. Serah covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath.

She felt like shit.

But, then again, so was everyone else in the house these days.

The place felt empty, no matter how you looked at it. Something was missing, though Serah couldn't believe it.

How in the hell do you miss a total stranger like she was family? How? Serah just couldn't wrap her head around it. The only reason she was out of sorts over it was because everyone else was out of sorts over it. Snow was in a consistent pout, Vanille didn't seem quite herself either, having been wanting to spend as little time at home as possible. And Yun...well...

Serah could only assume she was still in her bedroom. Her car was still on the curb, and she chanced to guess that she hadn't retrieved her keys from wherever they had landed once she chucked them through the back door. That, and the liquor cabinet was nearly vacant. Occasionally she would hear noises from the top of the stairs, but there was no telling for certain what it was. Otherwise Serah hadn't seen hide nor hair of the eldest Oerba since she came home Saturday evening. Again, Serah couldn't rationalize such extreme behavior.

She was aware that Yun had gotten attached, but didn't think the separation enough to warrant her extreme reaction. Serah thought it nigh on childish, when Yun seemed to be doing so well before.

With her drinking that is. I don't know if anyone else had noticed, but Yun had gone without so much as a sip since that night she came home pissy from dinner with her mother. That was...three weeks or so ago? And before that...Serah was fairly certain Yun hadn't had a drop since that rainy Saturday night some two months ago.

Too bad. Serah sighed as she shook her head.

Yes, it's true, everyone _else_ was having a problem. Not her, no, not Serah Farron. She was a rock, unperturbed and steady.

With the tiny exception of the four-hundred pound gorilla sitting in her desk drawer. She still hadn't touched that big brown, god-awful ugly envelope. Though she had dwelled on it to some extent for last few days. As hard as she unconsciously tried to, she couldn't disassociate that away. No amount of pretending and denial, hiding her head in the sand if you would, was going to make it disappear.

There was a moment of conflict in her, and that faded into something of smug comfort. What harm would it be to look now? Regardless of the results, it wasn't her problem.

Bullshit.

With only a hint of hesitation she reached for the drawer, pulling it open. She found pause for a split second as her eyes settled on the envelope among other stray papers arranged in a stack. She pulled it out, pushed the drawer closed with a bump of her knuckles, and then eased back into the chair. The hinges squeaked again.

The brown paper tore a little as she pried it open, the adhesive keeping it sealed stronger than what she was accustomed to. In the end she thought to hell with it and just tore it as it would. There weren't as many papers inside of it as she thought there would be. In fact there was only one, and it looked to be a rather short letter from the hospital laboratory. She skimmed over it, picking out the most important bits and pieces, and found herself dwelling on the last line which was a phone number for the off chance that the recipient of this letter should need "more information".

Serah didn't need any more than what she had, you could see it on her face as her eyes lifted from the paper and she took a deep breath. Her brow sank over her eyes, steadily tightening in the middle as the air seeped from her lungs.

Ninety percent.

That's what it said. A ninety percent positive match.

Part of Serah was trying to feel surprised as to the results, but ultimately failed. Somehow she knew, had known for some time. Some tickling instinct that she didn't have the stomach to hear until now. The jury was in, and there was no denying it.

Lightning was her sister. Lightning was Claire Farron.

Slowly Serah put the paper on her desk and then hunched forward, putting her face in her hands once again. Something surged up inside her, a tightness in her chest, but she couldn't name the cause of it. She knew that it was painful, but she didn't know what to call it. Little Miss Psychobabble didn't have the answers. No theories, no hunches, no analysis. Just her own thoughts that didn't seem to want to accept one another.

Now it was, most certainly, her problem.

Well, no, not just _her_ problem.

When she found herself able, Serah straightened and retrieved her phone from where it sat beside her computer. She dialed her father's number, and did so with obvious effort. Her hand was shaking as she put the phone to her ear. Though she felt a sigh of relief coming up when Jack Farron didn't answer, and instead she was welcomed by an apologetic recording of his voice. She waited for the beep, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, daddy, it's Serah," she paused. "Sorry if I caught you at a bad time. But...do you think you could call me back sometime, like when you get home? Not right away, I'm a still a bit busy. Things have been crazy lately. But, soon, if you could. There's a few things I want to talk about. Okay? I love you, dad...bye."

And another heavy sigh left her as she set the phone down. She massaged her temples, her fingers working tightly in small circles. It wasn't helping.

There was a tiny, almost timid knock at the door, something she barely noticed.

"Babe? Can I come in?"

"Sure,"

Snow slowly opened the door and crept in, looking to be half ducking not only so he could fit through it, but just in case she felt the need to throw something at him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just...stuff,"

"I brought you something," and he fully stepped into the room. "Got you some of those candy fish you love."

Maybe the day wasn't totally lost. Swedish Fish could fix anything...oh who the fuck am I trying to kid?

Snow carefully advanced to stand in front of her desk and set the bag down. He looked rather down. "Want to talk about it yet?"

"Don't have much choice at this point." she grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Snow...there's a lot of things I've never told you. Not because I was concerned about how it would change our relationship...just didn't think they mattered. But...they matter now."

And as she spoke, Snow's expression slowly changed into curious dread from gentle concern.

"You might want to sit down. There's a lot." and she grabbed up the bag of candy as Snow took a seat on the cushioned chaise lounge across from her.

For the next hour or so, maybe two, Serah spilled it all, and Snow just listened quietly. She talked, he listened, and she steadily ate Swedish Fish. The bag was entirely empty by the time she finished, which she seemed to take rather hard as she started crying. But, then again, she could've been crying because she had finally accepted the fact that she had referred to her older sister as an animal and a freak. That her lost sibling had, once again, suddenly disappeared without a trace or a clue as to where, and up until now didn't care a lick.

Dear god, did she hate herself right now.

For a few moments, Snow could only sit there, stunned. In the end he didn't say anything, but went to her, managed to lift out of the chair, and held her as she cried into his chest.

_(IV)_

Master had let her out of the crate for the first time in three days. Lightning reacted, blinking and rubbing her eyes as the lights came on. He had a bowl of food in his hand, which he kicked across the concrete to her once he had opened the crate door. And he waited, watching, seemingly rather pleased when she went about eating as usual, without hesitation.

Lightning wouldn't let it show that she didn't want to eat this...stuff. It smelled horrible, felt like wet sawdust in her mouth, and had all the taste of a shoe. But it wasn't like she had a choice. Her instincts said eat, so she ate. But all the while she thought about what she'd rather be shoveling down her throat than this crap.

Once the bowl was empty, Cid collected it, starting away from the crate and towards the stairs, leaving with the order for her to "work". Not wanting to upset him, Lightning did just as he said. Like she had been trained to. If she had the guts, however, she would've told him off because she simply didn't feel like running on that damned treadmill or doing push-ups. She just didn't _want_ to. But that wasn't an option. So she went through with it.

In spite of how long it had been, Lightning found little difficulty in going through the usual routine. Although there was some, which mostly came from her inability to focus. Her mind was wandering, thoughts buzzing without allowance.

Lightning was still feeling angry, and that emotion became more and more apparent as her heart rate climbed and her chest heaved quickly to breathe. She was angry, and something else...she felt betrayed. Though she didn't know it by that word.

Lightning started into pummeling the hanging bag, questions bubbling among the still reigned in fury.

_Why did this happen?_

_ Why did I have to come back here?_

Though those inquiries were minor, trying to hide the bigger ones that she didn't know if she could face. But they came to the surface all the same. She started hitting the bag that much harder, a snarl beginning to form on her mouth.

_I...I called to her...and she just stood there. Why didn't she do anything?_

Harder still.

_She knew I needed help...needed her...and she just stood there!_

_Why?!_

_ Why didn't Yun help me?!_

And harder still, that snarl now fully developed, her brow sharp over her eyes.

_She said she was my friend! My _best_ friend! Why did she just _stand there_?!_

Lightning screwed her eyes shut tight and laid into the bag, punctuating that silent pain with a hard kick. The chain tore from the ceiling and the bag smacked to the floor, chips of concrete tumbling down after it. For a brief moment she only stood there, looking down at it, her body tight as a drawn bow and trembling in the fists and shoulders.

This was all her fault..._Yun_'s fault. And Lightning had decided she would have rather died in the street that night than be here again.

_This is _her_ fault..._

Lightning pounced on the defenseless bag full of sand and tore into it, fists pounding madly as the rage surged through her. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she was consumed by the fire of it that had started from the pain in her chest. The pain in her heart. Her mind was a reddened blur, thoughts at odds with her conscience.

_Yun took you in._

_ And then she let me go._

_ Yun kept you safe._

_ Then she let Master take me back._

_ Yun cares about you._

_ Why would she care about a dog?!_

_ You're not a dog._

_ Yes I am! That's all I'm good for!_

_ But Yun..._

_ I WISH YUN WAS DEAD!_

And that thought was driven home as she tore into the heavy canvas and ripped the bag open from stem to stern. Sand spilled on the floor and the air fractured at the sound of fabric tearing. Lightning twisted to her feet, scraps of canvas clenched in her fists, knuckles white, and she let out a hard growl, the emotions just too much to keep quiet anymore. Her entire body began to shake as she gasped for breath, her gait suddenly unsteady, and she stumbled back. She slumped onto her backside, sweat rolling down her face. Her fists uncurled just enough so she could rake her scalp with hard strokes. Lightning tightened her body as tight as she could manage, her thighs against her chest, her knees to her shoulders.

Then there was a sound, something akin to a sob. A sound she had never made, didn't know if she could make. But there were no tears, and Lightning didn't know where the fury and wild hatred stopped and the grief began.

A mixture of all of those feelings would radiate inside her for hours, even as she lay on her back in the crate that night, staring up into the empty darkness after Master had put her to bed. It seemed to stew, but did so at a steadily quieter level. It matured, you could say, and it focused itself into a single thought. A single cunning, very human, idea.

_I may be a dog...but no one said I had to be _his_ dog._

And if Master knew she was thinking on her own at all, never mind the nature of said thoughts, he would have put her down without a second glance. But Lightning knew that, though she didn't care. It had come down to this...

She was going to get away from him. Or she was going to die trying.

_(V)_

It had been four days. Four days since Vanille had last seen her sister. Now she was rather worried. This would have come about sooner if it wasn't so common for Yun to sort of sequester herself when she was upset, to ride it out with the usual dosage of liquor undisturbed. And while a small voice in her told her to just "leave it alone", she had to ignore it. Vanille swallowed a lump in her throat as she approached her sister's door. Surprise, surprise, it wasn't locked.

Vanille winced as she came in, the room having a less than pleasant odor hanging in the air. Through a disgusted scowl she made out the populous of empty bottles strewn about the floor. Her heart sank a little at the sight of them all; to think she had gone through so much so quickly.

The bed was in disarray, though didn't appear to have been slept in as the down comforter and the pillows were not on it. Slightly puzzled she made a quick once over the room, finding that a corner of the comforter was poking out from beneath the heavy wooden frame. Vanille didn't hear any snoring or any other signs of life. Oh gods, did it finally happen? Did Yun finally drink herself to death?

"Yun?" she beckoned quietly, pausing for a moment, "Yun? Are you awake?"

There was a groan, a dry heave of air that just so happened to make an audible sound.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm," another grunt. "Might've...might've thrown up." her voice croaked, sounding muffled by something.

"_Might_ have?" one eyebrow vaulted. Now she knew the stink.

"Okay...might've...a couple times."

"Jesus," she gasped quietly, even more disgusted than before. This was easily the worst it had been in very long while. Since Wedge died. "Yun...this isn't healthy."

"I know," and there was a dry chuckle. "Speakin' o' which...can," there was some movement beneath the bed, a searching hand, "can ya cut out my heart and replace it with another liver?"

"Wha...why?"

"So I can drink more and care less,"

Vanille's expression flattened instantly. "Really? Yun, don't you think you're...I don't know...overreacting?"

Something happened after those words sank in, I can't really describe it. Something clicked. There was a sudden blur of movement from beneath the bed and Yun half emerged, part of her twisted up in the comforter, one arm still free to drag her body across the floor and into view.

"Overreactin'? _Overreactin'_? You got the nerve to say that," Yun tried to push herself upright, but her palm slipped on the hardwood and her chin smacked the floor. But she bounced right back. "You got the _nerve_ to say that to me!"

And as Vanille watched her sister stand, albeit unsteadily with a scowl most likely spawned from the mother of all hangovers, she grew increasingly confused.

Fang had one hand behind her on the mattress as she fought to stay upright. "So-so lemme get this straight..." and she gestured a little half-assed with her other hand. "It's all well an' good if Serah acts like a colossal _bitch_...and all because mommy gave herself a chinstrap lobotomy; but fuck all if I wanna tie off a few bottles because I lost my best friend- _and it's my own damn fault_! Is that how it is now? 'Cause I must've missed the _fuckin'_ memo!"

Vanille was at a loss for words. I mean, how does one respond to something like that?

Yun stopped fighting it and let herself sit on the edge of the bed. The room was spinning just a bit and the floor felt like it was tilting to one side. So fuck it.

"Is that...I thought this was over you getting suspended."

Yun buzzed her lips, mildly amused. "Please, suspension's nothin'. 'Member when I shot Moors in the ass?"

"Both cheeks, one bullet?"

"Yup. I should've gotten a medal," she nodded, massaging her temples.

"So...this is about Lightning?"

And Yun only nodded, slowly, her eyes to the floor.

"But you knew it was bound to happen eventually. She wasn't going to stay forever,"

"You didn't see what I saw," she was shaking her head now. "She didn't _leave_, Vanille, she was _taken_. And I just _stood _there," and Yun raked her scalp slowly, "with my thumb up my ass and let it happen." The admission made her feel sick to her stomach. "The one time I actually do what Moors tells me to..."

Vanille had no knowledge of the details surrounding last Saturday evening, only that her sister had come home alone, and how from that point on this house hadn't felt like much of a home anymore. The feeling of something missing had suddenly become tangible, and it touched everyone here. But it seemed to have rooted itself the deepest in her sister. But Vanille could only somewhat understand why.

She knew Yun had gotten attached, how couldn't she? She'd brought Lightning in, gotten her to speak, to open up, so how couldn't Yun have felt a close friendship with the stranger? And it was in Yun's nature to be protective, but having that ability yanked out of her grasp was certainly painful.

Still, that couldn't be all of it, but Vanille simply couldn't fathom what else could be supporting her incredible depression.

"And now I've lost her. Gods, she must hate me now."

"Yun, she wouldn't-,"

"Oh, she would!" there was that flash of anger again. "She fought off six officers and _screamed_ for me to _help_ her! And _I_. _Did_. _Nothing_!" Yun tried to stand but couldn't make it, hitting her knees as a wave of dizziness washed over her. "Been suckin' firewater for days just tryin' to forget the sound of it."

Vanille, her face creased with empathy, knelt down beside her, aiming to help her stand. But Yun resisted her hand, shaking her head.

"Just leave it," Yun grumbled. "I ain't done tryin' yet."

"Yun, you can't keep doing this."

"I know," she nodded, "just until it stops. That's all."

Vanille scowled, slowly standing. Through that scowl one could discern a form of cold contemplation. "But it never really stops...does it?"

And when Yun didn't answer, Vanille left her there in the floor without another word.

For a long while the eldest Oerba only sat there, thinking, her mind wandering through the tight, painful haze of the hangover. A tiny whine of a voice said she wasn't ready to face that yet, she needed another drink. For now she would listen, managing herself to her feet and to her desk where she knew a bottle left half full was still sitting.

Yun slumped into the chair, the wheels rolling slightly with the force of her weight. With the idea to amuse herself awhile before the veil fell anew she opened her laptop, thinking to check her usual haunts. Maybe have a laugh or two.

Just as she began typing, Baha jumped up onto the desk with a drawn out chirp. Without looking she put out her hand for the animal to nuzzle, as was a cat's habit. But instead of meeting furry resistance she bumped the neck of the bottle of tequila and tipped it over. The glass chimed against the desk and liquor spilled to floor. One would have expected Yun to curse and hurry to right it again before too much had been wasted. But that isn't quite what happened. Instead, for a moment, she just watched, seemingly contemplative and observant.

_But it never really stops..._

No, no it doesn't. Liquor never stopped anything, much less changed the state of things.

It didn't stop Daniel and Patricia's divorce.

It didn't stop Wedge from dying.

And it wasn't going to bring Lightning back. Hell, it was barely managing to curb the pain.

She was just killing herself.

The anger sparked again and she found herself swatting the bottle across the desk. It crashed to the floor, wet glass sprinkling everywhere.

And when there are sparks, often enough, there's a fire soon to follow.

Those that were home went about their day unfazed at a bit of commotion coming from the stairwell. A few hurried thuds that could have just as easily been Baha in one of his moods. No big deal. Although the air being broken by the wild shattering of glass was enough to give everyone pause. And the uproar lasted for all of half a minute. Serah managed to tear herself from her office, and Vanille came in a flash down the stairs, as did Hope.

They found Yun standing in front of what now remained of the liquor cabinet. The glass in the doors had been punched out, at least that's what looked to have happened. The doors dangled open, and the shelves now lay bare, the remnants of what bottles were left now scattered in pieces on the floor, liquors of several colors splashed on her shins and feet. Yun had braced herself against the cabinet, her hands curled tight at its sides, streaks of red smudging her fingers from the small cuts on her knuckles. Her head was hanging.

"I'm sorry." she breathed. "I'll clean it up." And though she couldn't find the words, this was something she simply had to do. There couldn't be room for the dependency anymore.

No one said a word.

With the others seemingly stupefied by what they were seeing, Vanille approached and put her arms slowly around her sister, embracing, understanding.

And that's when Yun finally broke down. She choked on the first sob, tears falling. "I'm sorry." she said again, though it was anything but an apology for the mess. Then the floodgates opened. She couldn't shove it down anymore.

Something shifted in the house after that. Sure, it still felt like something was missing, like something was wrong, but there was hope now. It wasn't going to stay this way.

Everything was going to change.

Author's Note: Good God, this took forever. And I feel like it sucks a little bit, might be somewhat over-dramatic. I dunno. Some things might have been over the top and disjointed, but this is what happened. Lightning dealing with her first dose of genuine anger, yeah, like a five year old in the throws of the mother of all meltdowns. And Yun hitting the bottle...who didn't see that coming? But big shit's coming on the horizon, the next chapter is gonna be a helluva ride. At least that's what I keep telling myself. And it may be late as I'm in the middle of an art project. Masque of the Red Death. Yeah. So we'll see what happens. Thanks for all the support and lots of love you all! Catch ya on the flip side! And if you have a question, send it in!


	17. Chapter 17

**Feral**

**Chapter Seventeen**

After her little...fit...Yun cleaned up the broken glass, the liquor before it ate through the varnish on the floor, hung her head, and then went back upstairs. This was nearly two hours after that first bottle tumbled from her desk. She stalked into the bathroom, turned the shower on as cold as it could be, and slumped into the tub still in her boy shorts and tank top. It felt like bee stings on her heated skin, and she cringed, tucking against the cradling bend of the porcelain tub. It pelted her from head to toe, a shiver rattling through her, bringing about a stark, almost painful clarity. No, she wasn't sober, wouldn't be for a while yet, if she stood up now she wouldn't manage it for very long. But now she was wide awake, widely aware.

Part of her mind was panicking though. Part of it was wildly terrified.

_There's no more. _

_ There is _no more_. _

_ What are we going to do? What are we going to do when the pain starts again?_

_ We can't handle it!_

Yun's brow tightened deeply in the middle, lines forming in the lids of her closed eyes. She hunched forward, elbows on her knees with forearms drifting aimlessly, her head tucked beneath the frigid spray, shocking.

_Can't lean on that anymore._ She told herself, letting out a slow and lengthy breath. _It's time for a change...gotta get my shit together...gotta if I wanna fix this._

That's what this was all about, she just had to convince herself of it. She had to argue with herself and win with the fact that crawling into a bottle wouldn't make it better. She had to fix it, she had to make things right again. Someone, she hoped, was still counting on her, and she sure as hell couldn't hold that up drunk.

_Gotta make it right...for her sake if nothin' else. She deserves that much._

And that guilt was a heavy stone hanging from her neck. It was palpable, bitter, wrenching. Yun had resigned to feel it now and, she would find, for the next day or so. The flood gates opened and all that pain held back behind liquor for all those years just came rolling through. She would have preferred being flayed alive. Slowly.

But it wasn't just about her, wasn't just about _her_ pain, though it would still be some time before that truth fully sank in.

When the cold water began to feel strangely warm and the dried sick had lifted away from her clothes, Yun shut off the shower and spent the next ten minutes on the edge of the tub with a towel draped over her head, her fingers hooking into it. She just needed a moment, just a moment longer with her mind still full of static. Just long enough to gather the strength to get up and face it all.

In time she would make it back to her bedroom, and in a roundabout way get to cleaning it up. Empty bottles went in the trash, the linens back on the bed, she opened the window above her desk to let some fresh air in. Somehow that made her feel a little less like a total scumbag and more like someone who had just made a lot of poor life choices. Not quite as bad, but still pretty shitty. But, hey, it was a step in the right direction.

Yun would eventually settle in the chair at her desk, spinning half circles in it for the better part of ten minutes. She was suddenly so restless, feeling so idle. She needed to preoccupy herself until this gods-be-damned headache passed. Her first thought was to get back to what she had been doing initially. It had been days since she checked her e-mail. Though only thing of note in the respect was a short message from Sazh saying "call me when you feel like talking".

And once that event came about, she surely would. Which reminded her of something else she had yet to do.

The vague memory sparked of Vanille having pushed the newsletter under the door some...time ago. She never got about to looking it over and deciphering the border on it. It would take somewhere around a half hour for her to finish, as she constantly had to stop to rub her tender eyes.

The dollar amount was the same as before, fifty big ones. The date fell on a Saturday, in fact _last_ Saturday. And once she had unveiled the address, she used Moogle Maps to find it. She found a modicum of what might be called dismay when the results of the search appeared. It looked to be the remnants of a strip mining operation once belonging to Titan Mineral. And a quick change of tabs to look up the company revealed they had put the property up for sale as the company went into bankruptcy some two or so years ago. It was currently registered as a ward of Raines Communications, as part of their real estate division.

_Wonder if rich boy knows this shit's goin' down on his land... _It was the cop in her talking.

But it seemed like the oddest thing was the distance from Eden the quarry was. Nearly an hour's drive. Most of the rings that had been found thus far were peppered within the city limits. Why the sudden change? Were they planning to start taking this across the country? It would turn this whole mess federal, which the added help would be nice, but there was nothing comfy about that idea. It was bad enough as it is.

In the end she tucked it all away for later, only able to stand the reality of it for so long. Maybe tomorrow it would be better. Now she needed some mindless entertainment to curb the misery. A trip to was in order, if for no other reason than to stifle a stray curiosity that had suddenly tickled her mind. The page came up, she signed in, and then typed her inquiry into the search bar. The results appeared in a list, and she clicked the first one just as she was alerted to the subtle squeaking of the hinges of her door.

Yun twisted the chair partially around. "Thanks for knockin'."

"Sorry," it was Serah, seemingly more meek than usual. "Vanille said you probably had a headache. I didn't want to make it worse."

"Awful thoughtful of ya. What'd ya need?"

"Actually," Serah squeezed her way in, not wanting to have to open the door any further. At least it appeared that way, her tension rather evident. She had a big, brown envelope in her hands. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

One dusky eyebrow lifted. _Why don't I like the sound of that?_ Then she shrugged. "Can't it wait?"

Serah couldn't lift her eyes much higher than Yun's knees. "N-no. It's pretty important."

Another exaggerated exhale. "All right, all right. Have a seat."

Serah crept across the floor, almost going out of her way not to make a sound. And she was still just as stiff as she sat on the edge of the bed facing Yun. Her dainty fingers were hooking into the paper, as if she was thinking about wringing her hands. What was she so damn uncomfortable about?

"Did I," Serah started only to pause. "Did I ever tell you that I had an older sister?"

"She disappeared, right?"

Serah looked up, met Yun's gaze, surprised. "How did you-,"

"Ya didn't think I would've done a background check on you and Snow before we agreed to move in?" and Yun smirked a little, amused at Serah's lack of forethought. "But that's beside the point. What about her?"

"Well..." and she paused again, passing the envelope which Yun received with a degree of hesitation.

Yun looked it over, seemingly unimpressed at first. Maybe it was the headache or the lingering fuzz of beer goggles in her eyes. But the realization came in time. Then both brows lifted, only slightly, towards her hairline. "You're serious?...does Jack know about this?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He's...I haven't heard from him since Tuesday night. I hope he's okay."

Yun shook her head, smirking bitterly. "Jesus." Her face scrunched, uncertain, and she glanced back at her laptop for a moment. The video she had clicked on just as Serah came in was halfway finished playing, giving Yun enough of a view to stifle that previous inquiry.

She really _did_ have Michael Jackson hair.

A little laugh. "All right. Tell me everythin'."

_(II)_

Cid was comfortably seated in his posh office at Raines Communications headquarters. It was a normal day on the job, off and on the phone, having his ass kissed by all the right people, and all before two o'clock. That was busy from his point of view, and that coupled with making plans for this Saturday, that is tomorrow night, he was bogged down. He hadn't even cleared the company newsletter to be circulated yet. Honestly, not enough hours in the day sometimes.

Saturday, Saturday...Cid found himself dwelling on it. It had been distracting him rather regularly since the day before. Distracted, but not troubling. Cid was never troubled. Curious maybe, slightly bothered at the most, but never troubled. That was for everyone else, Cid Raines was above all of that.

However he would admit, albeit not openly, as eager as he was to get back into the circuit, back into that power trip, he was mildly -_mildly_- concerned about something.

His dog was acting strangely.

He was expecting something of that nature in the beginning. She had been missing for more than two months, he imagined there to be some difficulty for her to settle back in. Not so much unlike when he started training her, the first year being the hardest time. Breaking in the "dog" mentality proving to be much harder than he thought it would be, even for a child as young as she had been. Maybe nine.

But that wasn't exactly the case. Dogs would often dig at the floor and pace when in an unusual place, but Lightning wasn't doing that. Something was very odd about it...how to describe...

Cid could sense her discomfort, could see it in the way she hunched at times, her shoulders tight and slightly raised. And she didn't really pace as she..._stalked_ behind the bars of the crate. She stalked, seemingly agitated, but appeared otherwise void of any other such disturbance. That wasn't what puzzled him though. He was familiar with that behavior since she starting doing it off and on after hitting puberty. What popped up on his mental radar was something else entirely, something that honestly surprised him.

Lightning was seeming to make a conscious effort to look him in the eyes.

And it was a hard, even, cold stare that held -often times so far- until he left the room. It was rather familiar to that look she would give him if he lingered too nearby when she was eating. That look that made him wary of her possibly biting him. Perhaps that's what it was all about. Perhaps Lightning was just feeling a little territorial. That was common among even the simplest of dogs. Yes, that had to be it; the poor thing was just trying to readjust. Lightning was back in her proper place, where she belonged, she just needed time to remember.

That's all. Nothing to worry about.

Not that _Cid_ would _ever_ worry.

Everything was going to go back to the way it was. Given time.

_(III)_

It was Saturday, late, somewhere around ten.

Things seemed to start happening all at once, starting some half hour ago when Jeremy showed up with the latest newsletter. Yun didn't seem in all that big of a hurry, her mind still buzzing with what to do with the whole situation. That, and she had finally broken down and called Sazh, seeing if he had anything new. His answers were in the area of cryptic, the older detective saying he would call her back tonight with more as he was in the middle of looking into a possible lead. There was nothing else to do but wait, shoot the shit, and, now that she was sober enough to remember how, clean her personal sidearm.

"I still think it's weird I didn't know you had that until now." and by weird, Jeremy really meant scary. I mean, he _slept_ with this woman and never knew she had her own gun. That's like finding a knife under your pillow that you didn't put there yourself. Or a body in your basement. Whole lot of what-the-fucks going on there.

"You never asked." was Yun's only defense. "Didn't see why a lady's gotta tell her fuck-buddy everythin' just because he's her fuck-buddy."

"Fair enough...I guess." though the look on his face belied a sense of inability to convince himself. "But...off topic a little...noticed the cabinet was empty...and in pieces. You finally put it down?"

"Workin' on it."

"I'm happy for you," and he smiled sincerely.

"I'm not. I'm fuckin' miserable." With twinges of a headache right between her eyes, the sensation of her skin being more like shrink wrap than flesh, and the horrible craving for a cigarette that she hadn't had in years, it was a chore just getting out of bed. And that didn't include all of the emotional bullshit now raging full tilt. Just this morning she had another big, fat, cry after making a passing glance at the photograph of her and Lightning at the gardens. "I'm gettin' there though."

"Everybody starts somewhere, right?"

Yun put the cylinder in its place with a loud click, spinning it once to be sure it was flush. "I'll get back to ya on that."

"It is really that bad?"

It was the first time she'd raised her eyes to him since he sat down at the table with her. And her expression seemed to...lack patience.

"Never mind."

She hated to admit it, but having him around was starting to wear on her nerves. For god's sake, when was that old fart going to call her back?!

Yun's pocket buzzed.

Her body jerked, one arm reaching frantically for her phone to press it to her ear. "That better be you, honkey."

_"That's a new one." _came Sazh's usual grunt.

"Whatcha got for me?"

_"You owe me big for this, just so you know."_

"How big we talkin'?"

_"I just got home from a date with Ilsa."_

Yun cringed. "Oh god, the creepy evidence locker attendant that smells like cats?"

_"The same."_

"Jesus. So what did you find?"

_"For starters, you remember all those photos you took of the arms works a couple weeks back?"_

"Like it was yesterday."

_"I checked the plates on the van you found and it was registered to have belonged to a Mr. Aaron Jennings."_

"And?"

_"He was an employee for Raines Communications for the last eight years."_

"Was?"

_"Found out he died about two months ago. Beat to death."_

"I see. Go on."

_"Turns out the land the arms depot was built on is owned by the company also. And the storage unit at the harbor."_

"Just like the strip mine."

_"What's that?"_

"Somethin' I just haven't told ya about yet." her brow began to lower over her eyes as her partner continued his list of findings. This was starting to stink something awful. "So what about the whole 'Ilsa' thing."

_"Well, since no one at the station was talking, I needed to get the security tapes from the day Lightning came to the station. Ilsa handles all that."_

"Uh-huh, and she wasn't giving ya jack until you took her out?"

_"Yeah. It was anything but pleasant. She personally introduced me to each of her dozen cats. I'm not sleepin' well tonight."_

"I get it, I get it. Get to the point."

_"Well, I just finished watchin' the tapes. You'll never guess who picked Lightning up from the station that evening."_

"That's right, 'cause you're gonna tell me."

_"Cid."_

One dusky brow vaulted, sharp, and her eyes widened. "Pardon?"

_"I'd know that suit and tie anywhere. I hate to say it aloud, but looks like Mr. Nice Guy ain't such a nice guy."_

Immediately theories and guesses started linking up in Yun's head. Everything began making sense in an almost unbelievable way, too good to be true. And that creep had asked her out! EW!

"Could that be why no one's talkin' about it? They don't wanna out him?"

_"That, or he could have the force in his back pocket. And I don't like that idea any more than you do, I'm sure."_

"And if he does?"

_"There isn't much we can do about it right now, though I've had the suspicion for a while and have been talking it over with some of the brass at the federal station in Sanctum. They can't investigate it without the right amount of evidence, and hunches don't count for as much as they used to."_

Yun frowned, her gust twisting a little. Gods, she couldn't imagine her station being full of dirty cops, but it _made sense_ the more she thought it through. It would explain a whole helluva lot.

"So what do we do?"

_"Dunno. I tried reaching Cid, thinking I could get somethin' out of him if I told him about all this going down on his company's property, but he's not home. The butler answered and said he'd left for the evening. I even tried his office."_

But he wouldn't be there, or home, Yun realized suddenly, her scowl stretching into something akin to dread. He wouldn't be anywhere that anyone could reach him. He would be on his way to a fight. It was Saturday after all.

He would be off to the fights. With Lightning.

"Th-thanks for the tip, Sazh, but I gotta go."

_"But-,"_

"No buts, don't have the time." she didn't even hang up, she just put the phone on the table and dashed upstairs.

Jeremy sat there, still for a moment, awestruck and mildly confused. He had a fairly bad feeling, though. He picked up the cellular. "Sazh, still there?"

_"That you, Jeremy?"_

"Yeah. Listen, I've got a hunch that she's about to do something disgustingly impulsive and, likely, dangerous. I doubt I'll be able to convince her not to, so you might want to come up with a plan B."

_"For gods' sake."_ it almost sounded like this sort of thing had happened more than once before. _"Where's she headed?"_

"No idea. But give it a minute or two."

And that was about the amount of time that passed before Yun came back down the stairs, jumping to the ground floor from nearly halfway. She lingered in the house just long enough to snatch her revolver from the table and she was out the door. Then there was the distinct squeal of tires as her car peeled away from the curb. Did I mention that Yun had found her keys?

With no obvious signs of hesitation Jeremy went upstairs and into Yun's room. Her laptop was on, Moogle Maps on the screen.

_"You got anything?"_

"Yeah," and then he read off the address. "If you're planning on going after her, you'd better book. It's a long drive. And I wouldn't go alone, this stands to be a real shit storm."

_"I appreciate the help. What are you going to do?"_

"I'm going to rally the family. Keep in touch."

_"Will do."_

Yun's eyes narrowed in the darkness of the cab, focusing on the spectral glow of the headlights on asphalt. One hand gripped the steering wheel with near white-knuckle tenacity. Her focus was razor sharp, steady as she started onto the main traffic artery that connected the suburbs of Eden with a loop that eventually connected to the interstate.

It would be a long drive, nearly two hours northbound off the main interstate, but that was why Fang had the accelerator to the floor. She could save a half hour by driving over eighty, and at this hour, she could get away with it. Now if only this piece of shit could hold together long enough to get where she was headed. Something was rattling under the hood, and one tire was starting to shake. Of all the times this damn machine could start whining...

No excuses. Fang was going to get there even if she had to hoof it most of the way. This was her only chance. It didn't matter if everything went to hell in a hand basket after all this.

Fang was willing to face that, _whatever_ it was going to take to get Lightning away from Cid. And to put her boot in that scrawny bastard's ass no less than ankle deep. He was going to be the first in a long, _long_ line of folks she planned to split from crotch to collarbone. That is, if she made it home from this little impromptu outing. But that wasn't a major concern for her right now either.

Yun might have been worried, but Fang couldn't care less at this point. Shit needed to get done, and Fang was the one to do it. She'd left Yun at home, and she was still there, trying to think things through, trying to figure out how to cope and riding out the pain like a little bitch.

Fang wasn't a little bitch.

_I'm comin', sunshine. I've let a lot go wrong, but fuck all if I don't make it right. I don't care if ya hate me for the rest of your life. I'm gonna fix this._

She shoved hard against the accelerator. Never mind that it was already to the floor.

And fuck you shaking tire.

_(III)_

Before Eden First Regional was built some twenty-something years ago, the premier medical facility was Farell Municipal Hospital. For a time it was the best equipped hospital within fifty miles, though now it was condemned. Asbestos, under code construction, the usual gambit of reasons brought it down quite some time back. Two guesses who bought up the property following the foreclosure. Yeah, you're probably right.

The building was still standing, though it probably should've been demolished. A fleet of vehicles were parked out in front of it, in the too tall grass and on the cracked pavement. There was just enough room to walk between them.

There were lights on inside, visible through the dust and grime caked windows, though there was no power going to the place. Several generators were brought in and extension cords were spider webbing the ceiling rafters to allow for drop lights to hang. The main corridor was illuminated in this fashion, the only other place being what was once the dinning commons when the hospital was in service. This is where the party was going down.

In spite of the decommissioned commissary being so large, it was damn near standing room only. So many were in attendance tonight. It was almost record numbers. Everyone was so excited because they knew Cid was coming back. After going so long without him and his dog, the audience was jonesing for a nasty fix, and by the way they were already carrying on with betting and other such shady activities, they were expecting to get it in spades. Even as the first fights began, the assemblage was already calling for their favorite. They wanted the most blood for their buck, and they wanted it now.

Cid stepped into the building with a nod from the bouncer at the door, Lightning at his side. They walked the main corridor undisturbed, as most everyone had gathered in the commissary by now. Their steps were echoing alongside the faint reverberating of commotion from further down.

"Everyone is very excited to see you." Cid said.

Lightning didn't appear to react, though her thoughts were moving a mile a minute. She just walked, silently detesting the feel of his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Nothing's changed. Everything is just like it's always been." strangely it sounded like he was more so trying to convince himself than her. "Just do what you do best."

Cid didn't see her scowl suddenly, just as they turned a corner.

"You need to relax." he said. He could feel the tightness in her muscles, the tension in her entire body just by having one hand on her.

_I don't want to relax. I don't want to be here._

"Calm down. You'll get yourself hurt like last time." his tone hardened.

_I don't want to calm down._

Lightning's scowl deepened, and still Cid wasn't aware of it. She could feel her heart pounding, something in her itching to emerge. She was feeling the need to speak, but her training was reminding her of how great a mistake that would be. Dogs don't talk, and they sure as hell don't talk to Master.

_I don't want...no...I'm _not_ his dog anymore_.

"No." and she stopped walking. Just stopped entirely.

Cid lost grip of his dog, but that wasn't entirely why he stopped dead in his tracks. One step separated them, forcing him to turn around and face his dog, shock bordering on fury adorning his angled features.

"Excuse me?" and his icy eyes narrowed on her, his brow lowering.

"_No_." she repeated. "No more."

In that second, something came over Cid. His cool collection fell away, bled out of him, and left him raw. As quick as a flash he reached out and snatched Lightning by the back of the neck, jerking her to his side and pulling her along.

"_How_ dare _you_." he snarled. Not shouted, not screamed, but snarled. More like hissed.

Jesus Christ, what a grip! Pain crackled down Lightning's back as his fingers curled viciously into her muscles. She could barely stand, his hold nigh on debilitating. Cid put her face first to the wall, pressing hard with his entire body.

"After everything I've done," his tone was hushed now, but the venom was still there. He was so very angry. "After all the time I put in...I fed you, I clothed, put a roof over your head..._I_ took you in when _nobody_ else wanted you, for Christ's sake! And this is how you repay me? _No more_?"

Lightning could hardly move, much less respond to his fierce inquiry.

"If you won't do what I've trained you to, what _fucking_ use are you?" Cid had the pistol he took from Crast in the back of his trousers. He pulled it free and pressed the barrel to the back of her head, pulling back the hammer with a swift, hard motion of his thumb. "No _fucking_ use at all!"

Lightning cringed but was otherwise silent and still. A strange form of fear was starting to grip her on the inside, her breathing hastened and her heart pounded that much harder against her ribs. Cid's breath was hot against her shoulder, but it was level, giving off the illusion that he wasn't as pissed as he really was.

Cid Raines was genuinely furious. His dog was speaking to him, had looked him in the eye when she did it. And not only that, but was suddenly refusing to do as she was told. But Cid wasn't so stupid. Everyone makes mistakes after all, and Lightning was a good dog.

"But," he took a calming breath. "I'm willing to forgive you. You're a good dog, and there's no sense in putting you down. Certainly not tonight." Cid then loosened his vice-like grip on her, taking a step back. He allowed the hammer on the gun to ease forward. "I understand things are difficult for you right now, what with being back home after so long. Still, we can make it simple again. Just kneel, and everything will be better."

Lightning still faced the wall, but she was listening. She heard it all and understood. He wanted her to submit, to drop to her knees and expose her neck to him like he had trained her to. He wanted a show of remorse and a begging gesture of forgiveness. Cid had to be sure his dog was still worth keeping.

Lightning half turned, once again looking him in the eye, something Cid reacted to. A strange quirk in his expression, morphing with rage at her subtle defiance.

"I. Said. _No_. I'm not killing for you anymore."

"_Stupid, useless mutt_!" and he belted his hand, the one heavy with the firearm, across her face. Lightning hit the floor.

Fang cringed when her car screeched to a stop, the sound followed up by the backfire of the engine. She didn't have to turn the key to cut the power, it just quit by itself.

"Piece of shit," she grumbled as she fought to unbuckle her seat belt. When it finally released, she lingered in the vehicle just long enough to load her revolver. She had parked rather close to the main road, farther away from all of the other cars so no one noticed when she slammed the door shut behind her and started moving towards the old hospital.

Fang counted the cars as she crept among them, quiet and low to stay out of sight. There had to be enough people in there to make an army, and chances were really good each and every damn one of them would put lead between her eyes if given the chance. Those were horrible odds, but there wasn't the time to worry about odds. Got more important things to do.

As she drew nearer to the entrance, nearer to the light, Fang started working towards the outer edges. Eventually she came against the facade of the building and crept towards the entrance, steadily increasing her pace until she broke into a run towards the still unaware bouncer. She got just close enough, and then jumped, allowing her momentum to carry her, and punched the meat stick of a man in the jaw just as he turned around. He hit the ground and didn't move. Without hesitation Fang went inside, ignoring the mild burning in her knuckles.

And anyone else that stood between her and her goal was going to get similar treatment if not worse.

Fang stalked the halls, focused, quiet, fully aware. Her senses honed, clear, clearer than they had been in so long. It was like some savage state of grace, a grenade only needing the pin to pull. She was stable now, but knew how too easy it would be to lose it once she had Cid in her field of view. That son of a bitch was gonna get it.

She was careful to check the corridor ahead before turning a corner, looking left and right before continuing on her way. Her pace quickened still, her steps rolling as to keep them as hushed as possible. Fang had the distinct feeling that she was getting very, _very_ close. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of her neck, and her heart was racing.

_Stupid, useless mutt!_

Fang could hear it plainly as the growl echoed off the walls, though the echoes morphed the voice to where she couldn't recognize it. She advanced carefully, even as she could make out the heavy impacts followed by grunts of pain. Something in her told her to fuck all and rush in, but that would be monumentally stupid. Things were dangerous enough without that. So she reigned it in and pressed forward with a degree of caution.

"You miserable little bitch! I _own_ you!" Cid punctuated each word with a hard kick to his dog's stomach. "_I_ decide when there's no more killing, _I_! _Me!_ The master commands and the dog obeys! Do you understand?! So help me, I _will _put you_ down_!"

And Lightning could only lay there and take it, blood dripping from her lip, a great purple bruise beside her left eye. Her face was contorted with pain as he hit her again, and again.

"Freeze! Drop the gun!"

You wouldn't believe how fluidly Cid reacted to that. Most people would do just as the officer asked, dropping their weapon and remaining still, hands on their heads. But not Cid. He was certainly not most people. He did neither one of those things. He kept a hold on the pistol, and gripped Lightning's collar with the other hand. He hoisted her up and forced her to stand in front of him, and he put the barrel of the gun to the back of her head just like before.

"_Drop it_!" Fang repeated, her tone of voice cutting as she advanced with calculated steps.

"Or what, officer?" Cid was calm now, though he panted slightly. "I'm to understand you're a very good shot, but unless you can curve a bullet I would say you're not in a place to give orders."

Lightning opened her eyes, managed to focus through swimming vision. She immediately felt a strange stabbing sensation in her chest at the sight of Fang. She had actually come, even though Lightning had no hope.

"Let her go, Raines. Maybe if you don't give me any trouble we can get ya a deal with the DA."

"I really hate repeating myself," Cid shrugged. "You won't hurt me, you can't, not if you care about this mutt so much."

"And you're saying you _don't_? You'd be losin' an awful lot of money."

Then he laughed. "You honestly think this is all about _money_? What the hell would _I_ need money for?"

"Then why?" her wild blue eyes pierced him from behind the iron sight of her revolver. It shook slightly under her tight grip. "Why ruin so many lives?"

"What difference does it make? What's done is done, and no explanation will change that. Now, officer, I suggest you put aside your weapon, or I'm going to _severely_ ruin your day." and he pulled the hammer back, making sure Fang would see him do it.

Fang felt her guts twist. Cid was right, she cared, far too much to take the chance. He was willing to kill Lightning, making it very clear that she didn't matter to him in the least. There was nothing else she could do, she had to play this _his_ way. With much resistance, hating every second, she slowly bent down and laid her gun on the tiles, then gave it a gentle push with her foot.

"That's what I thought." and now Cid wore a smug grin. "Now, all things considered, I'm willing to guess that you're the one who looked after my Lightning?"

"She's not _yours_."

"I beg to differ. Still, I _would_ thank if you I hadn't realized all the damage you've done."

Fang could only scowl at him, knowing anything she said wouldn't reach him. He was too thoroughly convinced of his fine work.

"It took me _years_," the last word ground out of him, "to get her where she is now, and to think it would take only weeks to undo it all. I find that very upsetting."

"Sorry to spoil your fun."

"I highly doubt that. Then again, considering what I heard she did to Carl, you couldn't have done _that_ much harm." and Cid laughed a little. "Poor little bastard."

"This needs to stop." Fang asserted, as much as an unarmed cop could.

"Oh, it will, no need to worry. That is, once _you're_ out of my hair." and Cid was the only person present who liked the sound of that.

Lightning stiffened as she noticed motion in his hand, the one so tightly cinched around her collar. His thumb extended, stretching to press on the latch.

_Please don't make me. Please._

Fang saw it in her eyes, cerulean widened with terror. And she felt it, her guts going cold and her courage wavering. Part of her was praying it wouldn't come down to this, yet another part of her knew it would. Knew it could be no other way.

"Kill her."

_Cha-click_

The collar sprang apart, released, and Lightning lurched into a flurry of violent motion. Fang only flinched as she drew close and then launched herself into the air, arms outstretched, fingers hooking to resemble claws. The two collided with a sound similar to the unstoppable force meeting the immoveable object. A sound that just makes you wanna go _ouch_.

Fang's head smacked the tiles, and then something fast and heavy crashed into her jaw. She almost swore something broke. Jesus Christ that hurt! She couldn't remember _ever_ being hit that hard. Still couldn't as she felt another blow, hearing a resounding _snap_ bouncing between her ears as a bone in her nose relented. Hell, she'd probably forget her own name if this kept up. Fang could taste her own blood running thick in her mouth.

Now she could see it. Now Fang could see the wild..._animal_ the others could only describe to her. The snarling grimace, the deep lines around the eyes, the low, fierce brow. My god. Fang almost couldn't recognize her.

Fang jerked, her arms circling Lightning's waist as she pulled herself close, anything to take the swinging power away from Lightning's fists. Then Fang twisted at the hips, somehow able to turn until she put Lightning's back to the floor. Even more miraculous was how she managed to take hold of her wrists, if even for a moment.

"Ya gotta stop, Lightning!" she forced out desperately, her ears ringing a little. "You don't have to do it just because he tells ya!"

But even through Fang's grip, seemingly secure, Lightning pushed back, decking her in chin. Her eyes rolled back in her head the instant her teeth knocked together. Something else cracked. Fang hit the floor, Lightning set upon her again, this time dragging her to her feet. But she paused. Lightning stopped for all of two seconds, though her face remained unchanged. For all of two seconds, then she delivered a heavy, thrusting kick to Fang's chest. Fang skid on the tiles, sliding, clutching her chest and struggling to breathe. That knocked the wind right out of her.

Cid watched, rather pleasantly surprised. This was easily on the verge of being more entertaining than what he'd come here for. Maybe there was still hope for Lightning.

Fang could hardly make heads or tails of anything as Lightning set into her again. She was going to die like this if she didn't think of something fast. But that couldn't happen. She couldn't fail here. She couldn't quit. Good cops don't quit.

But what could she possibly do to stop her? She didn't want to hurt her. Fang didn't come all this way just to hurt her!

"G-god, sunshine, please," Fang begged. Then took a blow to the chest, blood splattering as breath was forced out. "Don't let 'em play ya this way."

Lightning paused again, her fist halfway to its target. But I'll be damned if she didn't look like she meant to follow through. Her fist trembled, her body lurching with a grinding growl. Several times this happened, several times she tried to finish what Cid started with every intent, but it just...didn't happen. And tears started to well, spilling into the fury lines around her eyes.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Cid bellowed. "_Kill her_! Do as I say, Lightning!"

"N-no," Lightning whimpered, her body throbbing with adrenaline and tight with defiance. "N-no more killing." and her fist started to lower.

"Disobedient wretch!" His steps were heavy as he advanced, he bent down and slipped the collar back on only to yank her away from the officer and to the floor. He started beating her again.

Coming out of the red haze left Lightning terrified, jarred, and hurting in so many ways. She almost didn't register the pounding of Cid's shoe to her ribs over the pain in her heart. She had hurt her best friend. And she couldn't stop herself.

"You good for nothing-,"

"You're fight's with me, asshole!" Fang jumped at Cid from behind, latching onto him and tearing him to the floor. The two of them started trading blows while Lightning writhed on the floor, trying to get to her feet. The room was spinning.

Fang threw her forehead into Cid's face, colliding with his nose and splattering him with a sizable streak of her own blood. She had him by the front of his shirt and shoved him hard into the wall. He dropped the pistol. She decked him in the cheekbone before making a mad scramble for it. Cid recovered fast for a rich boy, but no one knew he was a top rated contender in boxing when he was in university, so he could take a hit very well. Cid fell against her back, one hand hooking into the waistband of her jeans to pull her backwards as she reached for the weapon. He reached and fisted the back of her shirt, pulling upward and then shoving downward with all the force he could muster with such poor leverage. She hit the tiles, stunned.

Cid righted himself and retrieved his gun. He stood, brushing the creases and dust from his clothes like a man with all the time in the world.

"Stupid mutt." he shook his head, running a hand through his mussed hair. "If you won't do as you're told, then I'll just have to do it _for_ you."

Lightning was just getting to her knees, lifting her head as Cid raised the gun. Fang rolled onto her back, sluggish, punch drunk. Which, mind you, was not nearly as fun as being drunk otherwise.

"Remember something, Lightning, if you can." and Cid was grinning smug once again. "No matter what you...or anyone else does, I _always_ get what I want." Then he pulled the trigger.

A hoarse cry wrenched itself from Lightning when she saw Fang jerking in pain, rolling stiffly onto her stomach. She could feel hot tears rolling down her face, something she couldn't remember having ever felt before. And it was horrible. It burned her eyes. She tucked her head down and covered her ears as shots rang out. Cid wouldn't stop until the magazine was completely empty.

_I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it!_ Lightning's mind was screaming, shrill cries that were internally trapped. _I didn't mean it! I don't want Yun to die! Not because of me!_

"Now," Cid took a deep breath, clearing his throat. He started towards his dog, unhurried, unruffled. "There's still work to be done, so lets be on. Your adorning public is waiting."

When Lightning was still cowering when he was standing right beside, he decided to give her a hand. And by hand I mean drag her by the collar if necessary.

"Lightning, come," her ordered, and snatched her by the collar.

And then she snatched him, the inner bend of his hand between her teeth, drawing blood.

Cid started screaming in a fashion that no man ever should. He jerked and twisted trying to get away, he even put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger only to receive a heart crushing _clack-clack_ from the empty chamber, but Lightning refused to let go.

Lightning straightened in one sharp motion, only letting Cid go after she had grabbed him by the shoulders. She threw him with all of her strength into the nearest wall, which he bounced off of. The look on his face was unheard of. He looked terrified, his mind blank with confusion and the new fear of what he'd unleashed as he nursed his bleeding hand.

The dog finally bit him. Even though he was so convinced it wouldn't. The dog _bit_ him.

Lightning could feel all of the hurt and anger coursing through her, and though the collar was still heavy around her neck, she let it loose. She beat the ever living daylights out him. Her hands, arms, chest and face soon grew bespeckled with his blood. But she didn't stop, she just kept _hitting_ him. And the blows were heavy, jarring, the sound of the multiple impacts bouncing off the walls.

After a fashion she had him on the floor, looming over him on her knees with one fist curled into his shirt, and the other poised to cave his skull in. Why she hesitated, no one knows.

"Go ahead, kill me...you worthless runt." he slurred, his words slow to form as he had yet to realize he had bitten off a portion of his own tongue. "You're nothing more...th-than a killer. It's what you are...what you'll always be."

"I don't care," she forced herself to say. Though it was easier this time. Cid was now the submissive one. He was no longer her master. He was on the floor. "I don't care! You can't make me hurt anyone anymore!"

"But you'll never forget me...n-no matter what happens. You can't get rid of me." and he seemed rather comforted by that fact.

Lightning scowled, her eyes narrow. "Watch me." and then she hit him one last time, just hard enough to shut him up. She slowly stood, knees wobbling a little, and started away from him. Her pace quickening as she drew closer to Fang, the urgency resurfacing now that she was no longer focusing on Cid.

Fang hadn't moved, and she wasn't showing any signs of life. Lightning knelt beside her, her chest heaving to breathe. The back of Yun's shirt was peppered with bullet holes, smeared with blood.

"Yun...Yun, please," Lightning was choking on her words, tears threatening to silence her. "Say something."

Lightning was almost afraid to touch her.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," she started sobbing. "I didn't mean it. _I didn't mean it_! I take it back!" Lightning was able to put a hand on her then, shaking her, tears rolling down her face. No movement. "Please, Yun!"

"Ya gotta scream at me?"

Lightning froze, then began to panic a little, not sure how this particular emotion was supposed to make her feel. She turned Yun over, and found her faced scrunched in discomfort, a grunt releasing itself as she forced her to move.

"You're...you're okay?"

"I'll live."

"But...how did..."

"Darlin', really...I may be dumb, but I ain't stupid. What kind of a cop would I be if I left the house without my vest?"

"What?"

Yun had a tired, forced smile lingering on her mouth as one blood stained hand reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up slightly. There was the edge of the vest, now full of holes in place of her internal organs. But one bullet had found flesh, and went right through her abdomen in the lower right quadrant. Not too serious, but certainly not something you can just rub dirt in and walk off.

Lightning had no words, and she couldn't single one emotion out of the tumult roiling inside of her to feel. She just pulled Yun against her chest, squeezing.

"Sunshine, please, I'm already leakin'," Yun winced, pain lacing her protest, but Lightning didn't let up.

"I'm sorry." Lightning had her forehead pressed to the crown of Yun's head. "I'm so sorry."

"Hush. Nothin' you need to apologize for." Yun managed to reach up and curl her hand over the back of Lightning's neck, a gesture meant to reassure and comfort. "You're gonna be okay now."

Lightning just cried, still unsure how or what to feel. She didn't know how to stop.

And it wasn't much longer after that before sirens could be heard gathering outside.

Author's Notes: Sorry if it seemed rushed, but there ya have it. Cid got a heaping helping of an ass-whoopin'. But believe it or not, we're aren't quite finished with him just yet. Gotta see that jerk off properly. So yeah. Might have two chapters left after this, and I'm going to do my damnedest to settle everything. We'll see. But there IS, most definitely, going to be more FLight. It's coming, and you folks better hold on to your panties. At least that's what I want to say. Whether I deliver is an entirely different story. See you then, and if you got questions for the video, please send them in! The event is closed three days after the Epilogue comes out! And, as always, thanks to everyone for your outstanding and never ending support! Lots of love! Also, I may or may not have a job here in a couple of weeks, so I might not be able to update as regularly. But rest assured, Feral will be finished. One last thing, if anyone catches the FFIV reference, kudos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Feral**

**Chapter Eighteen**

It turned out to be the largest mass arrest by the Eden City Police Department in twenty years. Two hundred suspects were in cuffs by the time all was said and done. Sazh had called in the 220th and the 407th precincts to assist, seeing as he was far too suspicious of his own station to call them. And halfway through the operation the Feds showed up, so it was a right proper mess. Needless to say, none of those perps stood a chance. You couldn't have heard a gnat fart without a shield knowing about it.

Why the feds? Well, turns out this certain problem had already crossed cities. So yeah, they were all over it.

Cid Raines was placed under arrest, but only by letter as he had to be carted off to the nearest hospital, what with his bleeding from the face and all. Seriously, some people will use _any_ excuse to stay out of jail. The ambulance would be escorted by no less than three federal vehicles full of agents, and he wouldn't be out of their sight for the duration of his stay.

The remaining EMTs didn't have such an easy job. There were nearly a dozen fighters who needed immediate medical care, demanding the need for more ambulances to be called to the scene. The only inconvenience for them was having to wait. While the others were on the verge of having to fight an uncooperative Lightning. She was just shy of outright refusing to let Yun go. The only reason Yun hadn't bled out was because Lightning had removed her shirt and wadded it up to press on the wound. To her, the EMTs were total strangers, so how in the gods' names was she supposed to trust them?

Thankfully Sazh was about, and showed up at the perfect time.

"Lightning, it's okay," the older detective bent down, "they're here to help."

She just looked at him for a moment, seemingly unable to believe him. "But,"

Sazh saw the bruises on her face and almost cringed. Poor kid. "Don't worry. We can follow them to the hospital, I'll drive." warily, he put a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine, but only if you let these guys do their job."

She didn't want to, but knew she _had_ to. "O-okay."

"I'll be all right, sunshine." Yun slurred, drifting somewhere between conscious and out-to-lunch.

Lightning could feel helplessness settling into her stomach as the paramedics paired up to put Yun on stretcher. She yelped in pain.

"Oi! Watch it, jackoffs, that hurts! I'm a lady! I'm _delicate_!"

"You're in shock. Now quit your bellyachin'." Sazh countered.

"Shaddap, chink! I am not!"

Sazh's brow flattened over his eyes. "She's gotta be if I'm suddenly Asian." Then he shook his head. "Come on, kid."

It was still dark as they stepped outside, though not entirely for all the headlights and police cruiser roof light glowing and flashing. With her head tucked low Lightning followed Sazh to his car, which wasn't parked too far from the ambulance that Yun was being loaded into. She could still hear her griping.

"Watch those hands, buddy, don't you know who I am? No, I will _not_ calm down!" that testament formed rather smoothly in spite of her current state. "I'm _Fang_, gods damn it! _Ow_! I _bite_ people!"

"You're sure...she'll be okay?" Lightning asked, suddenly even more concerned.

"She's been through worse." Sazh tried to assure her. "Here, put this on." and he tossed his jacket over the top of the car, which she caught without much thought. Since she had surrendered her shirt to act as a tourniquet she was completely bare from the waist up. She pulled it around her before getting into his car, sliding on leather upholstery as she settled in the seat. It squeaked a little under the pressure of her weight, again as she twisted to put the seat belt on. Both of them seemed to wait somberly, watching as the ambulance finally started down the road leading to the interstate.

"This isn't over...not really...is it?"

Sazh was rather surprised. He hadn't expected her to speak to him much, certainly not to ask him anything like that. With his brow raised a little he met her gaze, finding a strange mixture of curiosity, dread, and the twinge of a broken heart among the redness and bruising.

"Well," he took a breath and then sighed slowly. "Probably not. But you can never tell with things this big...I think it'll be okay in the end, though. At least I hope I do."

Lightning nodded slowly, contemplating, and was quiet as Sazh turned the ignition and put the car in gear. The tires started rolling. She didn't say anything else until they started down the main road.

"I...I thought...Yun gave up on me."

"Wassat? Heavens no." Sazh shook his head, one arm resting on the sill of the door. He had rolled the window down so the rush of cold air would keep him awake. It was nearly three in the morning now. "The only time I've ever seen that woman care so much is when her sister is involved. You're family to her, Lightning. I don't know if you realize that, or understand it, but that's how it is."

"No...I understand." though she seemed anything but happy about it. Then again, everything that happened just in the last few hours...it was still trying to sink in and settle in her head. She was still trying to make some sort of sense out of it. "But why did she let Cid take me back?"

"I can't answer that, kid. You'll have to ask her." He cleared his throat. "Though I wouldn't say she _let_ him. She was only doing as she was ordered...cops have someone to answer to just like everybody else."

Just like me, she thought distantly as she started staring out the window at the shadowed scenery passing by.

_Just like me._

The idea seemed to make her feel that much worse. Lightning hugged herself, her face tightening with a fresh onset of sadness. She understood it a little better now, and that hurt like hell. All of the anger that had piled up over what Yun had done -or didn't do- now seemed so out of place. So blown out of proportion. Now it just seemed so wrong. She felt like an asshole.

Roughly ten minutes down the interstate, Sazh felt his phone going off in his shirt pocket, the ring tone of big band jazz barely audible over the wind in his ears. He pressed it to one ear with his shoulder and tried rolling up the window so he could hear whoever it was trying to reach him at this hour.

"Katzroy speakin'...hey Snow...yeah, everything's wrapping up now. Wassat? Well, they're taking Yun to Bismark Memorial up in Palumpolum now, it's closer...not all _that_ bad off since she called me the wrong racial slur. Thank the gods she was wearin' a vest. Uh-huh. She's actually sitting right next to me. She's okay, just a little busted up, kinda shaken...yeah? Sure, hold on."

Lightning blinked out of a poor excuse of a nap at the mild tapping on her shoulder. Sazh was gesturing the phone towards her.

"He wants to talk to you."

Lightning showed her surprise, her brows raised as she took the cellular with a degree of what looked to be caution. "H-hello?"

_"Lightning, are you okay?"_

"I think so." she replied slowly, like she had to think about it or was unsure. "I'm tired."

_"I don't doubt it."_ there was a little laugh over the line. _"I'm glad you're all right, we all are."_

"Really?"

_"You bet, we've missed you a lot around here. Even Baha hasn't really been his usual self."_

Lightning didn't have the words to respond, and she wasn't entirely certain of how what he said was making her feel.

_"Listen. You just stay with Sazh and we'll meet up with you at the hospital."_

"O-okay...Snow?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Can...could you bring me a shirt?"

There was a pause. _"Um, yeah, sure. I'd ask why, but I don't think I should. You need anything else?"_

"N-no...just hurry. I...miss you too."

_"We'll be there as soon as we can, I promise."_

"Thank you." and the she returned the phone to Sazh, who spoke with Snow for but a minute more before hanging up.

Lightning would think about the short exchange for a long while, for most of the ride it would hum between her ears as she sat quietly, her brow low over her eyes with contemplation. She came to the seemingly outrageous conclusion that...they really did care about her. They honestly gave a damn. But why would anyone bother to even bat an eye over a dog that seemed to be good for nothing more than hurting people? She had almost gotten her best friend killed, for gods' sake. The same best friend that she, in a childish way, was convinced didn't care anymore.

She felt so horrible, the worst. She started crying again, quietly, riding out that inner pain the best way she knew how. Even though she _hated_ to cry.

Bismark Memorial Hospital was forty-five minutes from where they started, making it somewhere around four in the morning when Sazh parked the car. He was tired, you could see it in his face. He checked his watch, looked over to find Lightning asleep, and thought it wouldn't hurt for him to hunker down and catch a quick nap himself. Yun was in good hands, so there was no need to panic. An hour and a half would go by of the two sleeping uninterrupted in the front seat. His cell phone would ring again, scaring him halfway to a heart attack, which he made note of before telling Snow where he'd parked.

Sazh got out and stretched as Hope's little green thing eased into the parking spot a couple cars down from him. The young man was driving as he used to live around here and knew where everything was. His back popped, something Sazh was grateful for. The others were doing the same as they straightened out of the vehicle, some stretching, some yawning, some appearing to have just woken up. Looked like all of them were in one form or another of sleepwear. How in the hell did someone as large as Snow fit into that tiny-ass car?

They greeted one another in turn, exchanging mutual thanks for getting there on such short notice.

"Any word on Yun?" Snow crossed his arms.

"Man, I just woke up." Sazh rubbed his weary eyes, trying to stifle an emerging yawn. "Though this early, I guess no news is good news. Like I said earlier, she can't be in so bad a shape if she had it in her to bitch at the paramedics."

"Yun would do that even if she was dying." Vanille shook her head. "Where's Lightning?"

"Still in the car, sleepin' last I checked."

Though she was awake when they went to see her, the chilled morning air coming through the open driver-side door enough to pull her from her dreamless dozing. She didn't move at the sound of their footsteps, her forehead still resting against the window even as Snow stepped around to open the door. She would straighten when the latch came up and he pulled the door back.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Brought your shirt," and he passed her the folded garment with a smile.

She took it was a quiet nod, quickly slipping it over her head. It was long sleeved, warm, and it smelled familiar. Smelled like home.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing." he looked away for a moment, towards something across the lot and on the far side of the not so busy highway, and then back again. "Looks like there's a diner over there, are you hungry?"

"Yes." she nodded eagerly.

"Me too. I was thinking we could all walk over there, seeing as it's so close. Are you up for that?"

She nodded again and unclasped the seat belt, feeling stiffness pulling at her muscles as she stepped out of the car. She met everyone's eyes then, felt them on her, though didn't sense anything bad. Sympathy, relief, she could feel that, not the fear or dismay she was expecting. Even Serah regarded her in a somewhat novel fashion; there was a gentility to her expression that Lightning found growing increasingly rare in the days before Cid took her back.

Didn't they blame her for this mess? Wasn't Vanille, at the very least, angry that her sister had gotten hurt for her sake? Lightning felt like she had all but ruined their happy home, upset their lives, and yet here they were when she was in need. Again. It was a humbling notion, and though she didn't know it that way she felt it all the same.

In fact, the youngest Oerba approached her as she rounded the car, and even smiled as she put her arms around her, squeezing.

"I'm glad you're okay. We were _so _worried."

Lightning's pale rosy brows reached for her hairline, cerulean eyes wide and somewhat disbelieving. She went a little rigid with surprise, but the tension eased after a fashion with the redhead still holding on to her.

"Come on, old timer, I'll get you some coffee." Snow was smiling as he patted Sazh's shoulder, motioning him along. "You look like you could use it."

"Much appreciated. I'd kiss ya for it if you had a nice rack." he chuckled.

"Doesn't my great ass count?"

"I'm not an ass man."

"But...you're black..."

Sazh chuckled. "Nope. According to Fang, I'm a chink."

Snow stopped walking, his brows creasing. "What?"

"Coffee first, explanation later."

Serah had been standing near the rear end of Hope's car this whole time, not entirely comfortable with approaching the heartfelt reunion right this moment. Her brow lowered over her eyes as she was able to hear what Snow and Sazh were carrying on about, and it only served to reinforce her idea that men are just plain weird.

"So...when are you going to tell her?"

Serah jerked her head to the side, Hope standing beside her, his hair a total mess. He stood there, arms crossed, not looking at her.

"Not right now." she didn't take long to answer. "I don't think I'm ready to eat all that crow just yet."

"Don't feel bad, I wouldn't either. You heard back from your dad?"

"No. I tried calling him yesterday morning, but he didn't answer."

"I'd imagine he's got a lot to think about."

"Yeah...me too." but she found comfort in the thought that it would work itself, given time. She would find the words, and then find the courage to say them.

With little more delay the lot of them moved across the street and to the diner, a local favorite of a place called Gogo's. Lightning's mood noticeably improved when they stepped inside. She could hear the commotion from the kitchen over the noise of numerous patrons, hear and smell what was cooking on the flat top. Toast, eggs, bacon, whatever else was going on back there; she took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly, a faint smile emerging.

_Ah, real food._

And the look on her face when the waitress told her, after pausing to look at her sideways due to the bruising and the collar, that today's special was all-you-can-eat pancakes was priceless. You'd think it was the best day of her life. Like last night never happened. She would eat enough for nearly six people, about two dozen, and only then did she decide that she was plenty full. Without thinking about it, after the empty plate was taken away, she tucked her head against the bend of her arm on top of the table and fell asleep. And it was a deep sleep, something she didn't realize how badly she needed. The others didn't appear to mind, seemingly content enough to just have their coffee refilled on occasion and talk amongst themselves. Sazh eventually resigned to go home, exhausted. He told them to feel free to call him if anything major comes up. He would stay if he didn't have to consciously fight to stay awake.

It was around nine when they returned to the hospital. Vanille was the one to speak to the receptionist, getting the necessary information to find Yun. They crowded into the nearest elevator to reach the fifth floor. The girl at the desk said she would page for the doctor to meet with them as soon as possible, though he wasn't there when they reached their destination, one of the four post-op recovery wards on this floor. There were chairs lined up along the wall of the corridor, so they thought to sit and wait. Vanille got out her cell phone and started pounding out a number, most likely that of one of her parents.

They had to wait all of ten minutes, which felt like a short eternity. Dr. Lockhart greeted them casually with a "good morning, folks" and wasted no time in revealing the extent of the damage. It wasn't nearly as bad as everyone was fearing. A moderate concussion, some minor contusions, a chipped canine tooth; aside from the gunshot wound, the worst of it was a hairline fracture in her jaw which needed to be wired back together to heal properly.

"The surgery went well," he continued. "She should be about ready to come out of recovery. So as soon as we're able to, we'll get her moved to a room so you all can be with her when she comes to."

"Thank you, doctor." Vanille had apparently nominated herself as the spokesperson for the group, though there was no telling how seriously the doctor was taking her as she stood before him in chocobo pajamas. They shook hands and Dr. Lockhart went on his way, leaving them to wait a little longer.

Yun could feel her senses slowly creeping back, nerves waking up one at a time starting her fingers and toes. There was an overwhelming weariness to her body, she felt so heavy, so unable. Alongside that was dull pain that seemed to radiate from her head and work its way down to her stomach, into an aching cycle of discomfort. Her knuckles seemed sore as well. Memories were trying to put themselves back together in the right order. She could remember everything, but as it stood her brain was convinced that she had gone to save Lightning already in the ambulance, griping at the EMTs and calling one of them "fat kid". In her defense, one of them _was_ rather portly.

She became of aware of a dull pressure in her ears when she attempted to open her eyes. She tried to roll over but the pinch and pull of stitches in her side said no. She wanted to sit up straight, but her head felt two tons too heavy, so that wasn't going to happen either. In the end she accepted her place on her back, partially elevated by the head of the bed.

"Yun? You with us?"

She could just define her sister's voice, the dull pressure seemingly slow to leave her ears. She felt herself nod, but made no effort to speak just yet.

"Do you know where you are?"

Shook her head no.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Nodded yes. "Where's Lightnin'? She all right?" the words came slowly, sounding like her tongue was a little swollen, or heavy.

"I'm here. I'm okay." Lightning answered. She was sitting in a chair some distance from the side of the bed, her knees drawn up, looking guilty of something.

Now Yun put and honest effort into opening her eyes, she needed to see, make sure it wasn't some sort of morphine dream. She had to be certain Lightning was really there. Yun rubbed her eyes when they wouldn't focus fast enough for her liking and then blinked her vision clear. Though still appearing so sleepy, her gaze settled on Lightning, meeting her eyes. "Hey there, sunshine." and her voice was raspy, dry.

Lightning didn't respond, not verbally. She could barely hold Yun's gaze, and let her eyes drop, even close.

Yun thought she was frowning, but couldn't feel the expression forming. She could feel a bit of tension settle in the air, not that anything could cover it up. The others seemed to feel it too, though Yun wasn't aware of it. She took a deep breath, sighing slowly.

"Guys, I don't mean to sound like a total prick, but could ya maybe clear out? Let her and I have a minute to talk?"

"That's okay," Snow scratched the back of his neck. "Seeing as you're doing better, Serah and I are going to go back to the house for a while. That is, if you don't mind driving." and he looked towards Hope who shook his head, seemingly fine with the idea.

"I'll just step outside," Vanille said, "Dad's on his way and I said I would meet him when he got here."

"The hell's he comin' up for?" one dusky brow quirked, albeit partially.

"Because, and I quote," she then threw her voice to mimic her father's, "'my baby's in a bad way', end quote. So yeah. You don't have to like it." and she smirked as she started out of the room with the others.

Now it was just Yun and Lightning, and a thick veil of silence just waiting to be rent. But Yun didn't really know where to start, and Lightning just didn't have any words. She felt as though this was all her fault, and thus had no right to say anything at all.

Finally, Yun just shrugged, thinking just the noise would help her get started. "Whatcha doin' sittin' all the way over there for? I won't bite...not very hard anyway." and she gestured with her hand, thinking it would encourage her.

Lightning's reasoning was rather basic at this moment, almost dog mode. She was reading Yun's tone of voice, her body language, to gauge her intent. When she was convinced it was safe to proceed she stood up, taking the few steps needed to stand by the bed.

"There's room, sit down."

There was just enough room at Yun's feet, a space that Lightning cautiously, carefully occupied.

"What's on your mind, darlin'?" Yun knew something was wrong, though Lightning didn't look at her. She could sense it, as doped up on painkillers as she was. "Come on...tell me where it hurts."

Lightning winced. Hurt. That word had been coursing through her mind for hours. Hurt. She had hurt so many people, she had_ hurt_ her best friend, and that was bringing her own pain to the surface. So much pain. It was all because of _her_.

"Friends talk about the hard stuff, remember?"

"I don't think you want to be my friend anymore." Lightning finally spoke, though her throat was tight and her statement was hard to hear.

Yun's brow furrowed, at least she thought it did. She couldn't feel it. "Why on earth would make ya say somethin' like that?"

"It's true."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I was..._so mad._" Lightning fought with the words. "I thought...I didn't think you cared about me anymore. Because...because you just stood there and watched."

Yun felt her heart jerk.

"The more I thought about it...and I had a lot of time to think...the madder I got and...I wished you were dead."

A long strain of quiet. Yun wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about that, but now she understood the faint recollection of Lightning crying before, screaming _I take it back. I didn't mean it._

"I felt so alone...I didn't think I would see you again. But then you came for me." she had to stop, tears were threatening and she didn't want to cry. Her body tightened, her face scrunching, it was like watching a hard wince in slow motion.

Yun was suddenly feeling very much awake, perhaps wanting to give this her undivided attention. And she felt pretty bad, emotionally speaking. She didn't realize until now just how grandiose her fuck-up was.

Yun took another deep breath. "Come 'ere, sunshine."

Lightning stood this time without hesitation, easing up the side of the bed and standing closer to Yun.

"Help me sit up."

Lightning put a hand beneath Yun's shoulders, lifting. Yun found her balance, but also a sudden onset of mild nausea that lasted for maybe a minute and then faded.

"Now look at me."

And she did just that, though now the cerulean was diffused with redness and the remnants of tears she had tried to blink away.

"I know I did wrong by you, real wrong. Sorry can't even begin to make up for it. And you had every right to feel the way ya did about it."

"But-,"

"Lemme finish." Yun put up one hand, hating to be somewhat forceful, but feeling it necessary. "I understand how badly I hurt ya, though I never meant to...dunno if you'll believe that. If I had my way I would've done it differently, but I can't."

Lightning took a breath against a fresh wave of tears, hoping they wouldn't emerge.

"All I can do is hope you'll forgive me someday, and only after I've earned it. Got my work cut out for me, don't I?" and she tried a smile. "Come on, darlin', don't cry."

"I'm sorry." she choked a little on the words. "I'm so sorry."

"Didn't I say somethin' already about all this 'sorry' stuff? No, seriously, remind me, did I?"

"Yeah," she sniffled.

"Then off with it. None o' this mess was your fault, Lightning."

"But you're in this bed because of me."

Yun watched as her shoulders rose, tense, her hands curling into tight fists. But she only smiled a little. "And I deserved every bit of it for lettin' ya go without a proper fight. I broke your trust, you broke my face, it's a fair trade in my book." though she wasn't entirely aware of just how true her statement was, while she meant it as a bit of a joke. "Can we call it even?"

Lightning thought about it, barely able to hold her eyes to her with confidence. But she eventually conceded. "Okay. Even."

"That's good. But I'll tell ya...I still wanna be your friend. That is, if you'll still have me. I know I wasn't very good at it before, but nobody's perfect. And even friends get mad at one another sometimes."

Lightning nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I'll do better," and Yun reached out and took her hand. "I promise."

She looked at Yun, surprise evident on her face, silently begging the question. Why? Why so quick to deem her free of guilt and worthy of...of anything? Why so quick to extend a hand in renewed friendship after she was so quick to abandon it at the first sign of weakness?

Lightning felt so undeserving. Her emotions were becoming overwhelming again, and she was still so tired. Too tired to fight them. She fell against Yun, holding her tight enough to make her grunt in discomfort, but even then she only loosened her grip a little.

Yun managed the strength to reciprocate the gesture, though she couldn't get half the tenacity into her embrace as Lightning.

"It's all right, darlin'. Besides, how could ya ever think I'd stop carin' about you? Who the hell am I supposed to watch cartoons with, the cat?"

And though she didn't understand why, hearing that made Lightning laugh.

"There we go, laughter's the best medicine. Now let's see that smi-," Yun didn't mentally register the sudden motion that stopped that last word, so you can imagine her immense surprise as to why she wasn't able to complete vocalizing her thought.

Maybe it was all the emotions roiling through her, or her lacking ability to manage them, but Lightning reacted in a seemingly instinctual way. Those emotions overflowed and she needed to express them, and her first thought was to share them.

The kiss was rough, almost off the mark, but not lacking at all in sincerity. And Lightning still held her close, one arm hooked about her slender neck. At first Yun didn't know what to think, finding the experience much different than when it had occurred before, when she was drunk. Later on she would decide it was a far cry better. But once the initial shock had passed, as they say, it was all gravy. It was damn good. Fuck the reservations and the unanswered questions about sexual orientation. Who cares if it's puppy love? Just go with it.

They didn't want to end it, though everyone's got to breathe sometime.

"You're face is all red, darlin'." Yun breathed, her eyes heavy-lidded.

"Yours too." Lightning countered, showing a hint of a smile, her cheeks shimmering with the remnants of escaped tears.

"Like I said, nobody's prefect." a soft chuckle. "So...I take it you forgive me?"

A pause. "I'm...working on it."

"Just workin' on it? Then let me keep tryin'. Help ya decide."

This kiss was slower this time, not as desperate, but just as sweet.

By the following week's end Yun was sent home with the prognosis of a full recovery, and her case was turned over to Eden First Regional. The stitches could be out by the end of the month, and the wire could be removed as soon as five weeks. But she needed a crutch to get around, the bullet having traveled through the muscles of her abdomen and lower back. It made balance rather difficult and painful, and alongside the swelling of the injury, there were passing phases of numbness in her right leg due to pressure on the spine that presented the risk of an unpredictable fall. Thankfully it was all temporary. When she was discharged, Dan and Patricia offered to drive her and Lightning home. She protested, but they made it rather clear, her dad in particular, that they weren't taking no for an answer.

"It's not out of the way, sweetheart," Dan rolled his eyes a little. "If it were, your mother and I wouldn't be here."

"What _are_ you doin' here, mum?"

"You're my daughter, do I need any more reasons than that? Dan called me about what happened and offered to pick me up. My car's on the fritz, so I figured it would be best."

By the look on Yun's face you could tell she thought her mother was just a little full of the bull.

"Besides, it's a prime opportunity to get to know your friend."

Lightning was walking at Yun's side, seeming surprised at being acknowledged. She hadn't met Yun's parents until they first showed up at the hospital, as she had been hiding under the bed before. Remember? They seemed nice enough, though she didn't have any expectations of conversation with them.

"She's shy, just so you know." Yun warned them honestly.

"Fair enough." Dan nodded. "Where's your car, darlin'? A little off the subject, but,"

Yun laughed. "Probably impounded by now if not right where I left it. Damn thing took a dump just as I parked it."

"Well it was bound to eventually. Once we get the medical expenses sorted out, we'll look into gettin' ya somethin' a little more reliable."

"The bill's settled."

"It is?" her mother stopped and turned to look at her eldest. "How?"

"Well, I've got partial coverage bein' on the force, and the rest I paid for out of the truck."

"What truck?"

"I'm co-owner of the Doughnut Truck. Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you haven't. What is it?"

Dan looked at his ex with his brows high. "You've never had one?"

"Had one what?"

He laughed. "I know where we're goin' as soon as we get back to Eden."

"Yes, no more hospital food," Yun grinned in self declared triumph.

"You never told me." Lightning said quietly as they neared Dan's car. She looked a little hurt.

"Don't hate me for it, darlin'. Just never crossed my mind. Help me in, would ya?"

Patricia opened the back door and held it, knowing it would close on its own if she didn't. Once Yun was inside and buckled in, she slipped into the passenger seat and Dan turned the ignition. The car started up with a roar likened to a plane engine, and it rumbled beautifully. From there they started onto the long stretch of interstate back to Eden.

Patricia looked uncomfortable in her seat during most of the ride, quiet like the others save the roiling engine and the low buzz of the radio. Dan noticed, chancing a glance towards her every so often as he drove. He could tell she wanted to say something, he knew that face after nearly two-decades of marriage to her.

"Patty," he beckoned quietly, "you're gonna turn yourself blue frettin' like that. Go on, say somethin'."

She took a deep breath, nodding slightly, stiffly as if she didn't like having to admit even silently that he was right. she twisted half way around in her seat, looking over the back of it. "Yun, honey?"

Yun jerked, perhaps partially asleep. "Hm? Yeah?"

"Could...can I talk to you?"

"Sure, mum, but don't be upset if I'm not quick to respond." coming off of morphine is an ugly thing after all. Take my word for it. "I'm listenin'."

"Well...I probably should have come out with this a lot sooner but...I'm _sorry_...for a lot of things. Well, not some much things I've done or said but _how_..."

Yun felt the notion to roll her eyes. "Don't tell me this is all over me gettin' hurt,"

"Not just that, Yun. I _do_ owe you an apology. I don't feel guilty for worrying about you, but... I think I should've shown it differently."

"I'm willin' to agree with that." Yun nodded slowly.

"But...I think you could've stood to have been more patient with me. You didn't leave me a lot of room for error."

Personally, Yun didn't think that was true, but she still had to give her mother credit for trying. She knew her mother was very proud, and knew just as well how much pride she was having to swallow to get the words out.

"Maybe so." she said at last. Concessions would have to be made by both parties. "So what...you wanna call it a truce and try again?"

"When you put it like that," Patricia's face twisted in a way, maybe she didn't quite expect the response she got. Didn't know what to make of it. Maybe she had been expecting more of fight. Then again, her daughter was still heavily medicated. "I think so. Could we try?"

Yun's brow furrowed and she rubbed her eyes. "Can't expect it all to change overnight but...I'll try if you will."

And all the while Lightning watched, listened, and thought. She found it still curious how Yun could extend forgiveness so easily, or at least that was how it seemed. From what she understood, Yun and her mother had been in a strained relationship for years now, and yet here they were trying to fix it. It wasn't a quick and easy fix, but the intent was there, and that appeared to be the important thing. By the looks of it, the hardest part about forgiveness was deciding to try. She would ponder it off and on for the duration of the trip, mostly off when they stopped for doughnuts, and mostly on when they finally arrived home.

It was nearly midnight when Yun's parents went home, and that was when everyone decided it was time to call it a night. Lightning helped Yun upstairs, doubly careful as most of the lights were out, and it seemed like the fatigue was finally catching up to her. Yun tried to argue against the babying treatment, but her words were slurred and disjointed. Lightning simply nodded and agreed, but still went about putting her to bed.

She propped the crutch against Yun's nightstand and then put out the light, careful as she climbed onto the mattress. There was the jingle of Baha's collar as the cat settled on the top edge of the bed, the shifting of blankets under her weight, and a sleepy groan as Lightning tucked close to Yun. The cop was already asleep, though not deeply, almost like she was fighting it and losing miserably. Lightning supported herself on one elbow and started to pet her forehead, thinking the gesture would be of some help if for no other reason than to sooth her own restlessness.

The anatomy of forgiveness was still making her thoughts buzz between her ears, most of it made up of little wonders and curiosities. Part of her was trying to figure it out, decipher the mystery of it all, and the other part was trying to decide what to do with it. The duality was understandable, treachery and forgiveness were still fairly new concepts.

_I can forgive Yun. I know I can._

But that wasn't the real question, the core of her doubts.

_Could I ever forgive myself?_

Maybe, just maybe, she considered as her fingertips threaded silky tresses, that she could. Maybe, just maybe, given enough time, she could come to terms with everything she had been through and done. Like Yun with her mother, it just needed some time.

That seemed to be enough to pacify her thoughts, as they grew quiet, enough so to allow her to relax and settled onto the pillows. She tucked her head against Yun's, her cheek to her shoulder. One palm rested gently on her stomach. And though Yun was fast asleep, she found Lightning's hand and gripped it gently.

_(-)_

It had been a few weeks now, Summer was in its mid throws.

Yun walked into her bedroom with the remnants of a limp, a slight leaning in her gait that denoted a lingering stiffness. She had a towel in her wet hair, but was otherwise dressed. And while she appeared in the process of readying herself for work, she wasn't on the way to the station. Actually, all officers of the 163rd precinct were under suspension until the federal inquiry was completed.

She was wearing her slacks, though a size larger and suspenders to hold them up, anything to keep undue pressure off the stiffened bullet wound. The scarring was still tender and itched from time to time. Although the suspenders suited her in a strange way, somehow complimented her half buttoned shirt.

"Hey, sunshine, you're not ready yet? We're gonna be late at this rate."

Lightning sat on the bed, her legs crossed and shoulders raised slightly. She had yet to change out of her sleepwear or to put on shoes.

"What's the matter?" Yun asked when she noticed her tightened brow.

"Just thinking." she responded shortly.

Yun settled gently into the chair at her desk. "Somethin's botherin' ya."

Lightning shook her head, though the gesture was severely subdued, almost going unseen. Yun could read her so well. "What...what if I'm not what he's expecting?"

Yun nodded. She had a feeling that's what this was about.

Perhaps three days ago, Serah had finally mustered up the courage to have that long-awaited talk with Lightning. Yun had heard it all from her hiding place at the top of the stairwell, her curiosity getting the better of her sense of courtesy. All things considered it went rather well, and Yun had to give Serah credit for how gentle she was about it. Once Lightning was over the initial shock of it all, finding out her true identity -the truth about everything- and that she had been living with her own sibling and not knowing it, she hugged Serah and nearly started crying. But she had been rather quiet, more so than usual, and somewhat broody since then. She spent a lot of time out on the back deck by herself, seeming to just want some time to herself.

And those symptoms appeared to intensify today. Lightning was going to see her father for the first time in...somewhere around fifteen years. Serah had shown her his picture, the family photograph she typically kept hidden, and it seemed to upset her that she couldn't recollect his face. But she certainly tried, you could tell as she would make that same face when the gears were turning, that expression everyone in the house recognized from when she first came to them.

"I wouldn't worry too much over that, darlin'." Yun assured her as she bent carefully to slip on her boots and lace them. "Even if the worst happens, you've still got me."

Lightning bent her head, her chin nearly to her chest. "I just...I don't know."

Yun could understand her reservations. Lightning didn't know what to expect. What if her father rejected her for one reason or another? And what kid didn't want to be accepted by their parents?

"We'll just have to take it as it comes." Yun summed with a slight sigh. "Now let's get rollin', the others are already waitin'."

It was enough of a prompting for Lightning to dress, then the two made their way downstairs and out the front door. She was quiet for the entire trip to McBardigan's, the restaurant Mr. Farron chose for his little celebration. Yun watched in passing as she parked the car, and saw how Lightning's face tightened. From where they were Lightning could see the others who had come ahead of them, the entire group standing in a pod on the walkway in front of the steak house, appearing to talk amongst themselves.

After a moment, Yun took a breath to say, "It ain't gonna get any easier just sittin' here, darlin'. Whatever's gonna happen, best be done with it now."

And Lightning only nodded, knowing she was right. With noticeable hesitation she unbuckled the seat belt and stepped out of the car. She crossed the asphalt as if her feet weighed a ton a piece, her steps slow, her head low and her eyes able to lift much higher than the pavement. Part of her just wanted to tuck tail and go home. Though she found a modicum of strength as Yun began to walk beside her.

Jack Farron was in the midst of the "I'm doing okay, how about yourselves" portion of the conversation, having only just arrived minutes before when something caught his eye. He adjusted his glasses and squint a little in the glare of the late afternoon. All of the talk surrounding him starting dying as he took his first step, gently pushing passed those in front of him and stepping off the walkway. He started across the parking lot, his short strides picking up speed as his eyes focused on the two walking his way. He recognized Yun right away, but the other was familiar in a more haunting fashion. It made his heart race.

She found her father to have no hair on his head, the sun a diffused reflection on his crown, and salt and pepper bristle around his mouth. His age showed in permanent lines around his eyes and forehead, and he seemed very thin in faded jeans and a gray long-sleeved shirt that hugged his torso a little. Lightning didn't know how to read people or decipher emotions very well so she couldn't tell what he was feeling, couldn't discern his reaction to the sight of her.

Then before either of them knew it, they stood before one another.

Jack stood there, speechless, though having the body language of wanting to say something. His hands shook at his sides.

Lightning looked him up and down, contemplative.

Yun stood a few steps back, waiting, watching, just as the others were from across the lot.

"Claire?" Jack finally managed, his brows raised slightly, almost hopeful.

His voice. Lightning remembered his voice, though it was distant in her mind from years of absence. She knew that sound too well, knew it from a youth filled with stories before bed and gentle tutelage about the world around her. It was clear as crystal now.

"Daddy." she breathed, realization stretching her features.

Jack started crying, sobbing as he took his daughter in his arms and held her tight to him, his face pressed into her shoulder. And while she didn't cry, still hating to, Lightning reciprocated the gesture in equal measure. Fears were dispelled, anxieties eased as she could feel the warmth of her father's unconditional love. She didn't care if he knew what she had done, or what had happened. It didn't matter now.

What mattered was _this_, this feeling. The feeling of knowing where she came from, who she was, and what it truly meant to be home.

Author's Note: Well, that's not quite the end, but that's the long and the short of it. The Epilogue is going to be for settling a few things and then the super fluff a lot of you I am sure have been eagerly waiting for. The time has come for me to test my mettle in the same-sex arena. I just pray I don't disappoint you guys, as you have all been so wonderful with your outpouring of support. Thanks to all of you for sticking with me through all of this...whatever this is. Lots of love, and I'll see ya later with the final chapter.


	19. Epilogue

**Feral**

**Epilogue**

To think an entire year had passed.

An entire year since that rainy Saturday night when a sleepy cop happened to miss a turn. A year since a dog learned to stand upright and speak. A year since one decided to stop hiding under the bed and the other to stop hiding in a bottle.

One year, wow.

And it had been that long, give or take some time, since the cop decided she'd fallen in love, and the feeling only grew stronger every day. She had yet to say a word about it to more than one person, though it wasn't the object of her affection who knew. But she was hoping that would change very soon. The cop, typically so able and confident, was having trouble finding the strength to say what needed to be said. Even after hours of silent rehearsal in her head, with herself in mimicking whispers, nothing ever seemed enough. There were just so many thoughts, so much raw emotion at work.

Yun pondered these things with deep intent and a deeply furrowed brow as she sat at her desk, wasting time the best way she knew how. A new fixation with how far she had traveled in the last three-sixty-five, which seemed like a thousand miles from here.

Having not touched a drop of fire water since she smashed the cabinet -not to say she didn't want any- was enough to give her pause. Occasionally she would be tempted to get off the wagon, but she had a faint feeling she would from time to time. It was just the way of things. Aside from that particularity, there was a unanimous sense of the world being just a little bit brighter, the once ever present gray monumentally saturated with color. A sensation that made all the heartache and pain she went through worth the while.

It was difficult to see herself now and remember who she had been, that dependent yet thick skinned need-machine. It took some doing, but Yun finally realized how liquor had been a crutch for all those years, a salve for pains that she couldn't dispel. But all it did was cover them up, like a band-aid on a broken leg, and it did no real good. And to keep it from hurting she just needed to drink that much more. Simple and yet so complicated.

Once she got that out of her life, everything seemed to fall into place. Albeit haphazardly at times. It made her mind clear enough to come to terms with what hurt, to find the words to express it, and then accept it. Accept that in spite of what happened, she was only human and she had done her best. Sure, it twinged every now and again, but it was no longer an open wound.

Yun had found a genuine cure, that soul-deep soothing she'd been hunting for in all the wrong places, and in the last place she ever expected.

_Sometimes people just happen._ She mused quietly, a small grin playing at the edge of her mouth. Yun had the picture between the fingers of one hand, the photograph from the botanical gardens instilling her with a peculiar tenderness. Lightning -Jack was the only one who could get away with calling her Claire for the time being- had just happened, Yun was convinced. Had just happened to _her_. Even if she didn't know it in the beginning, she knew it now. Lightning was that cure, the color in her washed out view of the world.

And that's what she told Vanille, the one she thought most trustworthy of such information. Mind you, she didn't get the reaction from her little sister that she was expecting. In fact the younger Oerba came off as if she'd already know, had for a while, and had been waiting for her sister to get with the program. The memory made her chuckle quietly.

_"I'm confused,"_ she remembered saying.

_"I honestly think that's our lot in life as human beings, to completely confuse one another."_

_ "But...I basically just came out of the closet...shouldn't ya like, I dunno...disown me or somethin'? Run me outta town with torches?"_

_"Give me some credit." _Vanille had rolled her eyes. _"Listen. All I care about is that you were unhappy for a long, long time, -and don't tell me you weren't because I'd call you a liar to your face- but now you're happy. Really happy. Why should the details matter?"_

Yun had found it incredibly surprising, and thought Vanille showed real maturity and wisdom beyond her years. It became apparent that so much more had changed than just herself. Not to mention that her sister was right; Yun was much happier now, no longer having to struggle just to pacify herself with the illusion of contentment.

Yun sighed, a deep cleansing breath that she could feel moving through her entire body. She contemplated the photo for but a while longer, lingering on the look of curious wonder on Lightning's face before setting it back in its place beside the frame of herself and Wedge. It was nearly four in the afternoon, she needed to get on the road if she was going to be on time. Had an appointment to keep after all. Yun went to her car with a bit of a spring in her step, rather excited. She always felt this way after spending an entire day with no one but Baha as company.

The Terra Branford Adult Learning Center was a somewhat small building annexed from the Eden Public Library, the two establishments shared a modest parking lot. As Yun was pulling into it she spied a small herd of people already leaving, an assortment of elderly dropouts looking to finish something they had been avoiding for most of their lives, teenagers who just wanted to work at their own pace, some who looked to be mentally disabled, and then that sparse group of folks who were just a little behind. Yun spotted Lightning waiting on the paved walkway, and slowly pulled up, reaching across the seat to open the passenger door.

"Hey there, sweetheart, goin' my way?"

Lightning laughed quietly, a smile showing partially as she got in and shut the door behind her. Yun wasted no time getting back on the road.

"How was school?"

"Fine." was her usual response, neutral sounding. "I'm finished with English."

"Yeah? All the way? That's great, sunshine! Everyone's going to be excited to hear that." and it was true. Everybody knew how much trouble she had with it in the beginning. "You don't have much left to do now, do ya?" At this rate, Yun could see her graduating some time next year. Contrary to what some thought, Lightning was scary smart.

"No, not much." Lightning looked out the window, seemingly somewhat distant. But that wasn't unusual. It was her natural state these days, cool, collected, in control. Unless, of course, she was overly frustrated, but more on that later. Mayhaps it had to do with the fact that she still wore that damnable collar. "Where are we going?" though she looked at Yun now, a slight tightness to her brow in curiosity.

"Still got a stop to make, don't you remember? We talked about it this morning."

"Oh." and Lightning slowly nodded, crossing her arms and sinking a little into her seat. It looked like she was sulking, but that wasn't really the case. She was just thinking, trying to get her thoughts in order. Something that she seemed to do all the time.

It was a ten minute drive to their destination, Eden's fifth district courts. A mass of people had gathered on its concrete steps, leaving it nearly standing room only when it was, in width, nearly a quarter the length of a football field. A majority of it was made up of the press, and there was no telling who made up the minority. Maybe just bystanders and looky-loos who didn't know what was going on. But who in all of Eden City wouldn't know what was going on?

As the two of them got out of the car and started across the lot, Yun found herself pausing at someone calling her by name. She twisted about to see who it was, not nearly as surprised to see Hope as she was to see what he was wearing. A suit and tie. His hair was even brushed.

"What the hell are you doin' here?"

Hope cleared his throat, a bit winded after the short jog across the lot from his car. "I'm here for the hearing, just like you. But I'm also acting as your legal council."

"My do-what now? You're not a lawyer,"

"I am. Used the money from the paintings to pay my way through school. But that's beside the point."

"The hell it is! Why didn't I hear about this?"

"Because you like lawyers about as much as anyone else. I thought it would just give you another reason to hate me."

"I don't hate ya, dick-boy, just lookin' out for my sister is all. Still, what do I need legal council for?"

"Just in case there are any suits or charges brought against you. Plus, if he chooses to go to trial, you'll need my help to build a case against him. Don't worry, I won't charge you."

"Ain't you a saint," there was noticeable sarcasm, but Yun was smiling a little. "Fine, let's get on with it then." Though she found herself chuckling at the thought of "dick-boy, attorney at law".

The three went into the courthouse together, managing to avoid the teeming throng of vultures and rubberneckers. With the prompting of a bulletin in the forum they found their way to the proper courtroom. It was standing room only and quiet as a tomb. Nothing had happened yet. They managed to find enough space near the back of the room. Now, with all that being said, imagine the irony of hearing the bailiff say "please rise" as the Honorable Judge Alexander Cruz took the stand. Just as much as it was pointless to say "be seated".

Lightning could see him from where she stood, her gaze fixed on the back of that bastards sable-haired head. Cid was seated at the front of the room, in front of the judge and with a fleet of lawyers whispering and murmuring around him. It was the first time she'd seen him in a year, but it certainly wasn't the first time she'd thought about him. Those thoughts had been the cause of many a sleepless night and many nightmares, as much as she hated to admit it. Her fingers curled into her bicep, hooking hard enough to leave marks. Otherwise there was no sign of her having noticed him, though Yun could sense something. Tension perhaps.

"Would the defendant please rise." the judge's voice echoed slightly. "The court now examines the case of the people versus Cid Raines on multiple accounts pertaining, but not limited to-," and the list went on for no less than a minute, ranging from the simplest misdemeanors such as minor fraud, to tax evasion, all the way up to major felonies such as Grand Extortion and crimes against humanity for his involvement in the fights. "On these charges, Mr. Raines, how do you plea?"

The moment of truth. Yun found herself chewing on the edge of her bottom lip with her chipped canine, the sharp point pinching. Lightning's grip tightened on her own arm. Her heart was racing.

Cid was calm, seemingly unperturbed or even unaware of the weight that was on him at this moment. He had a flesh tone patch over one eye, the eyeball having ruptured from the severe beating he'd received a year back. There had been no saving it, so it was removed altogether. And he whispered his answer to his lawyer, as he simply couldn't speak with as much ease as he used to, seeing as a chunk of his tongue was still missing. His attorney seemed pretty pissed at what he'd said, his lips flapping with what could have been last minute warnings and advice. But Cid only nodded, reassuring his certainty.

"M-my client pleads guilty, your honor."

And it was over that fast. With this admission his fate was sealed. Though he didn't appear too concerned, still calm and collected. It was only his first offense, after all, and in spite of the severity of the charges, he was bound to get some leniency for that. Unfortunately he was right.

"Very well, Mr. Raines. This court will resume one week from today where you will appear for sentencing."

I'll go ahead and tell you, Cid would get fifty years, if for no other reason than the sheer volume of the charges. And while that was comforting to some, that silent minority who had to suffer him, it was only so soothing. It was fifty years _with_ possibility of parole after serving a mandatory twenty. He could be back on the street, free in certain capacities, during Lightning's lifetime. In some part of her mind, heated with latent anger, she felt that it wasn't enough. He deserved worse.

And in case you were wondering, similar fates awaited those arrested that same night, as well as a majority of the officers from the 163rd pending the results of the inquiry. Chief Moors along with seventy-nine of the one hundred and twenty shields were brought up on small multitudes of different charges. The most prevalent of these being Felony Obstruction of Justice. Did I mention that Damon Mahoney was in with that lot? No? Well, now I have. Feels good, doesn't it?

And while she never saw a courtroom for her involvement, Jihl had to face justice all the same. In the form of poorly prepared fugu. It didn't end well.

The three of them left the courthouse glad it was over even though it didn't show on their faces. They were once again successful in dodging the mob of flashbulbs and tape recorders to reach the parking lot. Hope bid them farewell, saying he would see them at the house later, which Yun was more than ready to give him leave for.

"You all right, sunshine?"

She didn't answer as they walked together. she looked to simply be thinking, but there was anger in those lines around Lightning's eyes.

Yun sighed, having a feeling what was bothering her. "I know...I think he should've gotten worse. Still...he won't be able to hurt ya ever again. That counts for somethin' doesn't it?"

No answer still.

Sometimes, Yun knew, Lightning just needed to be left alone to sort out her problems. They learned that fast when she started school. Frustration was still so hard for Lightning to deal with, and when that irritation peaked, it was best to just take a step back. Eventually it got to where they could see it coming; Lightning would be sitting at the dining table, working an assignment until she was blue in the face without any success, and in time she would just jack-knife to her feet and step out onto the back deck. Sometimes she'd pace the yard, other times just sit in the chair until it passed. Then she would go back to it and try again. If anyone tried to "help" during this time, they ran the risk of getting hurt. Not that Lightning would mean it, it's just what the consequences were.

Although she had been trying, and her temperament had improved since then.

But there were other times, now touching on the opposite, where Lightning just needed some reassurance. Sometimes she simply felt insecure, uncertain or confused, and she just needed to know everything was still going to be okay, that her dismay wasn't a permanent condition. This is when Yun was exposed to her more tender side. She had only gotten glimpses of it before, but in time found Lightning to be surprisingly affectionate, and that it was something she was very private about. She seemed to only allow this insecurity to show when it was just her and Yun together, and the same statutes applied to her tenderness. The simplest of these displays manifested in Lightning just sitting beside Yun, with steady graduation to perhaps holding her hand or laying her head against her shoulder. Though Yun's favorite of these expressions was when Lightning would put her arms around her and just hold on, like that night after the siege on Eden First. Mostly because she had become increasingly independent over the last year, almost cold. Her attention was very much reserved now for those worthy of the effort.

Lightning did this most profound gesture when they reached the car, just embracing Yun from behind.

"Hey, darlin," Yun stilled, her hands coming to rest over Lightning's. "Everythin's gonna be okay."

"I know." lightning nuzzled between her shoulder blades. "I'm just...I'm working on it." and she was. There were so many emotions spinning through her, and it was taking quite a bit to keep it together.

"That's just fine, sunshine, just fine." Yun nodded. "But ya think you could cheer up just a bit for me? I got a little surprise for ya."

Lightning's grip loosened and she watched with restrained curiosity as Yun opened the car door, reaching inside and straightening, something now in her hand.

"This came for ya in the post this mornin'."

She took the white envelope and had a studious look come over her face as she worked it open. Yun already knew what it was about, that's why she was smirking like a cat in the cream, her arms crossed as she leaned against the car.

Lightning found the little card inside of the envelope and looked at it for what seemed like a long while, mostly dwelling on her own picture. It was her driver's license. She smiled a little, a small laugh escaping. While most folks are more openly ecstatic about things like this, Lightning seemed perfectly content with her subdued happiness. Though on the inside she was very proud. Somehow this token was a validating testament to being human, to being someone that mattered.

"So, you up for it?" And Yun's smile grew as Lightning lifted her head to see her jingling the keys out in front of her. She took the keys carefully, as if testing Yun's sincerity. "That's my girl!"

The two got into the car and strapped in, though Yun had one piece of advice before she allowed Lightning to turn the key.

"Just remember, old people are fifty points."

Lightning didn't laugh, but she smiled a little wider. And it turns out that she was a very confident and capable driver, even after having a mixture of Snow and Yun as her tutors.

Back at the house the evening proceeded as was routine. The lot of them gathered at the table for dinner, spent an hour or so afterwards in the living room to enjoy a movie or something of the sort, and then filed off to bed one by one.

In Yun's bedroom, Lightning sat cross legged on the bed, the blanket already over her lap, and watched as Yun paced about to find her pajamas. she had a tendency to just toss them about the room at times.

"When are we leaving tomorrow?" she asked softly, barely blinking as Yun started dressing down. They were so comfortable with each other at this point, it was nothing new.

Yun had to think about it for a second, pausing with her tank top half over her head. "Oh, yeah. Right after lunch I think."

Lightning only nodded, satisfied with the response, then settled down and tucked a pillow beneath her head.

Yun felt horrible that she continually allowed that certain something to slip her mind. Then again, it was a little promise she could barely remember making to begin with. What she could recall was waking one morning to find Lightning in a rather good mood, I dare say somewhat chipper. She had to consciously think about it before the memory surfaced.

Yun had still been in the hospital at the time, so she blamed the pain medication for her forgetfulness.

_"When this is done,"_ she could almost hear the echo in her head, _"you and me are gonna take a trip. Just the two of us. And anywhere you wanna go...anythin' you wanna do...we'll go and we'll do it. Got vacation time comin' to me anyhow."_

Though Yun readily accepted the possibility of it, thinking it likely for herself to say something like that. She smiled a little to herself, her back still to the bed so it remained unseen. Thinking back, she never felt like she had someone worth taking the time off for. Now she did. Lightning was worth it. That and _so_ much more.

And a quiet voice inside of her hoped to find the courage to tell her, and show her just how much.

Soon.

Finally she went to the bed, turning off the nightstand light and working beneath the covers.

"Guess the only question now is," she shrugged as she settled on a pillow, "the car or the bike?"

Lightning was quiet though moving, tucking along Yun's side, her comfy spot. "The bike." was her simple reply.

"Had a feelin'." Yun smiled in the darkness, one arm curling so that her hand could rest on the bend of Lightning's shoulder. She felt the weight of Lightning's head on her chest, a hard edge of steel from the collar on her skin. She took a brief moment to think it through, wondering if everything they planned to take would fit on the bike. Yeah, it would, they didn't need much. "G'night, sunshine," and then she kissed the top of her head.

"Night." and her response already sounded so sleepy.

Yun would wake the following morning to the buzzing of her cellphone on the nightstand. She blindly scrambled for it with one hand, her face in the pillow as she snatched it, stopping its noise.

"Hello?" and her voice was hushed, hoping not to wake the bed's other occupant.

"Didn't wake you, did I?" It was Sazh, and you could hear a smirk in his voice.

"Yes, chief, ya did." she grumbled a little. "But I understand, gotta take bein' black out on somebody, right?"

"Very funny."

"Did ya need anythin'?"

"Just thought I'd call. You're goin' out of town for the next few days, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Well I hope you have a good time. Considering how long you waited to take some time off, you'd better."

"And I have every intention to."

"Good, because when you get back to the station, I'm gonna work you like you won't believe. Already got a stack about a foot high of papers waiting for you."

"Are ya my boss or my pimp?" she chuckled softly. "Or are ya just gettin' back at the man? Crackin' the whip?"

"You're a riot." he laughed over the line. "But in all seriousness, I hope you enjoy yourself. You've earned it."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Take care."

"Will do." and then she hung up. She would get maybe another hour of light sleep before she couldn't stand to lie down any longer and roused herself to start the day. She made her way downstairs, her stomach growling. Time for breakfast. And it was the smell of said meal cooking that got Lightning up and running. Well...so to speak.

The two of them would have their bacon and eggs and toast on the couch, switching between the weekend weather forecast and the movie Dracula: Dead and Loving it. After that was Poltergeist, which held them over until midday. When that movie was over they decided to order take-out for lunch. There was a favorite sandwich place just a few minutes away that delivered. It was somewhere around two in the afternoon when they went upstairs for the two backpacks full of changes of clothes and other odds and ends, and then out the front door towards the garage.

The only stop they made between home and their destination was a gas station to top off the tank. From there it was nothing but interstate, somewhere between an hour to two hours of it.

Lightning was excited, though you couldn't tell just by looking at her. Her expression was neutral, her body language subdued as usual, but her insides were all twisted up with anticipation. She had been patiently waiting for this all year, and they were finally on their way. At last she was going to see it, Bodhum. Until now she had only seen a few photos, heard about if from Serah when they would have long conversations just between them in her office on occasion. But now she was going to see it with her own eyes.

I think a lot of you will be happy to know that Serah and Lightning were making great strides in their attempts to bond with one another. Sure, it wasn't a perfect relationship, but they were giving it the old college try. There were still a lot of things Lightning couldn't remember about her life before Cid, and Serah took it upon herself to try and fill in those holes with some help from Jack. He was making an honest effort as well, calling no less than once a week just to talk with his eldest. Even if it was for no other reason than to assure her that he loved her.

They would roll into the coastal resort town some time around four thirty. The evening rush was just starting to pick up, most folks coming just as they were to start a long weekend of sun and sand. The sidewalks along the main thoroughfare were already crowded with people, going to and from the nearby beaches or the small multitude of restaurants. Fine dining was elbow to elbow with greasy spoons, food trucks, and tourist traps next to a seemingly endless number of t-shirt vendors. The most popular style of which appeared to be the slogan "What happens in Bodhum, stays in Bodhum".

The motorcycle puttered to a stop on the lot of the Phoenix Hotel, a ten story lodge that was maybe a hundred yards from the nearest beach and on the low end of swanky. The owner must have had a thing for birds-of-paradise as the ornate flower was all over the lobby and in artwork on the walls everywhere. Even in the rooms.

"Room 616, this is us," Yun said aloud as she put the key in the door and then pushed her way inside. "Pretty fancy," she said as she took a look about. "We even got a balcony."

The two just tossed the backpacks on the bed, both of them thinking the same thing. Pulling back a curtain and a sliding glass door granted them access to it.

"Damn, this is nice." Yun went right to the banister, leaning out a ways, her brows reaching upwards in mild surprise. She could just see the bay over the top of several hotels. "Bet ya we'll get the sunrise right in our window come the mornin'." Once she took her eyes from the view, Yun spied the two cushioned chaise lounges. _Maybe I could do somethin' with those_...

Lightning was quiet, but she appeared to be feeling similar notions. There were hints of satisfaction in her face, a small upturning on the edge of her lips. She could smell the sea, and while none of this genuinely recalled a memory, it _felt_ familiar.

Yun came to stand beside her, draping an arm across her shoulders. "What do you think?"

"I like it." Lightning replied quietly. Then she turned away, stepping back into the room. She stopped at the foot of the bed, pausing as if to think, her arms crossed. Yun watched as she did this, genuinely curious.

"Somethin' wrong?" she asked with noticeable concern, stepping back inside and closing the glass door behind her. "What is it?"

"N-nothing." Lightning shook her head. "Can I...I'm going to go for a walk."

Yun didn't miss Lightning catching her words; she had been trying so hard to just do what she wanted and not ask for permission first. She was a grown woman after all. "Yeah? Where to?"

"Just around..."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah."

Yun nodded. "No problem. You got the spare key?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well let me give ya my phone just in case." Yun had put her phone in the backpack, not wanting to get a call during the trip and getting distracted from the road. It started to buzz just as she pulled it from beneath the stack of folded clothing. "Wassat? Huh, wonder what your dad's touchin' me for,"

Lightning made a face. Something else she was still trying to get used to? Figures of speech.

"Hello?"

_"Yun? It's Jack."_

"So I heard. How are ya?"

_"Just fine, thank you. Is Claire with you right now?"_

"Yeah, she's here. We're in town right now actually, at the Phoenix."

_"Oh, so that was this weekend? I hope I'm not imposing on anything."_

"It's all right, we just got in. I suppose you want to talk to her?"

_"If you wouldn't mind."_

"Normally I would, but I'll do ya a kindness this time. Here she is," and Yun held the phone out to Lightning as she stepped up, curious.

"Daddy? Hi,"

Yun felt her heart pinch; Lightning was so damn cute when she talked to her father.

"Yeah? Um...let me ask Yun." Lightning looked up. "Did you have any big plans tonight?"

"Not tonight, no," Yun shook her head, sitting on the foot of the bed with her arms crossed. "Does Jack need somethin'?"

"He wants me to meet him for dinner."

"If that's okay with you, it's okay with me, darlin'."

"You're sure?"

"Of course. You and I got the whole weekend after all."

"Okay." Lightning looked away again. "She's fine with it. So what time? Yeah, that's okay, sure. All right. I'll see you then...love you too, daddy." Then she hung up, gesturing the phone back to its owner.

"You just hang on to that," Yun insisted.

"Okay. He said he'd be here about six."

"That's gives ya about an hour for your walk. Best get to it."

"You're sure it's all right?"

"Am I gonna have to throw ya out?" she laughed. "Get along now. Just be careful."

"I will."

Yun would find herself standing on the balcony again after Lightning left, watching the street below. She would spot that extraordinary pink hair easily from here, and watched her cross the street and head for the beach. Sh had a feeling that's where she'd go.

_I love ya so much, darlin'. Now I just gotta figure out how to say it out loud._

Lightning took off her shoes when the grass and pavement became sand. She tied the laces together and let them hang from her shoulder as she walked with no hurry, hands in her pockets, near the waterline. She looked out over the sea, feeling distant, her thoughts seemingly far away.

The year had gone by so quickly, it was almost a blur in her memory. The only things that tipped her off to its passing were the changing seasons, the difference in how those she knew seemed to look at her and treat her, and the subtle changes she felt on the inside. She was most certainly not the same person she was a year prior, and that had been unsettling in the beginning as she had no idea what kind of person she could become. But she was catching on, adjusting, and learning. Things were falling into place in their own time and she had learned to simply let it happen.

Then there was her quiet struggle to accept that she had her own life now. She had seemingly outgrown the need to have someone controlling every facet of her life, but wasn't entirely sure what to do about it. The notion brought about a sense of confusion, insecurity, and that was hard for her to process at times. Emotions in general still held a degree of difficulty, though she was improving.

Lightning paused momentarily, still looking out over the waves as they rolled inland. In a way, it was hard for her to believe all of that ever happened, causing her to regard the current state of things as a little surreal. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Why couldn't she remember this? Why, after her honest attempts, could she still not recall this place as ever being home?

She would ponder that for only a moment, as further thought managed to answer her own questions. It was Cid. He had done enough damage, and perhaps her memories were just one among the numerous casualties. Something else she would just need to learn to accept and live with. Even if that was the case, at least she didn't have to face it alone. She had family and friends now, and they had shown that they truly cared about her. After going through such a great portion of her life without being shown real compassion, real love, it was a humbling thing to consider. Everyone had been so good to her.

And Yun...Yun had been so patient. In spite of what she knew.

Lightning found herself dwelling on the officer, like she had rather often as of late. Though much differently than many might think she should. She was thinking of her as much more than a friend, even more than a savior, but as something else entirely. Something much more...I don't know. She had the words to describe it, now the hard part was just putting them in the right order. Or worse, finding the right ones to accurately quantify her feelings.

Yun was just..._more_. And Lightning wanted to tell her but...how in the hell do you explain something like that? How do you sum it up when you have so many things on your heart? Was there a way to tell someone how much you admired their confidence and grace, their kindness and not sound like a gushing fool?

_How about...I love you?_

Would that say enough?

She would just have to find out, though at the moment she didn't have much courage for it. Lightning raked her scalp and continued walking down the beach. As the sun lowered on the other side of Bodhum, behind her, she turned and started back the way she came, finding the time drawing near for her father to arrive. At this pace she might be a minute late.

Still Lightning found herself pausing one last time. For perhaps a minute she was completely still, seemingly fixed on the brilliant copper glow of the sky on the sea. Then there was movement, something fast, easily missed and not easily discerned. Lightning hurled something out into the water, something that she wanted to be rid of so terribly as her entire body went into the action. There was a dull glint just before the small splash.

And the collar was no more.

She felt anxiety over suddenly being without it, but she knew it would pass. Lightning rubbed her neck where the collar had rested and took a breath to steady her pounding heart. In the beginning it had been a safeguard, something she felt she desperately needed to be normal. But after several months without an incident, it had become a false security. Unnecessary weight. And she didn't need that anymore.

_I'm no one's dog._

And off she went into a new life, one step at a time. It wasn't going to be easy, and the road looked awfully long from here, but she would get there.

With Lightning out and about with Jack, Yun needed to find a viable way to completely waste the evening she had to herself. And you can't waste time like that on an empty stomach, so she ordered a pizza. With that done she had about thirty minutes, so she stepped out to take a quick ride to the nearest convenience store and grab something fizzy to drink. Since she quit the hard stuff she'd had a craving for soda that would come and go in phases. The trip took all of five minutes, leaving her back in the room twiddling her thumbs until the pizza arrived. Roughly a half hour later she found herself cross legged on the bed, pizza in her lap, surfing channels for something to at least act as background noise so she didn't go stir crazy and pull her own hair out. Finally she settled on a documentary titled "How Beer Saved the World".

It was nearly ten at night when Yun felt her phone buzzing against her thigh, snapping her out of a slight food coma. Without looking at the screen for the number, she just hit the proper button and put it to her ear. "Hello?" she cleared her throat before saying.

_"Yun?"_

"Hey, sunshine. You have a good time?"

_"Yes. Dad wants to know if you'd be willing to meet him in the lobby."_

She didn't even bother asking why, just going with it. "Sure, darlin', sure. I'll be there in a minute." Yun hung up after a quick farewell and scrambled off the bed. She hurriedly put her jeans back on, catching the hem of her tank top in the zipper. She managed to pry it free before making it to the elevator and taking it to the ground floor. Jack and Lightning were just walking in as she was stepping off the elevator.

"Hope I didn't put you out too much." Jack said once he was close enough for Yun to hear.

"It's nothin'." Yun shook her head. "Everythin' go all right?"

"Just fine," Jack smiled.

"I'm going ahead upstairs." Lightning said suddenly as her father put an arm around her.

"Oh, okay," Jack seemed a little dismayed that she would want to leave so soon. Still, she had every right to. "Have a good night, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." and she stayed but a moment longer, long enough to allow him to kiss her cheek before she tucked away and headed for the elevator. Both of them watched her go. And after a moment Jack shrugged. "She's still so shy."

"Yeah, but she's doin' better these days. I think she's still tryin' the get used to you."

He nodded, finding that very possible. "I think we both are. But...she's a good kid."

"Oh yeah, so long as you don't get her wet or feed her after midnight."

They both shared a hearty laugh.

"In any case," Jack paused, his arms crossing, "I appreciate everything you've done for her. I just...I don't know where I'd be without your help."

"Well, y'know, stickin' my nose where it doesn't belong is my job." and she smiled, feeling suddenly very humble.

"From where I'm standing I'd say you do some damn fine work. I can't thank you enough."

It wasn't every day that Yun Oerba would blush from praise, but she was doing it now.

"But I won't keep you any longer. I'm sure you've got plans. Though do you think you could find time before you go back to Eden to stop by and say hello?"

"Sure I can, no problem. You have a good night." and she shook his hand.

"You do the same. And take good care of my girl, okay?"

Yun sniffed. "If she'll let me. Woman's gettin' about as stubborn as her sister."

And the two laughed again as they parted ways, Jack leaving the lobby and Yun stepping onto the elevator.

Back in the room, Yun felt her heart sink just a bit when she saw that the sliding glass door to the balcony was open. Lightning was standing out there already. Yun switched off the television as she walked passed it and then stepped outside.

"Looks like ya found my little surprise."

"Not like you tried to hide it."

Yun had taken the two cushioned chaises and pushed them together, taking a couple of pillows and the blanket from the bed to spread over them.

"First I thought to just spend the night out on the beach," Yun started, sliding the door closed again. "Then I figured it wouldn't be such a good idea as we'd probably wake up with sand in places we never knew we had. This seemed like a better alternative."

"What's all this about?" Lightning had to ask as she sat on the edge of one of the padded chairs.

"Just thought it'd be fun. Ya know, sleeping under the stars, catch the sunrise. I was hopin' you'd be up for it. But if that's not the case, it's all right."

"It's fine."

There was a sense of relief in hearing that. "So...you wanna settle in?"

"In a minute."

And that minute would turn into nearly half an hour, as Lightning decided to take a shower. This left Yun alone, in a sense, once again. All she had to do was think, and that wasn't turning out so well.

_I'm gonna tell her. But...shit, what the hell am I gonna say..._

Yun nibbled nervously on her bottom lip with her chipped tooth. Still flustered she stalked about the room in search of her pajamas, but in the end decided against the flannel pants as she was feeling a bit too warm. She slumped back onto the makeshift bed, looking uncomfortable.

_Gettin' teeth pulled is easier than this. Why does it have to be so damn difficult? Just tell her, for Christ's sake..._

Yun jumped as she heard the bathroom door open, and her heart rate spiked. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the lights in the room being shut off one by one, finding it somewhat surprising. She begged the question as Lightning stepped outside.

"We can't see the stars with the lights on, can we?"

"Oh yeah." Duh, Yun. Very duh.

"Are you okay?" Lightning looked down at Yun, one rosy brow lifted slightly. You could just see the expression in the glow of neon lights from the streets below them.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay. Come on and get comfy, I'm gettin' lonely over here."

Lightning smiled a little and walked around the joined chairs and sat down, wriggling her feet beneath the blanket as she tucked against Yun. For the next hour they did little more than hold one another and watch the sky.

And all the while Yun silently rehearsed in her head, like usual, though it wasn't helping one damn bit.

"What's wrong?"

Yun jumped slightly, jarred from her frantic thinking by her voice. "Nothin' really." she tried her best to play it cool. "Just thinkin' is all."

"What about?"

"A lot of things." Yun bit her tongue to keep from continuing, but then let it go. "Mostly about you."

"Why?"

"There's just...there's a lot of things I got on my mind that I feel like I should tell ya. Just don't really know how to say 'em."

Lightning was quiet, though thought Yun's predicament to be somewhat coincidental as she was having a similar issue. But she seriously doubted they were thinking about the same things.

"I was just hopin'...bein' here, just the two of us...maybe I'd have the guts to get 'em out."

"You've never had a problem with talking."

Yun laughed. "You're right. Usually I'm jackin' my jaw but...this is too important just to run my mouth about." _Just say it._ She told herself as she stalled. _Just say it_. "Lightning...I care about you so much."

Close, but not quite. And while getting that out managed to bank to nervousness a little, it was hardly enough to notice.

"I just..." then she frowned. "Jesus...I'm not makin' any sense."

"It's just me, Yun...not some stranger. I'm listening."

After a long moment Yun let a long breath ease out. "You're right." then she smiled, feeling a sense of ease steadily coming over her. "I guess...you've just brought so much happiness into my life. Even in the beginning when we barely knew each other...somethin' changed. I dunno if you noticed it..."

Now that Lightning looked back, yes, she noticed. Something like the planets aligning.

"But the more I've gotten to know ya, especially this past year, I've come to realize just how much you've done for me. How much better things are."

Lightning felt a warm blossom of surprise in her chest. She had done someone some good?

"I mean...you got me to put down the drink, and that's sayin' somethin'." and it truly was. It was the defining revelation that made Yun realize just how much Lightning mattered to her. Lightning got her to quit, even Jeremy hadn't been able to do that. "Sit a little closer?"

Without a word Lightning agreed, shifting with Yun so she was almost in her lap, Yun's legs on either side her, and her arms about her waist, hands on her stomach.

"I just," Yun tried to start again, her tongue feeling a bit heavy. "There's somethin' about ya...somethin' that brings out the best in me. And when you were gone...I felt so empty, like snuffin' out a candle. Drinkin' didn't make that better, didn't make it go away...it just covered it up. But you...you didn't cover it up."

Lightning felt heat rising into her face as Yun's embrace tightened, her breath warm on her shoulder as she spoke.

"I don't know how...but there's no pain when you're near me, and I know everythin's gonna be all right. I guess it's not so much that I quit...but that I don't need it anymore."

Though Yun couldn't see it, Lightning held fast to an expression of genuine surprise. Yun really felt this way?

"And I'm really startin' to enjoy the person you've become. Not to say I don't like the way ya were, just...I suppose what I'm really tryin' to say is..." _Jesus, there it goes again. And here I thought I had it._ "Can I ask ya somethin'?"

Lightning's eyebrows quirked at the sudden subject change. "Yes." though her tone belied the sense of a trick question.

"Now...I know you've got your own family now, your dad and Serah, but...I was wonderin'...would ya stay with me?"

Lightning thought about it for a long moment, finding the question odd. "Aren't I staying with you already?"

"Well yeah, but that's not what I meant." Yun chuckled, resting her chin on Lightning's shoulder. "Just been thinkin'...in maybe ten years I'll be able to retire from the force, Vanille should be more than done with school by then so we could look into a house of our own. We could move to Sanctum and I could go to work with dad. It would be more regular hours, less pricks with guns...I think it'd be better for both of us. What do ya think?"

Lightning smiled, but was still very curious. "You've been giving this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"How couldn't I?" Yun steeled herself. "I love you."

Lightning felt her heart skip, growing still. Did she really just hear that? So they really were thinking the same thing. What a marvel. She twisted partially around in Yun's grasp, looking at her, finding the glimmer of her eyes in the lingering light.

"You mean that?"

"Like my next breath." which was quick in coming as her nerves were still on edge. If she wasn't holding Lightning, she would be shaking. There was a tightness in her body already that she knew Lightning had to be feeling. "But...if that's not what you want, I'll understa-,"

In a quick flash of motion Lightning curled her fingers along the back of Yun's neck and pulled her forward, joining with her in the heated press of their lips. It was drawn out, searing, and even as they separated, their foreheads were still touching.

"Okay," Yun laughed softly, breathless. "Maybe that _is_ what ya want. But you could've just said so instead of inter-,"

Another kiss, though much more severe, unrelenting, and Lightning didn't have the mind to stop.

It had never been about Yun's job, or her plans to retire, or for them to have a place of their own. Those things didn't matter. But with that testimony, Lightning knew that Yun had accepted her. That was all she ever wanted, to belong somewhere, with someone. With Yun. The one who had been so endlessly patient, so loving, and so understanding.

Yun didn't expect things to escalate this quickly. Sure, the kissing was no surprise, but fuck all if she knew what to make of the desperate gripping of Lightning's hands, her strong fingers hooking into her shoulders, raking the cloth of her thin tank top. How far was this going to go? Not that she wasn't eager to find out...

Lightning shifted, rising to her knees, her hands easing upward to cup Yun's cheeks. Yun's hands rested on her hips, beginning to clutch tightly. Yun would openly admit that one of the things she liked most about Lightning's body was her butt. It was just...oh my god, yes. She never would've guessed herself to be an ass woman.

"There's more to me than just my lips, darlin'." she encouraged between kisses.

Lightning was trying to catch her breath, partially smiling, though her brow was low with something akin to minor shame. "I don't know where..."

"I see. That's okay. Lemme show you,"

Yun gently pushed against her, coaxing Lightning to roll slowly to her back as she settled above her. She began slowly, a couple of butterfly touches to Lightning's lips, but then began to stray. To her heated cheeks, the top of her nose, her forehead, and then towards her ear. Her lips found the lobe, touched it carefully, heating it. Lightning's hips jerked at the feeling of a gentle bite.

"Ya like that?" Yun whispered.

Lightning could only nod, her eyes closed and her mouth parted to draw her next feverish breaths.

"Let's see what else ya like,"

More kisses descended along Lightning's defined jaw, to her chin, then to her neck. She could feel herself starting to writhe slightly, her body acting of its own accord. The sharp edge of a chipped canine found the thick tendon in her neck, the pinching just shy of painful. Then the velvety heat of Yun's tongue soothed the reddened pinprick. At that Lightning fought against a staggering gasp, her voice caught up in it somewhere. Then a nip at her collar bone had her gripping tightly into Yun's plentiful and dusky tresses, fingers curling into the delicate scalp.

"Easy there, darlin'," Yun winced.

"Sorry," she panted.

"It's all right, just mind the claws." and Yun laughed softly before returning to her task.

Yun could feel her lips getting closer to Lightning's shirt. At that she slowly eased her arms around her, beneath her, and lifted her up, leaning back until she was in her lap, her legs instinctively working around her waist. Yun made a satisfied sort of sound, like a purr, and it radiated through both of them. Lightning found it somewhat soothing, even as she looked down at Yun, her face dark with innocent anticipation.

"If you're uncomfortable, darlin', just say so."

Again Lightning could only nod, of no steady mind to speak. Though if she was, she would be sure to vocalize just how "comfortable" she was feeling. Being right here, like this, with _her_...there wasn't a damn thing wrong with it. Even as Yun pushed upward with her hands, gently sliding her shirt up until it was over her head.

Yun had to take a breath to calm herself. Lightning had a beautiful body, finely toned with pale complexion, and so soft and warm to the touch. Nice breasts too, perky, full, but Yun had a pair of her own so that didn't leave much room to be impressed. In any case, she paused a moment, disguising her mild dismay as taking in the pristine form in front of her. Yun _really_ hadn't expected things to go this far this quickly. Not a chance. Part of her was left wondering...now what? News flash, first time with a woman...

_Well...I know what _I_ like...and I'm a woman...would that translate? Damn it, why are all my gay friends guys?!_ Thinking maybe, even this far along, she could call someone for some last minute advice.

In the end she went with whatever felt natural, especially as Lightning began to kiss at her neck the way she had done before. Yeah, rational thought, all gone. Gripping hands were pulling at the hem of her shirt, nails catching her skin with a mild scrape. It felt kind of good, actually.

Yun kissed the middle of her chest, taking in the taste and smell of her. She took a bit of skin between her teeth, felt Lightning's body jerk, and smiled.

"I like that," she gasped, her cheek pressed against the top of Yun's head.

"I noticed. Should I keep going?"

"Please," she gasped in response, all the while clawing to get Yun's shirt over her head. When she had tossed it aside, Lightning grabbed Yun's arms and demanded another kiss without a word. Yun wasn't about to argue, though she felt a bit on the spot now without a shirt. Call it first time jitters.

Yun let out a heavy groan as Lightning raked her shoulder blades, leaving little welts behind.

"Ooh, I like it rough,"

Lightning laughed. "What does that mean?"

"Just keep doin' what you're doin'." and then she felt herself shoved onto her back. Not too hard, but enough to get her attention. "That works."

She laughed again, and then lowered herself until their bodies pressed together, warm and just beginning to shimmer with sweat. Yun's body arched, a sharp upward movement coupled with a grunt as she felt Lightning's teeth pressed at her throat. It almost hurt, but that's what Yun liked. That threadbare boundary between pleasure and pain. Most of her exes never understood that. Maybe that's why they're her exes.

Lightning liked the feeling of Yun's body, loved the contours and how they felt beneath her palms. She loved the taste and scent of her, something wild and altogether new. Just...

"I love you," and it came out as a growl against Yun's chest.

Yun only smiled, unable to form words as her hands clutched Lightning's shoulders.

There seemed to be an electric charge moving about them, through them, exchanged between every touch and kiss. There was so much energy, palpable, hot, clawing at them. It was in the air and they breathed it in heavy gasps. It was something primal, instinctual, natural and coming from some dark place that was anything but evil. It was beautiful.

Lightning loomed over her on hands and knees, the light from the streets below striking her features and making her eyes shimmer. She panted, her shoulders rising and falling with each breath.

She licked her lips. "Show me more."

Without delay Yun reached up, putting her hands on Lightning's cheeks for a brief moment, perhaps just to reassure herself, and then slowly allowed them to ease across her body. Over her shoulders, plump breasts, fanning across her toned and tightened stomach, and then to her hips where her thumbs hooked into the waist of the borrowed flannel pajamas. She pulled them down as far as she could, to Lightning's knees, but then her lover stood to remove them entirely.

Yun sat up, edging over until she could put her feet on the balcony, Lightning standing before her now completely bare, her eyes even with her navel. The belly ring was still there, glinting with traces of neon. Yun found herself drawn to the ornament, first kissing around it before gently taking it between her teeth and giving it a slight tug. She could feel Lightning's fingers curling into her scalp again, though not nearly as tightly as before. There wasn't that hairline threat of drawing blood.

It was also a prime opportunity to get a closer touch of that perfect backside. Starting at the back of Lightning's knees, Yun carefully allowed her fingertips to ghost over her skin, ten specters drifting upwards, hardening in phases to draw forth a stronger reaction, and then softening to half corporeal once again. Then her palms slipped over that luscious bend before clenching full tilt into the plentiful flesh. Lightning stabilized herself against Yun's shoulders, a smile teasing her face as rampant pleasure shot through her.

"Want a little more, love?" Yun smirked against her stomach, knowing damn good and well what the answer was going to be. But Lightning only looked down at her, looking amused with a mixture of something akin to dismay. As if to ask "More? Really?"

With some gentle coaxing, Yun eased Lightning onto their makeshift bed and onto her back. Propped on one elbow Yun leaned over her, kissing with steadily increasing fervor, this time trying it with a touch of tongue. Turns out Lightning liked that quiet a bit, going so far as to capture it on occasion with her front teeth. Very gently, but certainly not lacking in sensuality.

Lightning's skin felt alight with sensation, hot, nigh on livid, but it was so delicious a feeling. It was empowering, overwhelming, it endowed her with a sense of being alive that she had never known before. She shivered, shook with it, but felt no weakness. She trusted Yun, knew she would keep her safe until this ecstasy passed, if it passed at all. She didn't care, and only knew that she wanted more. She wanted to see how high she could go.

Yun's kisses began descending once again, just as her hand was moving downward over Lightning's stomach. Now for the fun part, she mused to herself with a bit of sarcasm. She hoped she could do this right, make her feel good. If not...just have to find out.

She would carefully gauge Lightning's reactions, watch her expression closely as it shifted in the darkness. Even in this meager light, Yun could make out a myriad of visages as her fingertips discovered the apex of her thighs that parted at her touch. Lightning's hands clawed into the cushions, her head tipped back and her mouth opened with a cut-off gasp. Yun was convinced she was doing something right to garner a reaction like that. She continued without hesitation, though she felt the increasing grip of Lightning's nails in her shoulders again. They would be raw by the end of this. So what? When she swallowed her uncertainty and tempted an erect and rosy nipple with the tip of her tongue, she winced as she felt skin breaking, a dull burning erupting. Still didn't care.

No amount of pain, great or small, could compare to that wrenching agony of being without her.

Lightning didn't mean to hurt her, was barely aware of it to be honest. Her thoughts were awash in raw emotion, the sharp charged crackling through her as Yun's fingers seemed to work magic on her. She could feel sweat forming on her face, the back of her neck, the backs of her thighs. The cooling air sent shivers through her, but they could barely match the ecstatic tremors that shook her from head to toe. And it was only getting stronger, only building.

Yun could feel her tension mounting, could feel the increased thrumming of Lightning's heard and hear her frantic breaths hitching. She was getting closer, Yun could sense it. Her hips flexed rhythmically, nearly grinding her slick heat against Yun's hand. The cadence of it steadily increased, as did the pressure, and Yun needed only to adjust the position of her fingers to send her higher. The pad of her thumb expertly played with the stiffened pearl whilst her longer digits teased the tight entrance.

"Yun," she breathed, voiceless, gasping. "_Yun_,"

"Just let it happen, love."

Lightning's body bowed beautifully in one snap of motion, her head back, spine curled upward, her mouth open in a silent half snarl, and one hand fisting in the blanket while the other found Yun and pulled her near. A punctuated cry left her as her climax reached its apex, fizzling into breathy whimpers as it faded into a slow, dull pulsing. Everything around her felt dim, and her own body felt so light. Somehow she found Yun's lips among the haze, her arms circling her strong, sweat slickened neck to keep her still. A satisfied hum rumbled through her.

"You all right?" Fang whispered, her breath heated.

Lightning only nodded, her eyes half lidded, the cerulean behind them dark and languid.

"You like that?"

"Yes." came a breathless reply.

Then Yun laughed. "Just wait until I get good at it."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, love. As long as you're happy, I'll get along."

"What if I want to worry?"

"Well I can't stop ya for that," and while she had more to say, she didn't get to. Lightning put a resilient palm against the hard swell of her shoulder and shoved, putting her on her back again. Lightning promptly returned the courtesy, though with much less seduction and circumstance as had been given her. Yun didn't seem to mind, like she said, she liked it rough. And at that point she was so primed, just the right dirty words would've gotten her screaming.

It was after midnight when they were spent, now lying together, bodies tangled tightly beneath the blanket. It was warm, comfortable, and the sound of evening traffic beneath them had died, only leaving the distant hiss and splash of the bay. Yun ran her fingers through damp rosy tresses until they both nodded off, not moving throughout the night. Not until the first chilled breeze of the dwindling night washed over them.

Lightning was the first to open her eyes, rubbing them and blinking until her vision cleared. Yun stirred as she sat up, looking out, beyond the balcony and towards the horizon.

And they watched the sunrise together.

Author's note: There you have it. Done. Hopefully the FLight satisfied most of you, as pulling teeth would have been easier than writing it. But now that it's finished, I find it wasn't much different than writing my first romantic scene, sexual orientation not withstanding. So yeah, I think I've got the chops to write something like this again, though I don't know if I'll be touching on FLight again. So, hope you enjoyed it, thanks for all the support from everyone. Lots of love to you and yours. Hope to catch you again with my next project "Lords of Chaos". And if not, take care, and thanks for taking this ride with me. And you can check out a link for the video on my Deviantart, under "luckyfirerabbit".


End file.
